A Sense Of Need
by BrittanaWatson
Summary: Santana Lopez is sitting at the top of the music charts. With her 6 yr old son, she runs into a dance studio to escape paparazzi and ends up meeting Brittany. Davie's been different since she started dating her dancer and she just wants him to be happy. Now she has to deal with magazines saying she's dating a blue eyed blonde? Samtana in beginning. Sum stinks but story is better!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is a story I had actually started before You're Safe With Me, and I just wanted to post it, see if anyone would like it. I'm going to be working equally on both stories, hopefully. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs used in this fic. **

**Okay, hope you like it!**

* * *

**Tuesday, May 8****th****, 2012**:

I sat in a camping chair, along the sidelines of the soccer field watching as the small soccer ball got kicked around by the two teams. My sunglasses shielded my eyes from the intense sunlight as I grabbed my water bottle and took a sip. Davie's game started at 4:30 and it was now 5:15, I noted lowering my wrist. I heard a few giggles and whispers and furrowed my brows before looking behind me. A group of girls stood staring at me with shy smiles, making my chuckle and give them a small wave. One girl, who had light brown hair and blue eyes, waved back as the four others looked at her knowingly. I turned back around to face the game and shook my head slightly smiling in amusement before jumping at someone touching my shoulder.

"Sorry." I looked up at the blue eyed girl and waved it off dismissively.

"It's no problem." I assured her, and looked back at the group of friends.

"Um, can I…we…" she stammered and pointed at the group, "Can we get a picture, please?" I arched a brow making her shrink a bit, and chuckled, glancing back at the field before standing up and walking with the girl to the group.

"You are amazing!" another said as I stopped in front of them.

"'Let's Play' is _the_ best song playing!"

"Thank you!" I chuckled and looked at the girl with blue eyes. "So you all wanted a group picture, I hear." I said, side glancing at the rest of the group with a knowing smile. They smiled shyly and nodded, making my smile widen. "Alright, let's do it!" I said, and held my arms out. The light brunette immediately moved into my side and I wrapped an arm around her and a dark girl with black curly hair. "Hold on a sec." I told them and called for Quinn. She looked over at me and handed Puck their baby before coming over.

"Group picture?" she smirked and I nodded, handing her my cell, and wrapping my arm back around the darker girl. "And who's cell out of you girls?" she asked, taking the light brunettes Iphone and moving back a few feet.

"So… silly or _sexy_" I asked, and laughed when the girls said both. "Alright, Q, you heard em!"

"Okay, sexy first I guess." she chuckled, and lifted the girls phone. "1…2…3!" I smiled seductively at the camera, as I looked through my lashes, and waited until Quinn took a second picture with my phone. "Ready?" Quinn asked, and we nodded before I stuck my tongue out the corner of my mouth, and made peace signs, my arms still around the two girls next to me. "Awesome!" she said walking back to us. I took my phone and smiled at the pictures before putting it in my pocket. "Now if you'll all excuse me…" she chuckled, and waved before going back to her family.

"This is so going on twitter!" A blonde said with a squeal.

"Puck, put her down!" I looked to my right at my best friends voice and raised and amused brow at Quinn, standing with her hands on her hips, staring at her husband tossing their two year old in the air. "She just ate not long ago."

"She'll be fine, Quinn." Puck called back before cooing his youngest daughter. "My baby's strong like her daddy, aren't you Cece?"

"Puck..." I started when I noticed the little girl's face scrunch, and grimaced when she brought up on her dad's chest. Quinn held her hand over her mouth before going to grab some baby wipes, as Puck stood froze, holding his baby out in front of him as he kept his eyes clamped shut and his head turned slightly to the side. I let out a laugh as I said my goodbyes to the group of girls, giving them all hugs, and walked over to my godchild, scooping her into my arms. "Did you not see her face?" I asked Puck.

"Here, honey." Quinn said, and handed him a few wipes, holding some herself to help him. "San, can you wipe her face and just hold her for a second?"

"Mhm" I hummed, and shift the little red head onto my hip and bopped her nose. "You made Daddy all yucky." I said with a smile. Cece giggled and rest her right hand against my collar while she stared, fascinated at my ponytail; reaching her left hand out to grab it. I rolled my eyes and sat back in my chair, pulling the baby's stroller closer to me and grabbing another pack of wet wipes. "Let me wipe your face, Ce." I said and sat her on my lap before bringing the wipe to her mouth and cleaning the puke off her face. I scrunched my nose and threw the wipe in the plastic bag we've been using for garbage.

"Carry the ball Davie!" I raised my eyes from the baby to the field to see my 6 year old son kicking the ball up the field.

"Cece, look at Davie" I whispered in her ear, and pointed to my son. She followed my finger and beamed. "Say, go Davie!" I told her in a baby voice and beamed, lifting my head and waving at the small Latino when she called out to him.

"Go Davie!" she cheered, bouncing in my lap, making me laugh and Davie smile before kicking the ball into the net. "Yay!" Cece clapped and the whistle blew, signaling the game was over.

"Thanks Santana." Quinn said, putting the dirty wipes in the garbage, and holding her hands out for her child. I held Cece out to her mother, and grabbed my bottle of water as Beth came running over, Davie farther behind her. "Hey, sweetie." Quinn said to her oldest daughter as she stopped in front of us.

"We won!" Beth grinned, wiping some of her blonde hair from her face, "Davie got the winning shot!" I smiled proudly and looked at my boy, grabbing his soccer ball and lifting his head to see me.

"You did awesome Mijo." I told him, running a hand over his head long brown hair.

"Thanks." he said quietly, and wiped the little sweat from his forehead. I held my water out to him and he took it, gulping the liquid down, and releasing the bottle with a pop. I chuckled and took the almost empty bottle from him.

"Grab your stuff okay." I told him as I folded the chair, and pulled the strap over my shoulder, grabbing my purse and the cooler pack with my other hand. Davie opened his backpack that was sitting with me, and pulled out white adidas runners for kids, and pulled his cleats off his feet, putting them in the backpack. "Hat" I reminded, and Davie looked up at me, gaining an arched brow, before pulling his white skater hat from his bag and putting it on his head with a huff.

He stood when he was ready and pulled the backpack onto his back before grabbing his soccer ball and holding it under his arm.

"Are we still good for dinner tomorrow" Quinn asked when Davie and I went over to her and her family.

"Yeah," I nodded, "I just have to ask Sam if he's coming or not." I glanced at my boy when I said Sam's name to see him kicking the ground lightly and looked back up at Quinn with a shake of my head. She gave me a sympathetic smile before making sure Cecelia was buckled in the stroller.

"D.R, come on kiddo!" Puck called, Beth on his shoulders as he waved my son over.

"Can I?" I looked down at Davie and nodded with a smile. He faintly returned the gesture before running over to his godfather and walking with him.

* * *

"So how's it been going lately with him and Sam?" I let out a breath and shook my head, looking at Quinn tiredly. "No progress at all?"

"None…" I sighed, "It's been 7 months since we started dating. I mean you'd think he'd feel at least a _little_ comfortable around him right?" I asked. Quinn shrugged and I scoffed lightly. "You know, you aren't really the best when it comes to things like this."

"I'll have you know I'm perfectly capable with giving advice!" she gasped. I nodded unconvinced and we started towards my car; where Puck, Beth, and Davie were playing rock, paper, scissors. "I just don't know what to tell you when it comes to this. I thought Davie would be opening up to him by now…I mean that's what all the books…"

"The books are shit, Q." I cut her off, rolling my eyes. "I get it though. Sam and I have tried everything I think, but he hasn't budged. He's known about his father his whole life, and yet he was always happy, and excited to make new friends but then I introduce Sam to him and he goes quiet." I said the last part quietly and shook my head in frustration. "I just don't understand it. _God_ and that hat Sam got him last week? He _hates_ it, yet he loves when anyone one else gave him hats or gifts."

"I think you should go to a session with…"

"I'm not taking my child to a therapist Quinn." I stopped her with my firm voice, and gave her a pointed look. "There's nothing wrong with Davie!" I snapped quietly, remembering Cece. Quinn sucked on her bottom lip and nodded.

"I'm sorry; I just don't know what I can say anymore."

"Its fine." I breathed out and we stopped talking because we were close to my car, "Ready to get going, Mijo?" Davie looked from Puck and Beth and nodded before opening the back seat door and hopping in the vehicle. I shook my head and opened the trunk, putting the chair and cooler inside before closing it and opening the driver seat; putting my purse on the passenger seat before turning to my friends. "Okay, so tomorrow at what time; 7?"

Quinn and Puck nodded, Beth pulling on her dads hand, as Quinn lifted Cecelia from the stroller. "Puck, the stroller." she said and Beth let go of Pucks hand and jumped at me with her arms wide open.

"Bye, Auntie San." she said and I chuckled, crouching down to hug her properly.

"Bye B." I said with a sweet smile. She smiled shyly and I beamed before kissing her forehead. "Love you."

"Love you too."

I watched her climb into the back of the sedan before holding my arms out for Cece, with a devious smirk. "Hand me the child, Q!" I said through a chuckle. Quinn smiled and handed me Cece, her arms wide as she was passed to me. "I'm going to miss you, Ce." I said hugging her softly.

"Miss you." she said to me, and I pulled back, looking at her with adoration.

"You're too cute, you know that?" I said to her and she hid her head in my neck, making me smile. "She makes me want another baby." I said quietly, and kissed her head.

"Well if things work out, you might get that chance." Quinn said with a wink. I shrugged and Cece lifted her head, pressing a wet kiss to my cheek, my nose scrunching up, as she giggled and held her arms out for her mom. "Okay." Quinn breathed, taking her daughter, and putting her in the car seat. "We'll meet at the restaurant at 7."

"Okay" I nodded, and pulled her into a hug. She kissed my cheek before pulling away and getting into the passenger seat. "Bye Puck!" I called, not knowing where he was and waved when he pulled his head from the trunk.

"Wha- oh yeah, okay so tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then." I told him and got into my vehicle. "Seatbelt on?" I asked, looking at Davie in the review mirror. He nodded, looking out the window and I bit my lip nodding as I turned the car on. "Hey." I called quietly, and got his eyes to meet mine. "Seeing as you did totally awesome tonight…" his lips turned slowly into a wide smile as I trailed off, and chuckled when I stuck my tongue out at him.

"What, Mami?" he smiled, and I felt my heart swell at seeing the smile that always used to light up any room. His brown eyes, nose, smile, and cheek bones were the features he got from me; and before Sam came into the picture his eyes would sparkle, nose scrunch as he laughed, and smile make everyone else smile,. His skin tone was only a little lighter than mine, and his brown hair, and cheek bones were what he got from his father. "Mami…?" I blinked and realized I didn't move the vehicle yet and began backing up.

"Si, Mijo?"

"You said 'seeing as I did awesome tonight…'"

"Oh" I chuckled and glanced at him in the mirror as I pulled onto the busy streets of L.A. "I was thinking we could make a quick stop for some ice cream. Does that sound good?"

"Can we?" he asked with wide eyes and a smile.

"Mhm." I nodded, and turned onto another street, leading to the ice cream parlor. I pulled against the curb and winked at him as I grabbed my purse, and opened the door. I held the door open for Davie and he slipped his hand into mine, as we walked onto the sidewalk and started down to where the parlor was.

* * *

"Mr. Davie!" Joe beamed, before smiling at me, "Ms. Santana, how are my two favorite customers?" I rolled my eyes with a smile and squeezed Davie's hand.

"We're awesome!" he said, bouncing in his spot, making Joe and I chuckle.

"Davie just got the winning goal for his soccer game." I told the man, and smiled at Davie shaking his head shyly. "Mhm; he was a total beast out there." His head lifted up, and he scrunched his nose at me.

"Beast?"

"I believe that means you were playing like a pro" Joe winked at the boy.

"Oh…" Davie trailed off, and giggled.

"So what can I get you two?"

"Bubblegum?" I asked Davie and he nodded his head furiously. "Okay…" I chuckled, and looked at Joe, "So his usual bubblegum, and I'll just get orange cream sickle." Joe nodded, and started scooping out ice cream into cones as Davie started swinging our hands back and forth lightly. "Do you want to sit and eat it, or take a little walk?" I asked.

"Can we walk?" he asked, his eyes showing a bit of that old sparkle. I felt my chest tighten in happiness at the sight, and swallowed before nodding. "Cool." he smiled widely, and gasped when Joe came back with our ice cream. I looked at him, with a knowing look and he shrugged his shoulders with a smile. He had put a big gummy bear on the top of Davie's ice cream, and handed me mine, with a chocolate microphone sticking to the top. I laughed and thanked him, pulling out a ten dollar bill and handing it to him, letting him keep the change.

"Oh it's too much, Santana" he said, trying to give it back, but I shook my head and swallowed the ice cream in my mouth.

"Heart" I said sternly, and watched as his out reached hand lowered, "You keep that. I'm pretty sure this microphone and that bear added to the price." He smiled and nodded in thanks before saying goodbye as Davie and I left the parlor. I pulled my Davie's hand higher when he jumped from the parlor step and landed steadily on his feet, beaming at me with a little blue ice cream on his mouth."Mijo" I laughed, and stopped walking.

"What?" he asked innocently, with a small pout. I smiled and handed him my cone before crouching down in front of him, and using the napkin from the parlor to wipe his mouth area clean. His eyes were clamped closed and I kissed his cheek before taking my cone and standing up. "Gracias"

"De nada" I replied, looking down at him lovingly as he glanced behind him.

"Mami…" he whispered and pointed behind of us. I furrowed my brows and looked behind us, groaning lightly when I saw a group of paparazzi quickly coming our way. Davie looked up at me and I gave him a small smile.

"Remember you don't have to say anything, alright?" I reminded him and he nodded, looking back ahead of us as we heard the group of four jogging towards us. We kept walking down the sidewalk when they started calling out to me.

"Santana, this way!"

"Did you just come from a game?"

"Davie, give me a smile buddy!"

"Santana, can you look over here!"

"Can I get a smile?" I rolled my eyes, and placed my hand on his back, walking somewhat behind him so I was able to block him as best as I could from the cameras.

"Santana!" one called, "How's the boyfriend!" I tensed and felt Davie's do the same, before I tossed my ice cream in the nearest garbage and lifted him up onto my hip; starting to walk a little faster.

"Davie, can I get a little wave!?"

"Go ahead, Mijo." I told him quietly, and he lift his hand to give a tiny wave over my shoulder. Their calling got louder, and they got closer before I turned a corner, yanking open the closest buildings door.

* * *

The paparazzi calls died down as I set Davie down, and actually looked around the place we just barged into. My eyes widened as a large group of kids and parents stared at me and Davie in surprise.

"Mommy, look!" I looked at the little brunette pulling on her mother's clothing, pointing at me. "It's S'Tana!" I couldn't help the smile and gave the little girl a wave making her beam and dig into her backpack before running over to me and pushing a little book into my hands.

"Annabelle…" the mother scolded lightly, giving me an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, she loves you."

"It's no trouble." I chuckled, and smiled down at the little girl, smiling widely at Davie.

"Hi." she said, swaying on her feet.

"Uh…" I chuckled at Davie's loss for words, and pulled out a pen, signing my name to 'Annabelle' before giving it to her mother.

"Thank you." she said to me, before showing her daughter my autograph. I felt arms wrap around my thighs and steadied myself before patting Annabelle's back lightly. A bunch of the other kids started asking their parents if I could sign a paper and I soon found myself standing at the front desk, signing the back of studio pamphlets with Davie writing his name under mine. _That's right_. I signed what I'm sure was the twentieth paper and slid it to Davie, who now resulted in drawing happy faces, when girl's excited voice made me look up and to the side.

"Oh my god, Brittany!" the blonde girl beamed, her blue eyes watering as she slapped at another girl who was busy digging in her backpack. "_Brittany_!" the girl growled, and hit Brittany harder, making her yelp and snap her eyes up to the girl.

"What Emily?!" she hissed, rubbing her arm, totally oblivious to what was going on in front of her. Emily pointed at me and I widened my eyes slightly, before looking down and signing another paper.

"Santana Lopez is right in front of us!" she squealed, and I had to look back as I handed the paper to Davie. _Wow_, I thought as I looked at the girl. Her eyes were the bluest I've ever seen, with her blonde hair resting in a messy bun on top of her head, wearing short black shorts, a blue tank top and black high tops. I raised my eyes to hers again and her backpack dropped from her hands. "Seriously?" the girl, Emily asked, looking at Brittany. _They must be sisters_, I told myself.

"Ms. Tana…" I tore my eyes form the two blonde and looked down to see a dark little boy with a buzzed Mohawk smiling at me, holding my CD case in his hands. "Can you sign it, please?" he asked sweetly, and I melted, crouching and signing the CD before handing it to him.

"Nice Mohawk." I winked and ran a hand over his hair. He beamed and thanked me before running back to his parents. I noticed there weren't any more kids waiting for me to sign anything and sighed in relief before turning to Davie. "You're famous." I told him and he giggled, shaking his head. "Totally are!" I winked and lifted him into my arms to kiss all over his face.

"Mami" he giggled and pushed on my shoulders. I pulled back, beaming at seeing that sparkle, and hugged him. I put him down, and grabbed my bag, looking at the older woman behind the front desk.

"I'm sorry about the uproar." I said sheepishly. She waved her hand and smiled.

"It's fine dear. Can't say that happened before, but I understand." she said before giving me an apologetic look and answering the phone.

"Thanks." I whispered and looked down at Davie. "Ready to make a break for it?" I asked through a chuckle. He smiled and nodded.

"I know this must be really annoying for you, but…" we both looked up to see Emily and Brittany standing in front of us. "Can I get you to sign this?" Emily asked, with tinted cheeks, and held out my CD. I chuckled and nodded, taking the lid off the sharpie I got from the front desk and signing my name.

"Can I sign, too?" Davie asked, and Emily smiled sweetly at him.

"Totally, little man." she said with a wink and I handed the pen and CD to the Latino, watching as he signed his name messily and handed it to Emily. "This is so awesome. You're like the best artist out there. Plus you're totally hot." she shrugged.

"Emily!" I laughed and thanked her before looking at the other blonde, standing behind Emily. My laughter died down and I smiled softly at her, my smile growing when she looked away shyly and brushed hair behind her ear.

"Can I do anything for you?" I asked her, and she looked back at me with slightly wide eyes. I tilted my head with a smile and she opened her mouth.

"Uh, y-yeah!" My smile grew and I glanced at Emily, giving her a playful wink when she arched a brow at her sister. Emily shook her head amused at the behavior of Brittany, as she dug through her backpack, and looked at Davie, crouching down to talk to him. "I um…" I looked back at Brittany and she rubbed the back of her neck, nervously. "I don't really have a paper or CD…" she said with a small pout and I flicked my eyes down to her lips, clearing my throat and nodding.

"Britt, we live in LA, you should be carrying around an _autograph_ _book_ for anyone to sign. Give her your arm, I mean hello, it's Santana Lopez!" Emily said looking at her sister incredulously, and I snorted a short laugh. Brittany sent her sister a glare before smiling bashfully at me and looking at her arm.

"I totally would sign your body" I started when she looked back up at me, and her eyes widened, "But I don't really think I should with Davie watching. He might think its fine to randomly draw on people, or my walls at home." I chuckled and Brittany nodded, biting her lip. "We can get a picture if you want?" I offered and she nodded.

"Okay!" I smiled and moved beside her as she got her phone out, and smiled at the camera. The camera clicked on her phone and she brought it down, smiling as she stepped back.

"Uh uh" I shook my head, pulling out my phone and smirked at the blonde. "I'm not supposed to go without a copy, am I?" She swallowed and shook her head, moving back beside me. I lifted my phone, knowing she was looking at me, and glanced at her. I got lost in her eyes, and my finger brushed against the screen of my Iphone, setting the camera off. We jumped at the shutter sound, and looked away from each other.

"Is it okay?" she asked, and I smiled at the picture. We looked pretty cute. Our eyes were trained on one another's with our faces only a few inches apart when the flash went.

"We look cute." I told her and showed her the picture. She blushed when she saw it and glanced at me, making me smiled widely at her.

"Well this is awkward…" Emily said quietly, and Brittany and I looked away from each other and at the other blonde. Davie had his hand over his mouth, but you could see the corners of his lips curled upwards, as Emily stood looking at us with her arms crossed and smirk on her face.

"Well it was awesome to meet you two." I said, moving to Davie. He dropped his hand and smiled at me, before looking at Brittany and Emily. "Is it okay if I put the picture on twitter?" I asked Brittany, and she nodded quickly. "Great, maybe we'll see each other again, ya?" I said before waving to them both, and leading Davie out of the dance studio.

* * *

"Emily is super cool, Mami!" Davie stated when we made it to the vehicle. I looked at him in the review mirror, and chuckled.

"Oh really?" I asked, and he nodded quickly with wide eyes.

"And pretty"

"Whoa there Mijo…" I told him, "No dating until you're at least sixteen, got it?" I winked, making him laugh as I pulled from the curb and started towards the apartment.

"Okay." he nodded, "And the other girl was too." he added shyly glancing at the mirror. I turned the corner and glanced at him.

"Brittany?" I asked and he nodded again with a wide smile. "She is very pretty." I agreed with him, and pulled to the apartment, going to the entrance of the parkade.

"She likes you." he said, and I paused from retrieving my parking pass from my purse, and glanced in his direction, before pulling the pass out and swiping it in the machine outside my window.

"A lot of people like me, Davie. I'm a singer, sweetie." I explained, furrowing my brows at the small flip in my stomach at his words.

"Yeah, but she liked you like… like…like Abuelo likes Abuela. She even looked at you the same way."

"And how was that?" I asked, trying to focus mainly on parking in my spot, without scratching or bumping into another car because my erratic heartbeat was distracting me.

"You know…" he huffed, and I finally got into the parking space, my heartbeat racing for some god knows reason. "Like when Abuelo says 'Te amo' to Abuela." I hummed in response, and got out of the car, opening the back for Davie. He pulled out his things as I opened the trunk and grabbed the cooler. "If Brittany likes you then why don't you like her?" he asked as we walked to the elevator. I flicked my hair out of my eyes and looked at Davie before pushing the up button.

I swiped my key card in the slit and hit the penthouse button when we got into the elevator, and leant against the wall, watching the floor indicator blink red numbers.

"Mami" Davie whined and I actually looked at him.

"What is it?"

"I said 'if Brittany likes you, why can't you like her'?"

"Mijo" I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair. "I told you that I think Brittany is very nice, and I do like her." I started.

"Why can't you like her like _stupid_ Trouty Mouth!" he yelled at me. I widened my eyes at his tone, volume, and the nickname he made for Sam, and gawked at him.

"Mijo… that's-"

"No." he said and crossed his arms as he stared at the elevator door.

"Davie Rylan Lopez" I said firmly, and watched with narrowed eyes as he stayed facing the door. "Mirame cuando me…" the doors opened to our floor, and Davie ran out of the elevator before I finished my sentence, leaving me clenching my jaw and storming out after him.

* * *

"Hey Davie" Sam greeted with his wide smile as Davie stormed past him, myself not far behind. Sam gave me a concerned look as I past him and followed quickly after my son to his room.

"Davie, don't walk away from me when I'm talking to…" he tried to slam the door shut but I stopped it with my hand, and slid inside, closing the door behind me. "Sit down!" I told him strictly. I saw his jaw clench and unclench as he stood glaring at me. "I'm not playing around Mijo. Sit. Down" I raised my voice but he didn't even budge. I felt my anger rising to its peak, and ran my hand through my hair, grabbing a fistful and closing my eyes as I tried to calm down. I opened my eyes slowly, and stared down at the Latino. "Listen to me, and listen well…" I started, pointing at him. "Obtener el culo en esa cama, and keep quiet. Understand me?" I demanded and watched him carefully as he shrunk a little and slowly sat on his bed.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, and sucked on his bottom lip as a tear ran down his cheek. Instantly my heart melted and I crouched in front of him, my hands on his knees as I ducked my head to catch his eyes. _I was wrapped around his tiny finger, sue me_.

"Why are you sorry for?" I asked softly, and he lifted his head.

"For yelling at you, and running away…" he sniffled, wiping his nose, "And for closing the door on you, and not listening."

"I accept your apology, Mijo." I smiled softly at him. "But you can't do those things ever again, you hear me? I'm the parent and you have to listen to me and what I say. I don't want any talking back or you running from me. Especially the running, that's so dangerous, Mijo" I explained, and he nodded along.

"I'm sorry"

"Okay" I nodded, and he wrapped his arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. I blinked away the tears in my eyes and hugged him back, kissing his forehead before pulling back and standing up. "Now you're still getting a break, I can't have people thinking you're spoiled rotten around here." I smiled and he pouted but nodded before lying on his bed. "When you hear the microwave go off, you can come out." I told him and left his room, closing the door behind me.

"Hey, baby." Sam said, coming to me as I stepped into the living room. He leant in and kissed me, before pulling back and wrapping his arms around my waist. "What's going on with Davie?"

"The usual Lopez tantrum" I sighed as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Sam chuckled and I smiled, leaning on my toes and pressing a kiss to his lips. He smiled against my lips, as did I, before sweeping me into his arms and carrying me to the couch. "Oof" I let out as he dropped me on the couch.

"Sorry babe." he chuckled, and climbed on top of me as he began pressing kisses to my neck.

"Wa-wait" I breathed, running my hands up his arms. "I didn't set the timer." Sam chuckled against my neck before pulling back and kissing my lips. "Mmm" I hummed against his mouth, and gasped when he pressed down against mine and I felt the slight bulge in his pants.

"Doesn't he stay in his room until he hears the buzzer?" he breathed in question against my lips. I whimpered as he rolled into me again and dug my nails into his shoulders.

"Y-yeah, but… he knows it's usually fifteen minutes before he can come out." I explained, and Sam arched a brow at me before smiling his dorky smile and making my heart flutter.

"Then we got some time." I opened my mouth to object when he cupped my center over my jean shorts, making me moan quietly.

"Sam" I breathed out, and lifted my hips. His hands moved to my waist, hooking his fingers in the sides, as his lips worked on my neck. He sucked under my ear and I winced faintly, bringing me back to reality and having me push him back.

"Wha…?" he asked surprised, with confused eyes.

"We can't right now." I told him apologetically, and he huffed dramatically before getting off the couch, and grabbing my legs, so he could sit down and place them over his lap.

"Okay, so tell me about your day then." he said, looking at me. I smiled lovingly at him, and leant forward, holding the nape of his neck as I kissed him deeply. When I pulled back he had a dopey grin on his face, making me laugh, and lay back down.

"Artie and I were in the studio recording 'Wish You Were Here', then I went for a late lunch with Kurt and Blaine before going back to the studio and starting the intro of 'Kiss Goodnight'" I took a deep breath making Sam chuckled, "Then I picked Davie up from school, took him to soccer, and then we went for some ice cream when the pop got us and made me carry Davie into a dance studio to get away from them."

"A dance studio" he asked with furrowed brows.

"Mhm" I nodded "Uh, CG Dance Studio, I think. I signed about twenty autographs to kids there and met two older girls who Davie liked." I finished with a chuckle. "I'm pretty sure he has a crush on one of them, and thinks the other has a crush on me."

"Well who wouldn't, you're beautiful." Sam smiled, and I rolled my eyes playfully. "So tell me about this fan girl. Why does Davie think she likes you?"

"I don't know." I shrugged, "She was all shy and shit around me, and always smiling. She did drop her bag when I looked at her" I added in thought and Sam snorted a laugh.

"You got yourself a new devil." he laughed and I smirked at the nickname for my fans.

"I love that!" I laughed, and shook my head as I lifted the magazine that announced my fans nickname. Kurt was the one who called me Satan besides my Agent, and said it while doing my hair when I was being interviewed in the studio. The public instantly took to it, and started calling my fans little devils. "Satan's little devils" I read with a smirk.

"So this girl's really a devil, now?"

"I don't know." I shook my head, "She'd probably be more of an angel. She has that whole innocent, all American girl look, you know?"

"Do I have anything to worry about over here?" Sam asked through a chuckle, though I could tell he had a hint of nervousness in there.

"No, you idiot." I smiled, and lifted my butt off the couch to pull out my phone from my pocket. "Here, I got a picture." I unlocked my screen and opened the gallery, showing him the picture of Brittany and me.

"She is cute." he nodded, and handed my phone back.

"Mhm…" I lay down and lifted the phone above my face as I added the new photos of my fans and I on Twitter, tagging the one with the group of girls as '**Little Devils in the park SantanaLopez'** and the one with Brittany as '**Newest Devil ;) SantanaLopez'** before putting the device on the coffee table. "So, are you coming to dinner tomorrow with everyone; or do you have choreography?"

"Ugh, I do." he groaned, throwing his head back. "I'll be at the studio until 10 working on making you look good in your vid."

"Oh, honey. I make myself look good. And just for that, I might just find someone else to be the main dancer." he narrowed his eyes and I smiled victoriously. His hand tapped my legs, making me pull them back so he could get up. "Are you heading out?" I asked with a pout.

"Sorry babe." he chuckled, and leant down, pecking my lips. I cupped his cheeks and slipped my tongue in his mouth as I followed him up, before pulling back with a smirk.

"Bye" Sam blinked and I chuckled, as I dropped down onto the couch, and watched him go to Davie's room.

"Later, buddy!" he called, but didn't get a reply. He looked back at me and I gave him a sympathetic smile, waving as he left the penthouse.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Keep going or no? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second Chapter!**

**xyz980: Brittany's 21, and you'll learn about Davie's father in this chapter.**

**AlexandraLove (Guest): Sam does get in the way a lot doesn't he ;)**

**All Reviews are welcome!**

* * *

**Wednesday, May 9****th, ****2012**:

I woke up to my ringtone going off, and rolled onto my back, reaching for my phone on my night table. I wrapped my hand around the device and blindly swept my finger across the bottom of the screen, bringing it to my ear.

"Hello?" My voice came out groggy and hoarse.

"Well you sound exhausted."

"No shit, you woke me up." I tell Kurt, opening my eyes and wincing at the sunlight coming through my thin curtains. I threw my arm over my eyes and let out a sigh as I listened to Kurt.

"Today's the day, love. We need to find your dress for the Top Hits Awards."

"_Kurt_!" I whined, "That's not until next freaking month!"

"Yes, but you know how this works, Satan. We find your dress and jewels now, and then look again for a different outfit the week before the show. That was we can pick from the two." I rolled my eyes at his argument. "God forbid you love the dress we find but we don't find it, and then you're stuck wearing some second choice."

"Yeah, that'd be horrible." I mumble sarcastically.

"Okay, well as your best friend and your stylist, I'm demanding you get your lazy ass up. It's 7:30 anyway, don't you have to get Davie to school?"

"Crap. See, if you weren't talking to me my alarm would've gone off but no! I'll meet you at April's boutique at a quarter to nine." I told him and we said our goodbyes before I hung up and got out of bed. My phone was dropped beside me as I got out from my covers and padded out of my room to Davie's. His door was open a crack, and I smiled as I stepped into his room. His blanket was around his waist and the top of his blue, soccer, onesie was on show. I quietly moved to his bed and sat on the edge, brushing his hair from his closed eyes. "Mijo, time to get up" I whispered and waited for his brown eyes to open.

He rolled onto his stomach, pressing his face into his pillow, making me chuckle and pat his butt before getting up.

"Come on, kiddo. Kurt's dragging me out shopping and you _needs_ to get to school." I smirk with my ghetto accent, and arch a brow when Davie looks at me.

"Usted no es de Lima Heights Adjacent, Mami." He smiles.

"That doesn't mean I can't go _all_ Lima Heights on your butt if you don't get up and get ready for school." I said playfully and ran my hand over his hair when he got out from bed. "I'm going to take a quick shower." I told him, kissing his head before going to my room to get ready.

* * *

Davie and I got out of the car and walked hand in hand towards his school. He was sporting a red, blue and white polo t-shirt white khakis and white canvas shoes, as I wore light blue skinny jeans, black open toed stiletto pumps, a long army green tank top, twice my size that showed a bit of my black bra, and held a black tote purse in my hand. My ray ban sun glasses were perched on top of my head, hair cascading down my shoulders in perfect waves, and my keys in my hand.

We walked into the school and I gave smiles to some of the parents whose kids are friends with Davie and stopped in front of his class room before I crouched down.

"Alright, I'll be waiting outside after school." He nodded, fidgeting. I smiled knowing he wanted to get to his group of friends, and kissed his forehead. "We have dinner with the Puckerman's tonight so you can't go making dates with your friends today."

He pouted and I averted my eyes, fully aware of the power he has over me with that damned pout.

"Put it away, and give me a kiss." I told him and smiled when he kiss my cheek before running into his classroom. I stood up, watching as he sat down at his little table, looking over his shoulder and waving to a group of three girls smiling at him. My smile widened and I shook my head. My son was already a ladies' man. "Just what I need" I chuckle quietly and leave the school. I slipped into my Porsche and pulled away from the curb, heading to April Rhodes Boutique. It was just under ten minutes when I parked in the large parking lot, seeing Kurt leaning against the front of his white Camaro in black pressed pants, a light yellow shirt and a grey vest; holding two coffees.

I got out of my vehicle and locked it with a push of a button over my shoulder as I walked towards my stylist. His head lifted and he smiled, handing me a coffee.

"Vanilla espresso, light creamer, and extra foam."

"Thank you." I said, taking it with a sweet smile.

"You know that getting light creamer doesn't do shit when you get extra foam." I hummed in contentment as the espresso ran down my throat and opened my eyes, shrugging.

"Whatever, it tastes like heaven so…" I dismissed as we started walking towards the boutique. Kurt held open the door for us when we slipped inside, and the smell of lavender instantly hit us. I scrunched my nose as I did every time I walked into the place and got that whiff, as Kurt moved passed me to find April.

"Kurt Hummel is that you!?"

"And she found him." I muttered quietly, taking another sip of my coffee as I walk further into the store to see the short blonde woman, squeezing the life out of Kurt. "The kid needs to breathe, April." I said and her eyes snapped to me, letting go of the young man and hurrying over to me. I held my hands up, and pointed to the coffee.

"Oh, I wouldn't want you to spill that in here." She said and I nodded, moving over to Kurt who was looking through a catalogue. "So what type of dress are you looking for this time?"

"It's for the THA's." Kurt said.

"That's a month away." I nodded, holding my hand out to April, looking at Kurt as if saying 'See…'. He rolled his eyes and went back to the book.

"Anyway, I was thinking we'd go bright this time; maybe a yellow or orange."

"Ew; not orange" I grimaced, "Orange dresses look gross. Well, most of them."

"Fine, but yellow's okay?" Kurt asked. I nodded and looked around me for a chair, strolling over to a small white stool, and sitting on it. "Okay, how about this one…?" he asked, handing me the book and pointing to a dress. "It tight fitting, and the open window would make your chest look amazing, while the hem would end just above your knees so your legs would look like the go on forever." I nodded slowly in agreement. It was a gorgeous dress, and I loved the window on the chest, that's just super sexy. "Perfect, can you bring this out in Santana's size?" Kurt asked April. The blonde looked at the picture and nodded before disappearing.

* * *

"Oh yeah, that's the dress, Santana!" Kurt nodded excitedly as I did a little spin. I looked down and ran my hands down my sides before looking in the mirror behind me. The dress hugged my curves perfectly and Kurt was spot on when he said my chest would look amazing because yeah, it did. "Now with this, what kind of shoes are you thinking about?"

"Nude stiletto pumps, closed toe." I told him.

"That'd go wonderfully." He nodded. "Go with medium hoop earrings, an expensive bracelet and necklace; ring or no?"

"I don't want to have too much hanging off me, you know?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah, of course." He nodded, looking over my dress. He motioned for me to spin, and I did so slowly with an amused eye roll. "Yep, that's definitely the one. I don't think we'll even have to look later."

"Thank god." I breathed and stepped off the little pedestal. I turned my back to him and he unzipped me before I went in the stall to change.

"Is Davie going to be going with you this time?" I smiled, hanging the dress up and slipped on my jeans before putting my pumps back on.

"I don't know. He's not a fan of having to sit down for that long, and I think he'd get tired quickly form walking around during the pre award show. Why, what are you thinking?" I asked, pulling my shirt over my head and flicking my hair over my shoulders as I grabbed everything and left the stall.

"White jeans, black shoes, yellow trim fitting shirt…black suspenders, and bowtie."

"That'd be adorable." I laughed, closing the stall behind me and holding out the hanger with the dress to Kurt. "I'll see if he wants to come and let you know."

Kurt nods and we head to the register before leaving.

* * *

"Can I get a Caesar salad and iced tea, please?" I asked the waiter, handing him the menu after Kurt ordered his food.

"I'll be back in a bit with your drinks." He said with a nervous smile before walking off.

"How are you only having a salad?" Kurt gasped, "You didn't even have breakfast."

"I don't eat much." I shrugged, looking through my phone. It was only 10:30. I sighed and put my phone in my purse, thanking the waiter as he set our drinks down before leaving.

"What are you doing after this?"

"I don't know. Either go home and sleep, go for a run, or head to the studio and see what I can get done in three hours."

"I'd go and sleep." Kurt dead planned and I nodded with a smile. "Seriously, you're 25 and you've been in the music business for five years already. It has to be stressful holding the top spot on the charts for that entire time, no?"

"Hell yeah it is, but I love it. I love music, the people I work with, my fans. I love it all, and Davie keeps me going. He's like my little energy source; never a dull moment with him." I smiled widely.

"He's like the only kid I actually like…and Beth and Cecilia of course." He added quickly. I rolled my eyes with a smile and we fall into a comfortable silence, waiting for our food to get to the table. When it does, Kurt takes a bite of his chicken sub and moans in acceptance. I arch a brow at him and fork some salad into my mouth.

"How's it going with Sam? Are you still madly in love with him?" he smirked.

"We're perfectly fine." I replied with a small smile. "And yes, I'm '_still madly in love with him_'." I chuckle.

"Oooh, I so call being your wedding designer" he squeals. I almost choke on my food, and take much needed sips of my iced tea before snapping my eyes around the customers around us, engrossed in their own conversations.

"Could you be _any_ _louder_!" I hissed quietly. Kurt widened his eyes slightly before apologizing quietly and glancing around before leaning closer.

"So, you two are thinking about tying the knot?"

"No, what the hell is wrong with you?" I asked, shaking my head. "We talked about it a few weeks ago, but I'm not ready for that. Besides, I wouldn't do that to Davie." I told Kurt and flipped some hair over my shoulder. Kurt raised his brows at me in question and I shrugged.

"Still nothing?"

"No..." I sighed and gave Kurt a thankful smile when he took my hand.

"He just needs time."

"I know, but I just thought he'd like Sam. You know, have somewhat of a close relationship with him. I thought Davie might've looked up to him, that'd he be excited when Sam asked him to basketball or football games; like _he'd_ ask Sam to practice soccer with him." I admitted. "It's just… Sam was the first relationship since Mark and I thought it'd be good for both Davie and I." I finished quietly, holding back the few tears building in my eyes, and cleared my throat.

"I know it's hard, honey." Kurt said quietly, squeezing my hand lightly.

"It is, but life's hard, so I just have to deal with it." I told him, pulling my hand from his and taking out my wallet. I ignored Kurt saying my name, and dropped a twenty on the table, getting up and kissing his cheek before saying goodbye and leaving the restaurant.

* * *

So I decided to go for that run after all. After getting home from leaving Kurt I changed into sport tights a sports bra and runners with my hair pulled up. I grabbed my little holster that wrapped around my bicep to hold keys and an IPod, along with a zipper for money, and grabbed bottled water before leaving the penthouse.

I'd been running for what, half an hour thinking about one fucking thing. Actually one fucking person. My mind kept replaying one of the moments that made a huge impact on my life.

**Flashback to February 21, 2006:**

_"What does it say?" _

_I stared down at the small stick in my hand before lifting my head to look at the light brown hair boy; his dark hazel eyes flicking between my face and the thing in my hand. _

_"It's…its positive." I said, my voice cracking before I dropped the pregnancy test and crumbled to the floor, crying. Strong arms were quick to wrap around me and pull me into my boyfriends body as he held me and kissed the top of my head. _

_"Hey…babe, we'll figure it out." He said shakily. _

_"_How_" I snapped, pulling away from him, "Huh, Mark? _How_ will we figure this out? We're only nineteen, only a fucking year out of fucking high school." He looked at me with wide eyes, his brow furrowing as he swallowed. I felt my lip tremble and I curled back into him, muttering apologies repeatedly. _

_"It's okay, babe. Look, I just got that job at the record store and I'm getting well over minimum wage for it just being part time. My parents are paying for University so I can pay for the doctor appointments and all those vitamins you'll have to take." He said soothingly, rubbing his thumb gently on my arm. "I'll take care of you. You just focus on singing and making your dream a reality."_

_"Everything sounds so easy when you say it." I told him with a light chuckle, pulling back to look at him. Mark shrugged with a grin and I rolled my eyes playfully. _

_"I just have a way with words I guess."_

_"You're so modest." I said sarcastically and he let out a laugh. _

_"But you love it."_

_"Sadly, I do." I smiled and rest my head against his shoulder. He tightened his protective hold as we stay sitting against the wall in my bedroom. "You do know it won't actually be easy, right?" I asked teasingly, smiling widely when I heard his laugh._

_"Yeah, Santana I know. But, that's what makes things worth something. If you don't have to give it your all to do what you love, than do you truly love it in the first place?"_

_"You are really smart." I muttered, playing with the hem of his plaid shirt. _

_"I'm not."_

_"Don't _even_ try it." I laughed, "You're studying to be a fricken _surgeon_! I'm pretty sure that means you're smart, if not a genius." We sat for a while making each other smile and laugh, before sharing loving kisses and getting off the floor. Mark had held me in his strong embrace as we stood on my front porch, pulling back and whispering I love you and that he'll call me when he gets home, before kissing my lips and walking down the way to his blue 1973 Plymouth roadrunner and driving down away from the house._

**End of flashback.**

I pulled my bottom lip into my mouth as my legs kept me going and shook my head, lifting my hand to subtly wipe away the few tears that fell onto my cheeks.

**Flashback to February 21, 2006**

_I was laying on my bed, stomach against the mattress when my phone rang. I smiled widely and jumped from the mattress, going to my desk where my phone rest and lifted it to my ear after taking the call. _

_"Hey, I thought you'd be home sooner than…"_

_"Is this Santana Lopez?" I furrowed my brows at the woman's voice and replied with a yes as I crossed my arms. "I'm calling in…"_

_"Who are you, and why are you calling me on my boyfriend's phone?"_

_"Ms. Lopez…Mark Rylan has been in an accident." In that second my heart stopped and everything around me seemed to change. "You're listed in his phone as his emergency contact. We're bringing him to the hospital as we speak, if you'd meet us…" The woman's voice started sounding far away as I lowered the phone from my ear, and looked around my room. It was like I was moving in slow motion as I blinked and looked down at the phone, hearing the faint voice. _

_I lifted it back to my ear, snapping out of my trance. _

_"Wh-which hospital" I asked quickly, holding back my tears. I had to stay calm and get to Mark as soon as possible. I grabbed my keys from my night table and ran down the stairs as the woman told me where they were taking him, and hopped into my car. _

_I was positive I broke almost every driving law by the time I got to the hospital. I parked directly in front of the entrance, though it wasn't allowed, and ran out of the car after turning it off. A woman with black hair stood by the desk in an emergency responder uniform and looked at me when I ran in. _

_"Are you…?"_

_"Yes, where is he" I asked quickly, looking around. I felt a hand on my shoulder and snapped my eyes up to the woman, giving me a look. I didn't like that look. She stared at me as I did the same to her, having a silent conversation. "He's not…"_

_"I'm so sorry." That's when I broke down completely. My legs gave out and I crumbled to the ground the second time that night, shoving the woman away from me when she tried to console me like Mark had earlier. I didn't want _her_ holding me, I didn't _needher_. I needed _him_. I needed _him_ but I couldn't have him because some fucking drunk decided to drive and ended up taking the love of my life; the father of my unborn child. My _everything_. _

_I looked up at the sound of men's voices to see two police officers bringing a cuffed young man out of a room. He had disgustingly long, dark red hair, and blue eyes that found mine. He looked horrible, completely drunk out of his mind, and I'd never wanted to hurt anyone as much as I did. _

_I pushed off the ground and ran at the boy. He widened his eyes in fear when I lunged at him, but multiple bodies held me back as I tried to hit him. I screamed curse after curse towards him, struggling to get out of the arms holding me back, and ended up sobbing hysterically when I was too weak and had to give up. _

_When I calmed down I was led to Mark's dark room, where he lay lifelessly. I was engulfed in embrace by his parents and we cried together, separating so I could move to him and just be. I ran my eyes over his face, cuts and bruised covering different spots, and choked back another set of tears as I took his hand. It was cold. I shook my head when wetness trailed down my cheeks. _

_"No." I said quietly. "You have to be the strong one now." I subconsciously touched my stomach and let out a shaky breath as my thumb ran over the back of his hand. I leant down and pressed my lips against his one last time, causing my tears to break free as I climbed onto the bed and curled against his body._

**End of flashback**.

I choked back my tears as I turned a corner and ran right into someone, forcing us both to the ground. I slammed my fists on the ground, and shook my head as I cried quietly. I heard a shuffle of feet but didn't lift my head from my knees.

"Santana?"

"Fucking great" I muttered quietly, incoherent to the person standing in front of me.

"Hey, are you okay?" Brittany asked softly. I so didn't need to be crying in front of her or anyone for that matter and yet here I was, sitting on the sidewalk, crying outside of CG Dance Studio, with Brittany in front of me. "Let me help you up." I heard and felt her take my hands, pulling me up gently. "Why are you crying?" she asked quickly, her face showing nothing but concern.

She had that same look in her eyes that reminded me of how Mark looked at me whenever I cried in front of him, and I hated it. I hated it because only he saw me like this. I only showed my vulnerable side to him because he knew me, and I trusted him with everything I was. Yet I loved that look, because it reminded me so much of him, and before I knew it I was hugging her, searching for comfort that I could only feel from two people; Mark and our son.

* * *

"Come inside, Santana." Brittany said, taking one of my hands and pulling me inside the studio. She led me down the back hall and into a small room were a TV and couch resided with a small table and chairs. I followed her to the couch and sat down, feeling ridiculous as I avoided her eyes. "I know we only met yesterday but…I'm a good listener if you want to talk." I stayed quiet, fidgeting with my hands. "I promise I won't talk to the press about it."

I smiled faintly, letting out a chuckle, and glanced at her, a proud smile on her face.

"I didn't think you would, but I don't want to talk about it." I told her and she nodded.

"Okay…do you want something to drink?" I started shaking my head.

"I have wa…or had water. Do you have water?" I asked embarrassed. Brittany chuckled and nodded, getting up and grabbing a water bottle from a mini fridge on the other side of the couch. "Thank you." I mumbled when she handed it to me.

"No problem." We sat in a weird, awkward, silence until I was almost finished my water. "Do you know dolphins are just gay sharks?"

"What?" I asked through a laugh.

"Yeah, they're just gay sharks. I saw it on some documentary thing."

"Well, no, I never knew that." I smiled and Brittany returned it. "I'm sorry about crying on you, and clinging to you…and stealing your water." I told her making her roll her eyes with a playful glint.

"Firstly, I offered you the water. Second, you don't have to apologize for crying because if you're sad then you're sad and everyone cries. Thirdly, I'm totally fine with you hugging me." she shrugged, "I mean I'm a huge fan so like hugging you was awesome."

"You're something different aren't you?" I asked, studying her with a small smirk. She ducked her head with a shy smile and shrugged.

"I get that a lot. People usually say that after I say something stupid."

"I didn't mean it in a bad way, Brittany." I reassured her honestly. "I meant that you're different, like something special. Unique; and you're so not stupid. Even I can see that and I've known you for like less than 24 hours."

"Thanks." She said quietly. I smiled softly and drank the rest of the water before getting up and putting it the small recycling bin in the room.

"I should be thanking you, actually. I'd probably still be crying on the sidewalk if you hadn't helped me up." Brittany looked at me and nodded. "I should get going though."

"Oh, yeah, okay." She said as she got up. She smiled and held open the door to the room, following me out to the studio foyer. "Oh!"

I jumped slightly at her outburst and looked a there with wide eyes. She mumbled an apology and held up a finger to tell me to wait before running off. I furrowed my brows in confusion and looked around, laughing lightly when Brittany came speeding back into the foyer, holding a small book.

"Um, so yesterday I didn't have anything for you to sign and I bought this to carry with me for now on and I was wondering seeing as you're here again if you'll maybe, you know…sign it?" she asked sheepishly, holding her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Sure, Britt" I nodded with a smile. She perked up at the nickname and I felt my cheeks heat up at her beaming smile as I took the book and pen from her hands.

"That's so cool."

"What is?" I asked, finishing my autograph and handing it back to her.

"Writing with your left hand" she explained. "I tried to do that when I was in grade six or something and it took me like five minutes to write my first name clearly."

"It's a pain in the ass. I'm always writing slowly." I told her with a laugh. We stood looking at each other before I smiled softly and she averted her eyes. "Okay, um, thanks again for…yeah. I'll see you some other time maybe?"

"I hope so." She nodded and shifted on her feet. I arched a brow in amusement and widened my eyes slightly when she hugged me quickly. "Okay, uh bye." She said quickly and went back down the hall. I stood still, and scratched my head in confusion before leaving the studio and taking off in a run back towards my place.

* * *

"Hey, Mijo" I greeted happily as Davie bounded down the steps to me. Davie smiled widely and jumped off the last step, landing in front of me. I chuckled and ran my hand through his hair before putting my hand on his shoulder and walking him to the SUV. "How was your day?"

"Good. We did vocabulary and then we got to write about what we want to be when we grow up." He said excitedly. I looked at him in the review mirror after putting my seatbelt on and watched as he did the same.

"Oh yeah?" He nodded. "What did you write?"

"I want to be a soccer player!" he smiled.

"You totally could too." I nodded encouragingly.

"Thanks. Or I want to sing like you and Puck, or be a doctor like how you said Papi wanted." I glanced in the review mirror to see Davie looking out the window with a faint smile on his face, and took a quiet breath as I returned my eyes to the road.

"You could do all those things, if you really want to. You just need to put the effort into your dreams and you'd be surprised by what could happen."

"Yeah, but you have to be really smart to be a doctor, right?"

"You are really smart." I told him, smiling faintly at the same words I'd once told his father, "If not a genius." Davie giggled and it made me smile as we turned to the parkade.

* * *

"Stethoscope or soccer balls" I asked Davie as I held out two different ties for him to choose from.

"Um…the doctor one" I nodded and put the soccer ball tie away, motioning for Davie to come closer to me as I crouched in my heels. I was wearing a black pencil skirt and a dark purple blouse with my hair in a neat ponytail, silver earrings matching a silver locket necklace Davie got me for mother's day with Kurt's help.

I tied the tie around the boy's neck and straightened it properly, standing up when it was perfect.

"Check it out, and make sure you like it." I told him and he moved to the bathroom to see himself.

"I like it!" he called back and I nodded to myself leaving his room. He stood outside the bathroom with black pressed pants, black converse shoes, a light blue dress shirt and his tie. He brushed his hair from his eyes and smiled shyly at me. "What?" he asked.

"You're just too cute." I said with a smile and lifted him into my arms, kissing his cheek. "Shall we go?" I asked and he nodded so I put him down. I grabbed my black jacket and handed Davie his dark grey leather jacket Puck got him a few months ago and we left the penthouse.

We drove to one of the most expensive restaurants in LA, Prelibato, and parked in a free spot near the entrance. Davie held my hand as we walked into the place and let go when we followed the host to Puck's table.

"There they are!" Puck said and stood up, giving me a kiss on the cheek and high fiving Davie. "Looking sharp, little man"

Davie sat across from Beth as I sat beside him, across from Puck.

"Were you in the studio today?" I asked Puck, as our waiter poured me a glass of wine and handed Davie an apple juice. Puck nodded, and took a drink of his tall beer.

"I was finishing up on 'Miss Independent'" he told me and nodded to Quinn, making her roll her eyes and smile.

"Isn't that cute" I teased and Quinn narrowed her eyes at me.

"Well what have you done today?"

"I was with Kurt shopping for the THA's and then I went for a run." I shrugged, lifting my wine to my lips.

"That's it?" Puck asked and I stilled, furrowing my brows and nodding.

"Uh, yeah? I was thinking of going into the studio but thought, why bother."

"That's like the most boring thing you've ever told me about your day." Puck laughed.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and caught Quinn watching me intently. I arched a brow at her in question and put my drink down. "Do you want something?"

"It's just that Kurt texted me about how you left after lunch."

"I don't know why that matters." I told her with a slight bite. Puck looked between us in confusion.

"Well I think it does matter seeing as before you left you were talking about…"

"Quinn, can we not talk about this." I hissed, glancing at the kids. She followed my gaze and shook her head, going back to paying attention to Cece. I let out a sigh as I grabbed my wine glass and took another drink.

_This will be a long night. Too bad I couldn't drink my troubles away_, I thought and rolled my eyes at it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I love that people are taking to this story, though I feel like I've drifted from You're Safe With Me a bit. I'll work harder on trying to even out the amount of time I focus on each story. Here's the next chapter, introduce you to a couple more of the glee characters. If there are any grammar errors I apologize.**

**R&R!**

* * *

**Friday May 11****th****, 2012**

"Okay, Santana, let's get you in the booth with Artie and run it through from the end of the second verse to record your part." The producer, Shelby, said. I looked up from my phone and nodded, putting it aside with my purse and stood up, slipping in the booth beside Artie.

"Let's get it done." Artie smiled, bringing one of his headphone ears to his ear. I rolled my eyes with a smile and did the same with my headphones as Shelby started the music.

**I wish you were here  
Yeah, I wish you were here  
Music is better  
And lights are brighter  
When you are near  
Am I making it clear?  
The music is better  
And right now I just wish you were here**

I bopped my head slightly to the beat as the chorus was coming to an end and glanced at Artie, singing and moving his hand up and down with the beat.

**Oh oh oh  
Right now I just wish you were here  
Oh oh oh  
Right now I just wish you were here  
Oh oh oh  
Right now I just wish you were here**

And it was my turn.

**Yeah, Lopez, hey  
Can't wait 'til you come back home  
I know it's late, hold you above the phone  
It's so hard getting' by all alone  
So call me back, leave a message at the tone**

Artie's holding his arms out, doing the dougie to the beat as I smile and finish the verse.

**I know, you know, I know we can make it by  
It's been too long since I've looked into your eyes  
And I'm waitin' so hurry back  
Bring the shine boy  
You better follow the path  
Car, bus, train, go and get a cab  
Or just fly here, jet pack  
Roger that, do you copy?  
I was a puzzle piece, but you solved me  
Our future, I see is so clear  
And right now**...

Artie comes back in and we stand moving to the beat as he finishes the song. We wait, looking at Shelby through the glass window as she stops the recording and gives us two thumbs up before pressing a button.

"Awesome job you two. That's the one!"

"That was amazing, Santana." Artie laughs as we take off our headphones. "All I can say is that this song is going to be high in the charts because of you." He smiled, throwing his arm around me as we walked out of the booth.

"Aw, thanks Blue Tooth." I teased, bumping my hip against his. He shook his head with a smile and we sat down on the right of Shelby.

"Okay, let's let you listen to it and then you guys can head out." We nodded and waited for Shelby to play the recording. Our voices went well together that was for sure. "Good, right?" Shelby asked with a smile.

"It sounds awesome." I nodded and Artie agreed.

"Fantastic! Now we wait for it to make the top ten on the radio." Shelby said confidently. Artie and I chuckled and said goodbye to Shelby as we stood up and left the recording studio 1.

"Are you heading home?" Artie asked, slipping his grey leather jacket over his purple and white plaid shirt. I shook my head in response and pulled my phone from my purse as we walked down the hall to the elevator.

"I have to meet with Cedes, Sebastian, and Holly to talk about the Let's Play video."

"You're finally doing a video. That's awesome." Artie smiled, pushing the lobby button before I pushed floor 4, two floors down. "Do you have an idea of what you want to do with it?"

"Not really. I mean, Mercedes and Holly were thinking of a club atmosphere while Sebastian was going towards having me and my dancers in the studio dancing to the music. Maybe have a camera switch to me singing in the booth."

"Yeah, that'd be cool." He nodded, looking at the floor number at the top of the elevator. "Well whatever you go with it'll be getting you an award I'm sure."

"Thanks Artie." I laughed and gave him a side hug before exiting the elevator and walking down the carpeted hall.

* * *

"And she's here!" Mercedes announced when I walked into the small meeting room. Sebastian Smythe, my choreographer and Holly Holliday, my music video director, sat at the small rectangular table as my agent motioned for me to sit down. I walked to them and took a seat beside Sebastian. He smiled at me and I returned it. We were really close friends. My one and only choreographer, I've had since I got recognized. "Okay, so let's get right too it." Mercedes demanded and flipped open a folder. "We want the video out before the THA's so that gives us four weeks. So, Santana, what do you want the video to be like?"

"I like Sebastian's idea for the studio and booth video but not for Let's Play. I feel that would go better with Animal or Kiss Goodnight."

"Yeah, I can see that, actually." Sebastian agreed, nodding. Mercedes made a quick note and glanced to Holly and me.

"So we're doing the club video then?" I shrugged and she smiled, approving of my agreement. "Excellent. I think that'll turn out really well. Now let's talk about the movements, and story that'll go on."

"Let's say…" Sebastian started, "Okay, well she's walking into a dark club when the intro music starts, and we'll have Sam and a few other dancers sitting at a booth or table on the opposite side of the room." We all nod along with him as he gives his ideas and Mercedes writes them down.

"Okay, so after a few lines of the first verse she can make eye contact with Evans and close to the chorus he'll get up and they'll walk to each other?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, that's good." Sebastian nodded. "We can have two different sets, the club, and it'll switch to Santana just against a dark wall with a small spotlight on her."

"Okay, so basically…" Holly interrupts, "She'll go into a club, dance with Sam and by the end they leave together." She states. I smile at her, holding back a chuckle and she winks before looking back at my choreographer and agent.

"I guess so." Mercedes nodded.

"Well that was easy." Holly clapped and pushed back from the table, getting up. "Smythe, can you have a movement plan ready for Monday?"

"Of course." He said obviously.

"Good. Okay, sweet cheeks I'll see you later." Holly said, giving me a hug when I stood up from the table.

"Okay." I chuckled and looked to the other two in the room when she left.

"Alright, well I should get to the studio and go over some steps then. I'll see you on Monday, Santana." Sebastian said, and kissed my cheek before leaving. Mercedes got up, and held the folder to her chest as she motioned for me to go ahead out the door. We left and walked down the hall.

"You remember you're going on St. James on Thursday?"

"How could I forget, Wheezy?" I joked with a smile. Mercedes chuckled and rolled her eyes as her phone beeped and she looked through it.

"Did you find your dress for THA's?"

"Yeah; Kurt took me on Wednesday." I explained as we waited for the elevator.

"What are you going to wear?" Mercedes asked, glancing up at me.

"Tight yellow dress with nude stiletto pumps." I said and she nodded.

"Okay, well Kurt will be taking you out again because I agreed to have you perform at the awards."

"What?" I asked with a smile, getting in the moving metal confinement with my agent. The doors closed and Mercedes gave me a knowing smile.

"Uh huh, that's right girl. You're going to be on that stage to open the ceremony with Artie singing Wish You Were Here, and then you'll sing Let's Play."

"That's _awesome_, Cedes!" I exclaimed excitedly, hugging my agent. She laughed and returned the gesture, pulling back when her phone went off again.

"Okay, Kurt will talk to you about what you'll wear on the stage either tomorrow or Sunday and he'll just shop for you because you have to focus on this music video. The fans have been painfully waiting for this for months and it's the perfect time to give it to them."

"I know, Jesus, my twitters been going nuts with mentions about the video."

"You'll be getting even more when the word gets out that you'll be performing at the THA's." she smiled and I did a small dance. "Oh, girl, I need to leave before I'm seen with you doing that." She laughed and said goodbye before stepping out of the elevator.

* * *

"Can we go to the beach today?" Davie asked as he clicked his seat belt in place and looked at me. I looked over my shoulder and shrugged as I pulled out of my parking spot and onto the road.

"I guess we could go for a few hours before dinner." I nodded and Davie beamed. My heart swelled at his sparkling eyes and I smiled at him with a small chuckle. "Why do you want to go to the beach all of the sudden" I asked on our way home to change into our bathing suits.

"Michael and Devin's dad is taking them today for a while. He's going to try to teach them to surf they said." He said excitedly.

"Oh, and you want to learn too?" Davie nodded his head quickly and I let out a laugh. "Did you ask John if he'd teach you?"

"Devin did. He said that if it's okay with you, he'd be happy to."

"Well that's nice of him." I said and turned off the car, getting out as Davie did. We quickly went to our large suit and changed into our suits, grabbing towels and sunscreen before going back to the car and heading to the beach.

It was the perfect day to go too. It was hot but had a very light breeze; not one that would make you shiver though. We walked along the sand and Davie spotted his friends and their father setting up a place on the beach, and I watched in amusement as he ran over.

"Hey, Santana." John greeted, standing up and brushing the sand from his knees. John was a handsome guy; tall, tan, dark brown eyes. His black hair was cut neatly in spikes and he had a really nice smile. Of course he was a dentist so…

"Hey, so Davie got you to agree to teach him surfing?" I asked, taking the lounger next to Johns. The man laughed and nodded, pulling his plain muscle shirt over his head and putting it in his backpack.

"Somehow yes." He smiled. I returned the gesture and looked to where Davie and the other two boys were pulling their t-shirts over their heads and running to the water.

"Not too deep, Davie" I called.

"Devin and Michael; stay close!" John added as he lifted a surfboard from the other side of his lounger and started waxing it on his lap. I grabbed my sunglasses from my beach bag and pulled my tank top over my head, my shorts down my legs and put them over my eyes before laying on the lounger. I was wearing a light blue bikini, the top with frills. I watched Davie and the two boys in the water, close to the shore, and smiled when they jumped as a wave came at them. "He's a good kid."

I looked over at John and smiled, "Thanks, yours are too."

"Yeah… they're pretty hyper though. I'm hoping surfing will wear them out a bit." He laughs and I chuckle with him. "So how's it been?"

"It's been good. Everyone's liking the new stuff so I'm happy about that."

"It's a good one. The boys and Jessica love Animal. I'm more of a Suave person myself." He grinned. I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"How is Jessica, by the way?"

"She's doing amazing; only a few more weeks before the baby's here. Did I tell you it's a girl?"

"No way; Jessica must be thrilled. Finally gets her baby girl." I said in awe. John nodded and looked down at his board, wiping away some wax flakes.

"The nursery is already filled with millions of pink and purple clothing and furniture."

"You're so going to spoil her, you know that."

"Oh yeah." He chuckles. "Alright, well I'm going to go try to wear them out."

"Okay." I nodded and leant my head back, closing my eyes.

* * *

"Heads up!"

I opened my eyes and ducked my head as a volley ball came flying at me, hitting me on top of the head.

"_Motherfucker_" I hissed, rubbing my head.

"Shit, I'm sorry."

"I'm just seeing you everywhere aren't I?" I chuckled, handing the ball to Brittany. She smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Sorry about that. You'd think someone who's QB for UCLA Bruins would have a decent volley." She joked and I arched a brow in amusement.

"Are you talking about you, or…"

"Oh no" Brittany shook her head, "My friend Finn." She pointed to a tall goofy looking guy, waving apologetically at me. I raised my hand in acknowledgment and looked back at the blonde. My eyes ran down her body and I smiled when I met her eyes after.

"Cute suit" I commented and watched Brittany look down, and back up with red cheeks.

"Uh, thanks, Santana. You look really nice by the way."

"Thanks." I smiled and she let out a nervous chuckle. "Hey, I think your friends want the ball back." I chuckled, seeing the six people waving for Brittany. The blonde looked over her shoulder before throwing the ball back to them. "You're not going to play?" I asked in confusion.

"It was odd numbers with me anyway. I'd rather talk to you though…unless you want me to leave then I will."

"No, you can stay. Davie's occupied so you can keep me company." I smiled, and turned to sit facing her. She smiled widely and sat on John's lounger, facing me, and ran her hands over her thighs. "Okay, so tell me about yourself I guess. You said Finn goes to UCLA, do you all go there?"

"No, I went there for two years when I studied literature but I'm done, and I work full time at the Dance Studio now."

"That's cool, so wait how old are you then; 19, 20?"

"I turned 21 in February."

"Aw, practically a baby" I teased and Brittany laughed, shaking her head.

"I'm only 4 years younger than you." I arched a brow at her and she smiled shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "So I might've gone all fan girl and looked you up when your first song was released."

"So you are a little devil, than huh?" I smirked and Brittany nodded faintly. "Well that's good to know." I commented and she looked at me with a tilted head and small smile. My lips slowly curled upwards and I looked away from her to Davie just as he jumped off the surfboard John was holding steady and into the water.

"Let's play the question game!" Brittany said excitedly. I looked back at her and shrugged in agreement. "Do you want to go first?"

"It's fine, ask away." I chuckled.

"Awesome…okay." She shifted with a smile and looked up in thought. "If you had a super power what would it be?" I scrunched my nose at the question with a chuckle and tilted my head to the side.

"Really" Brittany nodded and I clicked my tongue as I thought. "Um…it'd be cool to turn into animals." I shrugged and Brittany furrowed her brows as she looked at me with a look similar to a grimace. "What's wrong with animal morphing?" I asked defensively.

"Nothing, but just out of everything you pick turning into a cat or dog?"

"Oh no…" I shook my head, facing her and crossed my legs as I stared at her with a playful smirk. "I wouldn't be a domestic animal. I'd be wild and exotic; something feisty like a lioness or a panther." I clarified huskily. Brittany's eyes danced over my face and body making me smirk even further before she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and nodded. "So…" I drew out, leaning back, and holding myself up with my arms behind me, "What would your power be?"

"Emotion Manipulation." She answered quickly.

"I take it you've thought about this before?" I ask with an arched brow and my voice laced with amusement.

"Once or twice." She smiled. "Think about it though it's the ultimate power. If someone's trying o destroy the world I can just change the way he feels about what he's doing."

"I guess, but what if he's like that magneto dude and you can't manipulate him with his helmet?"

"Duh, then I'll have you change into a lioness and rip it of his head." I stared at her with narrowed eyes before bursting out laughing, her laughter soon joining in.

"Okay now I definitely know you've thought about this before; more than once or twice." I laughed and Brittany shook her head.

"No, I'm just a quick thinker. You can't even deny that we'd kick ass." She says challengingly. I shrug, letting out a quiet 'maybe', and shift so I'm laying on the lounger properly. "Okay, your turn."

"Hmm…What's the biggest turn off in your opinion?"

"Oh I like that one. Greasy hair" Brittany said with a nod and I scrunched my nose in disgust. "What about you?"

"I was going to say if the guy was really messy, but I don't think I could handle greasy hair. That's just gross."

"I know right! Like you want to run your hands through their hair when you kiss them, but if is all oily that just ruins the moment." Brittany states and makes me laugh.

"Yeah, that'd be horrible. Ew okay let's go to the next question." I said, waving my hand to dismiss the previous topic.

"Do you have any tattoos?" I arched a brow at the blonde's mischievous grin and couldn't hold back my smile.

"Maybe…"

"Where?"

"Hey, that's two in a row." I protested.

"Santana, just tell me, please!" Brittany pleaded, batting her eyelashes at me. I rolled my eyes with a chuckle and nodded. "You do?"

"Yeah, two but I'm not saying where." I laughed and Brittany whined. "Do you have any tattoos?"

"Yup." She nodded and I hummed in response.

"And they're…"

"You didn't tell me." Brittany smirked and I bit my lip as I smiled, side eyeing her. "But I'm not mean like you so I'll show you." I watched as she got up and turned around, my eyes dropping to her lower back where a small tattoo of a dove was inked onto her skin. "My dove, and…" I ran my eyes up her back before she sat on the edge of my lounger and pulled her hair up, showing me the three little stars behind her left ear, "stars." She said and dropped her hair, smiling at me.

"They're cute." I told her honestly. "But I'm still not showing you mine" I said with a smirk. "By the way, people don't know I have any so…"

"I told you I won't repeat anything you say to me." I searched her eyes for any traces of her lying and found none, so I nodded. "But if I guess…then you have to show me."

"You get one guess, and just because I like you." I told her, crossing my arms with a smile as I watched her think.

Okay, one's on your hip, and the other is… on your other hip?" she said hesitantly. "One's on my hip, which side though?"

"Right" she replied quickly.

"Sorry Britt. It's the left." I chuckled and she groaned.

"Shouldn't we be able to see it, I mean, your hip bone's right there." I jumped at the shock when Brittany touched my hip bone and looked up at her as she held her hand, with a pout. "You shocked me."

"Wha…no you shocked me actually." Brittany shook her head. "You touched me, so you shocked me." I pointed at her and she laughed quietly, shaking her head. "Anyway, I got it when I was 17 and I had to hide it from my parents so I got it lower than my hip, so it'd be hidden even by my bikini."

"Smart." She nodded. "I still want to see it though."

"Maybe one day" I laughed and she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth as her eyes focused where my tattoo is under my bottoms. I stopped laughing and watched her as she looked over my body, before clearing my throat and nodding at her. "My question"

* * *

I was laughing when Brittany told me her most embarrassing moment was when she was at a college party and her friend Mike thought it would be funny to pants her while she was dancing on a table, and she had decided to go commando that night, when Davie came running over and beamed when he saw the blonde.

"Brittany!" he exclaimed excitedly and jumped in front of her. She smiled widely and lifted her hand for a high five, which she got before greeting him verbally. "Do you want to come swim with me?"

"I'd love to, Davie but I think you're leaving." Brittany said and Davie pouted at me.

"Don't give me that pout, besides Brittany is going too."

"What?"

"Your friends are packing up." I told her and she looked over to the volley ball court.

"Oh, yeah, wow so it's already 5:30? Huh." Brittany said and smiled at Davie before getting up from the edge of my lounger.

"Hey, Mijo, bring your sandals tot eh water and wash your feet before you put them on okay?"

"Okay." Davie nodded and grabbed his flip flops, running back to his friends and John getting out of the water.

"I have one more question." Brittany said.

"Go for it." I told her as I got up and stretched. She chewed on her bottom lip when I glanced at her, and grabbed my shorts and tank top, putting them back on. "Are you gonna…?"

"Will you give me your number?" she asked nervously. I looked up form grabbing my beach bag and wet my lips as I ran over her words.

"My number?"

"Yeah, I don't know. I like talking to you and I just thought you might want to talk sometime without us randomly meeting." She explained, running her hands down her sides. I followed the movement and looked at her abs in the process. Damn.

"O-okay. Well you could just give me yours and I can text you so you have mine?" I offered and Brittany nodded as I pulled my cell from my purse. I handed her the device after unlocking it and waited for her to hand it back. "Did you send yourself a text?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, cool. Um, so I'll talk to you later than?"

"Okay." She nodded and held her arms open a bit gesturing for a hug. I rolled my eyes and stepped into her arms, wrapping one arm around her waist as I held my things in my other hand. "Okay, I should go. Tell Davie I said bye?" I nodded and pulled my arm back watching as she jogged over to her group of friends waiting for her.

"Hey" I smiled at Davie as he walked over, taking careful steps to not get sand over his flip flops. He looked up and smiled. "What do you want for supper?"

"Can you make nuggets and macaroni?"

"Yeah I can." I nodded and rest my hand on his head as we walked to my Porsche.

* * *

"Okay, the nuggets are done. You want ketchup this time?" I asked, a hand on my hip as I waited for Davie to look away from the TV.

"Yes, please." He said and jumped off the couch, walking into the kitchen with me, in batman pajama shorts and a white muscle shirt; yellow batman slippers on his feet. Davie climbed onto a stool at the island as I put four dinosaur nuggets in one of those food divider containers, spooning macaroni into another part of the container. I squirted some ketchup into the small indent for condiments and handed Davie his food before going to grab him a cup of milk.

"Why didn't you come in the water at all?" Davie asked with a mouth full of food. I looked over my shoulder as I unscrewed the milk and gave him a look that made him swallow and mumble a sorry before biting a head off a dinosaur. He chewed and swallowed before asking the question again.

"I was talking to Brittany." I told him as I handed him his milk and poured myself a glass of it before putting the milk away all together. I drank some of the drink before putting it on the counter and leaning against the counter across from Davie, eating my own macaroni and cheese.

"For that long?"

"Mhm." I nodded.

"What'd you talk about?" he asked with wide eyes. I smiled and swallowed my food, crossing my arms and holding the bowl of food as I held my fork in my other hand.

"We talked about what superpowers we would want if we had any." I told him and he gasped.

"Cool. What did you say you wanted."

"I told her I'd want to be able to turn into any animal I wanted."

"Why?" he asked with a scrunched nose. I smiled lovingly at his reaction and shrugged. "What did Brittany say she wanted?"

"To control people emotions" I told him.

"That's better than turning into an animal." He giggled playfully, finishing his third nugget. I gasped dramatically and he beamed.

"I think it's be useful." I argued playfully and Davie shook his head. "Oh yeah, well what power would you choose?"

"To fly, and have super strength. Or to be fast and have super strength." He nodded.

"Boring" I sang and Davie narrowed his eyes at me. I arched a brow challengingly and he did the same. I smiled and kept our eye locked in a playful challenge as I brought some macaroni to my lips. Davie's dimples showed with his cheeky smile and we burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Babe?"

Sam walked into the kitchen, giving Davie a smile and wrapped his arm around my waist, kissing my cheek.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hello gorgeous." I rolled my eyes and glanced down at my pajama shorts and sports bra, before raising my eyes and arching a brow at him. He stretched his large lips into a grin and pecked my cheek again. "Sup, Davie." Sam asked, turning to look at my son.

"Hi." Sam and I widened our eyes in shock and looked at each other. I smiled and looked back at Davie, giving him an appreciative look as Sam squeezed my waist. "I'm finished, Mami." He said and pushed his dishes away from him.

"Okay" I nodded and watched as he climbed off the stool and padded into the living room to resume watching TV. "Well that's progress, right?" I asked Sam. He nodded with a grin and I chuckled, putting my bowl down and grabbed the front of his muscle shirt, pulling him closer to me. His grin grew when I pulled his head down to kiss him, before I pulled back and scrunched my nose playfully. "You stink." I told him and he let out a laugh.

"Alright, well then I'll go shower."

"Don't take forever; I wants to gets my cuddle on." Sam rolled his eyes with a smile and grabbed his duffle bag before leaving the kitchen and going into my room. I cleaned the kitchen and put the leftover food away before grabbing two fruit snack packs and walking to the living room, beckoning Davie to sit on the couch as I plopped down. He moved from the carpet and sat curled into my side, accepting the snack with a polite 'gracias, Mami'. "I'm proud of you, you know?"

"Why?" Davie asked, looking up from his snack and pushing on into his mouth.

"For being polite and saying hi to Sam" I said, "That's the first time you've replied to him without me reminding you of your manners. I'm very proud of that." I stared down at the boy and he brushed his hair from his eyes, nodding.

"He always looks like a guppy when I don't talk to him." Davie muttered quietly, "Because his lips are huge when he frowns." I chuckled and wrapped my arm around his small body.

"Well he's really happy you talked to him."

"I only said hi, and just because I didn't want you to _keep_ telling me to" Davie said with somewhat of a snapping tone, as he pulled from my arm and moved back onto the floor. I sighed and tossed my snack pack onto the coffee table before running my hands down my face in frustration. _One step forwards and two steps back_, I thought, resting my head against the back of the couch.

* * *

I closed Davie's door behind me after putting him to bed and padded into the living room; Sam sitting on the couch, rolling his shoulders back. I smiled and put my arms on the back of the living room chair, leaning forwards and catching Sam's eye.

"Hard day" I asked and Sam smile lazily.

"You could say that."

"Did you even do choreography today? They're won't be dancing in the music video." I told him, pushing from the chair and got on the floor beside him.

"Yeah, Sebastian mentioned that." Sam nodded, pressing a kiss to my temple. I smiled and rested my head against his shoulder. "Did you finish recording with Artie?"

"Mhm" I nodded. "Artie was in the booth for two runs to get his pitch perfect before I went in with him. One run and we got the perfect recording." I told him. I pulled my head back when Sam tilted his head to the right and then to the left, grimacing when I heard a faint crack.

"Sorry." He chuckled when he saw my expression. I rolled my eyes and moved so I was straddling his legs while I placed my hands on his shoulders close to his neck and started massaging the knots. He closed his eyes and sighed in contentment as I squeezed his shoulders, moving my hands to the back of his neck and adding a little more pressure as I rubbed in circles. "That feels awesome." He mumbled quietly, making me smiled faintly. I slowed my hand movements and just held the back of his neck until his eyes opened tiredly.

"You're cute." I told him and he grinned.

"I know."

"Shut up." I laughed quietly, leaning forwards and pecking his lips before getting up.

"No…" he whined and grabbed my hand, looking up at me with a pout. "Stay here."

"Let's go to bed." I said, "I wanted to cuddle remember?" I asked with a smirk. He nodded slowly and pushed onto his feet, turning the TV off and followed me to my room, turning off the lights that were still on, on the way.

* * *

**A/N: Remember R&R! I love hearing from you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So no Sam in this chapter, and quite a bit of brittana interaction along with brittanie (Brittany, Santana, Davie). Hope you like this one. Btw, the song Artie and Santana recorded was Wish U Were Here by Cody Simpson ft Becky G. **

**Disclamer: I don't own glee or any songs I use in this fic. **

**Chapter Four! I apologize for any errors.**

* * *

**Wednesday May 16****th****, 2012**

"Satan!"

Kurt stilled from fixing my hair, and I looked at him as he did me with wide eyes.

"What'd you do?" Kurt asked, resuming his job.

"I have no clue." I told him honestly. I don't know why Mercedes called me in her unhappy tone, or why she is marching into the dressing room, clutching a rolled up magazine in her hand as she stared at me with narrowed eyes. I leant back faintly, slightly nervous as to what I must've done to get her pissed, and looked at the magazine she dropped in my lap.

"Do you mind explaining why the hell you're on the front page with some blonde chick?" she asked, hands on her hips as she stares at me with an arched brow. I furrowed my brows in confusion and Kurt stopped doing my hair to look over my shoulder as I turned the magazine over. There on the front page was a picture of Brittany and me hugging at the beach.

"So I'm hugging a friend, what's the big deal?" I asked, holding the magazine out to my agent. Her eyes widened and she shook her head, poking the header harshly.

"Santana Lopez switching from blonde _boys_ to blonde _girls_" Kurt mumbled and let out a whistle as he gave me a good luck look before packing up my makeup and hair supplies.

"Cedes, you know publicity bends the truth, why are you freaking out?"

"Santana, I'm your agent. It's my job to freak out over rumors that could affect your career."

"How could this…" I asked, shaking the magazine, "Affect my career? It's a fucking picture."

"Page 32."

"What?"

"_Page_ _32_" she repeated sternly and I rolled my eyes as I flipped to the page. I widened my eyes at the enlarged picture of us hugging, accompanied by a picture of Brittany alone leaving the dance studio, a picture of me hugging her outside the studio in my running clothes, and a picture of Brittany showing me her tattoo on her lower back.

"They've been following Brittany!" I asked with my jaw clenched. "They can't fucking do that!"

"Well they did, and they have enough pictures of the two of you to say that you're either having an affair with her, or you were using Sam as a beard while you were actually dating this girl." I skimmed my eyes over the pages in disbelief.

"Santana _Lez_pez?" I exclaimed, snapping my eyes up to Mercedes. She nodded, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Who would've thought that this sexy Latina liked V over D? Who the fuck says that!" I shouted in question. "This is ridiculous." I sighed, shaking my head.

A knock came from the dressing room door and Mercedes called for whoever it was to come in. A brunette girl looked inside and told us I had 30 minutes until the show starts before closing the door when she left. I got off the chair and fixed my cream skinny jeans. I wore a navy blue one shoulder to, with navy blue heels and a gold chain belt with them; a gold bracelet and small hoop earrings as accessories.

"So I'm guessing this interview will mostly be about the magazine?" I asked as Kurt sprayed holding spray over my hair. It was in a neat ponytail.

"Yes, but you'll talk about your recent music and then you can say that you'll be starting on your music video tomorrow" Mercedes explained and I nodded. We moved to the couch area of the dressing room and watched the small screen where Talk with St. James was starting. Kurt turned towards me and I let him put a shiny gloss on my lips before the intro music to the show started.

_Heeere's Jesse_! I glanced at Kurt and Mercedes as they looked at me and rolled our eyes before returning our gaze to the stage.

I watched as a curly haired man wearing dark grey pants and a white dress shirt walked down from the audience and made his way over to his chair, smiling and waving to the crowd.

"Welcome to Talk with St. James. I'm Jesse as a lot of you know, and first off I wanted to thank you for tuning in and joining me this morning." The audience applauded as Jesse nodded. "Today we'll be talking with actor Carl Howell, singer Harmony, and Satan herself, Ms. Santana Lopez!" The crowd went nuts when he said my name and I smiled widely as the camera showed the people standing and cheering.

"It's going to be an exciting show, that's for sure. Now help me bring out Over Lapse's, Carl Howell!" Jesse stood up, clapping, as the good looking man walked onto the stage, smiling charmingly at the crowd and waving as he made his way to the couch beside Jesse.

"Hey, how are you?" Carl asked, shaking Jesse's hand.

"I'm doing well thank you, have a seat." Jesse said, and the two sat; starting on their interview.

* * *

"It was a pleasure having you on the show, Harmony." Jesse said, and the brunette smiled. Jesse faced the audience. "We'll be right back with Santana Lopez, and let me tell you, you don't want to miss this." Jesse winked and a blue footer on the screen came up, showing a picture of me from a past interview.

"Okay, we should get going." Mercedes said, getting up from the couch with Kurt. I followed and we went out of the room, walking to the back of the stage.

I smiled and greeted Harmony as she came off the stage, exchanging a friendly embrace before she passed and I rolled my eyes. Kurt caught me and smirked knowingly.

"Don't start." I told him and he chuckled, waving it off.

"Welcome back!" Jesse said standing. "Now this woman has been at the top in the charts since she started her music career five years ago. Help me bring out the one and only Santana Lopez." Jesse said, sweeping his arm out to the back of the stage. Mercedes nodded and Kurt gave me a smile before I walked onto the stage, smiling and waving at the roaring audience. Jesse chuckled as did I and I held my arms out for a hug as I got within arm's length.

"How are you?" I asked, pulling back.

"Wonderful, please, have a seat." The crowd was still cheering and calling my name so I turned my head and smiled, waving and blowing them a kiss. A group of girls screamed and jumped excitedly, making me chuckle and wave to them before turning my attention to Jesse. "You look beautiful as always."

"Thank you." I replied enthusiastically. "You're look awesome yourself." Jesse laughed and thanked me before we sat down. We waited a few seconds for the cheering to quiet down before either of us spoke. "I'm so happy to finally get on the show." I told him honestly.

"Oh I know, I've been trying to bring you on sooner than later, but you're here now!" Jesse said and got a few whoop whoops form the audience. I looked over and winked playfully before turning back to Jesse, opening the small mini fridge built into the coffee table in front of us. He pulled out two glasses and poured some pink liquid in each after putting ice in it and set it in front of me before holding his and putting the bottle away.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" I teased, lifting the glass to my lips. Jesse laughed and shook his head, crossing his leg over his other and leant back in his chair.

"So, let's start with your latest single." Jesse started, and I nodded, taking a sip of the drink. It was fruity and yet strong. "Let's Play has kept its place at number 1 since you released it two months ago, knocking your song before that, Not That Girl down to number 2. How did you come up with that song, did you think everyone would love it as much as they do?"

"First of all let me say that it's amazing that's it's been up there that long. I was absolutely overjoyed when my label told me it made the top and just that people love it so much to keep it at the same place is awesome." I admitted and Jesse nodded. "How I came up with the song? I don't really know actually." I laughed, "Davie and I were spending the day together and we went from playing wrestling on one of his game systems to playing cops and robbers and having me tied to a chair. I had this beat in my head for a while before that day so I just started writing after I put him to bed and Let's Play was created."

"Well I can't say that's what I was expecting." He chuckled, "Does your boy give you inspiration for most of your songs?"

"He has once or twice before, it's usually when I'm not looking for something though. Just being who I am with him gives me ideas and pushes me to get them down in songs."

"That's amazing, Santana."

"Thank you."

"So, is there any chance that we'll be seeing a video for it any time soon?"

"Actually…" I smiled widely, looking at the crowd and chuckling, "We're starting filming for the video tomorrow. We're hoping to get it out a week or so before the THA's." The crowd erupting in excited cheer and I smiled in amusement watching as people jumped up and down with their friends and fanned their faces saying 'oh my god'.

"Well I for one can't wait to see it, I don't know about the audience though." Jesse joked. I nodded with a smile and took another sip of my drink, nervously waiting for the magazine to be brought up. "I wanted to ask you if you've seen the new 'Glisten' magazine." _Here it goes_.

"I have, yes." I nod and Jesse seems to ponder his thoughts as he nods.

"Okay, well let's talk about that then." He says and looks behind him at the large screen that was now showing the front page of the magazine, an enlarged photo of Brittany and me. "So what's going on with this? Rumors are starting that she's your mistress or that you've secretly been dating and Sam's your cover." I nodded along and he shrugged. "What's up?"

"Well I just found out about the magazine like right before I came on the stage, but I can honestly say that all those assumptions and rumors are false. Br-that girl is a friend of mine and only a friend." _Shit, is it getting hot in here or…_?

"You've been pictured with your arms around her twice, and this one…" the screen changes to the picture of Brittany showing me her tattoo. "She's wearing a flirty smile don't you think."

"It could pass as flirty but like it shows she's just showing me her tattoo." I laughed, relaxing a bit. These photos are way too easy to correct. "She's a playful person. We only met a week ago and I can call her a friend because how easy it is to be around her and just do things that friends do."

"So what have you done with her then?" he asks, smirking at the crowd. I rolled my eyes with a faint smile and shook my head.

"Nothing like what you're suggesting. I'm dating a guy that I love and I wouldn't do anything to ruin something good."

"So you're saying that Blondie here isn't worth the risk?" Jesse asked, motioning to the screen which now has the picture of Brittany by herself, wearing black dance shorts a whit zip up sweater and holding her sunglasses on her head. "Sam's tall and blonde, so is this girl. She's gorgeous."

"She is but I'm not attracted to women like men." I shrugged, looking back at the photo. "Honestly when I see this picture I just get pissed because it's horrible that she's getting photographed unknowingly because she's been seen with me. It's a total invasion of privacy." I stated and the audience nodded and applauded in agreement.

"Point taken" Jesse nodded and the picture left the screen. "Let's talk about the THA's. Do you have your outfit already?"

"Oh, of course" I laughed, "My stylist already dragged me out to pick out my dress though I'm leaving the accessories to him."

"Who's your stylist again?"

"Kurt Hummel. A freaking genius when it comes to fashion. We've been best friends since high school so it worked well when I got recognized. He makes me look good."

"Oh, only someone with natural beauty can look as good as you." Jesse complimented.

"Thank you." I chuckled.

"Other people you work with, you've known since school haven't you."

"Yes, everyone knows my agent is my close friend, and Noah Puckerman, and Artie Abrams, we went to high school together as well."

"I'm sure I'm not the only one who finds that to be amazing."

"It is, singing has always been my dream, so having my friends surrounding me just makes it that much better." I said and got awe's coming from the audience. Jesse nodded and lifted his glass, clinking it against mine.

"Santana Lopez, everybody" Jesse announced, "Taking over the world of music!"

* * *

After the show ended I met with a few fans who had gotten VIP passes and took pictures with them as well as signed autographs before changing into jeans and a tank top and leaving the Studio with Kurt and Mercedes.

"Do you want to grab lunch?" Kurt asked Mercedes and me. I shrugged in acceptance and Mercedes told us she couldn't because she had to get a few things done for the video and preparations for the THA's. Kurt and I got in my Porsche and we drove to a small café. I parked in the lot and we got out, walking to the entrance. I looked over my shoulder at hearing my name being called and grabbed my sunglasses from my purse, slipping them on my face as I continued to walk to the doors.

"Santana!"

"Seriously?" I hiss under my breath and linked my arm through Kurt's.

"Ms. Lopez, can I get a picture?" A flash went off, before an uproar of photographers came rushing over asking for pictures.

"What can you tell us about your upcoming video?" _Flash_.

"Is it true you'll be posing for Desire Magazine?" _Flash_.

"Santana, can you look over here?"

"_Jesus_" I growled quietly, and Kurt held his other arm out to give me a clear walking path in front of him.

"Santana, are the rumors about the blonde dancer and you true?" I snapped my head in the direction of the voice and narrowed my eyes.

"Don't comment." Kurt said in my ear and I glanced at him, nodding before we went into the café.

* * *

"Okay, I don't get what the big deal is with this damn picture!" I said in annoyance as Kurt flipped through the magazine Mercedes had given me. "Seriously, it's not like she's staring at my _boobs_ or the other way around. We're hugging, if I hugged you would they think _we're_ together?"

Kurt let out a laugh and shook his head.

"No one would think that, honey; I'm capital G gay, remember? Everyone with eyes can see that." I gave him a pointed look and he smiled reassuringly, glancing up when our crepes were placed in front of us. "Don't stress over this. Everyone can see you and Sam love each other, and the rumors will die down. Every celebrity deals with this."

"Uh, I don't think every celebrity has magazines calling them cheating lesbians." I said with a small scoff and Kurt smiled.

"Anyway let's talk about something else."

"Thank god." I mumbled, ripping off a piece of my crepe.

"You're starting the video tomorrow, so will I be picking Davie up from school and bringing him to mine and Blaine's?"

"If you could, otherwise I could ask Quinn or my parents." I said and Kurt shook his head.

"I'd love to do it. I could even take him to get his THA's outfit. That is if he's going."

"I haven't asked him yet. But I will, I promise." I added quickly at Kurt's look. We ate our crepes silently as Kurt flipped through the magazine and I was busy going through my twitter feed.

"I have an idea!" Kurt said, straightening up. I lifted my head and arched a brow at him, letting him continue. "Okay so your video will have you approaching Sam, yes." I nodded, putting my phone away and listening fully. "Well I don't really see the whole, let's play part. Maybe, you should be dancing and flirting with Sam but end up leaving with someone else. Then it'd be like you were just playing around but didn't really want him."

"That's…I actually like it." I chuckled. "I think that fits better than just spending the entire video with him."

"Here's the best part." Kurt smiled mischievously. "You leave…with a girl." I nearly spit out my water at his words, and swallow, looking at him incredulously.

"I leave with a girl? That would just give the public more of a reason to think I'm a lesbian and that the rumors with Brittany are true." Kurt shook his head.

"Just picture it. You're dancing with Sam but your attention is actually focused on the girl and you are just playing with him because you're actually only interested in the chick. Then you leave with her by the end of the song and Sam watches you dumbfounded as you go. That's like genius." Kurt said, holding his hands out on display. I roll my eyes and lean back in my chair. "And no it won't. Rihanna and Katy Perry both had songs and videos about being with girls. Besides you already said the rumors were false so it's like you're sending a message to the magazine companies."

"Yeah, and what's that message?" I asked.

"I don't know, we'll wait until after the video for the reaction. Just run the idea by Mercedes, I'm sure she'll love it. It's like saying a big 'Fuck you'." Kurt smiled and I ran over the idea. A small smile moved across my lips and I shrugged.

"It would be amusing to see people reaction and how they take it. And you're right, if it makes them think it's my way of 'coming out' then I can just explain why I did it."

"Exactly"

"I hate when you're right." I mumbled and Kurt laughed.

* * *

Kurt and I parted ways and I headed on towards Davie's school. I was half an hour early but there really isn't anything else I had to do. I turned a corner and drove down the street where Brittany's dance studio was, remembering that I haven't talked to the blonde since the park, and looked at the building.

"Over here!"

"Look over here, Blondie!" I scoff in disbelief as a group of photographers surrounded the blonde trying to leave the studio. I clenched my jaw in annoyance and parked by the curb, turning my car off before getting out and jogging to catch up to the group.

"What's your name, beautiful?" someone shouted at the blonde. I rolled my eyes and put my keys in my pocket as I jogged closer.

"Santana denied the rumors of you two, is she lying to protect you?"

"Please just leave me _alone_." I grabbed onto the back of the closest photographer and yanked him back so I could push my way through.

"Hey Blondie" I called to get Brittany's attention, not wanting them to know her name, and pushed between two people so I ended up behind the girl. Brittany turned around with an expression of relief and held onto me.

"Santana, how long have you two been together?" a man shouted in question as the flashes kept going off. I rolled my eyes and held Brittany around the waist as we pushed our way back through the crowd.

"Can we get a smile from you both?"

"Santana…" Brittany said quietly. I tightened my hold on her and growled for the people to move, letting go of her waist and taking her hand to pull her to my car.

"Get in, Britt." I told her and unlocked the car as the photographers ran to us, snapping pictures. I grabbed my sunglasses from over my eyes and handed them to her before closing the door when she got in the passenger seat.

"Santana, look over here!" I turned to the group and rolled my eyes, shaking my head at them as I went to the driver door. Two men went to the passenger door and started taking pictures of Brittany and I glared at them.

"Hey, _assholes_; leave her the fuck alone!" I snapped and they looked at me with wide eyes. "I'm called _Satan_ for a reason and I'm sure you don't want to find out! Back up." I hissed. They took steps back and I kept my glare on them as I opened my door before sliding in and starting my vehicle. "Seriously?" I asked, looking at the group of paparazzi snapping pictures of us form Britt's window. "Britt, hey; Brittany, look at me. Not them." I said softly and she turned away from the window, nodding. I gave her a reassuring smile before pulling away from the curb and continuing to Davie's school.

* * *

I parked in the schools pick up and drop off lot and turned off the car, resting against the back of the driver's seat and sighed.

"So that's what it's like to be famous?" Brittany asked quietly, handing me my sunglasses. I turned my head to face her and gave her a small smile as I took my glasses back and put them in my purse. "That's horrible!"

"It's not always that bad." I laughed, "Though I'm use to it so I guess it can be terrifying for others."

"I…why?"

"Why what" I asked.

"Why were they attacking me? Last time I checked, I wasn't famous." Brittany said seriously, her body turned somewhat to me. I lifted both my eyebrows at her and wet my lips.

"Didn't you see the magazine?"

"No, I don't read that much magazines. Why, what magazine, what's on it?" she asked quickly. I pulled the magazine from my purse and gave it to her, watching as her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open a bit. "That's me…"

"That's us." I corrected, "Everyone thinks we've either been together for some time or that we're having an affair behind Sam's back." I explained and Brittany looked at me in shock. "Yeah…" I nodded slowly and Brittany shook her head. "There's more on page 32."

The blonde quickly flipped to the page and shook her head with an incredulously chuckle.

"So wait, they've been stalking me now?" she asked in panic. "Who is Santana's blonde beauty?" she read. "Santana Lopez, 25, has been seen recently with a tall blue eyed blonde all over Los Angeles. Sources spotted the blonde holding the Latina in a comforting manner last week, and another had seen them spending quality time at the beach. Flirty glances, shy smiles, and playful looks were all you could see from the two. _What_?" Brittany breathed, shaking her head. I furrowed my brows, and leant closer to the blonde to read the article.

"The two didn't leave together but said goodbye with a lingering embrace before parting ways." I read quietly.

"It was like the quickest hug ever." Brittany mumbled and I glanced at her with a small smile. She smiled shyly and her cheeks started tinting slightly pink before she looked back at the magazine. "Did you read the photo captions?"

"I haven't read anything yet, besides 'Lezpez' and that crap about me liking 'V over D'." I rolled my eyes and Brittany snorted out a laugh. "What's so funny about that?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"Lezpez… People are creative." She chuckled and I shook my head before nodding at her to read out the captions. "Santana Lopez and mystery blonde, sharing a close embrace in front of blondes place of work." Brittany read the first one and then pointed to the picture of us at the beach hugging. "Lopez and secret girlfriend having a moment before goodbye." She read and pointed to the one of Brittany showing me her tattoo. "Mystery blonde posing _flirtatiously_ for her girlfriend"

"These people are fucking desperate." I scoffed and Brittany nodded before reading the last one for the picture of her alone.

"Santana's girlfriend leaving work; nice catch Lopez" Brittany chuckled.

"How do you find this so amusing?" I asked with a light chuckle. Brittany shrugged and handed me back the magazine.

"The whole situation is funny to me; besides the photographers surrounding me." Brittany said. "People think that we've been secretly dating but we met like a week ago. Plus you're dating Sam."

"Yeah well, they think he's my beard." I told her and she bit her lip to keep from laughing. I narrowed my eyes at her and she covered her mouth with her hand as she let out a quiet laugh. "That's so not funny, Britt!"

"Santana, if our positions were flipped, you'd be laughing too." Brittany said.

"I would not." I shook my head, though I knew she was right about that. She gave me a firm look and I cracked a smile, mumbling a 'whatever' before taking my seat belt off. "I have to get Davie. I'll be back really fast." I told her and she widened her eyes before nodding hesitantly. I chuckled at her expression before getting out and rounding the car, walking to the school. I looked back to see Brittany slumping in the seat to not get seen and laugh as I make my way in the building.

* * *

"Brittany's here?" Davie asked excitedly and I nodded as we walked out of the school. "Why?"

"I'm giving her a ride home." I told him and smiled as he ran to the car, knocking on the window. Brittany jumped and stared at him with wide eyes before realizing who it was and smiling. "Get in, Mijo." I told him and got back in the driver seat.

"Hey, Davie" Brittany greeted, smiling at him as she looked behind her. Davie smiled widely and clicked his seatbelt into place.

"Hi, Britt; do you want to come and watch a movie at our house?" he asked as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"I don't know, kiddo. I'm sure Santana has something planned for you two tonight. I don't want to…"

"It'd be fun, Brittany." I interrupted, nodding. "We can order pizza and just hang out." I said and looked to the blonde. "I kind of owe you for what you had to put up with today."

"Okay." She nodded, smiling at me. I smiled back and she ducked her head, the tips of her ears turning pink as she looked away from me. I smiled in amusement and looked at Davie in the review, winking at him.

* * *

I opened the door to the penthouse and Davie pulled Brittany inside quickly.

"You're going to rip her arm off, Mijo." I chuckled, closing the door behind me. The boy let go of her hand and told her he'd be back before running into his room. I stepped out of my heels and picked them up, walking over beside Brittany as she ran her eyes around the place.

"This place is beautiful, Santana."

"Thanks." I smiled and she turned her head to me. "Do you want something to drink?" I asked and she blonde nodded. "What would you like, coffee, water, juice, wine, you name it." I told her, taking my jacket off and leaving me in my tank top.

"Water's fine; I'll have wine with the pizza though." She smiled and I nodded.

"Okay, I'm just going to change and then I'll get it. You can sit in the living room." I said and turned to move. "Oh, I can take your jacket and bag if you want." Brittany stared at me for a moment before handing me her purse and taking her jacket off, handing me that as well. "Okay" I breathed and went to my room, putting her jacket and purse at the kitchen island on my way.

I quickly changed into sweats and a long sleeve shirt that just outlined my toned torso, and grabbed my phone, dialing the closest pizza place as I walked into the kitchen. I trapped the phone between my ear and shoulder as I grabbed a glass and filled it with water, glancing into the living room and seeing Davie sitting on the floor in front of the TV.

"Hey, can I get a delivery to the Diamond hotel in Beverly hill's…Lopez…yeah, hold on a second." I said and carried Brittany's water into the living room. I handed it to her, getting a thank you, and smiled, leaning down and grabbing my phone with my hand. "What do you like on your pizza?"

"Ham and pineapple." She said and I smiled widely.

"Hmm, me too" I told her with a playful wink and moved to the other side of the couch to sit down. "So can I get a medium ham and pineapple, and a small cheese? Yes, it'll be cash. Okay and we're in the penthouse…okay, thank you." I put my phone on the coffee table and pulled my hair out of it's ponytail, running a hand through it.

"Uh…wh-when will the pizza get here?" Brittany asked.

"10 to 15 minutes." I told her, putting the ponytail around my wrist. "What are we going to watch when it gets here? We have a variety to choose from." I told her and motioned to the TV stands glass doors, showing over a hundred DVD's.

"Enough movies?" Brittany asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and got up, moving to the stand.

"Mami…" Davie whined and I smiled at him.

"Sorry, baby." I told him and lay on my stomach to look at the titles. "Okay so… comedy, romance, thriller…action, Disney?"

"Disney." Brittany and Davie both exclaimed and I arched a brow at them both. Davie smiled widely and looked behind him at the blonde before getting up and moving to sit by her on the couch.

"Can we watch Finding Nemo?" Davie asked Brittany and she nodded.

"I love Nemo." Brittany said, looking back at me.

"Me too; it's my second favorite. Lion King's my first."

"Really; I like the Little Mermaid better. Lion King always makes me cry." She admits with a shy look.

"Why?" Davie asked.

"When Mufasa dies and Simba is trying to wake him up…it's sad. Plus I love cats and seeing them hurt is a weak spot for me." I smiled at her words and looked back at the DVD's, grabbing the damned Nemo movie and closed the glass door.

"Okay, Mijo do you want to set up your space before the pizza gets here so we can start the movie faster." The boy nodded quickly and moved from the couch, running into his room. "Do you want a blanket or pillow?" I asked Brittany. She shook her head with a smile.

"I think you should show me your tattoo now." She smirked and I chuckled, shaking my head. "Please" she begged, holding her hands together in prayer. I rolled my eyes playfully and crouched down in front of the TV, turning the DVD player on and putting the movie in.

"I told you, no one's seen it. Okay well two people but whatever."

"What that's not fair!" Brittany whined. I looked back at her as I grabbed the remote and got up.

"They only saw it because we slept together, Britt." I laughed quietly and her cheeks turned pink as her eyes widened.

"Is it that low?"

"No, it's not like… No it's not. It's just a little lower than my bikini line." I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Will you at least tell me what it's of?" I eyed her as I walked to her and handed her the remote.

"It's something in Chinese."

"What?" I shook my head and she pouted.

"No, Britt." I sang, shaking my head.

"Is it like embarrassing because now you think it's stupid that you got it?"

"No, it's just…it's for me."

"Fine, will you show me your other one? I mean it's not near the other one so…unless it's like on your ass."

"Brittany!" I exclaimed though a laugh. She smiled and chuckled when someone knocked on the door. I quieted my laughter and went to the door, opening it and smiling at the delivery boy, accompanied by a bell boy. He handed me the pizza, staring at me in awe and with his mouth open. I chuckled and told him to come in before quickly running to my room to get money and coming back. I handed it to him in exchange for the two pizzas and said goodnight, politely before winking at the bell boy Daniel. He nodded with a smile and waved before leading the delivery boy away. "Pizza's here!" I called for Davie, and turned around to see him spreading out his blanket on the floor.

"Can you get mine?" he asked and I nodded as Brittany followed me to the kitchen with her empty glass.

"Do you still want your wine?" I asked with a smirk. She smiled and nodded. I took her glass and put it in the dishwasher before letting her get her pizza and grabbing two wine glasses.

"I can bring Davie his, if you want." I looked up at her as I opened the bottle with a pop and smiled in thanks, watching her as she left the kitchen. I poured the glasses and left the bottle on the counter as I got my plate and carried the two glasses in one hand, my plate in the other, into the living room. Brittany took her glass carefully with a smile and I sat beside her, Indian style, and took a sip of the wine.

"Can I get a juice box?"

"Mhm" I nodded to Davie and tapped Brittany's leg for the remote. She handed it to me and I waited until Davie came back and got comfortable before pressing play. "Oh, hold on." I said quickly and put my dishes down before running to the light switches and turning them off. I sat back down the same way beside Brittany and taking a bite of the pizza as the movie started.

* * *

"Thank god." I said quietly when the credits started rolling for Lady and the Tramp. We had put the movie in after The Little Mermaid, which was our second movie, and I had gone through three glasses of wine just to watch the fishes swimming around for an hour and a half. I looked down at Davie, sleeping, and put my fourth glass of wine down, almost empty, and stood up, moving around the coffee table and picking Davie up from the ground. "Britt, can you bring his stuff to his room?" I asked the blonde and she nodded, getting up, wobbling slightly as she gathered his pillows and blanket, following me to the boys room.

She put the two pillows at the head of the bed, and I lay Davie down before taking the blanket from Brittany and laying it over him.

"Goodnight, Mijo" I whispered and kissed his head. Brittany whispered a goodnight and we left his room, closing it quietly behind us. "Okay…" I breathed out and went back to the living room, turning off the TV and DVD player. Brittany grabbed the dishes and brought them into the kitchen.

"Ouch!" I heard after a thump and flicked the lights on, quickly going to the kitchen and seeing the dishes by the sink, Brittany rubbing her hip. "I hit the corner" she mumbled and I chuckled quietly, keeping Davie in mind. "I had lots of fun, San." Brittany said, and I arched a brow when I hear the slur in her voice.

"Britt, how much wine did you have again?" I asked.

"Um…3; or 3… no, wait, maybe 4…" she said unsure with a small pout.

"Aw, honey, are you drunk?" I chuckled and Brittany shook her head, wincing quickly afterwards.

"Maybe a tiny…" she said, holding her thumb and index finger barely a sliver apart. I bit my lip to keep from laughing and nodded.

"Okay, well then you can stay here tonight." I told her and opened the dishwasher, putting our dishes in.

"That's super nice, San" I looked at her and she smiled with her eyes barely open.

"Jesus, Britt, come on." I laughed quietly, closing the dishwasher before opening a cabinet and getting a Tylenol. I grabbed a small cup and filled it with water, holding the pill and drink out to her. "Drink this and then I'll get you to bed."

"Hmm, what bed?" Brittany asked with an innocently confused look. I smiled and nodded for her to take the pill.

"I have a guest room beside Davie, or one close to me."

"Your please." She mumbled, handing me the empty cup. I put it by the sink and took her hand. I led her to the front door, making sure it was locked before leading her the other way to my room, turning off the lights as we went.

"Sit here for a second." I told her, pointing to my bed. She stumbled and caught herself before sitting down and smiling lazily at me. I shook my head and went to my dresser, opening the drawer to my pajamas and pulled out two pairs of shorts and t-shirts. "Can you change by yourself?"

She nodded and I handed her the clothes. I watched as she stood up and wobbled, holding her hands out a bit to stabilize, and walked towards my bathroom when she started pulling her shirt up.

"Help" she yelped and I turned around, covering my mouth as she stood there with her arms straight up, her shirt stuck over her head.

"You poor, poor lightweight" I said in amusement and quickly changed into my pajamas before walking over to her.

"San…" Brittany whined and I giggled, stepping closer and carefully pulling her shirt over her head. She blinked and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry"

"It's okay, Britt." I smiled and told her to put the shorts on as I put my clothes in the laundry hamper. I looked at the clock, 9:20pm, and turned around, when Brittany said she was done. "Come on." I told her and held my hand out, walking her into the close guest room. I pulled the covers back and motioned for her to get in as I ran a hand through my hair. "If you need anything you can help yourself to whatever, or wake me up if you need to." She nodded and came to the bed.

"Thanks" she yawned and wrapped her arms around me. I rolled my eyes with a smile and hugged her back, pulling my head back when she said my name.

"Wha…" I started and froze when she pressed her lips against mine. I remained frozen in shock, only able to blink as her hands moved to the hem of my shirt, holding it as she moved her lips over mine.

I blinked repeatedly when my stomach flipped and accidently let a small moan slip through my lips when she flicked her tongue over my lip.

_What the hell!_ I thought when I snapped out of it and put my hands on Brittany's shoulders, pulling back from her. I stared at her with my mouth open in shock and she blinked in confusion.

"Brittany…" I whispered, shaking my head at her. She licked her lips and I took a few steps back, frantically looking anywhere but at her as I held my hair in both my fists. "Shit!" I hissed, clamping my eyes closed as I shook my head quickly.

"Santana…"

"No" I said quickly cutting her off. She stood there watching me as I freaked out until I stuttered a goodnight and almost ran to my room. I shakily moved to my bed, my lips tingling from having Brittany's against them, and climbed under the covers. "Fuck!" I said as my heart beat quickly. Brittany kissed me. "She's drunk, that's it." But I almost felt like I liked it. "God, please let me be drunk too." I mumbled quietly before letting out a heavy, shaky breath and closing my eyes.

* * *

**A/N: They kissed! Well Brittany kissed Santana..and she was drunk, but they still kissed!**

**R&R! Tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I'm completely fangirl-ing over Mychal Rivera being drafted to Oakland Raiders, I thought I'd update because I'm in such a good mood! A lot of Brittana interaction this chapter. A bit of jealous Sammy boy too for people who've been asking for it. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or any songs used in this fic.**

**Here it is, chapter 5! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Thursday May 17****th****, 2012**

I let out an annoyed groan as I reached my hand out for my phone going off. My fingers wrapped around the device and I blindly swiped the screen before lifting it to my ear and letting out a hoarse, "Hello?"

"_Kurt ran the video idea by me._"

"What the hell Cedes?" I whined, "You couldn't have told me that either sooner or later. It's fucking…" I paused, opening my eyes regretfully and pulled my phone back to look at the clock. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, bringing the phone back to my ear. "It's just after 6 in the morning. I don't get up until 7:20."

"_Whatever, anyway so Kurt ran the idea past me and I think it's genius_."

"Great." I yawned, closing my eyes and letting out a sigh as I pulled my blanket higher to my shoulders.

"_It goes better with the lyrics instead of you just flirting and leaving with Sam which would be boring_."

"Weren't you the one freaking out because I was hugging a girl and it got on the magazine?" I asked with an arched brow, my eyes still closed.

"_Don't get smart with me Santana. I'm just doing the job you hired me to do. Anyway, so today when you come in, we won't be filming, we're going to be auditioning girls for the role in the video and we'll go through the steps Sebastian has_."

"Awesome." I said tiredly and Mercedes chuckled.

"_I can't wait to see the reaction to this video. Hopefully people get our message that you can't make false assumptions about the Lopez team_."

"Don't call us that, please." I smiled.

"_Oh snap, I'm a genius! The blonde's a dancer right; the one in the magazine with you_?"

"Brittany? Yeah she works at the studio." I explained, rolling onto my back.

"_Maybe we should get her to be the girl in the video_." Mercedes said and my eyes shot open as I sat up in my bed.

"Wha…"

"_It'll get an even better reaction. Like a double fuck you_." Mercedes laughed and I stared wide eye straight ahead of me as I listened to her. "_Do me a favor and get her to the studio today. I want her in the video._"

"I don't think we need Brittany, specifically." I said quickly, panicky. "You said you're already having auditions so why don't we just…"

"_Santana... Bring me Brittany; I know what I'm doing_." I closed my eyes and let out a heavy breath after the agent hung up, and dropped my phone on the bed as I fell back with a groan.

* * *

"Okay, go get ready." I told Davie and led him out of his room before going to the kitchen and making some coffee. I had been up since Mercedes called me, and finished getting ready for my day about half an hour ago. I showered, brushed my teeth and hair, did my light make up, and changed into red low crotch pants, a black tank top, white high tops, and a thin, open, black zip up hoodie. My hair fell in loose waves onto my shoulders naturally.

_Bring me Brittany_. I rolled my eyes and turned on the coffee machine as I leant against the counter. Brittany kissed me. I didn't know she was gay…or bi, whatever. My mind ran through last night and how the blonde ended up close beside me during the end of Nemo, her second glass of wine gone, and how she'd always smile shyly and seem to stare at me when I wasn't looking though I could feel her gaze.

_So what does she like me,_ I wondered, furrowing my brows in confusion. I mean a kiss doesn't mean she has feelings for me or anything. She could've just wanted to kiss me, I'm hot I know it. She obviously thinks so, but then again it could've just been a random drunken action.

"Ugh!" I groaned, covering my face with my hands and shaking my head. _And now I need to bring the girl to work with me and act all flirty with her in the video; just fucking great_. I ran my hands down and crossed my arms, staring at the coffee machine as it poured the black liquid into a mug I set underneath the spout.

"Morning…ow." I looked to the side as Brittany walked into the kitchen, holding her head in her left hand, the other arm wrapped around her stomach. I couldn't help the small smile on my face and muttered a morning greeting in return of her words.

"Sit down, I'll get you some Tylenol." She nodded and moved to the island stools as I reached into a cupboard and grabbed the small bottle. I handed the blonde a pill and the same small cup from last night, filled with water.

"Thank you." Brittany whispered and took the pill, grimacing and handing me the empty cup.

"So…" I started, awkwardly. "How'd you sleep?" I took it in exchange for a cup of coffee and grabbed my own.

"Good. Thanks for letting me stay here."

"I wasn't going to let you walk home, or take a cab. You were pretty drunk, Britt."

"Yeah." She nodded before snapping her head up and looking at me with wide eyes, wincing at the fast movement. "I didn't…like…take my clothes off right."

I coughed, choking momentarily on my drink as I shook my head quickly. Brittany moved to get up and I shook my head, holding my hand up as I sucked in a breath and swallowed.

"Uh, no…do you usually when you drink?" I asked, not able to keep my eyes locked with hers for more than a second at a time. Brittany lets out a relieved breath and lifts her coffee mug to her lips, giving you a smile before taking a sip. Your eye watch her neck as she swallows and run up to her lips, silently gasping when the blondes tongue ran over them.

"San"

"Huh!" You snap out of it, meeting Brittany's eyes. She points to your phone by the coffee machine and you open your mouth in a 'O' shape and grab the device.

**New Message: Mercedes Jones**

**We need Brittany for this video, Santana! Make it happen.**

I rolled my eyes and locked my screen, taking a large sip of the hot coffee and swallowing with a wince at the hot pain from the drink going down your throat.

"Uh, Brittany…" I started, turning around slowly and looking at the blonde. "I think we should talk about what happened last night." I said hesitantly. The blonde widened her eyes and sat straight.

"I thought you said I didn't strip…"

"No, you didn't, but don't you think we should talk about what did happen?"

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked with her brows furrowed in confusion. I furrowed mine as well.

"I'm talking about the k…"

"Britty!" Davie cut me off loudly, dressed and ready for school, and ran over to the blonde, jumping in front of her. "You stayed?"

"Yeah, buddy. I wasn't feeling too well and your mom let me stay." Brittany explained, glancing at me. Davie smiled widely and got on the stool beside the blonde. I quickly got him a bowl of cereal and a cup of juice before kissing his head and grabbing Brittany by the arm, pulling her off the stool and into my room. "Santana, what the hell" Brittany asks when I closed the door.

"You kissed me." I stated with crossed arms. Brittany stared at me with her mouth open in shock and furrowed her brows, rubbing her arm.

"I uh…I what?"

"You kissed me; last night when I brought you to the guest room." I explained and Brittany glanced at me with pink cheeks and rubbed the back of her neck. I ran my eyes over her, waiting for what she had to say next and lifted my eyebrows expectantly at her.

"At least I didn't strip…" she tried to joke and I gave her a pointed look, making her nervous chuckle quickly die down. "Sorry. Um…I just, I honestly don't remember that."

"Well you did" I said and went to my dresser, pulling out roll up sweat pants and a tank top. "And my agent just decided to change up the original plan for my music video and she wants you in it. So I need to get you down there." I finished, holding the clothing out to her. Brittany stared at me and looked down at the clothes in my hands, shaking her head in confusion.

"Wait, what's the new plan?" she asked and I nodded to the clothes, waiting for her to take them before telling her.

"Originally it was I'd go to a club, flirt with Sam and we'd leave together by the end. Now I'll walk in see you and Sam at a table and call him over, dance a bit, but only to get your attention. So I'm playing with Sam but it's all for you, then I get you by the end and we leave together."

"That's…why do they want me?" Brittany asked. I motioned for her to go in my bathroom and get ready and she looked at me uncertainly as she hesitantly walked to the room.

"Mercedes, my agent, thinks it'll send a message to the press because of the magazine and rumors going on about us; like we're toying with them, basically saying 'fuck you'." I shrugged and Brittany chuckled quietly, nodding.

"Okay, but, I can't." Brittany said, stopping her movements. I crossed my arms asking why not and she arched a brow like the reason was obvious. "Uh _maybe_ because I have a _job_, and I can't just not go in because you're _demanding_ I go to your studio." I narrowed my eyes at her as she looked at me and let out a sigh, running a hand through my loose hair.

"Brittany, can you please just do this for me? Mercedes can be a bitch if she doesn't get what she wants…she's like me, worse at times." I chuckled and crossed my arms over my stomach. Brittany eyed me and scratched the side of her head, nodding faintly. "Yeah?" I asked with a smile and Brittany chuckled nodding. "Thank god!" I laughed in relief, running over and hugging her tightly. "Thank you."

"Uh, yeah… I'll just call my friend and set something up for my class" Brittany said quietly. I rolled my eyes in amusement and pulled back, motioning sheepishly for her to get ready. "Okay."

"You can use whatever you need." I called out, when she closed the door and punched my fist out, bringing it back with a 'yes' and grabbed my black purse before leaving my room.

* * *

We dropped Davie off, and I went in with him like usual, giving him a kiss before jogging back out to the car and slipping inside. It was a fifteen minute drive from the school to PrimeFusion Record Label Studio; a tall modern looking building. I parked in my spot, 4 spots from the entrance and turned the SUV off, nodding for Brittany to get out with me.

"I owe you one big time, Mike!" Brittany said with a smile, talking on her phone. I glanced at her as we walked to the entrance, and held the door open for the blonde, rolling my eyes when I saw a man holding a camera, snapping pictures from a ways off, before following her in. "Okay, okay." She laughed and nodded to whatever Mike was saying. I led her to the elevators and we got into an empty one, pushing the 5th floor button when the doors closed. "Thank you, okay. I'm sure she wouldn't mind at all…" Brittany said, and I looked at her from behind my sunglasses, arching a brow. "Tell the class I'm sorry and Tina, hi. Okay. Bye. Thanks again." The blonde finished before hanging up and putting her phone in her bag. She was wearing the light grey sweats, pink tank top I gave her, and her own white adidas shoes she dances in at her studio. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had her own sunglasses resting on her head when she looked at me.

"What wouldn't I mind?" I asked, leaning against the wall. Brittany smiled and shrugged. "Britt…"

"Well seeing as I'm kind of doing you a huge favor and going to be in your music video, I told Mike I'd be able to get him an autograph. He also thinks a picture of us two, signed by you would be nice to have in the foyer of the studio. Like attract more students if they know I worked with you."

"Pfft. Oh so you're _using_ me to promote your friends business?" I asked with a scoff, my smile and eyes showing her I was just teasing. Brittany chuckled and the elevator door opened, letting me and the blonde walk out.

"This better be Brittany." Mercedes said sternly as she marched up to us. I rolled my eyes and nodded as I took my sunglasses off, putting them in my purse. The black girls face lit up and she smile approvingly, holding her hand out for the blonde to shake. "I'm Mercedes Jones, _this_ one's agent."

"Brittany S. Pierce." The blonde replied, shaking my agent's hand. Mercedes nodded and motioned for us to follow her.

"Everyone's in the main dance studio. Sebastian is explaining the change of plans to your dancers…"

"Okay…" I said and looked to Brittany, her bottom lip between her teeth as she starts looking nervous. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked in concern. Brittany's eyes snapped to my face and she nodded, putting her sunglasses in her bag.

"Are you still mad about what happened last night? I mean…"

"You didn't know what you were doing Britt. I just thought you should know, instead of keeping it from you. I'm not mad, though it took me by surprise." I reassured her, slightly confused of how my stomach turned slightly at just thinking about it, and gave her a small smile.

"Promise?" she asked, holding out her pinky. I rolled my eyes with a chuckle and nodded, linking my pinky with hers.

"I promise."

"Okay." She nodded and let go of my pinky as the three of us came to stop in front of a black glass door.

* * *

"Ah, here they are!" Sebastian announced, walking over to us. I smiled and gave him a hug, smiling at my dancers, Holly, and the crew that will be helping with the video. "You're Brittany, right?" Sebastian asked her. Brittany nodded slowly and I smiled at her, giving her arm a comforting rub before catching a glance of Sam and widening my eyes, pulling my hand away.

I smiled at him as he walked over, and rested my head against his shoulder when he threw his arm around me.

"So this is the girl you've been having an affair with?" he chuckled jokingly, but for some reason my stomach dropped and I had to force out a laugh.

"Apparently" I nodded, and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Sam smiled and held his hand out.

"Hey; Sam Evans." He said and I looked at Brittany, staring at him. She glanced at me and took his hand, giving him a faint smile and nod.

"Brittany. It's nice to meet you." She replied. An awkward silence fell over the room and I looked between the two blondes, and down to their hands, Brittany's and Sam's hands tightly clasped.

"Okay…" Sebastian exclaimed, clapping his hands; breaking the blonde's from their almost glares. "Now that the weirdness is gone…" he said, glancing at me with a '_what the fuck is wrong with them_' look, "Let's go over the movements, shall we? Sam, that means now!" Sebastian huffed and pushed the man by his shoulders, turning him to walk over to the other dancers. "Holly, can you talk with these two while I go over a few quick things with the dancers?"

Brittany wiped her hands on the sides of her thighs before crossing her arms, with her eyes set on something. I turned my head to follow her gaze and saw Sam, staring at the girl with narrowed eyes. He noticed me and gave me a smile before glancing at Brittany and turning around to listen to Sebastian.

_What the fuck is going on_?

"Hello, gorgeous!" Holly greeted Brittany with a friendly hug. Brittany looked at me in surprise and I just chuckled, shaking my head at the older blonde's actions. "Don't mind Samuel, I'm sure he's just a little annoyed about not being the main focus with Santana in this video. Personally, I was getting sick of him always being in them. We need new faces. And this idea with having Lopez using Sam to get you is brilliant; puts a twist in things." Holly laughs and Brittany smiles.

"Can you just, you know, say what you need to say?" I asked with an amused smile. Holly rolled her eyes at me and winked at Brittany before leading us to the middle of the floor.

"Okay, so Santana, we'll say the door to the club is the door of the studio. You'll come in and walk to the bar that will be off to the side of the door, and go to order a drink while you scan the club. Brittany, Sam, and a few others will be sitting at a booth across the club, and you meet Brittany's eyes and then Sam thinks you're looking at him so he gives you a gross smirk." She grimaced. I laughed, along with Brittany, and nodded for her to continue. "Okay, then you'll leave the bar, forgetting about your drink, and keep Brittany's eyes as you walk to the table. You'll lean into Sam's ear and whisper some random shit, while keeping your eyes locked with Brittany, and pull him up to the dance floor."

"Then you dance all sexy like with him…" Sebastian cuts in, walking back to me. "And you'll take playful, seductive glances at Brittany, telling her with your eyes and body movements that this is for her. Then at the middle of the second verse, Brittany…" he says, turning to her. "You'll get up with some of the girls at the booth with you and walk by Santana, quickly running your eyes over her, and start dancing with your friends."

"And while this is going on, will be having different cuts to just me alone in a different setting right?" I asked, distracting myself from the slight increase of my heart beat. Sebastian and Holly nod. "Okay…" I said quietly.

"At the bridge, Santana will turn her back to Sam and keep dancing as Brittany is facing her and you two keep your eyes on each other…"

"Basically having an _intense_ case of eye sex" Holly says with a shrug. Brittany and I smile shyly at each other and I avert my eyes, running my hand through my hair as I clear my throat and nod; my cheeks heating.

"Okay…" Sebastian trailed off, rolling his eyes at the older blonde. "Then Brittany, you'll crack first and saunter up to Santana, and pull her to you, whispering in her ear to leave with you. Santana, you nod with a knowing smile and let her lead you away from Sam and out of the club. You and Brittany giggling all disgustingly cute with each other, holding hands as you quickly get into a cab will be just before the music ends. Sam will be standing outside after following you out, and sees you through the cab window, turning Brittany's face to yours as you lean in."

"Lean in to what?" I asked quickly and Sebastian laughs at me along with Holly. You glance subtly to Brittany and she has wide eyes like you, her cheeks pink.

"Calm down, it's only a small peck."

"But it has to last for at least 3 seconds, and you have to make it look like it's totally heated and you want each other."

"Uh…" You and Brittany start, looking around between Sebastian, Holly and each other embarrassed. "Okay" you nod slowly, and your choreographer and director smile.

"Good let's move through it!" Holly shouts the order and everyone moves to their places.

* * *

"I said eye sex, _Santana_! You need to act like you want to _pounce_ Brittany and take her on the…"

"I _get_ it!" I shouted at her, letting out a breath as I looked back at Brittany before facing Sam, putting my hands on his chest.

"Alright, bring us back to before the bridge!" Sebastian shouted and he and Holly watched everyone do their thing, mainly focusing on me and Brittany.

**Oooooh ooooh, let's play**

I turned my body around, and locked eyes with Brittany, smirking faintly as I swayed my hips, holding the nape of Sam's neck, with his hands on my hips.

**I can show you all the toys that you might like  
My way **

Brittany dances facing me, running her eyes up and down my body with her bottom lip between her teeth. A girl turns and puts her hands on Brittany's hip, dancing with her and Brittany turns her head to the side a bit, smiling seductively at me with hooded eyes.

**This Barbie's got nothing on me tonight  
Let's play**

I clenched my jaw at the sight of the girls hands, feeling something inside me pull, and ran my body slowly down my boy friend's, running my hands up the sides of his legs as I come up, painfully slow.

**Anything you want  
We'll make up all the rules  
All day  
**I watch as Brittany's lips part in a silent gasp and I smirk for real, rolling my body slowly with the music as she watches my every move closely.

**We can find a game  
Where no one has to lose**

**Let's play**

Brittany brushes the girls hands off of her hips and saunters over to me, licking her lips and stops in front of me, putting her hands on my hips and staring down at me as we start dancing together.

**I'll let you wrestle me  
You can win all day**

I put my hands over the blondes, and run them slowly up her arms before running them lightly down her chest, making both of us gasp, and leave them pressed against her covered, toned stomach.

**I'll show you want it means to fool around  
You'll see how much you want it now**

Brittany rested her forehead against mine, before lowering her lips to my ear, whispering "_Is this okay_?" I nodded and she pulled back, staring at my eyes as we stopped moving.

**Just come out and play**

**Let's play  
I'll let you wrestle me  
(I'll let you wrestle me baby)**

Brittany takes my hand, interlacing her fingers with mine, and begins leading me to the door of the studio.

**All day  
I'll show you want it means to fool around**

I glance at the blonde and she her holding back a smile, and chuckle lightly, making her look at me and smile, letting out a chuckle as well.

**You'll see how much you want it now**

Brittany pretends to open a car door and I move like I'm getting inside and laugh as she pretends to close the door. I see Sam watching us with hard eyes and Sebastian pushes his shoulder, pointing for him to move closer to us, and look back at Brittany, watching Sam too.

**Just come out and play**

_Fuck, fuck, fuck_, I thought in panic remembering I had to kiss her, and quickly glance at Holly, motioning for me to do it, and put my hand on Brittany's cheek, turning her head to me before leaning in slowly. Her eyes widen in realization and she leans in too, pressing our lips together. It felt something fluttered in my stomach as I pulled the blonde's head closer, tilting my head to deepen the kiss between us.

_1 second…2 seconds…._

Brittany lifted her chin a bit and pulled back a bit before pressing her lips against mine again, getting a very faint whimper from my throat.

**Let's play…**

_3 seconds_.

I pulled back when the music cut completely, and fluttered my eyes open, breathing heavily as I watched Brittany open her eyes slowly.

"_Perfect_, girls" Holly exclaimed happily and I jumped, stepping back from the blonde as I licked my lips before swallowing.

"I think we should go through it again tomorrow in the actual club setting, and film it middle of next week. What do you say?" Sebastian asked, and I just nodded, my entire body tingling from that kiss. "Awesome! Okay, you can all leave, except Santana. We need to talk about the second shot. Where you're alone?"

"Y-yeah" I nodded, "Okay."

"Okay, so tomorrow guys, we'll start at nine in the AM" Holly announced. The dancers and extras all gathered their things before leaving, tossing out '_Bye's'_ and '_Later's'_ to me on the way.

* * *

"Should I go now or…" Brittany asked me. I quickly turned to her and swallowed, my heart fluttering.

"No, I'll give you a ride home…or to the studio, whichever you want." I offered and Brittany nodded with a smile. I smiled in return and furrowed my brows as Brittany's smile faltered, her body visibly tensing. "Britt, what's…?"

"Hey, babe" Sam said, putting his arm around me and turning my head to kiss my lips. I pulled back, looking at him in question before he could. He glanced at Brittany quickly before smiling at me and kissing my cheek, straightening and tightening his hold on me. "You were so fucking sexy today…" he grinned, running his eyes down my body. I felt like cowering away from his stare but I shouldn't feel like that because he's my boy friend.

"Um…thanks." I said awkwardly, glancing at Brittany standing with her eyes in a glare and jaw clenched. I widened my eyes in surprise when Sam pulled me closer to him and started kissing my neck, avoiding Brittany's eyes as I suddenly felt embarrassed by Sam's actions. "Sam" I said, pressing my hand against his chest. He sucked hard on my neck and I winced, meeting Brittany's eyes quickly. "Sam, stop." I said firmly and pulled out of his grasp. He stumbled forward as I moved away from him, and looked at me in confusion. "Look, I'll talk to you later, okay?" I asked him and watched as he clenched his jaw, looking between Brittany and I.

"Yeah" he nodded, puffing his chest out and grinned at me with a wiggle of his brows, "We're going to be alone tonight right? Davie's at Kurt's?"

"Yeah…" I said, questioningly watching Sam.

"Great, we can have a romantic night in." he said before saying goodbye and glancing at Brittany with hard eyes before leaving. I stared at the door in confusion and looked back at Brittany, her arms crossed and eyes set on the space Sam used to be standing in.

"Do you know Sam from somewhere or something?" I asked and Brittany looked at me, shaking her head. "Then what's with the fucking hostility between you two?" I asked.

"There's no hostility, San" Brittany shook her head.

"Of course there is! You were glaring at each other and you both looked like you wanted to say something horrible to each other." I explained and Brittany narrowed her eyes.

"He said quite a bit, don't you think?"

"What do you…?"

"Santana, let's get going, I want to actually get some sleep before I need to be back here!" Sebastian called. I huffed and looked over Brittany's tense stance, uncrossing her arms and giving her hands a comforting squeeze before going to the choreographer.

* * *

"So you basically want me to do whatever I feel like doing?" I asked Sebastian after he explained what to do during the solo shots of me for the video. Sebastian froze and slowly lowered his hands from waving gestures, and cleared his throat, nodding.

"Yeah…"

"All you had to say, Smythe." I chuckled and held onto his shoulder as I kissed his cheek. "I'm going home now, goodbye." I said and winked at him before turning around and walking away. I ran a hand through my hair and lifted my head, seeing Brittany sitting on the ground stretching her arms in front of her on the ground. She lifted her head, blowing a few strands of hair from her face and caught sight of me, running her eyes down my body quickly before slowly pulling her arms back and sitting properly. "Hey, do you want to head out now?"

"Um, yeah sure" She said, moving to get up. I slide over to her and held my hands out, wiggling my fingers for her to take them. She looked up at me with a certain look I couldn't put my finger on, but took my hands and let me pull her up. "Could you drop me at the studio, I wanted to see if I could get a little dancing in before we close." Brittany asked, grabbing her bag.

"Sure, when does it close?"

"Um…" Brittany started and pulled her phone out, looking at the screen. "It's Thursday so in forty minutes. We close at 7:00 today."

"By the time we get there you'll only have ten minutes." I chuckled and Brittany shrugged.

"I'll take whatever I can get."

"Well…you could just dance here. I'll let Holly know, and you can stay until she leaves. Or, I mean, I could stay with you until I …but um…you know…" I chuckled, feeling my cheeks heat at her small smile, "If you want. It's whatever really, I just... you wanted to dance and I thought you'd get more time to do that if you…"

"Santana" Brittany laughed, putting her hand over my mouth. I stopped talking and watched as the blonde brought her head forwards, after throwing it back while she was laughing, and quiet down to a chuckle. "If it's okay then I'd really like to use this space, and for you to stay with me." she finished with a soft smile and I nodded faintly before she took her hand away. Her smile grew and she put her bag back down, pulling her hair from its ponytail and sliding it onto her wrist.

I watched silently as she grabbed her phone and went over to the docking system we had against the back wall, setting her phone up.

"Okay…" she breathed as she turned her head to me from her crouched position. "Don't laugh, or judge…" she chuckled nervously and I tilted my head to the side.

"Why would I laugh?" I asked with a smile, walking to the bar attached to the side wall and leant against it.

"Um…because…" she said quietly and pressed play. A familiar beat filled the room and my lips turned into a smile as Brittany walked to the middle of the room, facing me.

"Because it's my song?"

"Yeah…but…yeah" she laughed lightly and ran a hand through her hair when the words started.

"I won't laugh, Britt" I promised and she eyed me before nodding and shaking her arms out. "Are you going to dance or what?" I smiled and Brittany looked at me nodding.

"It's not the part yet"

"Oh, okay" I nodded and waited while keeping my eyes on her.

"Um…would it be okay if I uh…took this off?" Brittany asked nervously, tugging at the bottom of the tank top I gave her. My eyes widened and I felt my face get flustered as I cleared my throat and nodded. She nodded once and glanced at me before looking up and taking the tank top off. My eyes went straight to her toned stomach, watching closely as her muscles stretched as she pulled the top over her head, leaving her in a dark grey sports bra. I realized my mouth was open and dry, and snapped it closed, swallowing. "Okay" she breathed and tossed it to the side, near me, shaking out; making me guess the part she dances to was coming up.

**Read me with the eyes  
Ready to play**

I watched as Brittany ran her hands up her stomach to her chest and rolled her body.

**See me in the eyes  
I'll be your prey**

**No more hesitation  
The train has left the station  
You should be released  
Back into the wild**

She ran one hand through her hair, the other moving back down her body and turned her head a little to the side, catching my gaze, before letting out a breath and thrusting her hands forwards and pulling them back in fists, crossing them in front of her face before bringing them down too sides.

**It's time, time to let the predator out  
'Cause it's what you're about**

She moved her body easily with the beat, sliding forwards onto her knees and pressing her hands to the floor, pushing forwards so her body slid backwards.

**You're a killer beast, you're an animal  
And it's easy to see you're an animal**

I swallowed when she looked at me, her eyes seeming almost _animalistic_ themselves, and felt a rush of heat move through me paired with a flipping in my stomach.

**Tonight everyone will know what you are  
You'll be out in the dark**

She somehow swung her leg, and pushed off on her other getting her into a standing position and ran her hands up her neck into her hair.

**When you're watching me, you're an animal  
And it's easy to see you're an animal**

She slid to the side and rolled her body, taking a step forwards while keeping her left foot in the same spot, making her come back and threw her arms out to me, bringing them back and throwing her right arm across her stomach as her left hand tangled into her hair; our eyes locked on each others.

**So turn it up**

She stayed still, staring at me, and I was breathing heavily, hot from watching her dance so…so…_so_ fucking sexily, before hesitantly walking over to me.

**I bring out the animal in you  
You bring out the animal in me**

I swallowed, my body moving by itself as it leant further from the blonde when she stopped in front of me. I gasped when she grabbed my hips, pulling me against her before she moved us backwards so I was pinned between her and the bar.

**I bring out the animal in you  
You bring out the animal in me**

Our breathing was heavy as we looked between each other eyes, Brittany's dropping lower on my face before flicking back up.

**I bring out the animal in you  
You bring out the animal in me**

**I bring out the animal in you  
You bring out the animal **

My body tensed when her hands moved to my stomach, running upwards, over my chests, making me gasp, and to the sides of my neck before she licked her lips and pulled her bottom between her teeth.

**It's time, time to let the predator out  
'Cause it's what you're about  
You're a killer beast, you're an animal  
And it's easy to see you're an animal**

Her right hand lifted to cup my cheek and kept my eyes locked with her very, _very_ dark blue ones as she ran her thumb over my bottom lip.

**Tonight everyone will know what you are  
You'll be out in the dark  
When you're watching me, you're an animal**

_Holy fuck, these lyrics couldn't be any closer to the truth either_, I thought as Brittany's hungry eyes ran over my face.

**And it's easy to see  
You'll be out of the dark**

I watched the blonde swallow before she leant in to close the small gap between us, taking a sharp intake of air.

**When you're watching me, you're an animal  
And it's easy to see you're an animal…**

"Wait" I whispered right before our lips could touch. My heart was beating at a rate I'm sure people visit the hospital for, and I opened my closed eyes. Brittany pulled her head back a bit and widened her eyes slightly, like she just realized what she was doing.

"I-I'm sorry." She said quickly and stepped away from me, turning and going to the docking system, grabbing her phone. I watched her quickly move to me and grab her back from the ground before going to the studio door.

"Brittany, wait!" I called and ran to her, grabbing her arm and turning to her around. Blue eyes jumped between mine, wide and in panic.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I tried that. I'm sorry, don't freak out at me, please." She begged quickly. "It won't happen again, I _swear_ it…" I cut her off by pressing my hand over her mouth with an amused smile making Brittany still in surprise.

"Can you just _be quiet_ for a _second_?" I asked as I removed my hand slowly, looking at the girl, and ignoring the intense pounding of my heart. Brittany clamped her mouth shut and nodded, watching me. "It's okay, Britt" I told her.

"How? I kissed you last night, today and just tried to again! I'm pretty sure you should have like…slapped me or something." Brittany mumbled, nervously.

"Brittany!" I laughed, shaking my head with a wide smile. "I would never slap you or anything else like that. And the kiss today was _instructed_ for the video so that's totally fine. I mean it's not like you were bad at it so it's all good." I told her and watched as her lips curled upwards in a shy smile.

"I wasn't bad?"

"No" I said quietly, suddenly feeling a little sheepish for saying what I said.

"Awesome!" Brittany beamed and I arched an amused brow at her. "I mean…you know because we're going to have to kiss again tomorrow and when we film so…" she mumbled with an embarrassed smile. "It's just…good that you won't have to kiss a bad kisser."

"I never said you were a good kisser." I teased, poking her stomach. She smacked my hand away playfully with a chuckle and narrowed her eyes at me. "I said you weren't bad."

"That's the same thing!"

"No it's not. It just means you aren't like some people who think it's totally hot to be all sloppy and wet when they kiss." I argued with a smile, shivering at my words. Brittany scrunched her nose in disgust and I nodded with a laugh. "Exactly"

"Well I've kissed a fair amount of people and I haven't gotten any complaints before."

"I'm not complaining, Brittany..." I chuckled, moving away from her and grabbing my things.

"Sounds like it" she said, going to the studio door. I smiled and jogged to follow her out.

* * *

"If you could have dinner with three celebrities you think are, in your books, the hottest ever, who would you pick?" Brittany smiled as we waited for the red light to turn. I looked at her and let out a chuckle at her question shrugging. We had been playing the question game since the elevator ride down to the main floor of PrimeFusion and been laughing and smiling the entire time on our way to the blonde's condo. "Santana, come on this is the easiest question ever! And the last you say is the one you think is the best." Brittany smiled and I rolled my eyes playfully as the red light turned green and let me continue driving.

"Okay, let me think…" I said, holding my bottom lip between my teeth as I turned a corner, thinking of my answer. "Okay, Colin Farrell…" I paused to see Brittany's reaction and my lips turned upwards a bit at her nodding along. "Tom Welling and uh…Emma Watson maybe" I said quietly, licking my lips as I side glanced the girl before turning pulling up to the curb in front of a beautiful condo.

"Emma Watson is super hot" Brittany nodded, "She'd be at my table too."

"Yeah; who else" I asked, watching as she grabbed her bag and open the passenger side door. The blonde shrugged and got out of the SUV. "Brittany!" I exclaimed in protest. She ducked her head to look at me through the window and I rolled it down, giving her a pointed look. "That's not fair, you have to tell me."

"No I don't" Brittany said simply and waved before walking up to her door. I watched her in disbelief, my mouth open slightly and groaned in annoyance as I undid my seatbelt and got out of my vehicle, rounding the front quickly and running to the door as Brittany opened it.

"Hey, _Pierce_!" I said firmly, crossing my arms as I stared at Brittany with narrowed eyes. She looked back at me with an amused look.

"What?"

"Tell me!" I said and Brittany chuckled, turning to face me as she leant back against her front door. "Come on, that's how it works. One of us asks a question and we _both_ answer it."

"Well I told you Emma Watson."

"No" I drew out, moving up her steps until I was one step away from her. "_I_ said Emma and you said she'd be at yours too, but you didn't tell me the other two." I huffed.

"San, it's just a game, you know." Brittany teased and I rolled my eyes with a small smile.

"Whatever, I still want to know."

"Okay."

"Yeah?" I asked excitedly. I inwardly rolled my eyes at myself at how I was acting over a fucking question and shifted on my feet.

"Yeah. Okay well Emma would be second so…you know that Joseph Gordon-Levitt?" I nodded and Brittany smiled. "Okay he'd be third."

"And…?" I asked expectantly. Brittany rolled her eyes in amusement and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Take a guess, Santana." She told me and I furrowed my brows.

"What the hell, there's so many people you could pick." I told her in frustration with a huff. Brittany let out a light laugh and shook her head, moving closer to me and pulled me into a hug. I tensed before wrapping my arms around her waist and hugged her back. When Brittany pulled back a bit she looked at me expectantly and I felt my cheeks heat under her gaze. A shy smile formed on my face in understanding. "So…_me,_ then?" I asked and Brittany rolled her eyes before giving a faint nod. "Oh…" I breathed quietly, my eyes flicking subtly to her lips. "Um, thank you?" I said in question and Brittany laughed, her nose scrunching adorably as she smiled widely.

"You're thanking me because?" she asked teasingly and I ducked my head, scuffing my shoe against the ground.

"I don't know, doesn't that mean you think I'm like…the hottest ever?" I asked, my face feeling on fire by being so flustered.

"I guess." Brittany shrugged and I lifted my head with an arched brow.

"Y-you _guess_"

She just smiled and shrugged again. I dropped my shoulders and Brittany noticed, smiling softly at me, and making my stomach flip.

"You'd still be number one if the table had to have three _non famous_ people too."

I opened my mouth to speak and closed it, a small smile working across my face.

"Um…well then I guess you could be at mine then."

"You _guess_?" she mocked and I rolled my eyes. "Okay, I'd ask if you wanted to come in but I'm pretty sure _Ken_ is waiting for you at home." Brittany said with a little bite at the end. I figured Ken meant Sam, and furrowed my brows at the tone. Brittany shook her head and leant towards me, pressing a soft kiss to my cheek. "Are you going to pick me up tomorrow too or shall I walk?" she asked as she pulled back.

"Um…" I blinked, holding back from running my fingers over my cheek, and cleared my throat, shaking my head. "I'm picking you up." Brittany nodded with an 'Okay' and gave me a smile before disappearing into her house. I wobbled on the step and grabbed the railing, looking at the door for a moment before turning around and going back to my car. I opened the driver door and looked around, my lips parting when I saw a red truck parked across the street, a man and woman snapping pictures of me. "Shit…" I mumbled and slipped into my SUV, pulling away from the curb before driving towards home.

* * *

**A/N: What'd you think?! I apologize if there are errors but I'm only human, lol! So some cute Santana/ Brittany moments for ya'll.**

**R&R please! Your reviews push me to write and update quicker! **

**Songs:**

**-Let's Play, originally by Kristina Maria. Sung by Santana in fic.**

**-Animal, originally by Kristina Maria ft. JC Chasez. Sung by Santana ft. Puck in fic.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Two updates today! Sorry for any errors there may be.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or any songs in this fic.**

**So chapter 6!**

**R&R please!**

* * *

**Tuesday, May 22****nd****, 2012:**

I park outside the school before getting out of the vehicle and taking Davie's hand, walking him into the building. Davie hopped up the steps making me laugh at his antics before I scooped him into my arms, peppering his face with kisses.

"Mami!" Davie squealed through his giggles. I smiled and pressed a final kiss against his cheek before putting him down and putting my hand on his head as we walked down the hall to his classroom. "Are you excited?"

"I'm super excited." I smiled lovingly at him, running my hand over his shortened hair. He beamed at me, his now easily visible brown eyes shining. I tilted my head as I looked down at him, and his smile widened even further.

"I can't wait to see your video!"

"Yeah? Well I can't wait to hear what you think about it." I replied and crouched down in front of him.

"I'm gonna love it!" Davie said quickly and I arched a brow at him.

"How do you know that, Mijo?" I asked, fixing his plaid shirts collar. Davie huffed and rolled his brown eyes, making me glanced at them with an amused smile.

"It's your video…_duh_." Davie said and I rest my hands on his shoulders.

"Well aren't you just the cutest." I teased; scrunching my nose as I lightly pinched his cheek. Davie giggled and swatted my hands away. "You're sure it's not because you know Britts in it?" I asked knowingly and Davie's face lit up.

"Brittany's awesome. She'll make it even better than before."

"That hurts, Mijo. It really does." I feigned hurt, holding my hands over my heart and Davie smiled, throwing his arms around me in a hug. "Okay, te amo. Be good today, remember Puck is picking you up today and I'll get you around 7."

"Okay!" Davie nodded, pressing a quick kiss to my cheek. "Te amo, Mami. Hasta luego!" he exclaimed before running into his classroom. I stood up straight and pulled my phone from my purse when I heard it buzz.

**New Message: Britt-Britt**

**Everyone's waiting for you…**

I smiled at the screen and quickly walked out of the school before replying. My fingers tapped out a message as I walked to my Porsche SUV and I hit send after unlocking the vehicle.

**Compose Message To: Britt-Britt**

**Let them ;) I just dropped Davie off, I'll be there soon.**

I started the vehicle and just about pulled out of the parking spot when my phone buzzed. I removed one hand from the wheel, motioning for another parent to go before me, and quickly looked at my phone.

**New Message: Britt-Britt**

**Sebastian, Mercedes, Holly and…Kurt say hurry up if you want to be done before 7. I'm saying take your time because I want you to make it here alive. Btw, Sam keeps staring at me with his eyes all narrowed and shit.**

I shook my head at her cuteness before thinking about Sam and typed a quick reply before pulling from the spot and heading to the studio.

* * *

I slowed my car as I got nearer to the club setting because of the paparazzi crowding the way, and grabbed my sunglasses from my purse, putting them over my eyes as I furrowed my brows trying to get a way into the lot. Large men wearing black clothing with the word 'Security' on the backs of their shirts started moving the cameras back, giving me room to get through. I smiled at one of them, thankfully, as I pasted them and the gates to the lot closed behind me, letting me breathe.

I parked in the first spot open and got out of the car with my purse, locking it behind me as I ran slowly to the entrance of the club setting. I pulled the door open and was welcomed with the loud voices of Kurt and Mercedes.

"Finally!" Mercedes shouted, grabbing my arm and pulling me to Kurt. "We need as much done today as we can get so let's get her dressed." She told him and I watched Kurt raise a brow at his best friend before scoffing lightly and leading me away.

"This job really get's to her head sometimes" Kurt says as he hold a door open for me.

"I know" I agreed and Kurt snapped his fingers; three woman coming from behind a room divider with a clothing rack, and one of them rolling a cart with makeup and hair supplies to him. Kurt motions for me to sit on the chair in front of the mirror and I do, pulling my hair from its ponytail the same time.

"I want her in something dark and sparkly for the club scenes, and then I want a black high waist skirt and bare shoulder top for the spotlight scenes!" Kurt ordered and two of the girl's got to work finding all the dark sparkly clothing on the rack. "Marissa, find black stiletto pumps, and then similar pumps in nude." I watched with an amused and slightly awe expression as the girls did what they were told, Kurt starting my hair. "Mercedes is thinking we will have the shoots finished by Thursday and then Holly's team can get the video completed by the 30th."

"Well yeah, she wanted this out with a week to spare before the awards." I told him and he nodded, curling my hair around a heated wand.

"Mr. Hummel what about this one?" one of the girls asked nervously and both Kurt and I looked at the mirror, seeing the girl holding up a strapless black dress with a few sparkles. Kurt let out a huff and I gave the girl an apologetic look in the reflection.

"I said I wanted it _sparkly_! This has maybe two sparkles every _inch_ of the fabric!" he shouted and the girl flinched. I pulled my bottom lip into my mouth, holding back a chuckle at how Kurt was acting. "I also said dark. Dark _doesn't_ mean _black_, _Karen_. Find me _dark_ and _sparkly_. Not _black_ with a few shiny _specks_!" The girl, Karen, shrunk and nodded quickly before hanging the dress back up and rummaging through the rack sniffling. Kurt let out a heavy breath and turned his attention back to me, catching me looking at him in the reflection. "I know…" he sighed, "I'm an ass; but Mercedes is acting like a crazy bitch and it's making me feel like I'm walking on eggshells." He mumbled, doing my hair. His hands paused and he raised his gaze from my hair, wide eyes looking into my brown ones. "She's making me go _crazy_."

"Oh Kurt" I laughed. The man shook his head incredulously and went back to doing my hair, muttering to himself about 'the loony bin' and 'circus freaks'. "Just take calming breaths Hummel. Cedes is intense, she's driven me to the point you're at right now too."

"No, seriously Santana, I've never even killed a bug, but she's going to make me snap."

"And you'll what… go on a fly swatting spree?" I chuckled. Kurt smiled and shook his head.

"More like deliver a few bitch slaps…"

"W-what about his one…" Karen's voice asked quietly and Kurt and I looked at the dress she held. It was a dark navy blue, covered in sparkles; also strapless. Kurt motioned for her to turn it around and Karen did, showing the large 'X' on the back, so my lower back would be showing.

"It's perfect, good job Karen." Kurt nodded and the girl smiled widely. "And I apologize for how I exploded on you earlier." He added.

"It's fine, Mr. Hummel. I understand this is a stressful job."

"Indeed." Kurt agreed and motioned for the girl to leave the dress and looked for the other outfit. He glanced at me and I smirked, making him mutter for me to "Shut up" before curling more of my hair.

* * *

"Okay, she's ready to get this thing done." Kurt told Holly and Sebastian as we walked up to them. They ran their eyes over my outfit and nodded in approval. The dress was tight. It hugged all my curves and put quite a bit of emphasis on my breasts. It stopped two inches above my knees and the black stilettos I had on made my legs look longer than they actually are; which is a _total_ plus.

"Perfect, let's get everyone in place and we can cut the lights and make some magic!" Holly clapped and walked off, calling out directions. Sebastian rolled his eyes and walked off too.

"Babe!" I turned my head at Sam's voice and smiled as I looked over his outfit.

"Don't you look all kinds of sexy" I smiled. Sam chuckled, looking down at his dark grey jeans, fitting white v-neck long sleeve, open black jacket and black shoes. His hair was messy and sort of spiked at the front, making him look super hot as he stood in front of me with his thumbs hooked into his pockets.

"And you look gorgeous." He smiled and leant in for a kiss. I pressed my lips against his and winked at Kurt before taking Sam's hand and leading him to the set. Sam let go of my hand, putting his arm over my shoulder before linking our fingers again. I smiled and leant into him as we walked onto the set. We ended up coming from a hall where the bathrooms were and walked further out. This was the club setting; dark walls, black flooring with a bar, and booths against different walls.

There were over a hundred people crowding the room along with the various cameras and equipment for the video. I looked around as we walked to the back door which was going to be the entrance to the club and met Holly and Sebastian.

"Ready to film" Sebastian asked and I nodded, letting go of Sam's hand. "Good…oh and Kurt finally has Brittany and the others ready!" he announced, holding his arm out. I looked over to where Sam and I just came from and widened my eyes at the blonde. She walked towards us with the other girls for the video, and looked fucking amazing. I ran my eyes over her starting at her feet, making my way up. She wore bright pink stilettos, white skinny jeans, and pink crop top. What made me swallow was the silver dangling belly button piercing. I ran my eyes upwards and met the blondes striking blue eyes, her makeup drawing more attention to them, and back down; passing the blondes smirk.

"Hey San!" Brittany beamed, glancing to Sam when he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"H-hey, Britt." I smiled. Sam cleared his throat after a moment of Brittany and I just smiling at each other and I cleared mine, looking at Sebastian. "Should we get started?" I asked and Sebastian nodded, clapping his hands together.

"Alright everyone places!" he shouted in demand and everyone started moving to their spots as the lights started dimming into the club lighting. "You too." He said to us three before walking off to the cameras and crew.

"Okay, let's get this done." Sam said before letting go of my waist and walking passed Brittany. I watched as she took a step out of his way before he could bump her shoulder with his, and shook my head.

"Yeah, your advice…" Brittany said, making finger quotations, "Sucked ass." She finished and I chuckled, motioning for her to give me her hands. She did and I pulled her to me, hugging her. "You look super hot by the way." She said in my ear and I felt a shiver go down my spine when her breath hit my ear.

"Y-yeah, you too" I told her as we pulled apart. Her hair fell over her shoulders in loose waves as she brushed her bangs away from her eyes. "My advice doesn't suck, by the way." I said and Brittany scoffed, pointing at Sam, his back thankfully towards us.

"If I didn't move he would've knocked me over with the force he was building." She chuckled lightly and I rolled my eyes.

"He doesn't hate you, asked him." I shrugged and Brittany's mouth dropped open.

"Why would he tell you if he hates me? And why did you ask, now he hates me even more because I told you I think he hates me!"

"Calm yourself, Britt…" I told her as she breathes heavily, gaining her breath back.

"Santana, Brittany; let's go!" Mercedes shouted and we rolled our eyes, smiling at each other before turning away and walking to our places.

* * *

It was our fifth take going through the entire video, trying to get it perfect. Each time we had to go again it took an hour to set the new recording, fix makeup and hair all that crap. It also means Brittany and I should've kissed five times…but we haven't. Sebastian and Holly said we would do that after we had our main club footage and we haven't gotten it, yet.

Every time 'Cut' was called I could see Brittany's hopeful glance at Holly, only to be told we needed another run; then we'd both groan quietly. I couldn't help but want to get to that part of the video. It's ridiculous but that's all I've been thinking about since I saw Brittany walking towards me in her outfit. I've even told myself I'd kiss her and right at the two second mark pull away so Holly would say it was too short and we needed another shot.

We were at our sixth try and I was dancing with Sam as I watched Brittany and her group of friends get up from the booth.

**If you wanna bring a friend  
It's more than welcomed to join in **

She led them closer to me, staring at me with darkened eyes, flicking them down my body before smiling seductively at me with a wink. My movements stilled as before I watched her go, biting my bottom lip.

**We will have triple times the fun  
Yea this night has just begun**

I swallowed, turning back to Sam and kept swaying my hips with the beat as Sam pulled my closer to him.

**Let's play  
I'll let you wrestle me  
You can win all day**

I glanced over my shoulder at the blonde, seeing her turn around to face me and run her body down one of the girl's.

**I'll show you want it means to fool around  
You'll see how much you want it now  
Just come out and play**

I turned my body around, facing Brittany, and met her eyes.

**Oooooh ooooh, let's play**

I grabbed the back of Sam's neck as I pushed against him, swaying my hips as Brittany watched me, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

**I can show you all the toys that you might like  
My way  
This Barbie's got nothing on me tonight  
Let's play **

My breath caught in my throat as Brittany started moving towards me and moved my body down Sam's, hands running down his front over my head.

**Anything you want  
We'll make up all the rules  
All day**

Brittany stopped in front of me and my hands went to the sides of the blondes legs as I came back up, running my hands up her legs and making her gasp.

**We can find a game  
Where no one has to lose**

I smirked at the blonde and she narrowed her eyes, putting her hands on my hips as she slipped a leg between mine.

**Let's play  
I'll let you wrestle me  
You can win all day**

We rolled our body's and my hands moved over hers, running up her arms, onto her shoulders, and down her chest until I touched her skin. I stilled them over her abs, holding back a whimper as her muscles flexed against my hands, and gasped when she leant in by my ear.

"Do we go now?" she asked and I nodded as we stopped dancing.

**I'll show you want it means to fool around  
You'll see how much you want it now**

Brittany grabbed my hands and started leading me out of the club towards the entrance to the club set up, glancing over my shoulder at Sam's hard eyes and set jaw following us before he started moving after us.

**Just come out and play**

Right before Brittany pushed the door open we heard 'Cut' and looked behind us to see the lights turn on and everyone stop moving.

"That's it! We finally got it." Holly announced, pushing through the crowd and smiling widely at Brittany and I.

"G-great" Brittany said, her chest rising and falling heavily.

"It is, we can finally move on to the cab part" she said and my heart flipped the same time Brittany's hand tightened around mine. I looked down at our interlaced fingers and smiled faintly. "Alright, we can start from the part where Brittany takes you from Sam." We nodded, and I saw Sam far behind Holly watching us closely. "Santana, when you look back at Sam, you have to smirk like you're telling him that it was just a game, okay?"

"Yeah." I nodded in understanding, shaking my free hand at my side, anxious to get to the next scene.

_God, you're horrible_, I told myself, but seriously Brittany is looking _really_ sexy and I can't help but want to just get her in that damned cab!

"Awesome, let's run it back!" Holly shouted as she turned around to walk away. Brittany squeezed my hand and I looked up at her, smiling shyly when she gave me a playful wink. She chuckled and pulled me back to the dance floor. Sam clenched his jaw as we came back to him, and I kissed his cheek quickly before 'Action' was called and the music played.

**I'll show you want it means to fool around  
You'll see how much you want it now**

Brittany started leading me through the crowd again, and I did as I was supposed to and looked back at Sam, smirking before looking back at Brittany, and being taken outside. I glanced around second set, made to look like we were outside with a taxi pulled to the curb.

**Just come out and play**

**Let's play  
I'll let you wrestle me  
(I'll let you wrestle me baby)**

Brittany opened the door for me and I smirked at her as I got in before her, shuffling over and looking at the extra playing the driver before looking back at Brittany, seeing the club door open and Sam come out with cameras behind him, moving carefully to get the shot.

**All day  
I'll show you want it means to fool around  
You'll see **

Brittany way looking out the window with the corners of her lips turned up into a winning smirk and Sam's fist clenched as I cupped her cheek, turning her head to me. She flicked her eyes down to my lips and I quickly wet them before grabbing the nape of the blondes neck and pulling her in for the kiss.

**How much you want it now  
Just come out and play**

Our heads tilted in the opposite directions and Brittany moved her hands to my hips as she lifted her chin, to deepen the kiss.

**Let's play**

We felt the car move and my stomach flipped when Brittany's hand moved to the side of my thigh. I gasped against her mouth at the skin on skin contact and pulled back from Brittany. Her eyes opened slowly and she swallowed, staring back into my eyes. I glanced out the back window and the taxi started backing up. The camera's were moving around to different spots on the set and the taxi stopped in its original spot and Holly opened the door.

"That was great; girl's, but now we just need the part from different angles. Kevin here will shoot it from the passenger seat but don't let that freak you out. Just do what you did before." She said encouragingly, "Oh and let Kurt fix up your hair quickly Britt." She said before moving from the car leaving the door open.

* * *

We had kissed two more times, getting the shot from two different points from outside the cab, and were now sitting in the back of the cab facing each other as Kevin got set up in the passenger seat. My heart what pounding against my ribcage as Brittany's thumb ran over the top of my thigh. We were smiling shyly at each other, waiting for the go ahead, and I gasped quietly when Brittany ran her whole hand from the top of my thigh to the back and back again.

"Sorry" she chuckled and I shrugged.

"It's okay…" I whispered and grabbed her hand from my thigh. "You should probably keep your hands to yourself until it's time." I told her, glancing at Kevin and the driver doing something with the camera.

"Okay so we're not doing this with music, Holly wants you two to just go at it." Kevin said, pressing his finger to his ear piece. "Uh…Brittany should pull your lip with her teeth when you are breaking apart then you smile, Santana." He said with his cheeks pink. I nodded at him and he looked behind the camera, bringing his hand up to signal when to go. "Three…two…" I turned Brittany's head from looking out of the window and smiled faintly at her, moving my hand to the back of her neck before pulling her closer and pressing my lips against hers.

Brittany's hand went straight to my thigh, and ran down the side before cupping the back and pulling me closer to her. I gasped against her lips and moved my hand to her cheek, tilting my head and moving my lips against hers as she lifts her chin, pressing harder against my lips.

I let my hands move from her cheeks down to her stomach, going under her shirt and staying against her abs as a faint moan left her lips. I smirked against her lips and shuffled closer, moving my hands to hold her waist. We heard Kevin clear his throat and we were brought back to reality. We slowed our kiss and Brittany nipped at my bottom lip, holding it between her teeth as she pulled back a bit. She let it go and smirked at me as I sucked on my bottom lip, the corners of my mouth turning up into a smile.

"Uh, that was good." Kevin nodded, and turned to the driver. "Let's get back."

* * *

"Damn girl's" Holly breathed, looking away from the in car footage and to us. We smiled sheepishly as everyone was getting packed up and I crossed my arms under my chest. "Well…you certainly got into that." She stated and closed that laptop with the saved footage.

"Shut up, we just did what you wanted." I told her and kept from looking at Brittany beside me.

"Uh huh" Holly said in a non believing voice. I glared at her and she smirked, motioning for us to leave. I turned and walked away from her, hearing Brittany follow me through the set and back the girl's dressing room.

I pushed the door open with a little too much force and quickly stopped it before it slammed on Brittany's face, giving her an apologetic look as I held it open for her. She chuckled and shook her head at me as she walked into the room. I closed the door and walked to my own clothing; jean shorts, a white long sleeve, and white adidas shoes. I lifted my clothes, and grabbed my bra, stilling and slowly glancing over my shoulder at Brittany.

Her back was facing me as she stepped out of her pink stilettos and put them to the side before bringing her hands to the belt around her waist. I ran my eyes down her body, biting my lip as I stopped at her ass. She pulled the belt from the belt loops and laid it over the clothing rack bar before moving her hands to undo her jeans. I swallowed, as she pulled them down and tore my eyes away before they past her ass, and stepped out of my own heels, putting them aside.

I turned my back to her and the door and brought my hands behind my back, unzipping the dress and held it over my chest. I held it there as I managed to get my bra on before letting it drop around my feet. I laid it over the back of the closest chair and grabbed my shorts, stepping into them and pulling them up my legs. I chanced a glance back at the blonde and almost choked as she lifted her shirt over her head, her muscles flexing as she stretched.

"Fuck…" I breathed out, looking at her body. Her jeans were already off and leaving her in dark purple panties and a matching lace bra. My eyes ran up and widened at Brittany watching me with an amused look, before snapping away. I clamped my eyes closed, inwardly cursing myself repeatedly as I shook my head faintly.

"You want to feel?"

"What?" I asked, snapping my head around to her. Brittany chuckled as she pulled skinny jeans on before stepping into some flats and moving towards me. I tightened my hold on my long sleeve as I watched her, swallowing. Brittany stopped in front of me and smiled, taking one of my hands and pressing it against her stomach. I gasped, looking from my hand to her eyes. She chuckled when my eyes widened at her flexing under my touch, and I felt my lips turning upwards.

"You're a good kisser, by the way." She said quietly and I nodded dumbly, looking at her eyes. They were a shade darker than usual and my hand paused from moving as I looked between the blue orbs. Brittany's eyes dropped lower on my face and she slowly moved her hands from her sides, to touch my sides. I took a sharp intake as she ran them slowly up my sides and onto my stomach right below my bra before moving them down to my toned stomach. I shivered from her touch and my breathing was gagged as she took a step closer to me. "Can I…"

"Santana?"

We jumped apart at the loud knocking on the door, and I pulled my shirt over my head as Brittany grabbed hers and did the same.

"Yeah, Sam?" I called back and the door opened hesitantly and Sam came in.

"I need to talk to you about…Brittany…" he trailed off when he saw her, and looked at me.

"W-what?" I asked, nervous, but keeping it from showing. Sam stared at the blonde, with hard eyes. "Sam" I said firmly, getting him to look at me. "What did you want?"

"I was thinking you were alone…" he said, eyeing Brittany. I closed my eyes as I let out a slightly annoyed sigh and ran a hand through my hair.

"Brittany's getting a ride with me so just say what you want." I told my boyfriend as his eyes snapped to me.

"Why are you giving her a ride?"

"Do I need a reason?" I asked him in disbelief. Sam stared at me and I arched a brow challengingly at him when he didn't say anything.

"Of course you don't but I…" he sighed, running a hand through his own short hair. "Forget it. I'll talk to you later." He said, moving to give me a kiss. I looked at the ground when he leant in and waited for him to sigh and leave the room before lifting my head.

"You didn't have to do that, Santana." Brittany said quietly. I looked back at her and shrugged, grabbing my purse and motioning for her to come. She walked behind me as we left the room, and went to the set entrance/exit.

"Santana!"

"What!" I groaned at Kurt's voice. He arched a brow and I sighed, mumbling an apology. "Why were you screaming for me?" I asked, and furrowed my brows when Kurt shook a magazine in front of my face.

"You made the front page, again!" Kurt stated, glancing at Brittany.

"What?!" I exclaimed, grabbing the thing from his hands. I turned the magazine over and stared at the front page having a picture of Brittany and me hugging on her porch step. "Seriously, Satan and her blonde, having an intimate goodbye after spending the day together" I read the header caption before seeing the _read more on page 27_, and flipping to the page. I turned the last page over before the article and ran my eyes over the page, shaking my head incredulously.

"That's so annoying…" Brittany huffed as she peered over my shoulder. I glanced at her and nodded, reading the article aloud.

"It seems as though the potential couple; Santana Lopez and Brittany [surname still unknown], are more comfortable being seen together in public. The two had been photographed getting out of the Latina's Porsche before heading into PrimeFusion Record Label Studio early Thursday, May 17th." I read and narrowed my eyes for a moment. "That little prick!" I hissed, remembering that idiot taking pictures. Kurt and Brittany looked at me in confusion and I shook my head, continuing on the article. "Sources tell Glisten magazine that Sam Evans seemed to be fuming as he left the building after having to be near the two during the day. The duo was seen leaving the studio at around 6:50 in the evening, all smiles."

"They don't give up do they?" Kurt asked and I shushed him.

"There's more." I explained and shifted. "Photographers got shots of Santana and Brittany sitting in the Porsche outside of the blonde's condo before said blonde got out and walked to her door. Santana quickly got out to stop the blonde and the two swapped smiles and laughs along with a goodbye kiss and a warm embrace to say goodbye."

"Wha…that was on the cheek" Brittany protested and I shook my head.

"They put what they want, doesn't matter what the truth is, Britt." I said.

"Yeah, there's more though; next page." Kurt said, with a nod of his head. I furrowed my brows and flipped the page, letting out a laugh of disbelief at the two pages still about us.

"Everyone had to have been watching when Ms. Lopez appeared on Talk with St. James last Wednesday. Not only did she look gorgeous, but she announced that her 'Let's Play' video would be out before the THA awards, June 10th. On top of that the interview mainly focused around our last magazine where Brittany and Santana were first shown to the public as an item. Lopez talked about how she thinks it's horrible that her girl was being followed by paparazzi. What to say to that but that's what happens when you're dating the Queen of the music industry. Heads up to Brittany because, honey, it's just the start."

"Oh great…" Brittany mumbled unenthusiastically. I smiled faintly and continued reading the damn article.

"Another little something you would know if you watched the Latina on the show was that she had denied that Brittany and her were together. She claimed they were just friends who were comfortable with each other and only met a few days prior. Yes, they _did_ seem pretty comfortable. Who wouldn't when their being held so closely with one of these beautiful women? Back to the point. Santana had denied the 'rumors' but only half an hour after the show finished where was she? At Brittany's workplace and saving her from a swarm of the pop! The photographers even received a few vicious words from the Latina because they were crowding the blonde. Facts are facts. It's either these two are indeed a couple or it's only a matter of time for them to get there. Better start packing Sam Evans, you're girl's moving on." I finished with a sigh and ran a hand through my hair as I looked at Brittany, sucking on her bottom lip worriedly.

* * *

**A/N: Rate & Review! Check out my other story 'You're Safe With Me', too. **

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Songs:  
-Let's Play originally by Kristina Maria. Sung by Santana in this fic.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: CHAPTER UPDATE! So here you go to everyone who's been waiting. There's a quite a bit off Brittana in this chapter and some Brittanie too. I just want you all to know that I appreciate the follows and favorites; it makes me so happy to know you like what I'm writing. Also, the reviews are killer. I love em so keep them coming! **

**I apologize for any errors there may be.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs in this fic.**

**Here's chapter seven!**

**-B**

* * *

**Monday, May 28****th****, 2012:**

"Mami! Your video's on!" Davie called excitedly as I spit out my toothpaste and rinsed the sink. I took a breath and left the bathroom, Davie coming to my room and taking my hand before he pulled me out to the living room. I smiled in amusement at his actions and sat on the arm of the couch as Davie stared at the TV screen. The music started playing and the video showed me walking into the club. "Where's Brittany?"

I scoffed and turned his head to the TV.

"Just watch." I told him with a chuckle, and he rest his chin in his hands. I watched the video run through, cutting off from the club scene to just me alone standing in front of a dark wall with a faint spotlight on me as I sang and moved with the beat.

"There's Britt!"

"Yeah…" I breathed when the blonde first got on the camera. I watched as she turned her head while bringing her drink to her lips, and pause, smiling flirtatiously when she saw me. Sam then moved forwards, blocking Brittany from the shot and grinned at me hungrily. I rolled my eyes and got up, kissing Davie's head before muttering I'm going to finish getting ready and going to my room.

I slipped on some light grey heels, matching my grey blazer that was over top of my black no sleeve, and looked down at my white skinny jeans. I was going out for breakfast with Quinn and Brittany because Quinn was bitching about not having met the girl, blah-blah-blah. I had fixed my hair in a neat high ponytail and my makeup was natural with shiny lip gloss.

"Hey, Davie!"

I stilled from looking through my large, black purse, and moved to my bedroom door, seeing Sam watching the video with his arms crossed. I shook my head and went to my night table, grabbing my phone and walking out of my room. Sam pulled his eyes from the TV where I was leaving the club with Brittany, and gave me a once over.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him and he shrugged, looking back at the TV where Brittany and I were kissing in the cab. Davie widened his eyes and looked at me with a wide smile and I shook my head at him with a small one.

"I thought, seeing how we haven't spent much time together for a while…" he said looking at me pointedly, "That we could go out for breakfast or I'd make you something here…though I see you already have plans made?"

"I do." I nodded and motioned for Davie to go grab his backpack. "Remember your lunch on the island." I reminded and Davie nodded as he walked off to retrieve his things. I waited until Davie was out of the room before sighing and shrugging at Sam. "What's the real reason you're here?"

"You don't believe I wanted to spend time with my girlfriend?" Sam asked and I scoffed.

"Not one fucking bit." I chuckled dryly and Sam shook his head. "Not after the bullshit I had to deal with on Thursday!" I hissed.

**Flashback to Thursday, May 24****th****, 2012:**

_"It was filming, Sam." I said firmly as I pulled on a thin jacket and flicked my hair over my shoulders. _

_"Yeah, we'll it's not just filming to _her_."_

_"She has a name."_

_"And I'm making a point not to use it!" Sam growled and I rolled my eyes, grabbing my clutch purse as I began walking out of my room. "I don't like the way she looks at you."_

_"Are you really this dense?" I snapped, spinning on my heel to face him. Sam stepped back as I stepped to him. "_Brittany_ is my friend, okay? I get that it might make you uncomfortable because of all the shit the magazines say but too fucking bad. She's my friend and I'm _not_ going to have _anyoneforbid_ me from being around her. I mean, are you fucking out of your mind!?" I asked him angrily. Sam let out a breath with his jaw clenched and I shook my head at him before walking away to Davies room. "Mijo, come on Britt and Em are waiting." I called through the door and Davie yanked it open, running passed me to the front door, bouncing with excitement. _

_"You know _I_ offered to take you to Battleship last week." Sam said accusingly, making me roll my eyes as I held Davie's wind breaker open for him. _

_"Yeah, well Davie wanted to hang out with Em." I said and crouched down to zip up Davie's jacket. "Do you want to grab a fruit snack pack for the car ride?" I asked my son and he nodded before going into the kitchen. I straightened up and glanced at the kitchen before going to Sam. "You need to stop this Sam. I have Davie, I don't need another child. You need to actually think before you speak because I can tell you right now, if you ever try to demand something of me again, I won't hesitate to leave the door open for you." I told him before going to the kitchen and holding my hand out for Davie, and leaving our home._

**End of Flashback**

Sam let out a laugh and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Bullshit you had to put up with? I've been having to put up with seeing you and Brittany hugging and kissing for weeks. I know she has a thing for you and you just don't care."

"I don't care because you're being ridiculous. Are you really that self conscious that you feel like I am cheating on you with her?"

"I don't know." He stated and I nodded my head slowly.

"A relationship is built on trust Sam…if you can't trust me then there's no relationship here."

"_Honesty_ is a big factor of being in a relationship too, Santana! Have you been completely honest with me? Who are you going out with right now, hmm? Tell me that."

"I'm going with Quinn and Brittany. And before you freak out asking why I didn't invite you or why Brittany has to be there, it's because Quinn wanted to meet her. Not because she wants to meet my _mistress_, no. Her exact words were '_Bring Brittany along, I want to meet the poor girl this is all happening to_' she's smart enough not to believe the crap she reads."

"Why won't you just do this for me?"

"You know what…I can't even talk to you right now. You can leave." I said and Sam scoffed, shaking head as he pulled his keys form his pocket and took the key to the apartment off.

"You're breaking up with me because of _her_."

"No…" I drew out, holding my hand out for the key. "I'm _taking_ a _break_ from you because of _you_." Sam let out a heavy breath, shaking his head before he meets my eyes and walks passed me. The door slammed shut and I closed my eyes, as I felt them start to sting.

"Mami…?"

"Yeah, uh, let's get going, Mijo." I said and offered Davie a small smile as we walked to the front door.

"Are you and…?"

"Don't worry about that." I hushed him and we left the apartment.

* * *

I pulled into a parking spot when I got to the restaurant and sighed as I rest my head against the head rest of my driver seat. I couldn't believe what happened. Only a few months ago we were talking about marriage, even though I wasn't ready, and now I didn't know what would happen. I readjusted my sunglasses over my eyes and got out of my SUV, locking the vehicle as I walked to the restaurants entrance.

I stepped inside, and offered a faint smile to the hostess before spotting two blonde looking at me and waving. The hostess motioned for me to go ahead and I walked through the tables, smiling when Quinn jumped up and pulled me into a hug.

"It's been way too long, S"

"It's been under a week, and we talked on the phone yesterday." I chuckled, motioning for Brittany to give me a hug. She smiled and got up, wrapping her arms around me. I felt my smile widen and my body relax in her arms, chuckling when we pulled away and her cheeks were faintly pink. "Did you order anything yet?" I asked them both as Britt and I sat down.

"We ordered drinks. I got you iced tea."

"Thank you, Quinnie." I teased and she rolled her eyes with a smile, looking at her menu. I glanced at Brittany and ducked my head when she smiled sweetly at me, looking at the menu.

"Are you ready to order, or would you like some more time?"

"Santana?" Quinn asked and I looked up shrugging. "Okay, I'll have a Farmers Omelets, please." Quinn said and I rolled my eyes with a smile at her posh posture.

"Of course, and you for, Ms. Lopez?" I smirked and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Can I get the Belgian waffle special?" he nodded and I said thank you as I handed him my menu as he looked to Brittany.

"Whoa…it's her." He said quietly and I looked at him in confusion, his eyes wide as he stares at Brittany. "You two…"

"Oh Jesus…" I muttered, looking at Brittany. She looked at me and I shrugged.

"Um…I'll have the classic breakfast, eggs scrambled, please."

"Of course." He nodded with a smile at Britt and I. "I'll try to get your food immediately." I watched him go with a weird look and shook my head when Quinn breathed a 'wow'.

"So first tell me how you've been handling all this." Quinn chuckled and I looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"I've been handling it just fine." I told her and Quinn rolled her eyes before looking at Brittany with an arched brow.

"Uh...It's…kind of weird." Brittany said quietly, bringing her glass of water to her lips.

"Of course it is, Brittany." Quinn nodded, patting the girls hand. "It must be difficult having people believe you're sleeping with this one." She nodded to me and I nearly choked on my iced tea. Quinn looked at me with wide eyes and Brittany looked concerned.

"Shit, Quinn, not once has it been mentioned about sex."

"What do you think an affair is, Santana?"

"Well, why did you have…just forget it." I shook my head, leaning back in my chair and crossing my arms.

"So Brittany…" Quinn smiled. Brittany looked away from me to her and nodded for her to go on. "Does she treat you right?"

"Oh my god…" I groaned and Brittany and Quinn both laugh at me. I shake my head, a smile forming on my face, and send them both a harmless glare.

"She treats me wonderfully." Brittany smirks. Quinn raises her brows with an amused smile and I feel my face heat at her look.

"I like this one." Quinn nods and I mumble a 'great', making the two laugh some more. "Okay, I wanted to ask about Sam though. I tensed and she noticed, arching an inquisitive brow. "What's going on with him?"

"He's a jealous, self conscious, ass; that's what's going on with him." I said, clenching my jaw. Quinn asked what happened and I let out a heavy sigh. "I took Davie to the movies with Britt and her sister and he was beyond jealous. He was begging me not to go but it's not like I'm going to cancel." I told them and Brittany was chewing on the inside of her mouth when I glanced at her. "Basically he forbid me from seeing her."

"What?" Brittany gasped.

"No he didn't" Quinn said in disbelief. I nodded and Quinn rolled her eyes. "Idiot."

"I know!" I exclaimed, muttering an apology when people looked at us. "I know. I told him that I won't tolerate him forbidding me from doing anything and that he better realize that he doesn't control me." Quinn nodded along, lifting her virgin margarita to her lips. "Then this morning he came over and started another argument about me coming out for breakfast with you both."

"Wait, why me?"

"Not you, he just doesn't want me around Brittany." I said quietly and gave the blue eyed blonde a reassuring smile. "So…I said we needed a break…" I admitted and Quinn widened her eyes as did Brittany.

"You broke up with him!"

"Maybe you should keep it down." Brittany said to Quinn and the latter nodded.

"I said you need trust for a relationship and if he doesn't trust me then we're not in one."

"What'd he say after that?" Quinn asked with an intrigued smile. I rolled my eyes at how she seemed to be enjoying this and looked at the waiter bringing us our food. He smiled widely as he put our plates down, before leaving, glancing back at us.

"He said that honesty is another important factor."

"He's an ass." Brittany muttered and both Quinn and I looked at her. She stilled her hand from bringing a forkful of eggs to her lips and swallowed. "No offense, San…" I smiled and chuckled, shaking my head.

"He is an ass." I agreed and Quinn lifted het glass to her lips.

"So who are you going to take to the THA's now?"

"Davie's coming to this show." I smiled widely and Quinn smiled as Brittany beamed.

"That's so cool."

"She's right, Santana, but I meant like a date."

"Oh my god, Quinn." I groaned and the girl held her arms out innocently.

"I'm just saying…If you don't bring Sam then people will believe he actually did pack his bags because you moved on; with Brittany. Maybe you should bring Artie or…"

"Artie is bringing someone already, and I don't need to bring a date anyway." I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Santana, it's Los Angeles. You're at the top of the music charts, have been since you were 20."

"Exactly, and I only started dating Sam 7 months ago, which means I've attended events and shows alone and no one's said boo."

"Santana…"

"No, Quinn, you're just being an idiot right now."

"How, because I'm trying to look out…"

"No, because you think I need a date to go to an event. You're basically saying I need a guy to rely on, well news flash Lucy Q, I don't!" I hissed and got up from the table, going to the ladies room.

* * *

I stood at the counter, hands on the sides of the sink as I shook my head.

"Fucking, Quinn…" I muttered and looked through my purse. I rolled my eyes at seeing I missed a call from Mercedes, and swiped my finger over the screen before bringing the phone to my ear. "You called?" I said when Mercedes picked up.

"_Yes, I wanted to let you know I moved your photo shoot for 'Desire Magazine' to the 7__th__._"

"Awesome…" I said disinterested.

"_Okay, Satan, let's pretend I'm not your agent and I'm your best friend. What's going on_?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you'll read about in a magazine a few days from now."

"_What did you do_?" Mercedes asked quickly and I smiled faintly.

"Sam was pissing me off and now we're taking a break from seeing each other." I explained and Mercedes let out a sigh.

"_Well that sucks, Satan. I know you loved him_."

"Eh, yeah…I don't know how I felt about him actually."

"_What do you mean? We're you not talking marriage a while ago_."

"Sam was talking marriage; I knew I wouldn't be saying yes any time soon."

"_Ouch_…" she trailed off and I nodded to myself mostly, turning around and leaning against the counter as I crossed my free arm over my chest.

"Yeah well, Davie isn't a fan, still, and I'm not either at the moment. I guess I've been drifting form him for a while now."

"_Don't get pissed when I say this but I never really thought you two were meant to be together_."

"Why would I get pissed, I've only been dating the guy for seven months." I laughed bitterly. "Not to mention he's the second guy I've dated in my life, coming after Davie's dad." I added and heard Mercedes sigh on the other line.

"_I know, and that's why. I was there with you and Mark, I knew how you looked when you loved someone and I never saw you act the same around Evans._" I stayed quiet and held my bottom lip between my teeth when the bathroom door opened. I looked up, ready to hand whoever it was a glare, but held back when Brittany cautiously took a few steps towards me.

"Cedes, I gotta go." I said, looking at the blonde.

"_Okay, well let me know if you need anything_."

"Can you maybe try to keep the news of Sam and me from getting out right away?"

"_I don't try, Santana, I do_." Mercedes said cockily and I chuckled, thanking her before hanging up. I locked my screen and put my phone in my purse, looking back at the blonde with a barely there smile.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm peachy" I lied and shook my head at myself when she shifted. "Sorry, I'm…I guess I've been a little stressed lately."

"You're a superstar, San. It's okay to be tired and stressed out."

"Yeah, but I don't get stressed often; and I can usually deal with it pretty easily when I am." I told her and Brittany shrugged.

"Quinn left." Brittany told me and I arched a brow. "She said she had to go get Cecelia from Puck's mother, and to tell you she's sorry for upsetting you."

"Whatever, I over reacted."

"No, I think you're right. You don't need someone to go with you. You've been doing this for 5 years and you're more than successful, and just going with Davie would be not only adorable but would show you're a strong independent woman."

"Everyone knows I'm a strong, independent woman…" I smirked at the blonde, and shrugged afterwards. "But thank you."

"I told you he hates me." Brittany said after a moment of silence. I let out a small laugh and nodded, looking up at the girl. Brittany smiled proudly at herself and I rolled my eyes, grabbing my purse and pulling it over my shoulder before walking passed the girl. I turned around at the door with my mouth open and took a nervous breath.

"Do you…maybe want to come to mine?"

"And do what exactly?" Brittany smirked, making me roll my eyes.

"I don't know, whatever you want."

"Sure."

"Cool" I nodded and gave the blonde a shy smile before leaving the bathroom with her following.

* * *

"So, make yourself at home." I told the blonde as I closed the penthouse door behind her.

"Where are you going?" she asked when I started going to the kitchen.

"I was planning on getting us something to drink…" I told her with an amused look. "You like wine still, right?"

"Maybe I should have water…" Brittany blushed and I chuckled, nodding. I poured a glass of water, and myself a glass of wine before walking into the living room and handing the blonde her drink. She smiled up at me with a thank you, and moved her legs for me to move passed her, sitting on the couch.

"TV or…"

"Can I ask you something?" I lowered the remote and looked to the blonde, nodding slowly. "You don't have to answer but I've been wondering about…you never talk about Davies father." She said quietly and I tensed, looking at my glass in my hand. "Sorry, you don't have to…"

"He was the perfect guy, well for me anyway." I smiled faintly. "His name was Mark Rylan; dark brown hair, gorgeous green eyes, and the most perfect smile I've ever seen…or one of them." I added quietly, bringing my glass to my lips and sipping the red liquid.

"What was he like?" Brittany asked and I took a deep breath as I raised my gaze to her, smiling a bit more.

"It's hard to describe him, because I can never find the right words, you know?"

"Yeah…"

"Well…he was smart, funny, loyal…he was protective of his family and friends, and helpful to anyone who needed a hand. I remember I was our first date, and he…" I chuckled, shifting so I sat upright more, putting my glass on the coffee table. "He picked me in his car and he was taking me to an expensive restaurant, but we ended up spending the evening helping this little old lady find her dog." I laughed, shaking my head at the memory. "I was wearing a 200 dollar dress and Mark was in a gorgeous suit, and there we were walking through bushes and shit to find a freaking Chihuahua."

"Wow…" Brittany chuckled, and I nodded.

"It was the best date I'd been on. I mean I knew he was sweet because we were friends for months before he asked me out but I don't know, I guess when I watched him pull the dog from under a bush and give it to the lady, before we walked her home, I kinda fell for him right there. Just that smile he had and seeing how willing he was to help someone he didn't even know…" I trailed off and glanced at the blonde, chuckling with embarrassment as she looked at me with a soft smile. "Sorry…"

"No, I like this. I want to know more about you."

"Well you're kind of learning about Mark…"

"But you loved him, so I'm still learning about you. Plus I'm learning about Davie too." She shrugged and I couldn't help but smile widely.

"Okay…well what else do you want to know?" I asked, propping my head in my hand as I faced the blonde. Brittany smiled and shifted her position until she was sitting Indian style facing me.

"Was he your first?"

"Uh…yeah he was" I admitted shyly, with a small chuckle and heated cheeks.

"How old were you?"

"Britt…" I groaned with a small smile. Brittany nudged my leg and I rolled my eyes, smiling. "We were 16." Brittany nodded with a smirk and I arched a brow at her. "What?"

"Nothing. So you two were together until you were…19?" I nodded. "So what happened, did you break up with him?"

"Um no…he uh…" I shifted, swallowing as I looked away from her. "He got hit by a drunk driver the night we found out I was pregnant." I said quietly, wiping under my eye carefully.

"Shit, San, I'm sorry…" Brittany said sympathetically and I shrugged, wiping under my eyes.

"It's okay. I kept information about Mark private so you wouldn't have known what happened anyway."

"I'm still sorry that happened to him and you." She said, shuffling closer until she could pull me into a hug. I choked back a cry and focused on keeping my breathing steady as Brittany rubbed up and down my back comfortingly.

"This is the second time you've had to hold me because I was thinking of Mark…" I mumbled quietly, after letting out a shaky breath.

"Wait…when you were running? That's when…"

"Yeah..." I nodded and Brittany tightened her arms around me. "I didn't want you to comfort me then." I said and the blonde's hand stopped. "_Then_." I reminded and she nodded before rubbing her hand slowly over my back again. "But…you did and…it…it was comfortable. With you I was comfortable, like I was when Mark held me…" I admitted carefully and Brittany pulled back, looking at me with her head tilted. I shivered when her hands moved down my back and watched as her eyes dropped to my lips. I swallowed as her eyes flicked back up and gasped silently when she leant in slowly.

I pulled back and Brittany fell forwards, opening her eyes and looking at me in confusion. "Um…let's uh…I need to pee." I said quickly and slipped away from the girl, going to my en suit.

* * *

I came out of my room after having a mini panic attack.

_If you kiss her when you're alone then that's it_, I told myself before leaving the bathroom.

I walked into the open area, seeing Brittany sitting on the couch arm, holding her jean jacket over her arms.

"Hey…" I started and Brittany looked at me, giving me a faint smile. "Are you…leaving?" I asked, hoping she wasn't, and frowned when she nodded.

"I think I should." Brittany muttered and I shook my head.

"No, you don't have to. I just…I don't know, but I want you to stay." I said quickly and Brittany scratched the back of her neck, eyeing me carefully. "We can watch the Little Mermaid!" I offered and the blonde smiled, chuckling quietly.

"We don't have too." She told me and I shifted. "We can play the question game though…" Brittany suggested and I smiled, nodding. "Okay." She nodded and sat back on the couch. "You can go first this time."

"Okay…" I trailed off, sitting in the same spot, but pulled my legs under me. "Where are you most happy?"

"With you." Brittany answered quickly with a sweet smile. I felt my cheeks heat as I ducked my head and smiled. "I'm happy when I'm with my family or friends." Brittany added and I nodded.

"Same…"

"We're comfortable with each other right?"

"Is that your question?" I asked in confusion and Brittany shook her head. "Well, yeah I'm comfortable with you."

"Awesome, so I can ask like PG-13 questions or R?" she teased and I let out a small laugh, shrugging.

"Depends on the question, Britt."

"If I was a food, what would I be and how would you eat me?"

I dropped my jaw at her question, and the girl burst out laughing as I shifted, sitting properly on the couch, crossing my legs, and cleared my throat.

"Brittany…that's just a weird question; how would I eat you? Did you like just make that up or something?"

"No, I use that on a lot of my friends but with different people not me. So, San…what would I be?"

"Um…I don't know! Maybe…a strawberry?" I said in question and Brittany raised a brow.

"Really?" I shrugged and she smiled, "How would you eat me?"

"This is so weird…" I chuckled nervously and played with my hands in my lap. "Well _personally_ I like strawberries dipped in melted chocolate so…"

"You'd dip me in chocolate?" Brittany asked slowly and with a smirk. I swallowed and nodded, watching as Brittany wet her lips and nodded. "Well, you'd be ice cream. I think you'd know how that'd work out then…"

"Yeah…" I said and cleared my throat. "Okay, so you want a more personal question then huh? Fine…If you were born again would you want to be a guy or girl?"

"Why not switch it up." Brittany shrugs and you chuckle.

"Okay, well I think it'd be sorta interesting to live like a guy so, me too."

"What's your favorite body part of a woman?"

"Wha…Brittany, how would I know?"

"You can't tell me you've never check out another woman. Every girl has so come on, Lopez. Spill it."

"I hate you…" I mumbled and Brittany laughed.

"No you don't" I gave her a glare because she was right, I don't and shifted so I was leaning against the back of the couch, arms crossed.

"I guess I've admired some girls legs…" I mumbled and Brittany smiled.

"Have you admired mine?"

"Uh…"

"I've admired yours and yeah, pretty nice, San." Brittany smirked and I let out a nervous chuckle as I shifted.

_Step up your game, Lopez_, I told myself and rattled my brain for a good question that would catch the blonde off guard. One came to mind and I smiled mischievously, before smirking at the blonde with confidence.

"What's you biggest fantasy?" I asked with a smirk. Brittany's eyes widened, surprised, before she cleared her throat and shook her head. "What, too much?" I teased and the blonde's eyes met mine.

"No…I just don't know if you're that comfortable with me yet…" she said slowly and my stomach fluttered. _Did that mean_…?

"Try me…" I said quietly; nervously, and Brittany eyed me before turning her head and flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Okay well…Let's just say it involves a blindfold, handcuffs, and a very… _sexy_ Latina…" she winked and I stared dumbly at her with my mouth agape as she bit her lip to keep from smiling to widely.

_Oh my god_…

I felt a tingling shock move through my body, going straight between my legs, and cleared my throat as I subtly pressed my legs together. Brittany arched a brow at me with a smirk, letting me know my movements were not in fact subtle, making me blush and look down as I fiddling my hands in my lap.

"What about you, Santana." Brittany asked slowly and I lifted my head, catching her eyes. "What's your biggest fantasy…?" My eyes dropped to her lips and my heart beat picked up when she smirked.

"Uh…I don't have one." I said, blinking, and looking up from her lips. Brittany snorted a laugh and gave me a look saying she didn't believe me. I shook my head, "Seriously, Britt. I don't have one. I've never thought…of that…" I said embarrassed and Brittany stared at me in amusement.

"So you and Sam never did anything kinky beneath the sheets?"

"Oh my god, Brittany!" I chuckled awkwardly, shaking my head.

"And you're telling me you never wanted to be cuffed to the bed or anything like that?" Brittany asked, as she repositioned herself on her  
knees facing me. I widened my eyes at her and shook my head.

"N-no…"

"Huh, well you don't know what you're missing." Brittany said with a sympathetic shake of her head before getting up. I watched her with my mouth open as she stretched her arms over her head, walking to the kitchen. She looked over her shoulder and winked at me, making me swallow before getting up and following her.

"What are you doing?" I asked shakily as I watched her fill a glass of water. She arched a brow at me and nodded to what she was doing, before chuckling at me when I let out a 'O'.

"Of course." I nodded, tilting my head as I waited for her.

"I knew what I was doing when I kissed you that night. I wasn't really that drunk at all…I'm actually pretty amazed you believed I was." She admitted and I looked at her incredulously.

"You were pretending to be drunk; oh my god, Brittany, why would you do that?" I asked with a slightly amused tone.

"I wanted to kiss you but I didn't know how

"I know that you were a little uncomfortable just now." Brittany said as she held her glass on the counter. I shook my head, crossing my arms, and Brittany gave me a pointed look. "You suck at lying, by the way."

I chuckled and Brittany smiled, taking a sip of her water.

"Can I be honest…?"

"Of course." I nodded, tilting my head as I waited for her.

"I knew what I was doing when I kissed you that night. I wasn't really that drunk at all…I'm actually pretty amazed you believed I was." She admitted and I looked at her incredulously.

"You were pretending to be drunk; oh my god, Brittany, why would you do that?" I asked with a slightly amused tone.

"I wanted to kiss you but I didn't know how you'd react, so I thought if you thought I was drunk you wouldn't get pissed." She explained and I let out a surprised breath. For some reason I felt sort of flattered though, which was weird. I shook my head in confusion and Brittany shifted.

"Wait, so…you are gay then?" I asked slowly and Brittany chuckled, nodding.

"Well, I'm technically Bi, but I _prefer_ woman so…" she trailed off. "Does…does that bother you?" she added in panic and I quickly shook my head.

"No, it doesn't bother me, Britt, but I'm kind of confused a bit. Like what does all of this mean now?"

"Well, it kind of means that I maybe, sorta, like you…" Brittany said quietly and nervously, with a sheepish look. I stared at her, aware of the fluttering in my stomach and scratched the top of my head as I furrowed my brows.

"So…yeah, I'm still a little…"

"Santana, is it really that much of a shock?" Brittany asked, putting her empty glass by the sink before crossing her arms over her chest. "I mean you've been my crush since you made your debut and holy shit when I saw you in the dance studio; I almost passed out." She said and I chuckled, smiling at picturing it happen. "Then all this magazine stuff started and I got to see you even more and now we're actually friends, like…I'm fucking loving life at this point."

"So I'm guessing you don't hate the magazines and paparazzi as much as I thought you did." I asked with a knowing smile. Brittany chuckled and shrugged.

"Well I do hate the cameras because that is fucking scary when they get up in your face, but the magazines don't really bug me because I liked…like people thinking there is something between us, even if there isn't. It's selfish and ridiculous but I don't know…"

"Okay, let me just…see if I got this." I said, holding my hand up. "So…you like me, and you weren't drunk when you kissed me. Then you told me I was the hottest person in your opinion…"

"_Everyone_ thinks that." Brittany said quickly and I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"So Sam was actually right?" I asked and Brittany tensed. I smiled and uncrossed my arms, putting my hands in my back pockets as I looked at the blonde. "Well…I'm glad you told me all this…" I said with a smirk and Brittany looked at me carefully. I let out a small chuckle at her and eyed her down and up before glancing at the time and clearing my throat. "Do you want to come pick Davie up?" I asked and Brittany started to smile, nodding. "Okay." I said and motioned for her to go first out of the kitchen.

She smiled shyly at me as she passed and I couldn't help but look at her ass when she passed.

I let out a breath and smiled because Brittany likes me…

_Well, the feeling might just be mutual_, I thought before following her and leaving the penthouse.

* * *

"Britt!" Davie exclaimed as we walked out of the school to Brittany standing outside at the bottom of the front steps. She beamed at him and he ran from my side, jumping at her. She held him and whispered something making him laugh and nod as I watched them. I smiled at how they interacted; Davie seemed to love Brittany and she seemed to feel the same way towards him.

"Is that her?" I looked to the side to see Jonathon looking at Brittany and back at me with a grin. "So you two are a thing?"

"No…" I told him, waving to Devin and Michael staring up at me. "She's just my friend."

"A friend you were watching with a soft, love filled smile?" he teased and I rolled my eyes, at him.

"I was watching how Davie and Brittany act together, because he isn't like that with Sam." I said, furrowing my brows when I said his name.

"Oh yeah, how's Sam doing?" John asked.

"He's doing okay." I said, though it was probably a lie because Sam is most likely not okay.

"How's he taking the magazine drama and everyone thinking you're dating Brittany?"

"Not well…" I stated and John nodded.

"Well that's understandable. Anyway, I gotta get these two home; take care alright?"

"Okay, bye guys." I said with a smile to the boys and they waved goodbye before jogging down, waving to Davie as they led John to his truck.

"Mami!" Davie called and I smiled, moving down the steps as Brittany let him down. He hugged my around my legs and I chuckled, running my hand over his hair.

"How was your day, Mijo?" I asked and Davie shrugged.

"It was okay. Justin and Franklin got in a fight and they were sent to the office."

"I don't want you getting into any fights, Mijo." I told him and he nodded quickly before my phone beeped. I pulled it from my purse as Davie went back to Brittany and muttered a 'crap' under my breath when the reminder said Davie had a soccer practice tomorrow when I had my photo shoot. "Mijo…"

"Yeah?" he asked, looking at me while Brittany held his hands.

"Remember my photo shoot I have tomorrow?" He nodded. "I won't be able to take you to your practice tomorrow, Mijo." I told him and he frowned. "Sorry, baby." I sighed, cupping his cheek. "I can see if Puck or Blaine could take you…"

"Can Brittany take me?" he asked with a beaming smile. I closed my mouth and glanced at the blonde looking back at me with a soft smile and wet my lips. "Britt has her own things to do, Mijo. She has to teach dancing."

"I could take him…" she said and I looked at her. She shrugged and smiled down at Davie. "If you want me too I mean. I'd love to see him in action." She chuckled when Davie nodded furiously and looked at me.

"Are you sure?" I asked and Brittany nodded.

"I wouldn't offer if I wasn't, San. Plus then I'd get to hang out with the coolest kid ever." She said, lifting Davie up into her arms as he laughed and wiggled.

"Okay." I smiled and Brittany and Davie froze, looking at me before smiling at each other.

"Awesome!" Davie said in excitement and tur

"At least take a taxi." I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but you're not paying for it."

"Whatever you say, Britt." I smirked, stumbling ned his smile to me, making my heart clench.

* * *

"I can give you a ride, Brittany it's not a problem."

"Santana, I'm fine." Brittany laughed, as she put Davie on the ground in front of the apartment building. We walked 30 minutes from the school when it usually only took 15 to get home walking. Davie had walked between Brittany and I, talking to the blonde about soccer and dogs after we passed a German shepherd. Now Davie is standing at the front entrance, waiting, as Brittany and I go back and forth about how the blonde will get when Davie pushed me. I looked back at him and he pointed to the building.

"Can we go in now?" I arched a brow at him and he huffed, going back to his spot. I shook my head at him and looked back at Brittany, bringing her phone out.

"Hi, can I get a taxi to Diamond Hotel, please?" she asked and smiled shyly at me when I smiled at her. "…10 minutes…okay thanks!" she said before hanging up and putting her phone away as I pulled out my keys and began taking one off the ring. I held it out to her and she took it hesitantly, making me chuckle.

"It's for tomorrow…" I reminded and she nodded in realization. "I mean you could take him to your place and I'll pick him up form there or you can just bring him here and hang out until I get home…"

"Okay…I'll bring him here I guess. It's closer, and I'll just drive tomorrow so it's all good."

"Cool." I nodded and put my thumbs n my back pockets. "I'll have something made so you can just heat it up form him tomorrow for dinner in case I'm late."

"I could make something, or we can have a pizza party." She smiled and Davie cheered, running over and nodding with a smile.

"Yes please! Can Brittany stay over tomorrow too and we watch movies again?"

"Uh…I don't know, Mijo. We'll see what happens." I said, glancing at the blonde. I did want her to stay over, then we'd have time to hang out when Davie fell asleep. I shrugged when she looked at me for a sign of protest and smiled.

"I'd love to, D." Brittany nodded and Davie hissed a '_Yes!_'. Brittany giggled and ruffled his hair as I watched them, doing a double take when a taxi pulled up to the curb. "I got to go, buddy." She said and Davie nodded, hugging her before running into the hotel building. I turned back to the blonde with a smile and Brittany smiled shyly at me, wiping her hands on her jeans. "Will the teachers let Davie leave with me?"

"I'll talk to them so they know you're picking him up." I nodded and she did as well. "Okay…um, yeah…" I trailed off and glanced at the taxi driver, his eyes closed as he moved his head side to side to music.

"Okay, bye, San." Brittany said and I jumped, grabbing her arm before she went to the car and stepped close to her, wrapping her arm around me before hugging her. She returned the embrace and I smiled as I pulled back, leaning on my toes to press a kiss to her cheek. She looked at me wide eyed as I stepped back with a smile.

"G'night Brittany." I said before turning around and walking into the building, finding Davie sitting on a bench by the front desk. I called him over and he waved to the person behind the desk before jogging over and following me to the elevator.

* * *

**A/N: A little playfulness going on with Santana and Brittany now that Sam is off to the side a bit. Not completely out of the picture because you'll still see him in the next chapters.**

**Hope you all liked this chapter, the next one will be posted next weekend most likely Sunday. **

**Rate & Review! It pushes me to update faster and I love hearing from you all.**

**-B**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like this one. A little more Davie and Brittany interaction in this one (Which I love, even if I say so myself). I love all the reviews you guys are leaving; it's , so here we go!**

**P.S. Over ****_100_**** follower?! That's awesome you guys, thanks so much! It means a lot to me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any songs in this fic!**

* * *

**Tuesday, May 29****th****, 2012:**

"Can you go get your teacher for me, Mijo?" I asked Davie as we stood outside his classroom. I watched the boy nod and run into his class, waiting for his teacher to turn to him before pointing to me and mouthing his mouth. The older lady smiled at me and her and Davie walked over.

"Santana, how are you today, dear?" Mrs. Potter asked, clasping her hands in front of her.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm doing well, what can I do for you?"

"Actually I just want to let you know my friend will be picking Davie up from school today. Her names Brittany Pierce." I told Mrs. Potter and she nodded with a smile.

"Okay, well I'll make a note of that." She said and I smiled, thanking her before crouching down and kissing Davie on his forehead.

"Have fun today, okay?" I said and he nodded with a smile. "And please don't stress Brittany out."

"Mami, I won't!" Davie laughed and I chuckled, bopping his nose before standing up.

"Okay, well I should get going then. Have a good day, Mijo; you too Linda." I said with a polite smile. Linda nodded and put her hand on Davie's shoulder, waving as she guided him in the class. I turned around, putting my sunglasses on as I left the school and went to my car to head to the photo shoot.

* * *

I pulled up to a large, white, grey brick building, with the words 'Desire Magazine' over the entrance and pulled out my phone, dialing Kurt's number.

"Hello, Santana."

"Hey, are you here yet?"

"Of course I am." He scoffed and I rolled my eyes as I got out of my Porsche SUV. "We've got everything set up so you just need to come on up to floor 2 and then I'll meet you by the elevator."

"Okay, see you in a minute or two." I told him before hanging up and walking to the door.

"Santana!" I looked to the side where two teen boys stood waving at me, and smiled faintly. I glanced at the building before walking over to them and greeting them.

"Hey, how are you guys!" I smiled and they returned the gesture with tinted cheeks. One of the boys was darker in tone and taller than the other by probably two or three inches with brown eyes and buzzed hair. The other had blue eyes and blonde hair spiked at the front.

"We're good, uh, can we get a picture?" the blonde asked and I smiled as I nodded.

"Sweet." The black boy grinned and pulled out his phone.

"Should this be a group photo or do you want singles?" I asked and the boys shrugged. "Single?" I asked again and they chuckled. "Okay." I nodded and stepped beside the dark boy leaning closer to him as he put his arm around my waist, the blonde taking the picture.

"My turn." The blonde said quickly and I chuckled, nodding as the boys swapped places. The boy hesitantly put his arm around me and I chuckled, leaning into her side before the dark boy took the picture. "Thanks, this is awesome." He said in appreciation and I shrugged.

"It's no problem. I gotta get going though, it was nice meeting you!" I said honestly and waved to them as I headed towards the Magazine building. I stepped through the door and smiled at the receptionist as I went to the elevator and pushed the 2nd button when the doors closed behind me. I'm in the elevator for not even a minute when the doors open and Kurt immediately grabs your arm, making you let out a yelp, instead of a regular greeting, when he pulls you down the a small hallway. "Kurt, let go of me!" I hissed, yanking my arm free. "I'm not Blaine, you can't man handle me!" I added and Kurt rolled his eyes, motioning for me to go into the room labeled 'Clothing & Makeup'. I sent him a sharp look before pushing the door open and going to the clothing corner.

"So I have to hear from Mercedes that you dumped Sam's stupid ass?"

"I didn't know I had to call everyone and spread the word right when it happened. And we're on a break…not completely broken up…" I clarified as I put my purse and flats off to the side before stepping out of my jeans as Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Honey, everyone knows that no matter how many times you take a break, you end up breaking up completely. Honestly, Sam pisses me off. The way he holds himself because he's with you totally screams 'I'm the shit', when he should actually be thinking, 'I'm _a_ _piece_ of shit'." Kurt said with a shrug, sending me a glare when I threw my jeans at him. I snickered as I pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it to him before turning around and looking at the clothing on the racks.

"I never knew you hated him…" I said, pulling out a black lingerie outfit. I held it up to Kurt and he eyed it for a moment before nodding and motioning for me to hang it on the empty rack.

"I don't _hate_ him per say, he just pisses me off with thinking he's so amazing when he really isn't. It's only because he was with you and liked the spotlight on him."

"It never was on him, it was on me. Sam just happened to be on my arm."

"Yeah well it's the same thing." Kurt waved off and moved beside me looking for other lingerie outfits. "Ooh, how about this one?" he squealed and I looked at the choice before shaking my head.

"I'm not dressing up like a fucking _cat_." I stated and Kurt opened his mouth in protest.

"Why not? You'll have a tail, ears, and look…" he exclaimed. I paused my search and watched with disinterest as he pulled out a black stick with a fluffy string on the end. "You even get this little toy!"

"That's ridiculous."

"Plus you get to take it home afterwards and _hey_! Halloween party!"

"Yeah, because I want my _son_ seeing me wear a slutty cat get up." I said sarcastically with an eye roll.

"I'm sure _Brittany_ would like it." he muttered and I stilled, looking at him with narrowed eyes. He arched a brow at me and I turned to him completely, one hand holding the rack as the other held my hip. "Oh don't give me that look. Its fricken _hilarious_ how obvious you two are and how everyone else besides me and Holly can see it."

"You're nuts, Hummel there's…wait, _Holly_?" I asked in confusion.

"Yeah, she texted me after you brought Brittany to the run through in the Studio and wanted to bet on how long it'd take for you to hook up. She bet a month but hell no, I told her it'd happen before that because I knew you had a thing for her just looking at those pictures in the first magazine. Plus, by the way you two were eye fucking during the video…that was _not_ just acting." He said before hanging the cat outfit next to the first one I picked while I stared open mouthed at him. "Honey, you're going to catch flies…" I snapped my mouth shut and shook my head, willing myself not to blush.

"B-Brittany and I…no, there is no Brittany and I even. She's just my friend okay? I don't understand…" I said when my phone started ringing. "I don't understand why…everyone insists…" I continued while I looked through my purse, grabbing the device and unlocking the screen. "_Insists_ there's something going on between us, just because a fucking magazine said there is." I finished and brought the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"_Hey, San_!" Brittany exclaimed and I smiled widely at her voice.

"Hey, Britt." I replied glaring at Kurt when he snorted a laugh. "What's up?" I asked, turning back to the rack of lingerie.

"_I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget to talk to Davie's teacher. I don't really want to have people thinking I'm trying to abduct him from school…"_ Brittany trailed off and I chuckled, looking at a light blue lingerie set. I arched my brow at it, tilting my head to the side.

_It matches her eyes_…

"Yeah, Britt, I talked to her. You just tell her your name and that I asked you to pick Davie up and it should be fine. His teacher, Mrs. Potter, knows you're getting him." Kurt stepped closer to me and looked at the lingerie in my hands, smirking.

"Huh, it matches her eyes don't you think?" he smirked and I pushed him away from me with a roll of my eyes. He laughed and took it from me, hanging it on the almost empty rack. "Ask her if she likes cats."

"Shut up!" I hissed at him and he chuckled.

"_What_?" Brittany asked quietly and I widened my eyes.

"No! Not you, Britt; Kurt. He's being an ass." I explained and heard her let out a sigh.

"Hi, Brittany!" Kurt shouted and I glared sharply at him as I shook my head warningly.

"_Hi, Kurt_." Brittany laughed and I smiled softly, not bothering to tell Kurt she said hi back.

"Do you like cats?!" He shouted and I grabbed the closest solid object, which happened to be a hand mirror, throwing it at him and watching as he widens his eyes and makes a haste to catch it so it doesn't break.

"_Why does he want to know if I like cats_?" Brittany asked slowly and I felt my cheeks heating as I glanced at the stupid cat lingerie. "_I mean I do, I love cats but that's…random_?" she finished and I nodded.

"Yeah, well he's a very…random human being." I replied and Brittany chuckled, making my heart flutter. I closed my eyes and shook my head at myself as Brittany cleared her throat.

"_Okay, I just want to make sure I wouldn't get arrested, I'll see you later_."

"Y-yeah, bye Brittany." I said and waited until the blonde hung up before putting my phone in my purse and giving Kurt a hard look.

"_So_… does she like cats?" Kurt asked with a laughed and I ran at him, making him widen his eyes before running away.

* * *

"One more word about me and Britt and you'll be out of commission with Blaine for a while." I said firmly as Kurt touched up my makeup. He stopped his movements and looked at my eyes, getting an arched brow in confirmation I was seriously, before nodding with a faint amused smile and finishing.

"Okay, get your heels on so we can get this done." Kurt said and left the room. I rolled my eyes and stood up from the makeup chair, looking at myself, makeup natural; hair wavy and shiny, and walked over to the pairs of heels in my robe. I slipped on white stiletto pumps before walking out of a different door instead of the one Kurt and I came in through, and stepped out to where the shoot was being taken.

"Santana, it's amazing to have you back!" the photographer Terri exclaimed as she and her crew worked on the set. I smiled at her and walked closer to where Kurt stood off to the side watching men move different pieces of furniture around. Kurt looked back at me and smiled, nodding to a lone, retro microphone stand that was in front of a white wall. "So how about we start with the microphone shot and we get you to pose a few times before moving to the next scene?" Terri asked, now standing beside me, holding her camera.

"Sure." I nodded and began to untie my robe as Terri clapped her hands, telling everyone to move behind the camera. I let the fabric slip off my arms, and handed the robe to Kurt with a smirk and arched brow before walking over to the microphone in the light blue lingerie.

"Okay, Kirby bring over the fan." Terri called and a chubby black man rolled a huge fan beside the camera. I widened my eyes at the size of the thing and chuckled in disbelief.

"That's like bigger than my car." I stated and Terri chuckled.

"Well go big or go home, right? Okay, Santana, let's have you stand legs little wider than shoulder width apart, holding the mic in your hands as you give us a sexy smile, okay?"

"Mhm…" I nod and widen my legs as I take the mic in my hands, tilting my head faintly to the ground as I look at the camera with a secretive smile.

"Perfect, okay Kirby set the fan on low." Terri said and began snapping pictures after the man turned the large fan on. "Tilt your head to the side…" I did as instructed and Terri gave me thumbs up as she snapped away. "Okay, now let's get you to move to the left of the stand and take the mic in your hand as you crouch down. Hold onto the stand with your right hand and hold the mic with your left, looking at me with a smile okay?"

I nodded as I moved to the side, unhooking the mic from the stand before carefully crouching down and holding onto the stand with my right hand as told. I flicked my hair over my shoulder and looked at the camera with a seductive smile and Terri went at it.

"Awesome, now I want you to just pose however you want when I call out an expression!" He said and I nodded, standing up as Kirby went somewhere and music started playing. I bopped my head to the beat and flicked my hair over my shoulder waiting for Terri to call something out. "Let's start with something sexy, Santana."

"Okay…" I chuckled and grabbed the stand with my right hand, twirling it around as I moved in front of it and dropped down, holding my right hand over my head, around the stand, as I lifted my chin, biting my lip as I looked at the camera with hooded eyes.

"Excellent, now give me playful." Terri instructed and I stood up, putting the mic back in the hook before holding the stand out to the side and whipping my hair to the beat of the music. "Alright, let's get you in your next outfit." Terri said and moved from her camera, ordering her crew to work on fixing up the next set as I walked over to Kurt.

"So, shall we go with the cat or…"

"_NO_!" I shouted and he laughed, shrugging as he led me back to the changing room.

* * *

And I ended up in the cat lingerie…

I held back a groan when Terri poked her head in the changing room telling me she wanted me in an animal lingerie set and sent Kurt a glare when he smiled victoriously at me.

I walked out of the changing room, reluctantly, and kept my head down as I walked over to Terri.

"Oh, perfect, I thought you'd go with the cat one." She beamed.

"Do we need an animal shot? I mean…don't you think it's a little…weird?" I asked and Terri let out a laugh as she shook her head.

"Of course not, we'll save this for the October magazine. Hence the dark bedroom get up." She said, motioning to the set in the corner. A queen size bed had a dark silver comforter and pillows with black and orange accent pillows. One each side of the bed were dark wooden tables and a matching wardrobe sat against a farther wall. A chandelier hung over the bed and I scrunched my nose at the entire set. "It'll be amazing, Santana. Now get on that bed and pose!" she said firmly and I arched a brow before making my way over in my lingerie. "Dim the lights!" Terri yelled as I crawled onto the bed, sitting on my knees as I ran a hand through my hair. "Wait!" I froze, looking at her with wide eyes as she ran over and gestured for her assistant Kirby to bring her camera over. I watched her set it up, barely taking her eyes off me. "Spread your legs apart a bit and lean back with your free hand." I complied and looked at the camera with a smirk. Terri snapped shots and I ended up dropping my hand from my hair, holding myself up with both arms.

"What about the cat walk?" Kurt asked Terri and I set a glare to him. He smirked and Terri nodded, waving her hand at me to do that.

"Crawl towards me, Santana." She said and I kept my glare on Kurt as I got on my hands and knees, before bringing my eyes to the camera and began to crawl to the foot of the bed, very, _very_ slowly. "Excellent, now let's get you to quickly change and go back to the first set in your last outfit. I nodded and climbed off the bed as I yanked my cat ears headband off my head, the same time I pulled my tail off. I threw them at Kurt as he followed me, and he just laughed, bending down and picking them up.

* * *

"I look forward to your next shoot, Santana." Terri said, giving me a gentle hand shake. "Kirby gave you copies of the photo's and your three lingerie sets?" I glanced at the clothing bags in my hand, grimacing at the thought of the cat outfit, and nodded.

"I do, thank you." I said and Terri nodded before glancing over her shoulder when a crash was heard.

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me!?" She screamed, storming her way to her crew, hastily trying to pick up the light that fell over. "You're lucky I don't fire your asses." She added furiously and I looked at Kurt. He nodded and we turned, quickly getting out of there.

He held the building entrance open and we walked out into the parking lot and towards our cars.

"So, what's on the list for this evening?" It was 6:30pm, the photo shoot taking way longer than usually because there were many lighting and angle issues. Since 4:30 I had been anxious to get home and see Davie and Brittany, because that's when the Latino's practice was over. I pulled my keys out of my purse and hit the button to unlock the vehicle as I glanced at Kurt.

"Davie and I are just having a movie night." I said as we got closer to my SUV. Kurt arched his brow and I rolled my eyes.

"Just you and Davie?"

"Brittany will be there too. She offered to pick Davie up from school and take him to his practice before hanging out with him until I get home." I explained with a sigh as I opened my driver door. Kurt chuckled and shook his head. "What?"

"She's staying over isn't she." He said and I smiled faintly, looking away from him as I closed my door and started my car. I heard him laugh from the other side of the window and sent him a glare before grabbing my phone from my purse and typing out a new message.

**Compose Message To: Britt-Britt**

**Hey, I just finished the shoot. Are you sure you want pizza? I could pick up Chinese or Italian. Or Mexican. **

I waited patiently, flicking through radio stations and my heart began to beat faster when my phone buzzed. I looked over the message and smiled.

**New Message: Britt-Britt**

**I'm perfectly fine with anything, though Davie now wants pasta and garlic bread.**

**Compose Message To: Britt-Britt**

**Okay, well then I'll pick up Italian and we can put the movie on as soon as I get home. What do you want?**

I put my phone down and started pulling out of the parking space, getting out of the parking lot altogether and pulling to a red light before checking my phone for Brittany's reply.

**New Message: Britt-Britt**

**Anything with pasta and shrimp! Please ;)**

I smiled widely at the text and sent a quick one saying I'll be there in twenty minutes before putting my phone in my purse and heading towards LA's Breadstix.

* * *

I opened the door to the penthouse and stepped inside, closing the door behind me before calling out to Davie and Brittany.

"Mijo?" I called, "Britt?" I walked to the kitchen and put the bag of food down, chuckling as I pulled the take out boxes out because I felt guilty for using my name to get my order before people who'd been sitting down at a table and waiting for a long time already. I put the bag in the garbage and stilled when I heard music start to play. I furrowed my brows and peaked my head around the corner, smiling in amusement when Davie and Brittany slid from the hallway leading to Davie's room with bare legs, socks, and pink dress shirts. I could see Brittany's white panties and Davie's soccer ball briefs as they turned to me and kicked their right legs out.

**Just take those old records off the shelf**

Brittany and Davie held their hands up like microphones and kicked their feet out as the stepped to the beat towards me.

**I'll sit and listen to them by myself**

Brittany looked to Davie and they pointed their thumbs at themselves.

**Today's music aint got the same soul**

**I like that old time rock n' roll**

I watched as they shook their heads side to side slowly before playing air guitar; Davie smiling widely at Brittany.

**Don't try to take me to the disco**

Brittany pointed her finger to the ground and then up at an angle, smiling shyly at me before Davie bounced in his spot, shaking his head for the next line of the song.

**You'll never even get me out on the floor**

**In ten minutes I'll be late for the door**

They both pointed at me with smiles and shimmied.

**I like that old time rock n' roll**

They turned to face the right and strummed the air like a guitar again before jumping up and down and dancing around wildly with the chorus. I let out a laugh as Brittany held her hands behind her and Davie took them, before Brittany crouched down and turned around under her arms so she was facing Davie. She scooped him into her arms and he let out a laugh as she started dancing with him under her arm.

I widened my eyes as Brittany put Davie down and looked at me with a smirk as she slid her way over to me and took my hands as my son started making his own dance moves up.

**Won't go to hear them play a tango**

She wrapped an arm around my waist and held my right hand in her left as she made us tango towards Davie.

**I'd rather hear some blues or funky old soul**

Davie laughed and I chuckled, looking down with him as Brittany and I swayed in the spot near him.

**There's only one sure way to get me to go**

I looked at her with an amused look and she winked, holding up a finger as she stepped away from me, nodding to Davie before the two started with their air guitars once more.

**Start playing old time rock n' roll**

Davie collapsed to the ground laughing, holding his stomach and Brittany laughed with him, smiling up at me from her bent over position as the music continued to play in the background.

"You two are so weird." I chuckled and Davie beamed at me as he jumped up from the ground and wrapped his arms around my legs.

"Hola, Mami!" he said, smiling up at me. I smiled at him and lifted him into my arm, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Hola, Mijo. I'm guessing you had a good day?" I asked with an arched brow and Davie nodded vigorously. "Well that's good. You can tell me all about it right after we change into our PJ's, okay?"

"Okay." He nodded and looked at Brittany as I put him down. She stuck her tongue out playfully and he giggled, shaking his head before running to his room to change.

"Come with me?" I asked the blonde and she nodded with a small smile. I quickly grabbed my purse and lingerie bag from the kitchen before nodding for Brittany to follow me to my room.

* * *

"So how'd it go today?" I asked when we stepped into my room.

"It was good. Davie is adorable by the way."

"I know." I winked at her as I moved to my closet with my lingerie bags. "So what was with the Tom Cruise dancing?" I asked amused. Brittany chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck as she shrugged.

"Risky Business was on and when I flipped to the channel it was close to that part so Davie and I watched it. He came up with the idea to greet you like that though. Oh, yeah sorry I kinda borrowed this but Davie found it in here."

"Uh huh." I nodded skeptically and Brittany blushed. "It's fine, Britt." I told her and opened my dresser drawer for my pajamas. I pulled out shorts and a tank top and slipped out of my jeans and into my shorts before exchanging my shirt for my tank top. I balled the clothing in my hands and tossed them in the hamper, catching Brittany looking at me and snapped, catching her attention. "Eyes up, Pierce." I teased and she flushed further.

"Sorry."

"I'm teasing, Ba-_Brittany_." I corrected myself quickly and took my phone and keys from my purse, putting them on my night table.

"So how did the shoot go?" Brittany asked with a smirk. I licked my lips and shrugged, trying to ignore the fluttering in my stomach. "Do you have copies I could sneak a peek at?"

"No…" I said unconvincingly and tried to subtly move the folder of pictures under my pillow. Brittany catch my movement and smiled widely as she quickly moved to me and grabbed the folder. "Brittany, stop!" I exclaimed with a laugh and tried to grab the folder from her. She turned her back on me and I rolled my eyes with a smile as I reached around her.

"Ah!" She said in protest and stuck her ass out. I flushed when her ass pressed against my pelvis and dropped my hand to her lower back, taking a quiet breath as I pushed her on my bed. She bounced and looked at me in surprise before I put one knee on the bed and reached over her, snatching the folder away. I looked down at her as my face hovered over hers and flicked my eyes to her lips.

I gulped and averted my eyes, standing straight and holding the folder to my chest as Brittany sat upright.

"Can I see at least one?"

"Nope, wait for the magazine if you really wanna see." I smiled sweetly and Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Please, San! Just one, I'll pick with my eyes closed." She begged, hands clasped in front of her chest as she pouted. I narrowed my eyes at her and glanced to my open door, before opening the folder and counting the pages.

_It's just a picture…_

"Pick a number from 1 to 7" I instructed.

"5" she said quickly and I looked at her with a secretive smile as I found the 5th photo and pulled it out, handing it to her. "Holy shit…" she breathed and I shifted, not knowing which picture it was. "This is super sexy, San."

"Uh…well yeah, thanks. That's what we were going for…" I said nervously as I chuckled. Brittany shook her head at the picture and I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth.

"Wow…" she sighed and I groaned, moving close to her and looking at the picture.

_You've got to be fucking kidding me_.

It was the first picture Terri took with wearing the cat lingerie outfit. Sitting on my knees with my legs spread and my hand tangled in my hair as I looked at the camera with a smirk. I felt my cheeks heating up and glanced at Brittany, looking at me, and swallowed before taking the photo from her.

"Is that why Kurt asked me if I liked cats?"

"Oh god" I chuckled embarrassed but nodded none the less.

"Well, I fucking _love_ cats." She said and I smiled shyly, nodding. "Is that coming out next month?"

"No, they're saving it for October's issue. So no speaking of it, got it, Britt?" I said firmly and she nodded with a smirk.

"Mami, I'm hungry." Davie said, standing at my bedroom door. I jumped and put the folder in my night table drawer before going to him and nodding.

"Okay, you go pick a movie and I'll get your food. Britt, what would you like to drink?"

"Water…" she said sheepishly and I chuckled, nodding before leading Davie to the living room.

* * *

Davie chose to watch '_Harry Potter and the Philosopher_ _Stone_' much to Brittany and my delight. You know because secretly wishes this shit were real. We were more than half way through the movie, where Harry and Draco see a hooded figure drinking unicorn blood, when Davie rolled onto his side, propping his head in his hand to watch in a more comfortable position. I smiled at him and glanced at Brittany when she shifted. We were sitting closer together than the last time we watched movies. Brittany and my bodies were leaning towards each others, our arms touching and her thigh was touching mine. She sat Indian style facing the TV, her left arm propped up on the back of the couch, holding her head up as I had my feet resting on the bottom of the coffee table, knees bent at a 45 degree angle.

I turned my attention back to the screen when the hooded figure, who _everyone_ knows is Voldemort, is chased off from a centaur. I let out a small yawn, and let my head fall back slowly as I closed my eyes.

"San, you can't sleep during Harry Potter." Brittany whispered and I cracked my eyes open, turning my head to the blonde. I widened my eyes at the proximity of our faces and cleared my throat, excusing myself to bring the empty take out containers into the kitchen.

"Breath, Lopez…" I told myself as I put the garbage away. The entire day I've basically wanted to be near Brittany and now she's here and I can't take it. It's like I want to attack her; with my lips of course. I grabbed a bottle of wine from the fridge and pour a bit into a glass before gulping it down and putting the bottle back, taking a breath before going back to the living room. Brittany smiled softly at me and I smiled back, sitting back in my spot and crossing my arms as I watch the screen.

Not a minute goes by before I'm yawning again, and I feel myself getting tired. It had been a long day with all those camera and hot ass lights. I was exhausted actually.

"I'll take him to bed if you want to go to sleep." I jumped, snapping open my eyes that somehow closed, at the blondes close whisper and shook my head.

"It's fine." I told her and Brittany shook her head with a soft chuckle, before she stood up. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to sit on the floor so you can lay down." She said and I shook my head, reaching out and grabbing her hand, stopping her from doing that.

"I'm fine, Brittany."

"Santana, you're barely keeping your eyes open."

"Shh!" Davie hushed, giving us a stern look. Brittany mumbled an apology and I smiled apologetically before Davie turned back to the TV. I pulled on Brittany's hand, letting her know I wanted her to sit back down and waited for her to before hesitantly resting my head on her shoulder. She nudged me up and I watched her with a pout as she moved to the other side of the couch.

"Come here…" she whispered as she brought her legs up on the couch. She patted the space in front of her and I eyed it before crawling towards her and laying down with my back to her front. She draped her arm over my side and I looked down at it before smiling softly to myself and letting out a content breath. "I'll wake you up when it's over." She whispered and I nodded as I let my eyes shut.

* * *

"San…_Santana_, the movie's over."

I cracked my eyes open reluctantly and covered my mouth with my hand as I yawned, before dropping it to the couch and looking at Brittany bringing a sleeping Davie into her arms. I smiled at her and got up slowly as she go to her feet and carried Davie to his room. I watched as she gently put him in bed, before going over and kissing his forehead, pulling his blanket to his shoulders.

"Buenos noches, Mijo; te amo." I whispered and stroked his hair before going to the door and waiting for Brittany. She whispered goodnight and kissed his head before smiling shyly at me and leaving his room.

Brittany went to clean up the bedding Davie made out of spare blankets and pillow, but I grabbed her hand, and shook my head.

"I'll do it in the morning." I told her and ran a hand through my hair. "Are you sleeping in the same room as last time or by Davie?" I asked and Brittany smiled.

"Same one." I nodded and we walked towards my room. "Or…we could have an actual sleep over and share…"

"Um…Britt" I chuckled nervously. "I don't know…"

"We don't have to, I was just putting it out there…" she said softly and I nodded.

"Maybe next time." I said and Brittany smiled widely. "What time do you have to be in work?"

"9 sharp." Brittany said and I smiled.

"Okay, feel free to shower and everything if you get up before me. Goodnight, B." I said with a yawn and Brittany chuckled.

"Goodnight, Santana." She replied quietly and leant in. I jumped and turned to look at her, stilling when her lips touched the corner of my mouth. She pulled back quickly with wide eyes. "Shit, s-sorry. I mean to…on the cheek. Yeah." I blinked and shook my head, giving her a faint smile.

"It's okay." I reassured and stepped closer to her, wrapping my arms around her waist in a hug. "Goodnight."

"G'night." She whispered and watched me as I pulled back and went into my room, smiling shyly at her as I closed my door slowly. I waited until I heard her go into the guest room before breaking out into a wide smile and going to my bed, slipping under the covers.

* * *

**A/N: What'd you think? More and more Brittana/ Brittanie interaction. Next chapter will finally be the THA's!**

**Leave reviews! I love hearing from you guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The Top Hit Awards! (THA's). Finally! I hope you guys like this chapter! I apologize for errors ahead of time if are any.  
Thanks to everyone following, favoriting, and reviewing on this fic. I love that you like it so much! So here we go...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs in this fic. **

**R&R**

* * *

**Sunday, June 10****th****, 2012**

It was the night of the Top Hit Awards, June 10th, and I was looking at myself in my full length mirror. I was wearing my yellow dress with the window over my chest, nude stiletto pumps, hoop earrings and a bracelet. We decided to forget the necklace because it might be too much. Kurt and Blaine were helping Davie get dressed and ready as I ran my hands down my sides, tilting my head to the side as I looked over myself one last time.

"Kurt!" I called, seconds before the man ran into my room with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly, looking over me. I chuckled and turned around, holding my hands out to my sides. Kurt leant his head back, tapping his chin and nodded.

"Are you sure?" I asked and he chuckled.

"I'm positive, Santana, you look gorgeous."

"Thank you." I breathed with a smile before going to my bed and picking up my white clutch purse. "You look amazing too."

"I know." Kurt smiled and looked at his slim black pants, white dress shirt and grey vest with black on the back. He had a blue handkerchief in the pocket of his vest and wore black shoes. "Davie looks adorable; come and take a look." Kurt said and I smiled, nodding as I followed him out of my room.

"Ready?" Blaine asked. He was wearing slim, light blue pants, a white dress shirt with black suspenders and a black bowtie. He held a black fedora in his hand and wore black shiny shoes. I nodded, making sure I had everything I needed in my clutch and looked up when I heard tiny footsteps. I smiled lovingly at the small Latino walking out of his room, pulling on the collar of his shirt with a scrunched face.

Davie's hair was trimmed neatly so his bangs ended half an inch above his eye brows and was dressed in exactly what Kurt told me he'd be in. White pants, tucked in trimmed yellow shirt to match my dress, black shoes, suspenders, and a bowtie that was black and white striped. Blaine crouched down to loosen the bowtie a smidge and Davie smiled at me.

"Te ves muy, Mami"

My heart bubbled with love and I smiled adoringly at him.

"Gracias, Mijo. You are such a handsome, little boy." I told him as Blaine stood up and Davie came to me. I lovingly cupped his cheek and he grinned, showing his missing tooth on his bottom row. "Ready to go" I asked him and he nodded.

"Alright, let's get going!" Blaine clapped and held the door open for all of us before closing it so I could lock it.

* * *

We pulled up to the red carpet spread on the ground towards the Nokia theater and everyone outside was screaming and shouting; fans going crazy over the celebrities walking the carpet, whether singers, actors, dancers, or television hosts. A large man wearing a nice suit came to the passenger door of the expensive escalade we were sitting in and put his hand on the handle, waiting for the signal to open.

"Are we ready?" Kurt asked, glancing at Davie. I looked at my son, a smile on his face, and nodded to Kurt with a similar smile. Blaine knocked on the window of the door and it opened quickly after. The volume of everyone outside got louder now that we weren't blocking out any of the noise and Blaine got out, smiling, before Kurt followed.

"Stay with me, or Kurt and Blaine at all times okay?" I told Davie and he nodded. "And tell me if you want to leave or you have to use the washroom."

"What if you're talking to an interviewer?" Davie asked and I smiled, brushing his bangs.

"You're number one, Mijo. You come first." I said and he nodded so I shuffled to the door and accepted Blaine's hand to get out of the vehicle.

"Oh my god, Santana's here!" People screamed and I smiled widely, waving at them before turning and helping Davie out of the escalade.

"She brought Davie! Oh my god, he's so cute!"

Davie smiled at me and I chuckled, holding my hand out and waiting for him to take it. When he did, we started down the carpet with Blaine and Kurt behind us.

"Santana, please, can I get a picture!"

"Can I get an autograph!?"

"I love you, please say hi to me!" people screamed and I looked down at Davie with a chuckle, squeezing his hand when he looked around at the fans held behind a barricade.

"Are you going to see them?" He asked and I nodded.

"We'll see them further up and then more after the dinner." I explained and turned to the fans, waving and saying hi. They screamed and some started crying, holding onto random people beside them as my group walked by towards the theater.

* * *

About half way down the carpet, we saw Mercedes in a black dress pants and a beautiful red top, walking towards us with a smile once she saw Davie.

"Hey, buddy!" she laughed and Davie smiled widely and high fived her. "I didn't know you'd be here."

"I wanted to come this time."

"That's awesome, Davie." She smiled widely before looking up at me. "Are you going to see some fans at the side?"

"Yeah" I nodded and looked down at Davie. He nodded and I crouched down, kissing his cheek before going to the side and greeting my fans with a wave. "Hey guys!" I smiled and the line of people shouted out greetings to me. I chuckled and took a pen that was held out to me, before signing a few autographs. People asked for pictures and I would step closer to the barricade and tilt my head towards the person with a smile so they could get a shot.

"Davie's so cute, Santana!" a girl said and I smiled at her nodding.

"Thank you." I replied and signed my CD cover she held out to me. I glanced back at Davie to make sure he was okay and with someone and smiled when he waved at me. I motioned for him to come here and nodded when Davie got Kurt's attention and pointed to me. He let go of Davies hand and the Latino jogged over to me, smiling and waving to the girls and boys that squealed and tried to get his attention.

"Oh, can we get a picture with you guys?" A brunette asked, staring at Davie with smile. Davie looked at me and I nodded, lifting him up on my hip and leaning towards the girl. She held her phone out and snapped a picture thanking us as I put Davie down.

We got a few more pictures with people, and autographs, as we went down the line towards the Nokia theater before Mercedes pulled us away and we started towards the theater entrance.

"Okay, so you can do a couple short interviews because we need to get you in the theater and ready to go on stage." Mercedes said and I nodded as Davie and I walked hand in hand beside her. We got to the line of photographers and I squeezed Davies hand before telling him to wait with Mercedes and going to stand in front of a back drop.

The cameramen and women shouted at me to turn this and that way, give a smile, pose, throw an over the shoulder look, and all that. I did as they asked, making my way down the carpet as Mercedes and Davie followed behind.

"Can we get a few of you and Davie?" I looked up at the person who asked.

"If he's okay with it, but let him do what he wants. Don't shout instructions at him." I said firmly to the group of quiet photographers and waited until they all nodded before holding my hand out to Davie. He came to me with a nervous look and I stood in front of him, back to the camera's. "Do you want your picture taken, Mijo? You absolutely do not have to." I reassured and he shrugged.

"Okay." He nodded and I smiled. I turned to the camera's and held Davie's hand and I put my other on my hip, my clutch with Mercedes, and nodded to the cameras. They were respectful of my wishes with Davie and let him do his own thing for the cameras which happened to be stand there and shuffle on his feet so he could face different cameras. I smiled down at him because he was acting like a total pro, before waving to the cameras and going to the entrance of the theater.

* * *

"And she's here!" Artie exclaimed when Davie, Mercedes, and I walked into the dressing room. I smiled and held my free arm out, accepting Artie's hug before he held his fist out to Davie. Davie smiled widely and fish pounded Artie making the man let out a 'Nice' before crossing his arms. "You both look totally awesome. Love the suspenders, D." Artie grinned at Davie.

"Only because you have them too." Davie laughed and Artie chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"Is that what you're wearing on stage?" I asked as we moved to Kurt and Blaine setting up my make up and looking through a rack of clothing.

"Nah, I'm gonna be fresh in this sexy outfit." Artie said with a wink, going to a rack and holding up his stage outfit. He held up red loose jeans with a silver chain, a white muscle shirt, a black leather vest and nudged the toe of his dress shoes against black high tops on the floor. "What about you, Lopez?" he asked bending down and grabbing the shoes.

"No idea, but we'll find out." I smiled and Artie chuckled.

"Alright, well let's kill it. I'll see you out there." He said and ruffled Davie's hair before leaving with his clothing.

"Santana, get your fanny over here so I can get you ready." Kurt exclaimed and I rolled my eyes as Blaine came over and scooped Davie in his arms with a grin.

"Let's go, little man." Blaine said and Davie laughed, nodding and waving bye to me as Blaine carried him to the door. "I'll take care of him, Santana."

"You better!" I pointed at Blaine with a smirk and he chuckled, holding Davie with one arm as he opened the dressing room door. Mercedes looked up from tapping on her phone and motioned for me to get ready as she took a seat on the couch in the room.

* * *

Kurt let my hair my hair out of my formal messy bun and I shook my head as he ran his finger through my locks. He brushed my bangs from my face and lifted my chin before fixing my makeup and stepping back to look over me. I arched a brow at him and he shook his head as he handed me a white skate hat.

"Damn, I'm good." He stated and I rolled my eyes with a chuckle before going to a full length mirror and looking at myself. My stage outfit consisted of black leather, low crotch pants, a black top that stops under my boobs and has straps like a tank top, cut open on the back. I have red leather, fingerless gloves on and I'm wearing white stilettos with a closed toe.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled and flicked my hair over my shoulder.

"Okay, so you come off the stage as soon as your parts over and do a quick change at the side so you're ready for Let's Play." Mercedes said, grabbing a white leather jacket, and leather, black heeled boots. I nodded and looked at the hat in my hands, bringing my eyes up when Mercedes told me we would be starting soon. I followed Mercedes and Kurt out of the dressing room and we walked down the backstage hallway towards the stage as Usher, the host of tonight, started talking.

"…let's give it up for Artie Abrams!" Usher announced and the crowd in the theater cheered and clapped loudly as the intro started. I caught a glimpse of Artie in his clothing, shaking his arms out at the side of the stage and hissed his name, winking at him when he looked at me. He saluted and I chuckled before following Mercedes and one of the stage crew members down a hall leading to the back of the theater.

**Lately I got this feeling  
I don't know what's the meaning  
But I know it's strong  
And it's over you  
All I want is to be home with you  
Oh ooh oh**

We walked to the back and the crew member opened the door quietly so we could stand in the theater without anyone noticing us.

**I'm coming right back  
Ho-ome**

I watched as Artie jumped and side stepped to the left, holding his arms out before going on his toes and bringing his arms back.

**Livin' without you is a  
Noo Noo**

He spun and danced back to the middle of the stage with his two female dancers, and four male dancers behind him.

**I'm coming right back  
Ho-ome**

He caught my eye and grinned, kicking his legs to the sides as he moved his shoulders, holding his right hand up.

**I wish you were here  
Yeah, I wish you were here  
Music is better  
And lights are brighter when you are near**

The people in the audience were dancing and singing along with him as he moved on the stage with his dancers, pointing and oozing charisma as he did so.

**Am I making it clear?  
The music is better  
And right now I just wish you were here  
Oh ooh oh  
Right now I just wish you were here  
Oh ooh oh  
Right now I just wish you were here**

We all watched Artie perform on the stage through the second verse, moving around and occasionally dancing in sync with his dancers as he came to the chorus. The crew member had given me my mic when Artie finished the first verse, and was now nodding at me to start going down the aisle and to the stage. I nodded and put my hat on my head as Artie got to the second line of the chorus, and walked down the long aisle.

**The music is better  
And right now I just wish you were here  
Oh ooh oh  
Right now I just wish you were here  
Oh ooh oh**

People noticed it was me as I passed them and started cheering louder, making me chuckle as I got closer to the stage.

**Right now I just wish you were here  
Oh ooh oh  
Right now I just wish you were here  
Oh ooh oh**

"_Yeah_" I sang into the mic, getting people's attention as I got to the front of the audience and Artie just smiled as he continued singing his part.

**Right now I just wish you were here**

"_Lopez, hey_!" I sang and winked at Artie as I went for the steps to the stage.

**I can't wait 'til you come back home  
I know it's late, hoped you were by the phone**

I rapped as Artie held out a hand helping me onto the stage.

**It so hard getting by all alone  
So call me back, leave a message at the tone**

Artie moved backwards as I walked towards him, swaying my hips to the music.

**I know, you know, I know we can make it by  
It's been too long since I've looked into your eyes**

I pointed to me, then him, and back at me with my free hand before shaking my head and grabbing his vest, pulling him closer to me. He nodded with what I sang and looked at the crowd; breaking into a large smile when I put my hat on his head smoothly.

**And I'm waitin', so hurry back  
Bring the shine boy**

I let go of him and backed up before beckoning him after me.

**You better follow the path  
Car, bus, train, go and get a cab**

I moved my hand side to side, before waving him off.

**Or just fly here- Jet pack**

I held my hand back before turning to the crowd and swooping my hand to the sky.

**Roger that, do you copy?**

I sang, meeting Davie's eyes. I winked and he beamed.

**I was a puzzle piece but you solved me  
Our future, I see it so clear  
And right now...**

I pointed t Davie before looking at Artie. He took my hand and spun me into him before spinning me towards the stage exit with a smirk. I smiled at him and sang my last line before quickly leaving the stage

**I wish you were here…**

Kurt moved to me quickly and I handed him my mic as I slipped my stilettos off and pulled my pants down my legs to reveal the tight black short I was wearing. They stopped higher than mid thigh and I let a crew member put on my hand free mic while I lid my white leather jacket, which came half way of my torso, on. I left it unzipped and pulled on my black heeled boots before letting out a breath, hearing Artie was a few lines away from the end of his song.

"You got the steps down so everything will go perfectly." Mercedes said, appearing from someplace. I nodded and looked behind me when Artie sang his last line. "Remember to use the dancers." She said and I nodded again as Artie's song faded. A roaring applause sounded and I looked over my shoulder at the stage that was blackened, Artie running off it.

"Get em, Satan!" he said encouragingly and I laughed nodding as the stage lights came back on. I smiled at my dancers crouched on the ground and my music started.

**Oooh ooh ooooh!**

I sang, waiting and watching as my dancers, equal number of male and female, Sam included, jumped up at a bass beat and turned on their heels to face the front with their hands in fists in front of them as they made their shoulders flinch forwards at every beat.

I took my first step onto the stage when I started to sing and moved seductively with the music as I ran my hand down the arm of the closest dancer. All of my dancers practiced and are skilled enough so when I did something with them they could go along with it and instantly jump back into the main dance movements when I moved on.

**There's so much that we can do  
Have a play date in my room  
And the rest is up to you baby**

The dancers pushed their arms out to the left as they stepped to the right and pumped their shoulders, doing the same thing the opposite direction afterwards, and before bringing their hands up and snapping as they stepped right and kicked their leg out. Their feet turned out and in to have their knees open and then come together as they crossed their arms and bent their hands up in another snap, having their elbows go down. They stepped to the left and hopped back to the right holding their right arm over their head as they rolled their bodies, stepping twice to the left, looking at the audience the entire time.

**We can dress up if you'd like  
What's your flavor, what's your type  
Come on over for tonight  
I'll bring your fantasies to life**

I danced with two other dancers before going to the front of the stage and hitting the chorus as I danced in sync with my dancers.

**Let's play  
I'll let you wrestle me  
You can win all day**

We take a slow swaying step towards the front of the stage before keeping our feet shoulder width apart and nodding twice with crossed arms. We then bring our hands behind our backs as we turn slightly to the left and roll our bodies. We hold both our arms up like we're showing our muscles and bring our left arm to our right before putting our palms together and sliding our arms straight out.

**I'll show you want it means to fool around  
You'll see how much you want it now  
Just come out and play**

We hop to the right and turn our knees right and left before hopping forwards a bit, bringing our arms down to our bodies, before twirling our arms around our heads as we turn around while backing up and pump our arms by our left thigh. Finishing the chorus as we flick our hands to the right and slide to the left before crossing our wrists in front of our chest as we roll our bodies once, and then bring our hands down with our heads.

**Baby if I tie you up  
It don't mean I'll tie you down  
I just like it to play it rough baby**

I step forwards as we all bring our arms over our heads, twisting our right foot, and look over my shoulder when hands move down my arms. I smile widely at Brittany, hair tied in a sexy ponytail, her cat like eyes looking even more gorgeous with the wings of eyeliner at the corner of her eyes, and roll my body. Brittany's hands move down to my hips and she mirrors my moves with me, in sync.

**If you wanna bring a friend  
It's more than welcomed to join in  
We will have triple times the fun  
Yea this night has just begun**

Brittany takes my hand and spins me out before stepping towards me while pulling me back, and running her free hand up the back of my right thigh; making it a struggle to keep singing on key without letting out a moan. I put my left hand in the middle of her chest as I push her back, my right hand tangled in my hair, following her. She grabs my hand from her body and turns me around so I'm facing the crowd and moves back but still to the side of me as we go back in sync with the rest of the dancers for the chorus.

We run through the same moves from before and come to the bridge.

** Oooooh ooooh, let's play**  
**I can show you all the toys that you might like  
My way**

Brittany moves towards me and I flick my hair, looking at the audience as I roll my body.

**This Barbie's got nothing on me tonight  
Let's play**

Brittany slides to the other side of me and pulls me back against her front, while she runs her hands down my abs, and then grabs my hips before we slowly move with each other.

**Anything you want  
We'll make up all the rules  
All day**

My body was getting hot from being this close to Brittany, but I managed to keep my voice and movements perfect as she ran her hands across my stomach so her arms were wrapped around me from behind.

**We can find a game  
Where no one has to lose**

I let my hand move behind me to grip the back of Brittany's neck before bringing my arm up to the ceiling as Brittany let go of me and moved back to the other dancers to go in step with them.

**Let's play**

I sang a long note as I turned around and walked beside Brittany, falling in step with the dancers.

**I'll let you wrestle me  
You can win all day  
I'll show you want it means to fool around  
You'll see how much you want it now  
Just come out and play**

When I sang 'play' I glanced at Brittany as she did this skip hop thing to the front of the stage and held her hand out. I furrowed my brows in confusion and widened my eyes, a smiled quickly following, when Davie took Brittany's hand and they moved back to me.

**Let's play  
I'll let you wrestle me  
(I'll let you wrestle me baby)**

I sang, watching Davie move in sync with Brittany and me as we danced the routine. Our hands once again come back behind us and we turn slightly to the right this time as we roll our bodies. Our arms swing in front of us, crossing as we twist or right foot, before brushing our right hand down our left arm, and then left down right arm.

**All day  
I'll show you want it means to fool around  
You'll see how much you want it now  
Just come out and play**

We twirl our arms around our heads as we turn around, while backing up, and pump our arms by our left thigh. We flick our hands to the right and slide to the left before crossing our wrists in front of our chest as we roll our bodies once.

**Let's play…**

We end with my dancers, Brittany, and Davie turning to face the back as I finished the lyrics.

I smiled sweetly at Davie when he looks at me on the stage and look at the crowd, standing and cheering with large smiles on their faces. I let out a quiet laugh and waved as my dancers walked off the stage. Brittany stepped and grabbed Davie in her arms, running off stage as I followed, smiling at the crowd.

* * *

"Mijo, you were awesome!" I exclaimed as I took my mic off and handed it to a crew member. Davie beamed at me and I pulled him into my arms. "How'd you even…"

"Brittany taught me when you let me go to her house on the weekend." He said and I shook my head with a smile. I stood up as Usher headed for the stage and smiled politely at him.

"Hey, you were phenomenal, Santana!" he complimented and gave me a hug. I thanked him and he looked down at Davie, shaking his head with a smile. "You have a talented kid there too."

"Thank you." I chuckled and he nodded to Davie.

"Hey, little man, wanna come out and help me deliver the first award?" Davie widened his eyes and looked up at me, nodding his head.

_How could I say no_?

"Por favor, Mami! Please!" he begged and I chuckled, nodding. He beamed and Usher high fived him before winking at me and leading Davie on the stage.

"Amazing, Santana!" Mercedes said as I pulled my leather jacket off. I handed it to her with a smile and she took it.

"Thank you. Did you know about Davie?" I asked with an arched brow and Mercedes smiled slyly. "Why didn't you tell me!" I exclaimed with a smile.

"It was better kept a secret."

"Fine, well why didn't you tell me Brittany was going to be on with me?"

"Same reasoning." Mercedes stated with a wink before disappearing. I shook my head and turned to watch Davie and Usher on the stage, looking at the big screen in the top corner of the theater announcing the nominees.

"Boo." Brittany whispered by my ear and I jumped, holding my hand to my chest as I let out a breath.

"Don't do that." I said, hitting her shoulder lightly. She smiled and shrugged. "Why didn't you tell me what was going on?" I asked with a smirk. Brittany smiled widely and shook her head.

"Mercedes didn't want me to say anything."

"When did you know?" I asked.

"Um…the 2nd…" she said in thought and I shook my head at her with a small smile. "What, you don't want me here?" she asked challengingly and I widened my eyes, shaking my head as I stepped closer to her, grabbing her wrists.

"No, I'm glad you're here." I told her honestly. I wanted her here, a part of me was urging myself to ask her to come as my _date_ but I held back on that. Brittany put her hands on my hips and I stepped closer to her, wrapping my arms around her neck as she hugged me. "Are you staying?" I asked in a whisper and she shrugged.

"That was the plan; Kurt has a dress for me to wear."

"Wha…Kurt was in on this too?" I asked, pulling my head back to meet her eyes. She smiled and nodded while my eyes drifted to her lips.

_Jesus, I want to kiss her_.

Brittany ran her hands up my back and I shivered, looking from her lips to her eyes. She tilted her head to the side with a smirk and I chuckled nervously, stepping out of her arms just as Davie and Usher came back.

"This boy's gonna be a star one day." Usher chuckled and I nodded, full aware of Davie's successful future. Davie smiled widely and then looked to Brittany, jumping at her and throwing his arms around her. She laughed and lifted him into her arms, winking at me. My heart fluttered and I smiled softly at the two, talking secretively with each other in whispers. "Are you two together yet?" Usher asked me quietly and I looked to him, not being able to help the small smile as I shook my head. He let out a soft chuckle and patted my shoulder lightly before walking away.

* * *

"The nominees for 'Best Album' _are_…" Selena Gomez said, standing beside her bestie Demi Lovato. Everyone turned their attention to the screen and waited for it to show the nominees.

"_Justin Timberlake with 20/20 Experience…Rihanna with Unapologetic...Noah Puckerman with My Calling…and Santana Lopez with Not That Girl_" the video showed along. Brittany nudged my arm and I looked to her as she mouthed 'You got this'. I smiled fondly at her and she smiled faintly back, tucking her hair behind her ear. Kurt had Brittany wear a nice pink dress that hugged her curves, and curled her hair in loose curls. Her makeup was natural and she looked beautiful. Plus the white heels she was wearing made her ass and legs look celestial.

I was back in my original outfit, and it was the third time I had sat back down in my seat after performing. Brittany called my name through applause and I blinked, focusing on her as she beamed.

"You won!" she said happily and I looked around me at the people clapping and looking at me. "Go on." She laughed and I smiled, getting up from my chair. I walked onto the stage and smiled at the girls, giving them each a hug before accepting the crystal sphere attached to a crystal pedestal. Selena and Demi stepped back to let me say a few words and I moved to the mic, letting out a quiet chuckle as I looked at the award.

"I don't really know what to say…I think I've said it all already." I said honestly and got laughs from the crowd. I smiled and looked out, meeting my groups eyes. "Okay, well you can't thank anyone enough so I'd want to thank my friends, my family, my baby Davie. My team and all my fans who I love dearly! It means so much to me that you appreciate what I'm doing, and I could never be where I am today without you, so thank you. I'd also like to thank people who couldn't be here with me today, you know who you are." I added, directed to my family and friends who had passed away, and to Mark. The crowd clapped and I smiled before leaving the stage.

* * *

The ceremony ended at 8:30 and the dinner started at 9. Davie was a letting out yawn after yawn and Brittany offered to carry him while I found Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes to tell them we were leaving. They nodded and congratulated me on my winning before letting me get back to the blonde and my boy. Brittany walked beside me, carrying Davie, as we walked back the way we came. Fans and photographer were still their along with interviewers, calling out to other celebrities passing them.

"Santana!"

"Santana, over here!"

"Ms. Lopez can I get a few minutes?" an interviewer asked. I opened my mouth to protest and Brittany put her hand on my shoulder, nodding to me she'll take him to the car. I gave her a smile and turned to the man, nodding. "Tell us how it feels now that you can add _four_ _more_ awards to your collection?"

I let out a chuckled and shook my head.

"It's an awesome feeling when you receive an award because it shows you how much people love what you're doing. Like I said earlier; I wouldn't be here if it weren't for my fans and I love them for it. They're so supportive of me and even Davie! They love him." I added with a laugh and the man smiled.

"It's the first time Davie attended an event with you isn't it?"

"It is. He was super excited, and so was I. I'm glad he wanted to come, and he handled everything like he'd been coming with me since the beginning."

"So tell us quickly about your video. What kind of feedback have you gotten?" He smiled and I tucked my hair away from my eyes with a smile.

"Um well…I've received _different_ feedback." I laughed, nodding. "It seems like everyone loves it; the playful feel and the change from my other videos though, so it's good."

"Your other videos featured your boyfriend in them, and this one still has him but it was like you were using him to get to Brittany?"

"Yeah, that was what we were going for. It was fun, Brittany's amazing and it was different. I'm glad that we switched it up because people don't want the same thing over and over. They want new ideas, different dancers and actors, not the same old thing each time."

"So then Brittany…What's going on with her and Sam because he didn't look happy in the video. Is that just his acting or is he a little wary of the girl?" the man asked and I flicked my hair over my shoulder.

"Sam's good in videos. You give him direction and he takes it and makes it work. Honestly though, I do think he was cautious and suspicious of her because of the articles and pictures that came out in the magazines but I don't know fully how he felt or feels about it."

"Do you two just not talk about it?"

"We don't know." I shook my head, hoping I won't have to explain why and the man nods.

"Well thank you for taking time to speak with us. Congratulations on your awards have a good evening."

"Thank you. You too" I said politely and walked away from the man to the pickup drop off.

"Santana, would you mind?" I looked to the woman, holding a microphone and glanced towards Brittany, holding Davie as they wait for a vehicle, and nod quickly. "_Amazing_ performance tonight."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"You never cease to amaze, and I feel like having Davie and Brittany part of the performance just made it that much better."

"I completely agree. I didn't even know Brittany was going to be here tonight and I had absolutely no idea Davie was going to come up and steal the show." I chuckled and the woman smiled.

"He's a cutie. So did you find out what was going on then?"

"Davie and Brittany spent some time together during the weekend and I guess she taught him then. They're always finding ways to surprise me with dancing, it's insane!" I laughed and the girl arched a brow.

"So then Brittany spends quite a bit of her time with you two?"

"I guess so…we find time to hang out whenever, and Davie loves the girl so it's kind of inevitable that we spend so much time together." I explained and the woman nodded slowly.

"So what about your relationship with Sam; why didn't we see him here tonight?"

"He was on stage with us." I told her and she grinned.

"I meant on the carpet and sitting next to you during the ceremony."

"Oh…" _Crap_…

"Was it that he had somewhere to be or…"

"No. Sam and I have been over for almost three weeks now." I stated and the girl widened her eyes, though I knew she was feigning shock.

"Really, and why's that?"

"Sometimes it just doesn't work out." I shrugged and the girl nodded.

"Sometimes, but _other_ _times_ it can be because of a blue eyed blonde who works at a dance studio." I rolled my eyes harmlessly with a smile and shook my head.

"Brittany wasn't the reason for the break up, I can say that."

"Okay, well thank you for talking to me. I'm sure you would like to get your little one home." I nodded. "Have a good evening, Ms. Lopez."

"You too." I said before walking to Brittany and Davie, an escalade waiting near them. Brittany looked at me and smiled softly as I opened the door to the vehicle for her, and carefully climbed in with Davie before I followed.

* * *

"Have a good evening." The driver said before driving off. I held the hotel door open for Brittany and we walked through the lobby to the elevators, leaning against the walls as we took the small ride up to the penthouse hallway.

We walked to my door and I opened it, holding it wide for Brittany to carry Davie inside. He turned his head into Brittany's neck and she smiled faintly as she carried him in front of me to his room.

"Hey, D. Sit up for a bit." She said and Davie kept himself upright with his eyes closed as Brittany unclipped his suspenders and took off his bowtie. I watched with an adoring smile as Brittany caringly changed Davie into his pajamas before holding the blankets back for him to get into bed, and pulled them to his shoulders. My heart fluttered when she kissed his head and I heard three little words leave Davie's mouth. Brittany froze from standing straight and ran her hand over his hair, returning his words quietly before turning to me and smiling faintly.

"You can stay." I told her and she nodded, leaving Davie's room for me to say goodnight. I walked to his bed and sat on the edge as he fluttered his eyes open and gave me a tired smile. "Did you have fun?" I asked him and he nodded. "I'm glad."

"Can I come next time too?"

"For sure, Mijo." I said and leant down, pressing my lips against his cheek. "Buenos noches, mi amor." I said softly and got up after he repeated my words to me but with '_Mami'_. I turned his light off and closed his door quietly before slipping my heels off and going to my room. I looked in the guest room near mine and Brittany looked at me with a shy smile as she held the front of her dress against her body.

"Um…can I borrow some clothes to sleep in?"

"Yeah, hold on." I nodded and went to my room, quickly grabbing shorts and a tank top before returning and handing them to the blonde.

"Thanks" she said quietly and turned away from me before dropping her dress and letting it pool around her legs as she pulled her top over her head. I stared at her ass as she slipped on the shorts, before she ran her hands through her hair and turned to me. My eyes locked on her boobs, being able to see them through the shirt, and I licked my lips subconsciously. Brittany giggled and picked up the dress and shoes, putting them on the floor by the guest desk before draping the dress over the desk's chair.

"I'm going to wash my face." She said, brushing passed me as I nodded slowly. I glanced over my shoulder when the bathroom door closed and went into my room, kicking my shoes off before unzipping my dress and letting it fall to the floor. My arm went over my chest, shielding my boobs from view as I pulled another tank top from my dresser and put it on. I decided to leave sleeping shorts off and picked up my dress, draping it over my desk chair. I went to my en suit and washed the makeup off my face before brushing my teeth and brushing my hair.

I left the bathroom as I took out my earrings and set them on my desk, before doing the same with my bracelet. I looked to my door when I heard Brittany leave the bathroom and widened my eyes slightly when the blonde walked into my room and climbed on my bed. I watched her with an arched brow as she climbed under the covers, and propped her head in her hand as she looked at me.

"You said maybe next time." She reminded and I smiled, walking to my door.

"You do know, _maybe_ doesn't mean for sure." I said, turning my lights off.

"Whatever." She mumbled and I chuckled as I climbed in bed beside her.

"Thank you for taking care of Davie…" I said quietly and Brittany chuckled.

"I carried him."

"Brittany, I'm talking about how you care about him, and you make sure he's having fun and is safe."

"Oh…well yeah, I love him so…"

"Well just…thank you." I repeated and she mumbled a 'you're welcome' before it went quiet. We were both facing the ceiling when Brittany shifted in the bed and I glanced at her. She turned on her side, facing me, and I turned my head to her, looking over her face. She watched me as I took in every feature, and then her hand moved to rest on my stomach. I flexed my abs under her hand and she smiled faintly.

Her hand ran up and down faintly and I took a sharp gasp of air when her hand slipped under my shirt. We kept staring at each other intensely until I turned my body to hers, and moved her hand from under my shirt. She furrowed her brows at the rejection, before widening her eyes as I threw my leg over her waist to straddle her and leant in.

The second our lips touched we both let out moans that had been held back for weeks. Our lips moved against each others as I held myself up with my right arm, left hand moving under Brittany's shirt, over her stomach. Brittany flicked her tongue over my lip and I opened my mouth, granting immediate access to her. Our tongues moved together like we were dancing.

Brittany's hands moved from my hips to my ass and I groaned into her mouth as she squeezed my ass. Heat began to pool between my legs and I gasped, therefore breaking the kiss and allowing Brittany to continue kissing and licking her way over my jaw and to my neck. I bit my lip to hold back a loud moan and moved my hand, grazing her boob. She gasped, arching up into me, and I smiled, kissing below her ear as I ran my thumb over her hardened nipple; not yet having cupped her boob.

"Jesus, Santana…" she breathed, running her hands from my ass up my back.

"Hmm?" I hummed, kissing the side of her neck. She was panting faintly as I sucked on her neck and moved my hand from under her shirt, to her collar. I kissed my way down her neck and over her collar bone, pulling the tank top collar down, and kissed the beginning of the valley of her breasts.

"Fuck…" she breathed heavily and I let out a low chuckle, looking up at her as I pressed another kiss to her skin. "You're so hot." She gets out and I'm throbbing at her voice. I pull back from her and press a lingering kiss to her lips before getting off her and lying back down to her side.

"Would you believe me if I said I'm sorry for that?"

"Nope, because we both know that's a lie." Brittany chuckled breathlessly and I smiled, shuffling closer to her before laying my arm across her stomach and resting my head on her chest.

"Goodnight, Britt."

"Goodnight, San."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! So tell me what you guys thought. It only gets betta! Hopefully I can get another update soon, maybe two. I have a four day weekend, so I'll try!**

**Songs: **  
**-Wish U Were Here by Cody Simpson ft. Becky **  
**-Let's Play by Kristina Maria**

**Rate & Review...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Quick updates are awesome aren't they, Lol! Okay, here's chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs in this fic.**

**I apologize for an errors.**

**R&R**

**-B**

* * *

**Monday, June 11****th****, 2012**

I began to stir from my sleep when I realized something was brushing over my arm. The movement stopped and I let out a content sigh as I snuggled back into my pillow. On the verge of falling back asleep the tickling feeling came back and I lifted my arm from underneath me to brush my hand over my arm.

I opened my eyes in panic when a hand grabbed mine from behind me and tried pulling my hand away.

"San, relax…"

I instantly relaxed at Brittany's voice and dropped my hand from my arm, letting the girl continue to run her fingers over my skin. I hummed at the gentleness and let my eyes flutter closed. The bed shifted and I felt Brittany's body move closer to mine before my hair was brushed away from my shoulder and a Brittany's lips pressed against my skin.

I snapped my eyes open as I took a sharp intake, Brittany kissing my up from my shoulder to my neck slowly and softly.

"Look at me…" she whispered, making me shiver when her breath hit my skin. I shuffled until my body was turned to face her and smiled shyly at the blonde.

"Good morning…" I said quietly, my voice coming out raspy from just waking up. The blonde's eyes seemed to darken and I smirked faintly while I nudged her nose with mine affectionately. My eyes widened in surprise, when the blonde kissed me, before I let them flutter closed and returned the kiss.

The blonde cupped my cheeks as she slipped her tongue into my mouth and I moved my left leg to cross over her leg. She shifted and her hands dropped from my face. She pulled back from my lips and I blinked in confusion as she got on her knees. I watched curiously. Brittany sent me a smirk and I felt my stomach flip in excitement. I gasped with heated cheeks when she positioned herself between my legs, and ran her hands up from my shins to the sides of my thighs and back down to my knees before guiding them up and around her lower back. I crossed my ankles, staring at the blonde as I bit my lip, my center beginning to throb, watching as she crawled forwards a bit so she was hovering over me.

"Good morning…" she said quietly with a sexy smile.

I whimpered.

Brittany was so fucking hot right now, and I just wanted to attack her…or rather, _her_ attack _me_.

The blonde smiled and graced her index finger over my collar bone, painfully slow.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" I bit impatiently. Brittany chuckled and shook her head.

"Not yet."

"Britt…" I groaned, quivering with want beneath her. She leant down and I held my breath, waiting for her to kiss me, but she only rested our foreheads together. "Brittany…" I breathed, looking back and forth between her eyes. She pulled back slightly, eyeing me nervously before leaning down to my ear. My eyes rolled back when her breath hit my skin and I let out an embarrassing moan.

Brittany giggled and I smiled faintly.

"Do you trust me?" she whispered in my ear and I nodded immediately. Brittany kissed the part of my jaw line right below my ear, and started sucking lightly on my neck.

I hummed in appreciation and gasped when Brittany's hand slipped under my shirt. The blonde paused her sucking and kissed my neck before pulling back and uncrossing my ankles from behind her. I watched her with a pout and she chuckled when she caught my look.

"I'm not done yet." She said and I nodded slowly. Brittany slipped both her hands under my shirt, holding my hips and kept my gaze as she ran her hands up, bringing my shirt upwards. She stopped as I gasped when her thumbs touched the underside of my boobs, and looked at me for the go ahead. I nodded slowly, trusting her, and held my breath as she lifted my shirt to my neck. She kept her eyes on mine the entire time, and I sat up so I could pull my shirt over my head.

I watched Brittany's eyes drop to my chest and bit my lip when she took a slow breath.

"Wow" she whispered and I smiled faintly. She glanced at my face and her lips twitched into a smile. "Can I…?"

"Kiss me first." I said and giggled against her lips when she crashed them together. I fell back against the bed, bringing Brittany with me, and moaned into the kiss. By this time I'm pretty sure my panties were soaked by how uncomfortably sticky I was feeling; and it only got worse when Brittany cupped my right boob. "Fuck…" I gasped, arching into her. Brittany kissed my cheek and continued moving down as she held her hand over my boob. I was beginning to pant faintly and moaned loudly when Brittany shifted, causing her knee to brush my covered core, the same time she brushed her thumb over my nipple. I felt the blonde smile against my neck and I couldn't take it anymore.

I grabbed her face gently bringing her lips back to mine, and lifted my hips. Brittany froze and I did as well, wondering if I went too far. I pulled my hands back from the blondes face and held them over mine, shaking my head faintly at myself.

"I'm so sorry, Britt." I mumbled against my hands.

"You don't have to apologize for anything." She replied and pulled my hands from my face. I let her and swallowed nervously when I met the blonde's eyes. She smiled at me, it slowly turning from a faint curve of her lips into a wide grin, and I let out a relieved breath before smiled sheepishly and averting my gaze. "We just got carried away a bit." Brittany said.

"Yeah…" I nodded, pulling my bottom lip between my teeth as I glanced at the girl. Brittany giggled and cupped my cheeks, making me face her before she pressed her lips softly against mine.

"You're super cute." She whispered, nudging my nose with hers before pecking my lips again and climbing off me.

I narrowed my eyes at her as she got out of bed and shook my head.

"Listen to me, Pierce." I said sternly, catching the blonde's attention. "I…" I started, pointing to myself, "Am not cute."

"It was a compliment, San." Brittany giggled and I shook my head.

"No, that's like calling a sword a pocket knife; totally degrading."

"Oh, my poor baby." She teased with a pout, and I just smiled faintly at the words. I motioned for the blonde to come to me and she rolled her eyes with a smile as she came to the side of the bed. "What."

I held my hands out and she took them, making me smirk before pulling her back into bed and rolling on top of her.

"Now…what were you saying about me being…_cute_?"

Brittany visibly swallowed and I smirked, running my hands over her abs, under her shirt. I leant forwards, bringing my hands to each side of the bed by her head and leant down, nudging her cheek with my nose before kissing her jaw.

"Y-you're not c-cute." She said and I nodded.

"Then what am I?" I asked huskily by her ear, pulling the lobe between my teeth. Brittany moaned and I smiled, pulling back slightly before letting her ear go.

"S-sexy… s-so, _so_ sexy." She breathed and I hummed in acceptance, catching sight of my clock on my night table. 7:00am.

"Good girl…" I whispered before pulling myself off the girl and swaying my hips more than usual as I went to my en suit. I looked over my shoulder, Brittany watching me with her mouth hanging open, and smirked. "I'm going to take a shower. You can use the one in the main bathroom if you want." Brittany nodded dumbly and I winked at her before going into the bathroom and closing the door.

I let out a heavy breath and took my underwear off, scrunching my nose as I tossed them in my hamper in the room before putting a towel on the hanger by the shower and getting in. I was literally radiating heat from how hot Brittany got me and I put my hand on the shower tap, turning it on and not bothering to make the water warm. I needed this shit cold!

* * *

"Mijo, grab your backpack, por favor." I called, holding my hand over my cell's mic. Davie looked back at me from the living room before jumping up and going to his room to retrieve his stuff. I removed my hand and brought my phone to my ear as I packed Davie's lunch kit. "Okay, so what are we doing today?" I asked over the phone.

"_I wanted to try to get a head start on the details of your winter tour._" I groaned and zipped Davie's kit closed, putting my free hand on my hip as I turned around and leant back against the counter.

"Cedes, I don't think we need to do another concert right away. Hell, I just finished my last seven months ago."

"_Santana, this is what we do_."

"No, this is what you _want_ me to do but I'm saying no." I countered and Mercedes sighed. "Listen, I don't want to have to be away for three months, only seeing Davie every two weeks. He shouldn't have to deal with me leaving to go on tour. Besides, we can wait until my next album before we need another tour. Then we can just incorporate songs from '_Not That Girl_' into the concert and it's all good."

I looked to my side when the guestroom door opened and pulled my bottom lip between my teeth as my heart skipped a beat.

I had been in my shower for half an hour, only spending less than ten to actually shower. I felt my cheeks heat at thinking about how I caressed my body imagining my hands were Brittany's; how I bit my lip to hold back a long moan when I slipped my digits inside myself, pressing my free hand against the shower wall as I rested my head against the same wall.

I wondered if Brittany had done the same and felt extreme embarrassment of actually thinking that. Luckily the blonde wasn't in my room when I finished showering, and I could actually breathe properly when I got dressed.

I was wearing a tight black pencil skirt, light pink blouse, and black heels, my hair falling straight onto my shoulders.

"_Santana_!"

"S-sorry what?" I asked, shaking my head.

"_I said that may be able to work but that I'll have to think it over. You still need to come to the studio. We need a good start on the next album_."

"Mercedes…" I groaned, "We're not releasing anything until the fall!"

"_I compromised on your tour; you will come in and get started on the next album_."

"I'm pretty sure I can write songs in the comfort of my home." I replied and Mercedes groaned loudly.

"_I don't give a shit then! Just get started, I want at least the first verse and chorus by next Monday_!" I pulled my phone from my ear with an arched brow, looking at it in surprise.

"Here!" Davie said, running to me, holding his backpack out. I smiled and put his lunch box in, before checking my silver wrist watch and nodding.

"Okay, get your shoes on, Mijo; we don't wanna be late, do we?" Davie put his backpack on as he moved to the foyer and looked at two different pairs of shoes. I smiled as I watched him pick his white adidas with two black lines on the inside and outside, going nicely with his knee length jean shorts, white t-shirt, and grey over shirt. He turned around to look at me and he looked behind me. I arched a brow when he pulled on his backpack straps, looking to the side with a smile, and looked behind me.

"Joder, Brittany!" I exclaimed, covering my heart with my hand as the blonde laughed, pulling her hands away from my sides after zapping me. I looked back at Davie when I heard his laugh and narrowed my eyes. "You're turning my son against me." I told the blonde as I looked back at her.

"No, Mami. I still love you." Davie said quickly, hugging my legs. I ran my hand over his head with a smile, glancing at Brittany.

"Well, that's good to know; te quiero demasiado." I told him and Brittany smiled faintly.

"Oh, I forgot something!" Davie shouted and pulled his shoes off before running to his room. Brittany smirked at me as she took a step to me and pulled me by my hips closer to her. I smiled shyly at her, putting my hands on her biceps and tilted my head.

"You look nice." I said, letting my eyes run down her body. She had accidentally left some of her clothing here when she stayed the night a few times and now has two drawers of her clothing in the guest room, which explained why she wasn't wearing her dress from last night. Brittany was wearing a thin grey zip up, tight black shorts that made her legs look killer, and white sneakers with black rimming.

"You look super c…" I arched a brow at her and she cleared her throat. "You look really pretty." She reworded and I smirked knowingly, stepping closer to her and took hold of the zipper on her thin sweater. I kept her gaze as I slowly pulled the zipper down, cautious of Davie coming back, and licked my lips when her pink sports bra was the only thing covering her torso. I looked at her abs and back at the blonde, her eyes dark blue as her chest rose and fell heavily.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Davie said and I quickly zipped the blonde back up before stepping back from her and nodding.

"Perfect, let's get going then." I said to Davie and grabbed my purse from the counter as Davie put his shoes back on. "Do you want me to drop you off at the studio?" I asked Brittany and she nodded, following me and Davie out of the door.

* * *

"Can Britt take me in today?" Davie asked while we pulled into the schools parking lot. I looked to Brittany in the passenger seat and she smiled.

"Okay, but give me a kiss before you go." I said and Davie beamed, getting out of his seat and leaning over the console to kiss my cheek. I smiled back at him as Brittany undid her seat belt and got out. "Have a good day, Mijo."

"You too, Mami!" he said, hopping out of the SUV as Britt held the door open for him. I watched with a soft smile as Davie walked with Brittany into the school, before resting my head against the head rest. I groaned when my phone rang, and dug it form my purse, swiping my finger across the screen before bringing it to my ear.

"Lady Hummel, to what do I owe this pleasure?" I greeted with a smirk.

"_Really, Santana, really?_" Kurt asked and I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Okay, hello Kurt, what can I do for you today?" I reworded.

"_Better. I just want to see how it went with Brittany last night._"

"What…why?" I asked quickly, hitting my palm against my forehead afterwards when Kurt squealed.

"_Oh my god, you two totally cracked didn't you_?" he asked excitedly and I rolled my eyes.

"No…we didn't um…no." I said lamely and shook my head.

"_Santana, I have fifty bucks going on this, if you two slept together you better damn well tell me_!" Kurt ordered and I let out a laugh at him.

"I don't have to tell you shit." I said.

"_Ha, so something did happen_!"

"Jesus Christ, Kurt! I'm hanging up." I said and pulled the phone from my ear, hearing Kurt's protests before ending the call. I put my phone in my purse and put my hands back on the wheel as the passenger door opened and Brittany slid inside. "How'd it go?" I asked and Brittany smiled.

"It was fine; I'm surprised Davie asked that."

"Well he basically idolizes you." I told her, looking over my shoulder as I pulled out of the lot and onto the street. I glanced at the blonde, smiling softly to herself, and chuckled, looking back at the road.

"What?" Brittany asked. I shrugged and turned a corner. "San, tell me?!" She whined and I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"It's nothing, Britt."

"Bull shit." She stated and I arched a brow at her as we came to a red light.

"Bull shit?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes, bull shit."

"Brittany, it seriously is nothing, I just I don't know…chuckled for no reason."

"Well then you're weird." She said with a playful smirk and I narrowed mine at her. "Light's green." I glanced at the light and started driving again on route to the dance studio. "So…can I ask you something?"

"You don't have to ask if you can ask me something, Britt-Britt." I smiled cheekily at her and she rolled her eyes at me in amusement. "Anyway, ask away." I nodded.

"Um…Okay well you know I like you…and uh we've…" she trailed off and I looked between her and the road with furrowed brows.

"We've…?"

"No um, usually people only kiss and stuff if they like each other so…does that mean you like me?" I snorted a laugh and shook my head at the girl, making her body deflate. My eyes widened and I shook my head frantically in realization.

"No, shit, Britt. I wasn't laughing because you think I like you. Well I was but…" Brittany looked at me in confusion and I took a calming breath as I parked at the curb in front of the studio door before turning to face her best I could. "I just thought it was a little funny that you didn't know even though I was the one to initiate the kiss last night and everything."

"…So, you do?"

"Yes, Brittany. I like you." I nodded and Brittany smiled widely at me. I felt my cheeks heat up and looked shyly at her through my lashes.

"I like your smile."

"Aha, thanks." I chuckled shyly.

"Like when you smile this big, because it shows your dimples." I met her eyes and she smiled softly. "Okay so I actually have another question."

"Okay." I nodded.

"Seeing as you like me, would you agree to going on a date with me if I asked?" she asked nervously and I sucked on my bottom lip in thought. When I lifted my eyes from the console, Brittany was watching me nervously.

"I don't know." I said and Brittany chewed on her bottom lip. "You'll have to ask and find out." I shrugged and the blonde's lips turned upwards a bit. I held back form smiling as Brittany nodded.

"Okay…I'll see you later then, San." Brittany said as she opened the door and got out, leaving me staring after her with my mouth open.

"Ugh!" I groaned and slumped against my seat. I let out a disbelieving chuckle at the blonde as I started my car and looked at the studio for a moment before pulling away from the curb and driving off. My phone beeped and I looked quickly when I came to a stop sign, smiling faintly and putting it back in my purse before turning around.

* * *

"Mija, que ha pasado tanto tiempo!"

I let out a chuckle as I got out of my Porsche and locked it before walking towards my mother standing on the front porch of my old home.

"Solo dos semanas, Mami." I corrected. My mother waved me off before pulling my into a tight embrace once I got in front of her. "Ay, Mami! Loosen the hold." I laughed, hugging my mother back.

"Perdoneme; is it so wrong for a mother to hug her only daughter?"

"Of course not, Mami; but I would be happy to leave here without any crushed bones." I teased and the older Latina clicked her tongue before motioning me into the house. I followed her in and was met with the faint scent of vanilla. "Are you baking cookies or is that the vanilla on tin foil trick?"

"You know me so well, Mija." Maribel laughed, taking my hand and patting it. "Your father is cutting the grass, should be in, in five minutes or so. I have coffee made already?"

"Por favor." I nodded and followed my mother into the large kitchen.

"So, how's my baby doing?" Mami asked, pouring coffee in a red mug.

"I'm fine…"

"Not you, I meant Davie." She clicked her tongue again and I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"I know. He's doing amazing; he came with me to the awards last night."

"Did you forget we watch every time you're on TV?" she teased, handing me the coffee.

"Gracias."

Mami nodded and we walked to the kitchen table; Mami in her seat and myself taking a seat on the left of her.

"He looked adorable in his outfit. I'm guessing Kurt?"

"Oh yeah…" We shared a chuckle, shaking our heads.

"You looked beautiful, mi bebe."

"Ugh, Mami! 25, I'm 25; not a baby." I groaned quietly and Mami laughed.

"You'll be in your seventies on day and you'll still be mi bebe." I huffed and Mami got up, kissing my head on her way to the fridge. I watched out the kitchen windows as Papi headed towards the house after putting the lawnmower away and smiled faintly. "Are you hungry, Mija?"

"Depends on what you're offering, Mami." I smiled sweetly over my shoulder, getting an eye roll from the woman.

"Always so picky…" she mumbled, shaking her head. "Thank god Davie isn't as picky as you are."

"He is very picky, you just happen to have everything he likes." I corrected and smiled at my father when he came in the back doors.

My Papi, Mario Lopez, was a surgeon, very successful one at that. He was respected enough and held much authority in the hospital he works at to the point where he is given weekends off and get's to leave at 7, much earlier than the rest of the surgeons. That always amazed me because everyone knows that time is something you have to sacrifice when you have that title. Papi made it happen though; he made sure he got enough time to spend with the family. I took in my father's appearance; his black hair just starting to turn grey, and few wrinkles on his face. He looked well, the same as the last time I saw him.

"Santana!" He beamed, laughing as he walked to me with his arms open. I got up from my spot and hugged him, resting my head against his chest as he held me. "How are you, Mija? I know you won lots of awards last night."

"I'm doing well, Papi." I nodded, stepping back from my father. He smiled and kissed my forehead before going and getting himself some coffee.

"How's mi nieto?"

"He's doing well too."

"Saw him on TV with you last night. How'd he like it?"

"He love it, and everyone loved him. More so than myself it seemed." I said with a chuckle. Mami chuckled and Papi kissed her cheek, thanking her when she handed him a sandwich on a plate.

"So how's Samuel?"

"I don't know." I stated, bringing my cup to my lips as my parents sat down at the table with me, my mother handing me a plate with a sandwich.

"What do you mean, you don't know? Is everything okay with you two?"

"I broke up with him three weeks ago." I said, glancing at them both for their reactions. Mami looked shocked and Papi's lips twitched. I narrowed my eyes at him and he smiled.

"I never liked that boy, really."

"Oh, Mario!" Mami scolded and Papi shrugged.

"It's fine, Mami. I don't really like him that much either."

"What'd he do?" Mami asked and I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"He was just being an ass; a demanding, jealous, self conscious ass." I said and Papi snorted a laugh, making me smile faintly. "I'm guessing you saw those magazines?"

"With you and the blonde girl?" Papi asked and I nodded.

"Well she's my friend, Brittany, and she was in my music video and Sam just got really jealous of her and tried forbidding me from seeing her." I rolled my eyes, taking another sip of my coffee.

"Chico estupido…" Papi mumbled, before taking a bite of his sandwich. "You'd think he'd know not to demand anything of a woman; a Lopez woman especially." I arched a brow at him and looked to Mami, the woman holding an approving smiled, and chuckled.

"Papi, you're so whipped." I said and Mami chuckled along with me.

* * *

"I'm fine Mija, go spend time with your father." Mami said, pushing me from the kitchen.

"I was just trying to help clean…"

"Si, si, but I'm fine." Mami said and tapped my butt before motioning for me to go. "Go have a father daughter talk or something." She chuckled and I shook my head at her but left to find Papi anyway.

I knocked on the door to his office and got called in, opening the door and smiling at the man.

"Sit, Santana." She laughed, pointing a remote at the TV in the room and shutting it off. I took a seat across from him, on another couch, and sighed.

"Mami, told me to come here." I told him and he nodded.

"Her nice way of getting rid of you."

"Mhm." I chuckled and crossed my legs.

"So, what's really been going on with you? You seem different…"

"Bad different or good?" I asked worriedly.

"Good, Mija, calm down." I nodded and Papi ran a hand through his short hair. "So talk to me, what's going on with my daughter, not Satan, Queen of music." I smiled and shrugged, fiddling with my hands as my mind goes straight to Brittany. "What's in your head?"

"You know I used to think you being able to read me was awesome…now not so much." I joked and got him laughing.

"It's a skill all fathers have with their children, now spill."

"Okay um…"

_Shit this is nerve wrecking_; I thought and took a breath.

"Mija, you can talk to me."

"I know." I nodded, wiping my hands on my skirt. "I just don't know what to tell you…"

"What do you want to tell me?"

"That…that I maybe, kinda, sorta like someone…"

"You can't maybe, kinda, sorta like someone. Pick."

"Okay, I do like someone." I rolled my eyes with a small smile. Papi smiled and nodded, crossing his arms.

"Who?"

"Um…"

"Santana, you know I will be supportive whether he's a teacher, celebrity, or a bum on the street."

"What if he's a she?" I asked quietly, looking at him nervously. His eyes widened and he pursed his lips before nodding faintly.

"Yes, even if he's a she. You're my daughter, my _blood_; _nothing_ will change that, Mija." I smiled faintly, nodding in relief. "I'm going to guess this girl goes by the name, Brittany, am I correct."

"You might be." I muttered with a smile. Papi chuckled and nodded.

"Tell me about her."

"She's…amazing." I let out embarrassed. "She's beautiful, funny, smart and so good with Davie. He loves her and she loves him. Plus she looks awesome in a bikini, like her abs…to die for. I can't even describe her eyes…"

"You really like her?"

"…yeah." I nodded slowly. "Does that make me, you know…"

"Gay?"

"Yeah..."

"Only you can figure that out, Santana. It's all on you. Just because you feel strongly for a girl doesn't automatically make you gay. Now, I'm not trying to convince you you're not, but I don't want you to just assume you are. You could just be attracted to Brittany and not other women."

"I guess." I nodded and Papi stood up, motioning for me to as well. I got up and smiled when he pulled me into a hug.

"You're the strongest woman I know, don't tell your mother, and I know you'll figure this out." He whispered and I nodded, my eyes tearing. "Just know I'm here for you, I know your mother feels the same way."

"Can you not tell her yet? I want to, but when I figure this out more."

"Of course, Mija." I let out a heavy breath and walked with my Papi out of his office.

* * *

It was now 1:00pm and I was leaving my parents house. I'd spent 4 hours with them and now I wanted to just go home and nap because I was exhausted for some reason.

"Visit again soon, and with my baby." Mami said, hugging me. I smiled and nodded before pulling out of her arms and looking at my father. He smiled at me and held his one arm open, hugging me protectively like a father does.

"I want you to know, it's not about who you're attracted to ultimately." He whispered quietly and I looked up at him to see his soft expression. "It's about who you fall in love with."

I swallowed at the words and closed my eyes when he kissed my forehead before nodding and smiling to both my parents before walking to my SUV and getting in. I started the vehicle, waving as I pulled out form their driveway, and headed down the road.

My phone beeped and I looked at the screen.

**New Message: Britt-Britt**

**How about a late lunch at mine?**

I smiled, my stomach flipping excitedly, and waited until I got to a stop sign before typing a short message.

**Compose Message To: Britt-Britt**

**When?**

Not a minute later she replied.

**New Message: Britt-Britt**

**Now.**

I typed saying I'd be there soon, and headed in the direction of her condo.

* * *

I knocked on the front door, looking around. The door opened and Brittany stood in front of me in her same clothing from before, just lacking the sweater and runners. I ran my eyes down her body, swallowing, and back up.

The blonde motioned for me to come in and I did so, stepping into the condo and letting her close the door behind me. I slipped my heels off and put my purse on a little chair by the door before looking at the blonde standing beside me.

She smiled and I returned it.

"Hi." I greeted quietly, feeling nervous. Brittany smiled larger and took my hands, pulling me closer to her.

"Hi..." she said quietly before wetting her lips. I looked down at them, so badly wanting to press mine against them, but Brittany turned away from me and began leading me through the house. "What do you want to drink?"

"Whatever you're having is fine." I told her and she smiled with a nod before excusing herself. I looked around the comfy living room, smiling when I saw a picture of Brittany surrounded by a bunch of children in the studio.

"I have white if you prefer it." Brittany said, handing me a glass of red wine.

"I like red, thank you." I smiled and Brittany nodded. "So what's for lunch?"

"Chicken Caesar salad, and a fruit bowl." She said nervously, making me chuckle.

"That sounds amazing right now." I told her and she let out a breath before going to get the food. She came back moments later, holding a tray with three bowls, and placed it on the coffee table. I smiled at the food and Brittany handed me my salad before taking hers. "Thank you." I mumbled and she nodded shyly.

_God why is it weird now_? I wondered, poking my fork into a piece of chicken.

I lifted the meat to my mouth and glanced at the blonde chewing her food, before putting the bowl down and turning to her. Brittany looked at me nervously and swallowed, furrowing her brows when I took her bowl and put it down.

"What's wrong? Was the chicken not cooked properly?" she asked with wide eyes and I shook my head. "Then what's…?"

"Just shut up for a second." I told her as I scooted closer to her before leaning forwards and kissing her. She returned the kiss eagerly as I got to my knees on the couch and straddled her lap. Brittany licked my lip and I opened my mouth, cupping her back of her neck and pulling her closer to me as I pressed further into her. My hands moved to rest on the back of the couch on both sides of the blondes head as Brittany's hands held my hips.

I grabbed Brittany's hands as we continued to kiss, and moved them down to my ass, before breaking away from her lips and trailing my lips over her jaw.

"Mmm, San…" she breathed, palming my ass over my skirt. I hummed and Brittany's hands moved to my thighs before running up under my skirt. I gasped and Brittany turned her head, capturing my lips with hers. Our kiss slowed down after a few minutes, and Brittany's hands ran down my thighs and moved back to my waist. I pulled back from her lips, resting my forehead against hers as I panted faintly. The blonde ran her hands up my back slowly and I pulled my head back, opening my eyes and looking into hers.

"Sorry." I smiled sheepishly, "It was just kind of awkward, you know?"

Brittany chuckled and nodded before pecking my lips and patting my ass playfully. I chuckled down at her and she smiled as I climbed off her lap and sat back down beside her. She handed me my bowl again with a knowing smile and took her own before turning to face me, her legs pulled under her and smiled.

"So what'd you do since you dropped me off?" she asked and I swallowed the chicken in my mouth.

"I went and visited my parents. I was just leaving when you text me." I explained and Brittany nodded, bringing her wine glass to her lips. I watched her as she tilted her head back, and ran my eyes down her neck as she swallowed the drink. "W-what about you? How was work so far?"

"Boring." She pouted, taking another bite of her food. I smiled and asked why and Brittany smiled at me. "You're not there."

"Charming aren't you." I teased and Brittany nodded.

"Really though, I had my two classes already, both young adult. One was ballet and the other was ballroom, and I have my hip hop/pop class in an hour." She told me and I nodded along. We fell into another silence, although this time it was comfortable, and we finished eating our salads; almost finished our wine.

Brittany grabbed the fruit bowl and motioned me to come closer as she held a piece of watermelon between her teeth. I looked at her curiously as I moved closer. Brittany smiled and winked at me, nodding her head for me to take the fruit from her.

"You're such a child." I laughed as I leant in, wrapping my lips around the fruit as I bit a piece off. I ate the piece as Brittany ate hers, her eyes never leaving mine. I took a strawberry and Brittany grabbed my wrist when I brought it to my mouth, shaking her head and telling me to wait before jumping up and running somewhere. I furrowed my brows, looking the way she left and waited.

"Okay!" Brittany exclaimed as she came back in the room, holding a can of whipped cream with a smirk. I rolled my eyes with a smile holding the strawberry up. "It's not chocolate but it'll do." She said and I nodded, watching as she put the fluffy cream on the tip of the berry. I brought it to my lips, pausing when I realized Brittany was watching me, and chuckled as I leant closer to her and brought my hand to her mouth, offering the berry. Her eyes darkened and she took the fruit in her mouth, wrapping her lips around my fingers as she did so.

"Uh…" I trailed off with my mouth open, watching the girl pull back and chew the berry. Brittany winked at me and I dropped my hand to my lap staring at her.

"Come." She ordered quietly, beckoning me closer. I arched a brow, looking at the lack of space between us, and Brittany shook her head, patting her lap. I smiled faintly and climbed back on to straddle her. "Don't move." She whispered, bringing her hand up and sweeping my hair to my right shoulder. I watched her in wonder, her eyes locked on mine, and gasped in surprise when she sprayed whipped cream along my neck.

"Brittany, I'm going to be sticky now!" I exclaimed and the blonde stifled a laugh, shrugging. My face flushed at the double meaning and I glanced away from the blonde. Brittany's left arm was wrapped around my waist, and she pulled me closer to her until my front was less than an inch from hers. "Oh my god…" I breathed when the blonde ran her tongue over my skin. I tilted my head to the side to give her more room and draped my arms over her shoulders as my eyes closed.

"Mmm, delicious." Brittany commented as she pulled away, licking her lips. I let out a short breath and ran my right hand up the blonde's neck, cupping her cheek.

"You're so fucking sexy, B." I told her quietly and the blonde smirked at me. She wrapped her arms around me and stood up, making me yelp, before laying me on the couch and straddling my waist.

"Do you like this shirt?" she asked, undoing the first two buttons at the bottom as I watched her hungrily. I shrugged and Brittany paused her hands before yanking it open with one swift pull, forcing the buttons to pop off.

_That had to be the sexiest thing I've ever seen_…

"Cogerme ahora…" I whimpered, holding my bottom lip between my teeth as Brittany ran her hands over my stomach. I breathed shakily as the blonde ran her hands higher, over my bra and back down to my stomach, looking at her with want. I watched as she grabbed the can of whipped cream and shook it before holding the nozzle just below the valley of my breasts, and pushed down on it so the cream came out. She dragged it down in a straight line, ending before my belly button, before putting it aside and moving lower on the couch. "God Britt, you're going to kill me." I breathed as I watched her smirk, her eyes looking up at me through her lashes.

My eyes rolled back when she kissed just below my belly button before she started to run her tongue over my skin, licking the whipped cream off. My body arched as I stared at the ceiling, gasping for breath because of how hot I was and how little of air I had due to Brittany. She ran her tongue up agonizingly slow and nipped at my skin, enticing a yelp from my lips. She giggled and I smiled, looking down at her as she continued to run her tongue over my skin. We kept our eyes locked as Brittany finished the last of the whipped cream before moving higher to straddle my stomach. I moved my hands to her thighs before running my left hand up to her stomach, licking my lips when she flexed her abs.

"I can buy you a new shirt if you really did like that one." She said and I chuckled, shaking my head.

"How do you go from being sexy as fuck to just adorable?" I asked quietly and Brittany shrugged with a sweet smile.

"I'm just that good."

"You certainly are." I mumbled with heated cheeks. Brittany giggled and took my hands from her body, bringing them to her lips and pressed a kiss to my knuckles.

I totally swooned.

"You know how we talked about that date question?"

"You mean when you implied on it and then left me in my car?" I asked with an arched brow and a small smirk.

"Maybe…" she smiled and I let out a laugh; getting the blonde to join in quickly after. "Sorry about that, by the way, I was just toying around."

"Yeah, you bitch." I teased and Brittany narrowed her eyes with a small smile. I sat up, holding my arms around the blonde for stability and kissed her collar bone before looking up at her. "Why are you asking?"

"…because…" she said with a nervously shy look, playing with the open collar of my blouse. I titled my head and Brittany wet her lips. "Do you…maybe want to go on a date with me?" she asked nervously and I smiled slowly, nodding my head faintly.

"Okay." I said and Brittany let out a breath before beaming and crashing our lips together. I gasped for air after a few moments, and Brittany went to kissing my neck.

"God, Brittany! What are you doing?" I asked through my panting. The blonde stopped her attack on my neck and pulled back, looking down at me.

"I don't kiss on the first date, so we should probably get them in before then." She said and I widened my eyes before pulling her down with me and kissing her heatedly.

* * *

**A/N: What'd you think? Any suggestions for the date?**

**Rate & Review please. :D**

**-B**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys, I want to thank you for giving this fic 176 follows it means quite a bit to me. All the reviews and everything just make me smile whenever I get notifications about them and it's awesome so thank you! To the ones reading my other fic You're Safe With Me, I wanted to apologize for not updating for a while, I've just had a bit of a writers block and I'm working on the next chapter now. **

**Pridemunkeyz: I'm glad you like him, and yes I totally love that idea, I'm going to try and get that in.**

**courtneynr15: Thanks for letting me know, I'll keep a better eye out for that but I can't find that part about Santana smirking; sorry.**

**Guest: Thanks so much!**

**naynay1963: Santana's more of a daddy's girl, and yeah Sam will be back at some point. Plus I love your idea for the date, I will def be using that soon! **

**Chuckleshan: I know, I'm sorry but I have to do it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any songs in this fic.**

**I apologize for any errors there may be. Here's the next chapter. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Saturday, June 16****th****, 2012**

It's been five days since Brittany asked me on a date, and today was the day. My heart was beating against my chest as I ran around the penthouse making sure Davie was groomed, the place was clean, and trying to figure out what to wear.

_Just dress casual_, Brittany's words ran through my head as I stared at all my clothes in my closet.

"Ugh!" I groaned and ran both my hands through my hair, gripping my locks as I huffed.

"Mami, door!" Davie called and I dropped my hands before sprinting to the door and yanking it open, standing in my bra and panties.

"Oh, what a way to greet…" Kurt started with his eyes wide as he looked at my state of undress.

"Come with me!" I demanded quickly, grabbing his wrist and pulling him inside.

"I don't like to be man handled." Kurt hissed and I arched a brow at him, making him clear his throat. "Why did you call me saying it's an emergency?" he asked when we got to my room. I looked into the living room, seeing Davie watching TV, and closed my room door quietly before turning to Kurt.

"I need help." I said before going to my closet.

"Oh, honey, I know; but I'm not certified for the help you need." He said and I glared at him. He chuckled and pushed off the bed, moving beside me to look at my clothes. "What's the problem?"

"I don't know what to wear!" I exclaimed in frustration and held my palm to my forehead, shaking my head.

"I need more than that." Kurt said with an eye roll. I sighed and dropped my hand before crossing my arms over my stomach.

"I uh…Brittany…we have a date." I mumbled and Kurt's eye widened as a smile started to form on his face. "Don't start! She asked me and won't tell me what we're doing. All she gave me was telling me to dress casual. I don't know what to wear!" I whined and went to my bed, dropping down on it on my stomach. "This shouldn't be this hard…" I mumbled into my bed and turned my head to Kurt when he clicked his tongue.

"Just wear some jeans and a t-shirt."

"Kurt…" I groaned, pushing myself to sit up right. "I don't want to look like I didn't put any effort into my outfit… I want to look _good_ for her…" I said quietly, fidgeting with my hands as I looked down, embarrassed.

"Aw!" He cooed and I glanced up at him, narrowing my eyes. "You must really like the girl."

"I do, now can you please just help me!" I pleaded, getting off my bed, "I'm close to crying."

"I don't need to see that." Kurt said and turned to my closet. I watched him riffle through my clothing, pulling out different things before looking at me and shaking his head. I chewed on my bottom lip anxiously and lifted my brows at Kurt when he let out an "Aha!" He held up light blue jean leggings, and a dark grey tank top with a big pair of lips with the design of the American flag on them; the word 'kiss' in capital red letters above it.

"That's…cute" I mumbled, taking the top and pants from him.

"It's casual yet you'd look hot in them so…Just throw on some red heels and you're good." He said and I smiled as I pulled the leggings up my legs. Kurt was looking at his hand after I pulled the tank top over my head, and jumped in surprise when I threw my arms around him. He hesitantly wrapped his around me and I tightened the hug.

"Thank you." I said quietly and he nodded slowly as I pulled back.

"Wow; Brittany is making you got soft, Santana." Kurt commented and I rolled my eyes with a smile as I passed him and looked at my shelves of shoes. I grabbed red heels like suggested and slipped them on before walking to my full length mirror and looking at my reflection.

"Should I leave my hair down or…?"

"Put it in a nice messy bun."

"Yeah?" I asked, gathering my hair and holding it up in the style with my hand. Kurt nodded and I shrugged before going to the bathroom and putting my hair up. "Can you grab me my cross body purse? It's grey with a gold buckle at the front."

I put pink gloss on my lips and sprayed myself with vanilla perfume before going into my room and thanking Kurt as I took my purse from him. I put my keys, wallet, sunglasses, and phone inside, along with my gloss, before looking at the time.

"You gotta go." I said and started pushing Kurt out of my room and to the front door.

He scoffed.

"I come here to help you and you're throwing me out?"

"Yes, and yes. I love you for being awesome but I don't want you here when Britt and Emily come. No offense."

"Uh huh. Fine." Kurt said and opened the front door. "Have fun on your date. I want details after though."

"Okay, okay." I chuckled and kissed his cheek before he left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"When's Emily coming!" Davie whined, draped over the couch with his head and arms hanging over an arm of it. I looked at him from my spot at the kitchen island and snorted a laugh, turning my head to the door when someone knocked. I looked back at Davie and wiggled my brows as he shot up, and went to the door, taking a breath before opening it.

I smiled shyly at Brittany, dressed in ripped jean shorts, a yellow and pink plaid shirt, and white Ked sneakers. Her hair was straight and she smiled widely at me with her hands in her pockets.

"Hey…" She said quietly and my smile widened slightly.

"Hi."

"You look amazing."

"You too" We stared at each other until Emily cleared her throat. I snapped my gaze to her and gave her a friendly smile with a chuckle. "Hey, Emily."

"You two are disgustingly adorable with each other." The 18 year old said as she nudged Brittany out of her way and hugged my lightly. I hugged her back, staring at Brittany, and Emily pulled back before exclaiming Davie's name and having him run to her. I pulled my eyes from Brittany and looked over my shoulder at Davie and Emily.

"So, what do you want to do?" Emily asked, holding the boy on her hip as Davie smiled shyly at her.

"Can we watch movies?" he asked and Emily nodded. "Oh, I have something for you!" Davie said with wide eyes and Emily put him down and watched him go.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked the teen and she waved me off.

"I'm perfectly capable of watching D. We'll just party a bit while you and Britt have fun on your little date." She teased and I smiled shyly, ducking my head.

"Okay then. My cell number is on the fridge, along with a list of my friends who are considered Davie's aunts and uncles. Just call if you need anything."

"We'll be fine, Santana. Go!" Emily said, ushering me out of my home. I rolled my eyes and called out a goodbye to Davie, getting a call in reply, before leaving with Brittany. We got to the blondes sedan and she opened the door for me, closing it before going into the driver seat.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope." Brittany said, her lips popping at the end of the word. I pouted and she chuckled as she opened the glove compartment and pulled out a dark blue bandana. "You have to put this on by the way."

"Brittany." I groaned and she shook her head with a smile, motioning for me to lean forwards. I huffed and did so, letting her tie the blindfold over my eyes.

"Can you see?"

"No." I mumbled and Brittany bopped my nose, making me smile as I leant back in my seat.

"Good."

* * *

My head turned side to side as I tried to see even a tiny bit through the blindfold when the car stopped. I heard Brittany unclick her seatbelt and did the same, putting my hand on the door handle when Brittany opened and closed her door.

"Can I look now?" I asked the blonde when she opened my door and helped me out. I stumbled and Brittany caught me, chuckling by my ear.

"Not yet, but almost." I nodded and Brittany linked our arms before leading me god knows where. We walked for a bit, the feel under my heels changing, and I furrowed my brows when I heard a seagull caw. I listened further and my lips began to turn upwards when I recognized the distinct sound of waves slapping against land.

"Are we at the beach?" I asked slowly and Brittany hummed.

"No."

_What?_

"But…"

"Hold on." Brittany said quickly and pulled her arm from mine. I waited a few seconds and heard a thump, jumping slightly before snapping my head to the side when I felt arms wrap around me from behind. "I'm going to take it off now…" she whispered and I nodded. The tie on the bandana loosened before it was removed all together and I gasped at the beautiful yacht sitting in the water in front of us.

"You have a yacht?" I asked slowly, looking at the blonde. She smiled faintly and nodded before taking her arms away from me and moving to the edge of the pier.

"Come on." She said, and hoped on. I moved carefully towards her and took her offered hands, wobbly stepping onto the yacht. "Careful." Brittany breathed when I stumble into her. I looked up at her eyes and nodded slowly before Brittany led me inside the yacht.

I let out an amazed chuckle and looked around the interior.

"It's gorgeous, Britt."

No reply.

"Britt…?" I called quietly and looked around for the blonde. "Where the hell…"

"Sorry for that." Brittany chuckled, running a hand through her hair as she came back from outside. I arched a brow at her hands being held behind her back and she smiled sheepishly as she brought them from behind her. I looked at the cream colored bikini she held out to me and smiled. "I might've gotten Quinn to get Kurt to buy this for you…"

"How sneaky…" I chuckled, taking the two pieces from her. "So…" I trailed off, looking around for a place to change. Brittany's eyes widened and she smiled sheepishly.

"You can uh…change here, or the bathroom's on the lower deck, I gotta get us moving." She said and I nodded with a smile, watching as she left the inside. I looked down at the bikini, and bit my lip and I went to find the bathroom.

* * *

I put my clothing on the master bed after leaving the bathroom, and fixed my top before grabbing my sunglasses and going up outside. I put my sunglasses on and looked around the deck, smiling when I saw Brittany sitting at the wheel of the yacht, and climbed the small stairs to get to her. She didn't seem to notice me, and I smirked as I moved behind her, draping my arms gently over her shoulders from behind and kissed her jaw.

"San…no kissing." Brittany chuckled, and I pressed another kiss to her jaw before pulling away and taking a seat near her. She looked at me and smiled as she turned the wheel of the yacht.

"So where are we going?"

"We'll I don't really know what's in these waters so…I was taking us to the beach, a further ways out. Unless you don't want…"

"That's perfect, Britt." I said reassuringly and the girl let out a breath, nodding. I sat back, watching the blonde with a soft smile on my face as she drove the yacht to our destination, and ran my hand down my arm when it got to hot from the sun. I looked up, holding my hand over my eyes and squinted behind the sunglasses as I looked around us, the beach in sight.

"Okay." Brittany said and pushed some button before turning her chair to face me. "Do you want to stay up here, or go to the stern or bow?"

"I don't know where that is." I admitted with a chuckle and Brittany smiled, nodding as she stood up. She held her hand out and I took it, following her down the stairs and around to the front of the boat where it was flat with two lounge chairs build into the top. Brittany directed me to sit down on one before quickly disappearing; returning a minute later holding a picnic basket and bottle of red wine in one hand, and two wine glasses in the other. "Aren't you romantic." I teased when the blonde sat down beside me.

"I'm really not, but I wanted this to be special." She said quietly, glancing at me as she set the basket on her right and poured us both glasses of wine. I took mine from her hand and beckoned her forwards before kissing her softly on the cheek.

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome." She smiled shyly and set the bottle off near the basket before putting her glass down and pulling her shirt over her head. I watched, biting my lip as she tossed it to the side before she stood up and pulled her shorts down her legs. Her body was so perfect I couldn't believe it. She was wearing a light pink bikini and fixed her top as she sat back down beside me.

"Your, 'no kissing' rule, is kind of getting on my nerves right now…" I muttered before taking a large drink of wine. Brittany smirked and sipped on her own before putting it down and grabbing something from the basket. I watched curiously and Brittany, careful not to knock anything over, moved behind me before opening a tub of sunscreen.

I lifted my glass to my lips, sipping on the red liquid, and hummed when Brittany began to rub the lotion over my back. I let my head tip forward and Brittany chuckled as she moved her hands higher and started rubbing my shoulders. Her hands left my body and I opened my mouth to protest before they were back and on my stomach. I gasped as she rubbed over my skin, and watched as her hands moved down to my bottoms before coming up my sides and rubbing down my arms before resting on my thighs.

"Lay back." Brittany whispered and got out from behind me, settling herself on her knees between my legs. She spread them a bit and my stomach flipped over and over as I held back a moan. Brittany put more lotion on her hands and started with my right leg, massaging the lotion into my skin from my thighs to my ankles before switching legs. By the time she finished my wine was gone and I was breathing heavily as I stared at her with lust.

"My turn" I husked and Brittany widened her eyes slightly before nodding and crawling up to straddle my waist.

I took the lotion from her and squeezed a fair amount in my hand before sitting up and rubbing the lotion over her back. I slipped my hands under her bikini strap and back down, going just before her ass before pulling my hands back. I gently pushed Brittany to lay back and shifted to my knees before putting more lotion in my hands and rubbing it over her abs. She gasped at the coldness of the cream and I smiled faintly as I rubbed over her arms and collar bone. When I finished Brittany stayed lying down, looking at me with dark blue eyes as I stared at her with my brown. I licked my lips as she swallowed and leant down, pressing a kiss to her stomach before pulling back and pulling her upright.

"W-we…you want food?" she asked and I smiled, nodding. "Cool." She breathed and moved back to her spot to look in the basket.

* * *

I was lying on my belly, looking towards the beach when I heard Brittany come back. I looked over my shoulder as Brittany handed me another glass of wine and set down a bowl of fruit between us.

"No whipped cream?" I asked with a smirk. Brittany smiled and shook her head, taking a sip of her drink. "So tell me about this boat" I said, sitting upright before taking a sip of wine. Brittany lowered her glass and tilted her head.

"What about it?"

"When'd you get it? How do you know how to drive one; all that good stuff…?" I shrugged and Brittany chuckled.

"Well first, my family loves the water, so it was inevitable that I learnt while growing up." I nodded, bringing my knees to my chest and resting my chin on one as my arms draped forwards; holding my glass. "My grandpa and dad taught me to drive boats as soon as I could see over the wheel, and I've been driving them since. My grandpa though, he had this beautiful speed boat but he always wanted a yacht, even a small one, so the family could spend nights on the water, you know." I nodded.

"There was this one time I remember when I was about twelve and it was just me and him on the boat. No fishing or anything just sitting on the water enjoying the serenity, and a beautiful yacht was coming by. He just watched it with a smile and when it passed he sighed and told me that one day he'd get one of his own and we could spend multiple nights on the water; just us. We had a special connection." Brittany said. I watched her with a soft smile as she stared out at the ocean. "He passed away a month after I turned thirteen."

I parted my lips as Brittany turned her head to the right, looking away from me.

"I'm sorry." I told her honestly and hesitantly reached out and laced our fingers together. She looked at me with teary eyes and offered me a tiny smile as she shrugged.

"It sucks but that's what happens." I gave her a sympathetic look and she squeezed my hand before clearing her throat. "So uh…it turned out that he left me a couple hundred dollars, and this sailing cap that he always wore on the water." She said with a chuckle, shaking her head. "I was the only one who loved the water and boats as much as he did so I started saving up any money I was given, got a job at the harbor keeping the grounds clean, and saved up. I bought this for him more than me, because it was his dream to have one and it became my goal to make sure it happened. Even if he's not here, I know that he's really happy that I got it and that I did it for us both."

"You're amazing you know that?" I asked quietly and Brittany smiled, shrugging.

"Yes, but it's nice to hear it." I smiled and pushed her gently, making her let out a laugh. I shook my head at her with my smile still intact and brought my glass to my lips, glancing to the beach as I took a sip.

* * *

"Tell me about your family."

"What do you want to know?" I asked, pulling my hair from its bun and letting it fall onto my shoulders as we kicked out feet lightly through the water. We were sitting on the platform at the back of the boat, waves reaching our knees at certain points.

"Your parents." She said, now drinking from a water bottle. "What are they like?"

"Well, my Mami is everything you think of when you hear the words 'stay-at-home-mother'. She's the best. She is an amazing cook too; and she's where I get my fiery attitude from, but she's the kindest woman. She was always supportive of what I wanted to do, as was my Papi."

"What's he like?"

"He's…I don't know how to explain him. He's like my rock. Through my whole life he was the one I'd go to if something was bothering me. When I was with Mark even, I would try talking to Papi before him because he got me, you know? He comes off sort of intimidating to people who don't know him, but he is the biggest softy I know." I chuckled, kicking my feet out slowly. "He's a surgeon too, but he always made sure to create time for the family."

"They both sound amazing."

"They are." I nodded.

"What about any siblings?"

"I have an older brother, Antonio. He's three years older." I told her and she nodded. "He's like every other older brother." I chuckled and Brittany smiled, "He was always protective of me, even when he was in high school and I embarrassed him in front of his friends or girls." I smirked. "He's a great guy though. Married his college girlfriend five years ago, and they had twins three years ago. Connor and Carly; both adorable."

"So then do you have a big family?" Brittany asked and I nodded.

"My Mami has 2 sisters and 2 brothers, while Papi has 3 sisters and 1 brother; so I have 16 aunts and uncles."

"Holy shit." Brittany laughed and I nodded with a smile. "Do they all have children?"

"Oh yeah, in total, I have 14 cousins, and then 8 second cousins. The family's pretty big."

"Wow, I only have 3 aunts and 3 uncle, and only 5 cousins."

"I've always wondered what it'd be like to have a smaller family." I admitted, looking at her. "I love my family to death but it takes a shit load of work to organize a family dinner."

"They all live in LA?"

"No; my mother's oldest brother, her oldest sister, and their parents do. My Papi came here for university and met my Mami. My Papi lived in Puerto Rico with the rest of his family, but mi Tio and Tia's moved to different places so now Papi's parents are there by themselves. We all get together at least four times a year."

"I've always wanted to go to a big family reunion. The backyard packed full of people." Brittany said, smiling as she moved her feet in the ocean. I smiled, glancing at her and took a small breath.

"Well, maybe you can come to the next one with Davie and me." I offered and Brittany looked to me with wide eyes. "Only if you want too, of course" I added quickly; nervously.

"I'd love to!" Brittany beamed and I smiled in relief.

"Awesome." I nodded and Brittany copied my movements with a smile.

* * *

"Don't you _dare_!" I warned the blonde with a pointed finger. Brittany had been trying to get me in the water for a while now, but to hell if I was going in there.

"San, we're at the beach." Brittany said with a smirk, moving closer.

"Hey, no!" I said firmly and Brittany stopped. "We're way passed the safe area."

"No we're not."

"We're like so far from the beach. There are probably sharks swimming under us right now." I stated and Brittany shook her head with a laugh. I narrowed my eyes at her and she wiped under her eye.

"Santana, sharks will _not_ come this close. "

"Sharks will come as close as they want."

"San, we were just at this beach a month ago, no sharks." Brittany stated with a chuckle and leant against the rail of the platform deck. I crossed my arms and shook my head, looking at the water. "Please!" Brittany pleaded and I arched a brow at her, looking away at seeing her pout.

"No, Britt. I don't need to get attacked."

"I'll protect you." I looked up at her with a smile and shook my head.

"I don't doubt you, but I'm thinking a shark could take us both."

"Fine." Brittany huffed and crossed her arms, turning her head from me. I rolled my eyes with a smile and moved to her, wrapping my arms around her neck. She turned further from me and I chuckled, cupping her cheeks and pressing my lips to the side of her chin. "Mmm" Brittany hummed, closing her eyes and I smirked, moving even closer and moved one hand so I could kiss along her jaw. Her hands moved to my lower back and I pulled back before placing a barely there kiss to her lips. "I said no kissing." Brittany whispered, with her eyes closed. I chuckled and shrugged. "Well then…" Brittany said quietly and in a swift movement had me in her arms, bridal style.

"Brittany, put me down!" I screamed as she carefully moved to the edge. I widened my eyes at the water and shook my head furiously, tightening my grip around the blonde neck.

"You're kinda choking me." she croaked and I loosened my hold before giving her a glare.

"Put me down." I said and Brittany sighed before smirking and tossing me. "No!" I exclaimed and took a quick breath before going under water.

I swam up and took a breath when my head popped above the water to see Brittany come up from the water beside me.

"See, it's not that bad."

"I'm leaving you if I see a shark."

"I'm faster than you."

"I'm stronger than you."

"Pfft, no you're not."

"You'd be surprised, Britt." I stated as I nervously looked around us at the water.

* * *

Somehow Brittany managed to keep me in the water for quite a while, and it was actually beautiful in the ocean. The water wasn't too cold but it was cool enough to be refreshing with the outside heat. I turned to Brittany and widened my eyes when I didn't see her.

"Brittany?" I said in slight panic as I looked around and down at the water. "Britt-AH!"

Brittany busted out laughing, holding one arm around me from behind as I slapped the water, cursing quietly.

"Don't do that!" I exclaimed, though couldn't help but smile at the blonde. Her laughter died down to a chuckle and she wiped her hair from her face, licking her lips before smiling at me.

"Do you want to get out now?"

"Yes."

"Okay." She nodded and motioned for me to go first. I smiled sweetly at her and climbed out using the ladder before turning around as I squeezed my hair. I straightened up and dropped my jaw as I watched Brittany, slowly, get out of the water. The droplets ran down her perfect body, and my eyes followed them before locking on her chest. Her bikini top clung to her boobs and I could see the point of her nipples through the fabric, making me lick my lips subconsciously as she ran a hand through her hair. "Enjoying the view, San."

"Very much so." I admitted without breaking my stare from her boobs. She giggled and moved to me, wrapping her arms around my waist. I swallowed as I watched a drop of water run down the valley of her breasts, before looking up to the blonde's eyes. Mine flicked down to her lips and they twitched, holding back a smirk. "I know you…d-don't kiss on the first date." I started, "But, maybe you can make an exception this once." I finished and glanced at Brittany's eyes.

"…maybe." She said quietly and I felt my heart pick up in speed. "Come…" she said and stepped away from me as she took my hand. I followed her around the yacht until she stopped in front of the master bed.

"It'll get wet." I said, and Brittany shrugged.

"I don't care. It will dry on its…" That's all I needed before I was pushing the girl on the bed and climbing on top of her. "Whoa…"

"Yeah." I nodded before crashing our lips together.

* * *

"Okay, okay, would you rather…" Brittany started before pausing to think. We were sitting at the top of the yacht as Brittany was driving us back to the harbor and I was sitting on the small leather bench close by.

**Flashback to ten minutes ago**

_"Mmm" I moaned into the blonde's mouth as her hands ran up my back. I was still hovering over her, holding my torso up with my arms as I tilted my head to the side and ran my tongue over the blondes. Brittany smiled into the kiss before she took my lower lip between her teeth and pulled her head back slightly. I groaned, feeling a tingling sensation move through my body, and licked my lips when she released me. _

_Brittany smirked up at me and I shook my head with a smile as I sat back a bit and took her hands in mine so I could bring them over her head. I smiled mischievously at her and she licked her lips as I lowered my head and placed a soft kiss to her neck. _

_"Jesus…Santana." She breathed, tilting her head to give me more room. I ran my tongue up her neck and giggled when she moaned and arched her back. _

_"Shh…" I hushed, running my lips over her jaw line. I nipped lightly at her jaw and she shifted under me, tugging on her hands lightly. _

_"San…" she whined, pulling a little harder. _

_"No, Brittany." I whispered, holding her wrists firmly as I went back to kissing her neck. Brittany gasped and I looked at her hands through my lashes, seeing her open and close her fists. I smirked and crossed her wrists before holding them with one hand and bringing the other down her side. "Don't move." I instructed with a small smile and she nodded faintly as I brought my other hand down o her other side. She shivered at my touch and my smile grew as I sat up and ran my hands over her stomach. _

_"This isn't fair." She pouted and I giggled, leaning down and giving her a quick peck. She lifted her head to try and keep our lips together and I pushed her back down gently on the shoulders before letting my hands run over her chest, down to her stomach. "San, you're going to kill me." she whined._

_"Give me your hands." I instructed and chuckled when she immediately put her hands in mine. She watched me, as I pressed them flat against my stomach before letting her do her own thing. I watched her as she gulped and started moving her hands over my body before putting my hands on the bed beside her head and kissing her deeply. _

_"Mmm…" she moaned as her hands went to my hips. I held myself up on my forearms instead of my hands and Brittany's hands moved to my ass. She playfully slapped it and I yelped quietly, pulling my head back to look at her with a surprised looked. She giggled and gave me another slap making me jump faintly. She let out a laugh, throwing her head back and closing her eyes, as I stared at her biting my lower lip. _

_She stopped laughing after a few seconds and opened her eyes, smiling up at me as she brushed her fingers up my back. I shivered at her touch and she smiled adoringly as she brought her hands to my cheek. _

_I swallowed, feeling a lot of emotion inside as she looked between my eyes, and leant in, pressing my lips to hers sweetly. _

_"I should get you back." Brittany whispered when we broke the kiss, resting her forehead against mine. I nodded slowly and she waited for me to climb off her before handing me my clothing and leaving the area. _

**End of Flashback**

"Okay, would you rather: only be able to communicate through singing, or have to dance to get from one place to another?"

I snorted a laugh and Brittany glanced at me with a chuckle as she drove.

"Dance, if I had to sing everything people wouldn't listen when I was completely serious or pissed." I chose and Brittany nodded in acceptance. "Okay, would you rather: live in a world of Pokémon, or Digimon?"

"Really, Santana?" Brittany asked giving me a teasing look.

"Shut up, my brother watched it when he was like 7 so I did too. Don't judge me." I chuckled embarrassed. Brittany shook her head in amusement and bit her lip as she hummed in thought.

"Digimon. I liked Pokémon before but Ash started pissing me off because he always won; cocky shit, and then every new season the plot was the same." Brittany shrugged and I stared at her like she was insane. She did a double take at me and arched a brow. "You're for Pokémon aren't you?" she chuckled and I shook my head with a small smile and an eye roll. "Well yeah, my Digimon would kick your Pokémon's ass; just saying."

"I'm not even going to start on this." I chuckled and Brittany sent me a wink as we came to the harbor pier.

"Okay…" she mumbled to herself as she carefully drove the yacht into its position, turning the thing off when she got it perfect. "Ready?" I nodded but I was lying. I didn't want the date to be over yet; even though it's been four hours since we left Davie and Emily. Brittany looked the doors and some other stuff as I went to the side of the yacht, and then came to me and hopped onto the pier before helping me off. She waited until I was steady on the pier before taking her hands from my waist and leading me back to her car.

* * *

"Thank you, Britt." I said when we stood outside the penthouse door. She smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome. Did you really have fun?"

"Absolutely." I nodded and held my hands out for hers. She smiled shyly and placed hers in mine before I pulled her closer to me and wrapped my arms around her neck. "The best date I've ever been on." I admitted quietly. Brittany pulled her head back and gave me a doubtful look.

"I thought your first date with Mark…"

"Britt, this has been the best date I've been on, okay?" I asked, looking at her eyes. She nodded with a faint smile. "I don't want you to try and compare yourself with him."

"That's a little hard seeing as he's Davie's father and your first love."

"And I still love him even though he's gone. But I know he'd want me to be happy and you make me happy so please just don't think you need to top anything. You don't have any competition, I only like you, and you alone." I admitted.

"Okay." She nodded and I gave her a reassuring smile before opening the door.

"What the hell?" I said quietly. Brittany stepped in beside me and stifled a laugh at Emily and Davie standing in front of us covered in flour. Both their eyes were wide as they looked at us, and Emily quickly lowered her hands holding flour as Davie tried to hide the egg he held behind his back.

"Um..." Davie started.

"We were just…you know…" Emily shifted.

"Making cookies!" Davie exclaimed and Emily nodded before clearing her throat.

"We'll clean off and then I'll clean the kitchen." She said and I shook my head with a chuckle.

"It's fine. I'll clean the kitchen if you can just clean him off."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, Emily." I nodded and she nodded before her and Davie quickly left to go clean up. I shook my head in amusement and Brittany started laughing. "Don't bother, you're helping me." I stated and she stopped laughing as I pulled her into the kitchen.

"San…!" She whined.

* * *

**A/N: What'd you think, good? Lemme know, and the next chapter will be up soon!**

**Rate & Review please!**

**Okay I have to go study for crap Chemistry, bye!**

**-B**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Chapter Update biatches! JK I love you guys! I love your reviews by the way, always making me smile.**

**Chuckleshan: I'm glad you liked it :D and yes! I'm trying to get more with YSWM I just need the ideas to flow in. Hopefully I get it soon.**

**Brittana-is-wanky21: Thank you!**

**Castlewalls7: I'm glad you liked it, I didn't want to make it too much.**

**Purple-Ketchup: Lol, thank you. I hope I never disappoint you either!**

**LaurenKnight13: Oh, Brittany will be meeting the family one day, and Santana may just talk with her mother soon... ;)**

**Luceroadorada: Thank you :)**

**Guest: Thanks so much!**

**Guest: Naya and Britt? That would be awesomely different. BritYa!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any songs in this fic.**

**I am sorry if there are any errors. Here's chapter 12!**

**-B**

* * *

**Friday, July 13****th****, 2012:**

"Alright, Santana, take it from the chorus before the second verse, and go to the end if the bridge." Shelby said in the microphone leading to the booth. I looked up form my music and nodded to her, putting my headphones on and waiting for the music.

**I don't wanna kiss good night  
I just wanna stay here forever  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I just wanna stay here forever**

I sang, tilting my head to the side as my eyes closed, feeling the music. My hands came up slowly as I sang, tapping my heel on the carpeted floor.

**Cause I know in the morning you'll be gone  
How am I supposed to carry on  
I don't wanna kiss good night  
I just wanna stay here forever**

I opened my eyes, moving my head to the beat as the lyrics came from my mouth, and lightly tapped my thighs with the beat.

**We're not gonna surrender  
Let's stay awake till the sun comes up  
Just one night have to remember  
Save your tears, cause you know it rains this time of the year**

My hands lifted as the second verse came around and I shook my head faintly as I sang. My one hand came up to my headphones and I held one to lower from my ear so I could hear myself better as I sang. My body straightened at a higher note and I smiled at myself in amusement as I carried on.

**It's time, so let's do this right  
Cause we ain't got all night  
It's time to hold you tight  
Cause we're only minutes from goodbye**

**I don't wanna kiss good night  
I just wanna stay here forever  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I just wanna stay here forever**

I held my one hand over my head, eyes closing as I felt the music and danced a bit with the music, but not enough to affect my singing.

**Cause I know in the morning you'll be gone  
How am I supposed to carry on  
I don't wanna kiss good night  
I just wanna stay here forever**

I came to the bridge and slowed my movements, dropping my hand from over me and holding them both in front of my chest as my head turned a little to the left.

**Now the night is over  
We both know what it means  
Lying here, watching the sun come up  
It's like waking from a dream and yeah!**

"Awesome, Santana!" Shelby said after letting the music fade. I took my headphones off and held them around my neck as I arched a brow at her. "We probably need one more session before we can get it all together." She smiled and I returned it before taking the headphones form my neck and setting hem on the stool behind me. I exited the booth and went straight for my purse, pulling my phone out and swiping my finger over the screen as Shelby messed with a few things and started organizing CD's in a large shelving unit.

**Compose Message To: Britt-Britt**

**How'd drop off go?**

Mercedes had demanded I came in earlier than usual to work on my music and so I had to get someone to take Davie to school. Brittany was over last night and offered when I told her what Mercedes said, and came by at 7am this morning to stay with Davie and get him ready for school.

**Flashback…**

_"Hey!" I exclaimed with a smile, pulling Brittany inside by her hands. She chuckled and kicked the door closed slightly before pulling me closer to her and hugging me. I wrapped my arms around her neck and hummed happily. She giggled and I smiled, kissing the side of her neck before stepping from her arms and going into the kitchen. _

_"Don't you look beautiful." She winked, sitting on a stool by the island as I smiled over my shoulder at her, pulling bread and food for a sandwich out from the fridge. I was wearing simple light jeans, white pumps, a yellow v-neck long sleeve, and my hair was in a messy bun. _

_"Thank you, so do you Britt." I smiled sweetly and she chuckled, looking down to hide her blush. I chuckled and leant over the island, ducking my head to meet her gaze, and tapped my puckered lips for a kiss. She smiled and leant forward, kissing me softly. "Thank you for doing this." I whispered appreciatively, as I straightened my back and finished making Davie's lunch._

_"It's no problem, San. Plus Davie loves me." she smiled cheekily and I stuck my tongue out at her. "Careful, or you might lose that." She smirked and I stared at her for a moment before smiling faintly and looking away from her. _

_"Do you want something to eat?"_

_"I'll just eat cereal with D." she shrugged and I nodded. "I actually wanted to see if you were busy tonight…"_

_"Ms. Pierce are you asking me on a date?" I teased, looking at her through my lashes as I put Davie's sandwich, a juice box, fruit snack, and orange slices in his lunch bag and in the fridge. "Because if I can recall…" I trailed off, moving around the island slowly and turning Brittany on the stool to face me. "I'm pretty sure it's my turn to take you out." I said quietly and she swallowed, looking at my lips. I smirked and she shook her head. _

_"It's not a date per say…just…hanging out." She shrugged and I furrowed my brows at her avoiding my look. _

_"Oh…well I'm not busy no. Davie's spending the night with Quinn and Puck tonight. What'd you have in mind?" I asked, running my hands up and down her thighs. _

_"J-just…" she said, taking my hands from her thighs and holding them in her lap. I tilted my head to the side as I looked at her and she smiled shakily. "Just…come to my place at 5?"_

_"Okay." I nodded and she mirrored my movement. "Well I should get going." I said and kissed her cheek. "Thank you again."_

_"Go, Santana!" she laughed and tapped my ass when I turned around. _

_"Hey! Watch the hands, Pierce." I teased with a playful glare. Brittany winked at me and I shook my head with a smile, grabbing my purse and black leather jacket from the small cabinet in the foyer. "Tell Davie I said have a good day, okay?"_

_"Okay." Brittany nodded and I waved before leaving the penthouse._

**End of Flashback**

**New Message: Britt-Britt**

**Everything went fine, San. Don't worry so much ;)**

I smiled at her reply and Shelby nudged me with a smile and winked before leaving the room.

**Compose Message To: Britt-Britt**

**I worry because I care, B. Anyway… you want to tell me what's we're doing tonight?**

I pulled my purse over my shoulder and left the recording room. I walked down the hall and stopped when I saw Mercedes sitting in her office.

"Sup, bitch." I smirked, stepping in her office and smiling at her. She chuckled and lifted her head from whatever papers she was looking at and motioned for me to sit. "I have to meet with Mami in half." I told her shaking my head.

"Did you finish the song?"' she asked and I shook my head, touching the back of my neck to see if my hair was coming out.

"Shelby says one more session and we should have it." I explained and she nodded.

"When are you going to start recording that mysterious song you wrote. If you even wrote it." she said with an arched brow and a smirk.

"I got it." I chuckled, "And I don't know. I was hoping after I got this one finished you might lay off a bit." I shot with a smile and Mercedes laughed.

"We'll see. Have you talked to Sam at all?" I furrowed my brows and shook my head at her. "I thought you were only taking a break?"

"I thought so too when I told him that, but we're over. Why do you ask?"

"You telling that reporter during the THA's that you were through has me stressed to the max with trying to keep you and Brittany out of the magazines. You should think about this. It may seem like everyone's for you and Brittany but there are so many people out there that are against it and that will affect your reputation and fan base count."

"I don't understand what you're saying…" I said slowly, watching my agent carefully. Mercedes sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I think you should either give Sam another shot or find another guy to keep on your arm. I know that you and Brittany are just friends but this thing is…"

"Wait, wait, wait…" I cut her off with narrowed eyes. "You want me to find a guy and date him because you think people thinking I'm gay will affect my career?"

"I know it will, Santana."

"You're ridiculous." I scoffed, shaking my head. "Look at Ellen! She's one of the most successful women in LA and she's gay!"

"When she came out her career faltered, she had to work her way back up all over again." Mercedes stated and I rolled my eyes. "Just think about it."

"I refuse to both think and talk about this." I said and left her office with a shake of my head, heading straight for the elevator. I hit the button and waited for it to ding before making to get in. I froze when the doors opened and Sam gave me a small smile. I shook my head at myself and stepped inside, hitting the main floor button before leaning against the wall. I looked at my phone when it vibrated and smiled at seeing Brittany's name.

**New Message: Britt-Britt**

**Sorry, I was on water break when we were texting, and I can't tell. It's a surprise ;)**

"How are you?" I looked up from my phone and stared at Sam carefully.

"I'm fine." I said, and shifted to stand straight.

"That's good…so uh…how's Davie?" he asked, scratching the top of his head.

"He's good too." I said and sent a reply to Brittany.

**Compose Message To: Britt-Britt**

**You always say that though. Give me a hint at least**.

"So what have you been up too?" Sam asked, crossing his arms over his chest. I looked at what he was wearing; nice jeans, white adidas, and a blue t-shirt.

"I've been doing what I always do." I told him, looking at my phone.

**New Message: Britt-Britt**

**No hints! I have to get back, students are starting to tease me whenever I run to my phone. See you at 5. Xx**

**Compose Message To: Britt-Britt**

**See you then, Bb. Xx!**

I smiled at my phone and put it back in my purse.

"Look, I'm sorry for how I acted." Sam blurted and I jumped slightly, staring at him with wide eyes. "I was self conscious and jealous, and a plain jerk. I miss you, Santana, give me another chance, please!" he begged, having taken a step closer to me.

"I forgive you but I'm not going to get back together with you." I told him and hurt flashed in his eyes.

"You said we were on a break…"

"I know, and I'm sorry but I don't…I'm…I just don't think it'd work." I told him and Sam shook his head.

"You're seeing someone else aren't you." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Sam, just because…"

"It's Brittany isn't it?" he stated and I looked away from him.

"Well at least you can actually say her name now." I mumbled and he scoffed.

"Santana, think about this! We were the ultimate couple, she's just some girl. You're not even into girls!"

"Don't talk about her like she's beneath you!" I said firmly and Sam arched a brow.

"Wow, she's actually got you convinced."

"What are you talking about?" I asked shortly with an eye roll.

"She's manipulating you!" he shouted and I narrowed my eyes at him. "She's trying to trick you into thinking you like girls and that you like her! I knew you shouldn't hang around her, she's not good for you or Davie."

"You might want to shut your guppy mouth before I do it for you." I hissed dangerously. Sam swallowed and the elevator door opened. I stormed out and heard Sam following me closely.

"Santana, open your eyes!" he said, grabbing my arm.

"Don't _touch_ me!" I snapped, yanking my arm from him as we stood in the parking lot. He stepped back when I spun to face him and looked at me with wide eyes when I pushed him back. "You don't have a say in my life, don't you get it? We're done Sam! It doesn't matter why. We. Are. Done. Don't fucking talk about me, Davie, or Brittany because you have no right, do you understand me?" I was fuming and the man was staring at me with his jaw clenched.

"Well then maybe you should find a new dancer."

"Please, is that supposed to be a fucking threat?" I scoffed and he narrowed his eyes at me. "I could find a replacement without even looking. If you want to leave then do it, I could really care less, just leave my family alone." I said firmly before walking away from him, furious.

* * *

"Mija, it's about time!" Mami said in greeting when I walked to the little café table. I smiled faintly at her, still fuming from my argument with Sam and gave her a short hug when she stood up. "How have you been? I thought I told you we'd talk soon?"

"Mami, we talked three days ago over the phone, and Davie and I visited on the weekend." I chuckled as we sat down. Mami clicked her tongue and I gave her a pointed look.

"I got you a chicken wrap and a long island iced tea." She said and I thanked her, smiling at the waitress as she placed our food in front of us.

"Can I get you anything else?" she asked and I shook my head as did my mother, before thanking her.

"So, talk to me Mija."

"What would you like to know, Mami?" I asked, taking a small bite of my wrap.

"Well we can start with what you and your father are being so secretive about." She said and I looked at her with wide eyes. She gave me a knowing look and I swallowed my food, as I sat straighter.

"Um…"

"Mija, you know I'm here for you. You got your attitude and stubbornness from me but you can talk to me, not only your father." She said and I nodded faintly.

"I'm seeing someone." I told her quietly and watched as her eyes widened slightly at the news. "We're not official or anything but we've been on a fair amount of dates in the past 4 weeks."

"So it's serious then." She stated more than asked and I nodded faintly. "Well...I'm happy for you Mija, are you going to tell me about this mystery man?" I wet my lips nervously and subtly glanced around, thankful the area was basically empty, besides a few tables.

"I uh…I'm not dating a guy, Mami…" I said quietly, stirring the straw in my iced tea.

"You've been seeing a woman?" she asked in surprise and I nodded, glancing up at her for her reaction. Her eyes were squinted and her lips pursed as she nodded her head slowly.

"Are you mad?" I asked quietly, bringing my mother from her thoughts.

"Of course not, Mija!" she gasped and I felt my muscles relax instantly as I let out a breath. "Santana, I will always love you. It doesn't matter if you are seeing a man or woman, you're still daughter. Still mi bebe." She said softly and I nodded, smiling as I blinked away my nervous tears. "Oh, Mija, come here." She said and stood up from her seat.

I chuckled and got up, wrapping my arms around her and resting my head on her shoulder.

"I love you, Mami." I told her and she chuckled.

"I love you too, Mija." She replied before pulling back slightly. "Come, sit. Tell me about this girl." We both reclaimed our seats and I smiled as I thought of Brittany. "She must be something if she can make you smile like that with just a thought of her." Mami stated with a smile and I shrugged. "So…what's her name?"

"Brittany…" I said slowly and watched as Mami's eyes widened.

"The girl from the magazines?" I nodded and she leant back in her chair. "She's very beautiful, Mija. Good pick."

"Mami." I groaned with a chuckle and she smiled, patting my hand with a smile.

"Tell me more about her."

"Like…?" I asked.

"When did you realize you liked her?" Mami asked and I smiled, taking a sip of my drink.

"The first time she kissed me." I admitted and ducked my head to avoid my mother bring her hand over her heart. "I think I liked her before that but I had Sam so I don't think I really paid attention to her in that way, you know?"

"Ah, I understand. That was like your Papi and I. I was seeing this other boy when I met your father. He just had something that drew me in." she sighed with a smile before shaking her head. "We're getting off track, what's Brittany like?"

"She's perfect." I admitted with a shy smile, making my mother smile at me. "You already know she's a dancer because of the magazines, and what she looks like, but she's also really funny and just makes me comfortable. She's like…"

"She makes you feel how Mark did?"

"Yeah." I breathed because that explained it perfectly. "She makes me feel safe and we just have so much fun together. Davie loves her and she loves him. I mean, they clicked instantly, plus she has a sister who Davie adores also. They've each spent time with him without me even." I said and watched Mami widen her eyes in surprise.

"Really?"

"Uh huh. Emily's been watching him when Britt and I go out, and Britt will pick him up from school or just take him out to have fun some days; like they literally don't let me come with them because they just want to be with each other." I laughed and Mami smiled warmly. "I mean you saw during the THA's when Britt brought Davie on stage. I didn't know that was happening." I told her.

"That was adorable. Davie had the biggest smile on his face." She said and I nodded.

"She brings that out in him. I haven't seen him like this since before I got together with Sam." I admitted.

"Well then she must be extremely special." She said and I nodded. "Have you two talked about becoming a couple officially?"

"Uh, no." I shook my head, stirring my drink slowly.

"Well…when you do…" she paused and gave me a pointed look. "You bring her over to meet your Papi and I as soon as possible. I want to meet this special girl."

"Okay, Mami." I nodded and smiled down at my wrap at the thought of bringing Brittany home to meet my parents.

* * *

"Hey, Mijo!" I smiled as Davie came out of his class. He took my hand and we walked out of the school like usual. "Are you sure you want to stay with Quinn and Puck tonight?" Davie looked at me like I was crazy and nodded his head. "Okay." I chuckled and unlocked the SUV, letting him get in as I went to the driver seat. I waited until Davie was buckled before starting the car and pulling from the parking lot.

"What are you going to do?" Davie asked and I looked at him in the review mirror with a smile.

"Britt and I are going to hang out for a bit." I told him and Davie whined. "Hey, you chose to be with Quinn and Puck, not my fault."

"But you didn't tell me I could see Brittany!"

"You can see her another day, Mijo. I promise. I'm sure she'll ask to take you out while I'm with her anyway." I rolled my eyes and Davie giggled.

"Are you jealous, Mami?" he asked playfully and I arched a brow at him.

"Yeah, actually, but I'm the one who gets to see Britt today, am I not?" I teased and he smiled, shrugging. We drove the rest of the way home before going inside the hotel and up to our home. "What are you bringing?" I asked him when we stepped inside the door. Davie handed me his lunch box and I set it on the kitchen counter as he put his backpack on the hanger in foyer before skipping over to the island stool.

"Beth has a new game for Wii and I'm going to bring my x-men one."

"Are you going to bring your swim suit to go in the pool?" Davie nodded as I took the containers from his lunch box and put them in the dish washer.

"Mami?"

"Yeah, baby?" I asked, looking at him as he sat himself on the stool.

"Are you and Britt dating?" I froze from closing the dishwasher and furrowed my brows.

"Why do you ask?" I asked slowly, closing the washer and putting it on.

"I don't know. I see you guys kiss during movies sometimes…" I felt my cheeks heat at his words, and rubbed the back of my neck. "…and you guys always stare at each other…like for long times."

"Uh…no we're not." I shook my head, and Davie tilted his head before resting his arms on the island and putting his head down.

"Why not?"

"I…we haven't decided if we're going to be." I told him honestly and he frowned.

"Why haven't you decided?"

"I don't…"

"You like each other. I know you do because you only kiss someone you like." He said and I smiled faintly with a nod. "Are you going to ask her when you see her?"

"I wasn't planning on it…" I trailed off with furrowed brows.

"You should ask her." Davie stated with a firm nod and I chuckled lightly.

"Yeah?"

"Yup."

"Alright, genius…" I started, motioning for him to get down and come with me to the living room. "We got an hour and a half before we got to get going. SpongeBob or Looney Tunes?"

* * *

"Are you seeing Brittany again tonight?" Puck asked as we watched Davie and Beth run into the living room. I smiled a bit and Puck nudged me with a wide grin. "You know I always did get a vibe that you were into the ladies. Why else would you have turned me down repeatedly." He teased and I let out a laugh and I shook my head.

"Shut up. Britt's the only girl I've ever liked. I never went for you because you're like my brother and Quinn would've been pissed." I smiled as Quinn came from upstairs, holding Cecelia

"I would've." She nodded and put Cecelia down, crossing her arms and watching the little girl come to me.

"Hey, Cece!" I cooed and lifted her into my arms. I kissed her cheek and she giggled, turning her head into my neck.

"Hi, Tana." She sai quietly, looking at me with a tiny smile.

"You're too cute, mija." I cooed, and bopped her nose. She giggled and I looked to Quinn and Puck watching me with an amused look each. "What…?" I asked slowly and Puck chuckled.

"Nothing, just thinking." He said and Quinn leant against him.

"About…"

"How long before I get another godchild." Quinn cut in and I widened my eyes, making the two adults burst out in laughter. Cece giggled along and I looked at her with a small smile.

"Not for a while I'm sure." I told them and handed my goddaughter to her mother.

"Honey, can you check on the Davie and Beth?" Quinn asked Puck and handed Cecelia to her father.

"Sure. Have fun tonight, Lopez." He winked, getting a smack on his arm from Quinn on his way to find the kids. I ran a hand through my hair, now falling on my shoulders after I straightened it for tonight. I also changed my top to a long purple tank top that showed the sides of my black bra, and white pumps to black. Quinn arched a brow at me and I put my hands in my back pockets.

"What, Q?" I asked and she shrugged.

"How's it going with you two?" she asked and I shrugged.

"We're good." I nodded.

"So you're official?"

"No…" I sighed, running my hand through my hair again as I leant against the front door. "Davie already asked me if we were, along with a couple why's afterwards. I might ask her tonight though…to be my you know." She nodded with a smile and I felt my phone buzz in my leather jacket pocket.

"Okay, well I love that girl, I think she's good for you. Don't mess this up, S."

"Thanks for the boost in confidence, Q" I scoffed lightly with an eye roll. She chuckled at me and motioned for me to go.

"You don't want to be late." She sang and I smiled. We shared a quick hug before I called a goodbye to Davie and left the Puckerman house after he replied. The drive to Brittany's from Quinn and Puck's was shorter than the one from my place, and after only 7 minutes I was parking in front of the blonde's condo. I turned the vehicle off and grabbed my purse before getting out of the SUV and locking it behind me as I walked up to her front door. I rapped my knuckles on the door lightly and seconds later Brittany was smiling at me.

* * *

"Hey, San." She greeted, opening the door wider for me to come in.

"Hey, Britt." I chuckled and smiled at her when she closed the door behind me. She helped me take my jacket off and I giggled at her actions, putting my purse on the hanger by my purse before turning to her and cupping her cheeks as I gave her a soft kiss. I stepped from her and out of my heels before walking further in the condo and looking into the living room.

The light's were off, the fireplace going and a few candles lit on the table behind the couch. The coffee table has a dark cloth over top of it, with two tiny candles on each side of a tall glass vase holding a single rose. I stepped further into the room, staring at the set up in awe, and noticed two cushions on the ground. Two wine glasses and a bottle sat on the table also, with two sets of napkins and cutlery on top.

"Brittany…" I said softly, looking back at her. She was standing outside the living room, watching me with her bottom lip pulled into her mouth. "You did all this?" I asked and she shrugged faintly. I smiled softly at her and beckoned her to come over, which she did hesitantly. "You're amazing, you know that." I said and kissed her gently. She smiled faintly against my lips and pulled back, taking my hand and leading me to the dinner area.

"Sit. I'll be right back, okay?" she asked and I nodded as I sat on my cushion. I watched fondly as she left the room and looked around at the coffee table, smiling at the candles and rose. "I made carbonara." She said when she got back, placing a plate of noodles with cream drizzled on top in front of me. I smiled at the small basil leaf placed nicely on top of the noodles, giving it that professional look, and looked at Brittany. "If you don't like that I can make something else or we can order something…"

"Britt, I love it." I told her and she stopped talking and looked at me unsurely. "Everything's beautiful, B." I smiled reassuringly and she nodded before grabbing the bottle of wine and pouring some in both our glasses. "Thank you." I whispered and she smiled lightly.

"You're welcome."

I took my fork and spoon, spinning the noodles on my fork and took a double take at Brittany, watching me carefully.

"What?" I asked slowly, with a shy smile. She shook her head and took her own fork and spoon, twirling the pasta onto the fork. She glanced at me and I blushed when our eyes locked, and lifted my fork to my lips as she did. We took a bite at the same time, eyes staying trained on the other's and I moaned quietly at the taste. Brittany smiled at me and I chuckled after swallowing.

"This is delicious, Brittany!" I told her and she watched me.

"Really? You like it?"

"I love it. You're an amazing cook, babe." I said and widened my eyes at my slip. Brittany just smiled and looked at her food, pushing the noodles around.

"I'm glad you like it." she nodded. I stayed watching her curiously and put my fork down, scooting over closer before taking her hand and getting her to look at me.

"What's up?" I asked concerned. Brittany shook her head and I gave her a firm but soft look. "Talk to me." I said, squeezing her hand. She looked at me and sighed before putting her fork down and taking her hand form mine so she could wipe hers over her leggings.

"I'm just a little nervous, I guess." She said, glancing through her lashes at me as she ducked her head. I tilted mine to the side, listening and she took a breath as she lifted her head. "I uh…" she paused when our eyes met. I smiled softly and nodded for her go keep going and she swallowed. "We've been on a fair amount of dates now, and we've known each other for two months, yes?"

"Yes, Britt." I chuckled and she smiled faintly.

"I wanted to make tonight special so you know that I'm…I'm serious about you." She breathed and I felt my heart flip. "I really like you, San, and I don't like hiding it anymore…"

"Britt…" I trailed off, looking at her intensely.

"Do you…want to you know…Would you maybe want to be my girlfriend? Officially?" she asked nervously. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course I do!" I told her and she smiled widely at me. "You did all of this to ask me? You're perfect, B." I said and pressed my lips against hers.

* * *

**A/N: Lemme know what you thought! **

**Review and Rate please!**

**-B**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I forgot to tell you the song from last chapter was Kiss Goodnight by Tyler Shaw, fellow Canadian! So here's the next chapter I hope you guys like this one. Btw, love the reviews you're giving me. Thanks so much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any songs in this fic.**

**I apologize for any errors.**

**R&R**

**-B**

* * *

**Friday, July 20****th****, 2012:**

"Welcome back, Santana."

"Thank you, I love being here!" I replied after Ellen and I broke our hug and sat down. I looked out to the audience and waved as they gave applause, before turning to Ellen and smiling.

"You look beautiful as always." Ellen complimented and I chuckled as I tucked some hair behind my ear.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She said quickly and I paused before we chuckled together. "Okay, so tell me what's been going on with you?"

"Well what do you want to know?" I asked; crossing my white jean covered legs and fixing the hem of my dark purple top.

"Well…" she smiled and grabbed a magazine from the coffee table in front of us. "Why don't you start with giving us an update on you and Ms. Brittany here." She said with a smile and I felt my cheeks heat as I looked at the magazine. Again we were on the front page. Brittany was leaning against Joe's ice cream parlor exterior wall as Davie was tying his shoe and I was holding both our cones, glancing at the blonde with a shy smile. The header "Santana, Davie, and their favorite blonde!". "So I take it there is something between you two?"

"Um…not exactly what everyone thinks is going on." I lied convincingly. "Brittany's one of my best friends and Davie and her are close as well so we go out the three of us whenever."

"Well that seems believable…" Ellen stated, winking at the crowd. I rolled my eyes with a smile and she chuckled as she flipped a few pages. "Okay, what about this then." She said and looked at the screen behind her as a picture of me and Brittany, standing close together and smiling sweetly, was brought up. "What's that?"

I sent Ellen a playful glare and she chuckled, crossing her legs as she waited for me to reply.

"There's nothing I can really say about that. Brittany's a really open person, and we've gotten really comfortable around each other so I don't know. That's just us being…I don't know, us I guess." I shrugged and Ellen nodded.

"So you are a couple." She asked confidently and I widened my eyes in shock before shaking my head with heated cheeks.

"N-no, we're not." I told her, hating that I had to lie, and she shrugged before turning to the camera.

"When we get back we're going to have Santana here play Guess the Lips!"

"Oh god…" I chuckled, hiding my face. The audience cheered and clapped and I dropped my hands, shaking my head with a small smile.

"We'll be right back." Ellen said.

* * *

"Welcome back." Ellen said to the camera as I held my lower lip between my lip as I smiled nervously, glancing around at the audience. "Just before the break I told you Ms. Lopez was going to be playing Guess the Lips. Are you ready." She asked the audience and they all cheered before she chuckled and turned to me. "Are _you_ ready?"

"I don't know…" I admitted with a nervous laugh.

"You'll do fine." She waved my worry off and shifted to get comfortable in her seat. "Okay so we're going to show you the lips of people you've worked with, whether it was with music, or announcing at award shows, alright?"

"Okay." I nodded and took a breath as I folded my hands in my lap.

"Let's see the first lips." Ellen said and we both looked to  
the screen ahead of us. I narrowed my eyes at the picture before realizing who it was and nodding.

"Artie." I said and Ellen nodded before flipping the cards in her hands. The screen changed pictures and I chuckled. "Noah."

"Well that was quick." Ellen said with a chuckle and I let out a laugh.

"Best friends since high school." I explained and Ellen nodded before the screen changed. "Who the hell is that?" I asked in confusion and the audience started laughing as Ellen did as well. "Is…? No who is that?" I asked the blonde, looking at her.

"You don't know?"

"I don't." I told her and she nodded.

"It's Adam Levine."

"How would I know that?" I asked incredulously with a chuckle.

"You announced best new artist together at last year's Grammys."

"That's not fair." I said with a chuckle and Ellen smiled, looking down at the next card.

"Okay…who's this?"

I looked at the picture and shifted, tucking hair behind my ear.

"That would be Sam." I stated and Ellen nodded before the picture changed.

"Last one." My jaw dropped and I felt my face fluster at the lips on the screen. I glanced at Ellen and she looked at me with a knowing smile. "Do you know?"

"You're evil." I laughed breathily as I looked at the lips. "And _that's_ Brittany." I said and the picture enlarged to show a picture of Brittany sitting at the THA's, while my seat was empty, clapping.

"Huh, wonder how that got in there." Ellen said, putting the last card down.

"Mhm." I hummed at her with an arched brow. She chuckled and I shook my head before looking at the camera as Ellen ended her show. I waved to the audience and the closing music came on.

* * *

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Kurt asked as I ripped my top over my head and changed it for a dark red crop top. I glanced at him and looked down at my jeans as I slipped out of my black heels, and changed the white jeans for nice black jeans and slipped my black knee high boots on. "Santana?"

"I told you yesterday I had to pick Davie up from school earlier because the family is having a reunion at my aunt's for the weekend." I explained, throwing my hair over my shoulders as I grabbed my white purse and made sure I had everything.

"Is everyone going to be there?" Kurt asked with a smile. I nodded and pulled out my phone, typing in Britt's number before holding it to my ear. "Who are you calling?"

"Shh." I hushed as Brittany picked up.

"_Hey, I thought you weren't gonna get me until 4_?" she asked and I smiled at the confusion in her tone.

"No, I am, I just wanted to make sure you weren't bailing." I said with a nervous chuckle. Kurt furrowed his brows at me and I rolled my eyes.

"_I would never bail on you, San. I want to go. I can't wait actually; it's going to be so much fun_."

"Yeah, well just remember that for while we're there, and my entire family is constantly at you." I warned her playfully and Brittany chuckled.

"_I can handle it, Lopez. Don't you worry._"

"Fine. Just be prepared." I said with a smile and Brittany scoffed playfully before quietly saying okay, and telling me goodbye. "Bye, B." I said and hung up, tucking the phone in my purse.

"That was Brittany?" Kurt asked in surprise. I froze and let out a tiny breath before glancing at him and nodding. "Oh my god!" he beamed in excitement. I narrowed my eyes at him and he crossed his arms with a smirk. "You never did tell me about any of the dates you've been on."

"That's because it's none of your business." I said, ducking my head to hide my slight blush.

"So you're bringing her to meet the family and you're not even official yet?" he stated and I kept my eyes from him as I smile faintly. Brittany and I haven't told anyone besides Davie we were together even though it's been a week. We don't want much attention on us because we're a couple and have our family's find out through magazines or TV. Mami had called me on Sunday telling me everyone's going to Tia Lenora's for the long weekend and suggested I bring Britt to meet the family then. I was more than happy to oblige and asked Brittany when she came over for movie night, and beamed when she immediately agreed and peppered my face with kisses. "Have you even talked about becoming an official couple? You know, so you don't have to keep lying that you're just best friends?"

"We are best friends so I'm technically not lying, but yes we have talked about it." I said as we left the dressing room and headed out of the studio. "We're not in a rush or anything."

"Why not, I know you want to be with her so just do it." Kurt huffed.

"I'm done talking about this" I snapped at him before swallowing and looking away from him.

"What's with you?" he asked slowly.

"Look I'm already going to be late for getting Davie. We'll talk after I get back okay?" I huffed, running a hand through my hair.

"Do you even want to be official with her?" he asked and I gave him a pointed look.

"Of course I want to be official. I just don't want everyone up in our business or harassing her because of it."

"Maybe you should ask her and see if she has the same worries you do."

Oh, my god! I groaned internally, holding back from shouting at the man that he doesn't know what he's talking about, so instead I decided to play along.

"Look, I'm waiting for her to ask me okay? So it's not in my hands."

"Why her?"

"I don't know, Kurt! Can I go now or…"

"Well maybe she's waiting for you to ask her." I groaned as we got to my car but nodded none the less.

"Okay, anyway I have to go." I said and Kurt hugged me.

"Tell the parents I said hi."

"Will do." I nodded and then got into my SUV. I pulled out as Kurt went to his vehicle and started to Davies school.

* * *

"Can I bring my movie player?" Davie called from his room. I zipped up my suitcase and lifted it off my bed to carry it to the front door before going to the Latino's room. I let out a chuckle at Davie trying to zip up his small suitcase filled with toys and games instead of clothes, and moved to his bed, opening the suitcase.

"You can bring your movie player yes, and a few movies but that's it. Tia has a lot of things to do at her place so you'll barely be inside." Davie huffed but started taking all his things out besides his movie player as I went to his dresser and grabbed a few different outfits and pajamas. I put them in the case and zipped it up before carrying it to set down beside mine. I put my hands on my hips, thinking about what I might've been forgetting and grabbed my purse when I figured I had everything. "Okay and yours rolls remember." I reminded Davie and watched as he lifted the handle up so he could roll it behind him.

"Are we getting Brittany now?" he asked as we left the penthouse and I locked the door. I looked at him and nodded and he smiled widely in excitement before speed walking to the elevator. I pushed the button to get to the parkade and waited for the beep.

When it came the doors opened and Davie and I walked out to the Porsche SUV.

"Come to the back." I told him and walked to the trunk. I opened it and put our cases in, unlocking the doors as I closed the trunk and Davie and I both got in.

We drove the regular 10-15 minutes to Brittany's and pulled up to her curb, before I turned the vehicle off and got out. I went and opened the trunk and look up to the condo front door when I heard it open and close. I smiled faintly at the blonde, carrying a white suitcase, wearing light blue ripped jean shorts, white wedges, and a long yellow tank top, the sides of her bra revealed. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had big sunglasses resting a top her head as she smiled at me while she walked over.

"Hi." She said excitedly and bounced in her spot.

"Hey." I said with a wide smile and gave her a peck to her cheek before taking her case and putting in the back. She blushed and my heart fluttered as I looked at her for a moment. "Ready? You can back out if you want I won't blame…"

"Santana, stop. I'm going, so get in that car and drive." She demanded with a playful smirk. I nodded and rounded the vehicle to the driver seat.

"Brittany!" Davie exclaimed when the blonde got in. She smiled widely and turned around, holding her hand out for Davie to hit.

"Hey, D. It's going to be awesome right?" she asked and I looked in the review mirror in time to see Davie nod furiously with his beaming smile. Brittany winked at him before sitting properly in the passenger seat and putting her belt on as she looked at me. "How long is the drive?"

"Under 2 hours." I told her, pulling away from the curb and moving into the street.

"Who's all going to be there?"

"Both my Papi and Mami's sides; lucky enough, my Tio Niguel lives on the same street as my Tia Lenora so my Papi's side stays in his brother's house, and Mami's side stays with her sister. We all get together at Tia's though for the day because it's bigger."

"Who are we staying with?" she asked and I smiled.

"My Tia." I glanced at the blonde and she nodded before resting her head back against the head rest and closing her eyes. I smiled at her and her lips turned into a small grin as she blindly reached her hand for mine and linked our fingers together over the console.

* * *

Two hours later I was turning onto my aunts property and ten vehicles were already parked somewhere on the large pad to park. Brittany and Davie were sleeping quietly in their seats as I drove towards the large estate and pulled in beside my parents car. I could hear music from the back yard and I chuckled quietly as I turned the car off and undid my seat belt.

"Britt, Mijo, we're here." I called quietly and watched as Brittany's eyes fluttered open first. She rubbed them and I gave her a warm smile."Hey…"

"Hey." She replied and turned her head, sitting up slowly as she widened her eyes at the property. "Holy shit, Santana." She breathed and I chuckled. "This is huge."

"My aunt's an author. Her books sell really well, even in Canada, and my uncles a Neurosurgeon." I explained and she shook her head in disbelief. "We should probably go before everyone comes to us." I chuckled and she nodded. "Mijo, come on baby." I said soothingly, shaking his shoe. He opened his eye tiredly before they widened, realizing we were here.

"Do you think Marco and Sean are here?" he asked as he quickly got out of his booster seat.

"I'm sure they are, Jesse is here too." I told him and he smiled widely before we all got out. "Hey, get back here and bring your case." I called him when he tried running to the estate. He pouted but came back and I opened the trunk, handing him his case. Brittany ruffled his hair when she came to me and took her case from me before taking mine as well. "Babe, I can take my own."

"I want to." She insisted and I rolled my eyes before nodding with a small smile.

"Thank you."

"No problem." She beamed and stepped back for me to lead her. We walked to the front door and Davie was bouncing on his feet as I lightly tapped my knuckles against the glass window. We heard footsteps and I took a shaky breath before the door opened revealing my cousin, Isabella.

"Santana, dios mio, chica!" she laughed, pulling me into a hug. I laughed with her and hugged her back before stepping back and letting Davie say hi. He hugged her with a smiled and she chuckled, patting his back gently before glancing up at Brittany. Isabella's brown eyes widened and she looked at me.

"Bella, this is my…" I paused and looked to Brittany, looking back at me. "Uh, my best friend Brittany Pierce." I finished and watched as my cousin eyed her with a faint smile. "Britt, this is my cousin, Isabella."

"It's nice to meet you." Brittany said nervously and Bella nodded.

"Ella es hermosa, primo." Bella said and I smiled, nodding.

"She is."

"Well come in, everyone is outside, so I can show you your room and then you can see everybody."

"Perfect." I nodded and motioned for Davie to follow Bella. He did and I touched Brittany's wrist, before taking my suitcase from her and leading her in the house.

* * *

"So, this is your room for the next two nights." My cousin said, holding the bedroom door open for the three of us. "I'll let you set your things down and join the family. I won't tell them you're here, or else they'll all be up the stairs in a flash."

"Gracias." I told her and she nodded, glancing at Brittany before leaving. I closed the door behind her and put my case by the bed as Brittany did the same on the other side.

"Where am I sleeping?" Davie pouted and I chuckled, lifting him into my arms.

"Tia has a new air mattress that you get to be the first to try out." I watched as his eyes lit up and him nod in acceptance before putting him down. He pulled his light jacket off and put it on the bed before looking in his case for a hat as I looked to Brittany. "Do you want to head down or…?"

"We can go." She nodded with a smile and moved to the door. Davie pulled his hat on his head as Brittany opened the door, and I scooped him into my arms so he wouldn't run down before us. Brittany followed Davie and I down the stairs and moved closer to me when we could see everyone outside the windows.

"Wait, I have to pee." Davie announced and I put him down, watching him run to the closest bathroom.

"You know…" Brittany said, taking my hand. I looked down at our laced fingers and up at her face with curiosity. "You um, you can tell them we're together."

"W-what…are you sure?" I asked, my heartbeat picking up as I swallowed.

"Well, you didn't really know what to say to your cousin and I want you to be able to introduce me as your girlfriend. Unless you don't want too, then that's…"

"Of course I want to, Britt! I just didn't know if you were comfortable with it right away." I said, cutting her off. She widened her eyes before they returned to normal and she smiled.

"Santana, I've wanted to be called your girlfriend for the longest time." She said with a squeeze of our hands. "I want them to know you're my girlfriend and meet me as yours." I smiled and glanced outside.

"So then you're going to kiss me and stuff in front of them?" I asked hopefully and Brittany nodded with a smiled.

"Yup, and you can't say boo." I chuckled and stepped closer to the blonde, wrapping my arms around her neck. We heard quickened footsteps and I pulled back, turning my head to see Davie coming to us.

"Can we go outside now?"

"Yeah, Mijo." I nodded and he ran to the doors as Brittany and I walked after him hand in hand.

* * *

"Santanita!"

I laughed as everyone turned to look at Brittany and me, and squeezed Brittany's hand reassuringly. My family all smiled and called out greetings as my mother, aunts, and female cousins all came to me with open arms.

"It's been so long, Santana!" Tia Lenora said, hugging me. I hugged her back, keeping my other hand linked with Brittany's. The women crowding us were: my mother, my Tia's Jessica, Rita, Jennifer, Rosario, Karmen, and Nina; and my cousins, Veronica, Serena, Isabella, Monica, and Violet.

"Si, Tia. I missed you all!" I told them with a small pout, hugging each woman with my free arm.

"Mija, who's this?" Mami asked and I took a breath, smiling nervously. I looked at Brittany and she was mirroring my nervous smile as she looked at the females in my family.

"This is Brittany." I said, "My girlfriend."

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise and shock when the words left my mouth and I looked at my blonde when she stiffened.

"Your…your girlfriend?" Tia Rosario repeated slowly.

"Si, mi novia." I nodded firmly and looked at them for any sign of negativity.

"Well then let go of her hand and let me hug her!" Mami said and I let out a breath as I smiled. Mami engulfed Brittany in a hug and the blonde let out a light chuckle as she looked at me.

"She's beautiful, Santana." My uncle's wife, Jessica said. I smiled and nodded, letting out a laugh and putting my hand on my mother's arm.

"Mami, let her go." I told her and she released the blonde from her arms. Brittany smiled and each of the women took turns greeting her and giving her welcoming hugs.

"Does my daughter treat you right?" Mami asked Brittany seriously.

"Mami!" I exclaimed, my cheeks warming up. Brittany just laughed and nodded.

"She's perfect." I felt my face heat further and brushed hair behind my ear as I looked at the ground.

"Aw, she's blushing! Ethnic people don't blush; never mind _Santana_." My other cousin, Serena said teasingly and I sent her a harmless glare.

"Shut up, Serena. I don't blush." I protested and the women laughed, either shaking their heads in amusement or nodding knowingly. "I don't know why I keep coming to these things when all you do is embarrass me."

"Aw, be nice, San." Brittany said, running her hand down my arm.

"Well they do." I muttered and Brittany chuckled before kissing my cheek. I smiled shyly, and my family all cooed Brittany and I. "Marcharse…" I told them and they all chuckled with each other as they went to their previous spots.

"That went well…" Brittany said and I nodded, turning to face her and looped my fingers around her belt loops so I could pull her against me. She smiled down at me and I leant up and pecked her lips.

"Now to meet Papi and the boys." Her eyes widened and I giggled, kissing her quickly again before taking her hand and leading her to the large barbequing area, rolling my eyes at the 'Awes' coming from the females in the family.

* * *

"Papi." I called and waited for the man to turn around. He smiled at me and I let go of Brittany's hand, wrapping my arms around my father after kissing his cheek.

"Es está Brittany?" he asked, looking over my girlfriend. I nodded with a smile and held my hand out for the blonde. She took it hesitantly and I chuckled while pulling her closer to me.

"Britt, this is my Papi, Mario Lopez. Papi this is my girlfriend, Brittany Pierce."

"Novia?" he asked in surprise and I hummed in confirmation. "Hmm…" he trailed off and eyed her with narrowed eyes.

"Papi, stop." I laughed and he broke a smile, putting his beer down before pulling Brittany into his arms. I watched Brittany slowly hug him back before she swallowed and nodded at something he said. "Papi." I said firmly and he let go of her, holding his hands up.

"So you two…are you staying in the same room?"

"Papi!" I exclaimed and Brittany ducked her head with pink cheeks and the tips of her ears the same color.

"I'm just saying, I'm guessing you are so maybe Davie could stay a night or two with your mother and I. I know how you young folks get when you're…"

"Papi, stop bothering mi hermana." I looked to my right and beamed at Antonio walking towards us with his hands in his pockets of his khaki shorts.

"Es mi trabajo como su padre." Papi chuckle as Antonio shook his head in amusement and held his one arm open for a hug. I bounced towards him and we laughed as I latched onto him.

"Hello to you too, Santana." Antonio chuckled, squeezing me. I smiled and looked back at Brittany standing by my father, casting him nervous glances. "Que la rubia es?" he asked as we walked back to the two.

"Ella es mi novia; sea niza"

"I'm always nice." He scoffed playfully.

"I meant, don't scare her like you do." I elbowed his side and he pushed me away from him with a smirk.

"So you're my sister's girl, eh?" Antonio asked and I mentally face palmed myself. "She picked quite a looker."

"Shut up, Tonio!" I said and he chuckled, holding his hand out to Brittany.

"Antonio." He introduced himself and Brittany shook his hand.

"Brittany Pierce."

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere. All those tabloids. They're a pain aren't they." He chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Britt. Do you want to get a drink?" I asked and she nodded, saying a quiet excuse me as she came to me. "They like you." I told her and she bit her lip, glancing at me unsurely.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, Britt. If they didn't they'd both try to change our sleeping arrangements." I shook my head.

"Are you sure that's not because I can't get you pregnant?"

"Uh…" I blushed, and Brittany smirked as we went to the coolers near the back door.

"I mean…" she started, opening one and waiting for me to pick mine before grabbing a beer. "I could try but I don't think it'd work…" she whispered.

"Brittany…" I chuckled shyly as the blonde stepped closer. I gasped when she wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer.

"It'd be like…time after time of doing it." My eyes rolled back as Brittany placed a lingering kiss to my jaw.

"Get a room!" We jumped apart with tinted cheeks, and Brittany avoided eye contact with my youngest cousin, Violet. She had her brown hair up in a ponytail and was wearing jean shorts and a bikini top; smirking at us.

"Do you want me to tell Tia about that tattoo…" I challenged with an arched brow and watched her eye widen. "Then shoo." I told her with my own smirk and watched her quickly move away from us.

"Santana!" Brittany laughed. I smiled fondly at her and took her hand, leading her to the large sitting area outside.

* * *

"Okay, ladies, and children!"

Everyone around the sitting area looked up at my uncle Kyle, Papi, Antonio, and one of my cousins; Timone. They were all carrying plates of meat and putting them on a long table a short ways from us.

"We got burgers, steak, chicken…" Papi started.

"Ribs, fish, pork, and lamb!" Timone finished as the family started getting up and going to the food table. Mami, Tia Lenora, Veronica, and Timone's wife Christina, came out form the house carrying the other food dishes and placed them on the table with the meat. Brittany and I stayed sitting, along with my cousin Mica, Ferb and his girlfriend Sabrina; waiting for the line to die down.

"I don't think I've seen this much food all at once." Brittany said in awe as she looked at the table. My cousins chuckled, and Sabrina nodded in agreement.

"The first time Ferb brought me along I couldn't believe it. My sixth time with the family and it still amazes me." she said. I smiled at her and she returned it. I liked Sabrina; she was a nice girl and put up with Ferb's childishness. She was pretty too, lightly tanned skin, green eyes, and auburn hair. We always got along during the family get together when Ferb brought her. Brittany elbowed me and I looked at her in question.

She arched her brow at me and I smiled sheepishly.

"Let's go, babe." Ferb said and took Sabrina's hand to help her up. She smiled at him and nodded to Brittany and I before following him; Mica getting up too.

"She's pretty." Brittany said and I shrugged. "You were totally checking her out." She teased and I looked at her with wide eyes, shaking my head.

"No I wasn't."

"Santana…"

"I was merely being polite and making eye contact as she spoke to us." I said and Brittany chuckled.

"Whatever, weirdo. Come, I'm hungry." She said, getting up. I got up and slipped my fingers through hers. "Suck up."

"Brittany." I whined and she smiled widely.

"Okay, okay." She said and kissed my cheek, "I'm sorry for teasing you."

"Damn right." I said. Brittany laughed and handed me a plate with another kiss to my cheek before looking down at the food with wide eyes. I giggled and Brittany looked at me.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to a dish of rice and other things.

"Mami's Paella; wild rice, spices, bits of sausage…It's amazing, you'd like it." I told the blonde and she nodded. I grabbed the spoon and put one scoop on her plate before taking one on mine. "That's Patatas bravas." I told her, nodding to the large bowl of potatoes with spicy tomato sauce on top. "Usually its served with cocktail sticks but it's easier to just use a giant ass spoon."

"So what's Davie and the kids eating?" Brittany asked, scooping some of the different dishes on her plate. I looked at the 'kids' table and smiled at Davie when he brought a burger to his mouth.

"They get burgers or tacos and fries." I shrugged and Brittany's face lit up. "It's just easier then dishing them this food and then having to throw it out if they don't eat it. You can have some of that stuff too if you want." I smiled and Brittany bit her lip, nodding slowly. "It's at the other end of the table." I told her and she nodded before heading that way. I chuckled, watching her fondly and kept dishing food on my plate.

"So…" I looked over my shoulder and smiled widely at my sister in law, Monica. Yes I had a sister in law and cousin with the same name. Monica was Italian, and beautiful. She had dark brown hair and hazel eyes with tanned skin; a few inches taller than myself.

"Hey! Where the hell have you been?" I asked through a chuckle as we gave each other a single armed hug, holding our plates in other hands. Monica laughed and nodded to the kids table, where her twins were eating fries and sliced pieces of burgers.

"I've been with the kids, making sure they weren't getting into anything they shouldn't be." She said and I nodded. "So, Brittany, huh?" she asked with a smirk and I rolled my eyes with a smile. "So how long has this really been going on?"

"I don't know. I mean I was still dating Sam when we met and I didn't really feel…no, okay I was attracted to her since I met her but…"

"Well you were pretty good at hiding that." Brittany commented, smiling at Monica. "I'm Brittany." She said, holding her hand out. Monica smiled and shook her hand.

"Monica, the sister in law. Nice to meet you."

"You too. Sorry, San, go on." She smirked and I smiled shyly, glancing away from my girlfriend.

"I was saying that I didn't realize I had feelings for you until you kissed me that night."

"Oh, really?" Brittany laughed and I bumped her hip with mine, shaking my head in amusement.

"What's funny about that?" Monica asked with a smile.

"Um…Santana, well Davie asked me to watch movies with them and we were drinking wine. So long story short, I've wanted to kiss San for a while and then I thought if I did and she freaked I could blame it on the alcohol." She explained with a sheepish look. Monica let out a laugh and I nodded.

"That's genius." She said and Antonio appeared beside us and threw his arm over his wife's shoulders. "So how'd you handle that, Santana?"

"I might've pushed her back and then retreated to my room to only get a few hours of sleep, thank you very much." I directed the last part to Brittany and she stifled a laugh.

"Sorry, babe."

She winked at me and I smiled widely at her, leaning up and kissing her cheek.

"Brittany, you turned my sister soft." Antonio accused with a smile and I glared playfully at him.

"She's always soft with me." I almost choked on the breaded shrimp I had been chewing, at her words, while Antonio and Monica just chuckled at me. I looked at Brittany and she had pink cheeks, realizing how her words sounded. "I meant around me…yeah."

"Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of; unless mi hermana is really bad in bed."

"Oh, Antonio!" Monica scolded lightly, giving Brittany and I an apologetic look. I shifted as Brittany looked at her plate, and Antonio cleared his throat.

"Crap, I mean, it's okay if it's not that great…"

"Shut up, it's not that!" I hissed and he widened his eyes as Monica gasped.

"You two haven't…" Monica asked quietly and I pulled my lower lip into my mouth, glancing at her. "Wow…"

"Jesus, Santana, what's wrong with you?" Antonio asked in disbelief and I punched his arm.

"Nothing's wrong with me." I growled and glanced at Brittany a small smile on her face although her eyes were still downcast.

"We just haven't…done that." She finished shyly and I nodded.

"Okay…" Antonio trailed off, "This is kinda awkward so I'm going to see the kids." He said and kissed Monica's cheek before leaving quickly.

"Well I think it's cute that you two are waiting." Monica said and I rolled my eyes at that stupid word.

"San is cute." I snapped my eyes to Brittany, seeing her smirk and arched a brow.

"Do I need to give you a reminder?" I asked and her smirk grew a bit.

"Sure."

"Oh, Santana." Monica chuckled, shaking her head. "You so do blush." She commented before waving and going to join the other adults.

"So…about that reminder…" Brittany asked and I rolled my eyes with a smile before following Monica. Brittany chuckled.

* * *

"I'm going to go put Davie to bed, I'll be right back." I said to the family. It was almost 10:30pm and we were all sitting together around the stone fire pit. Davie was sitting drowsily in my lap, as were the rest of the children with their parents.

"We should get to bed too." My cousin Henry said, standing up with his 4 year old daughter, Kristen in his arms. "The flight in was pretty tiring. I'm surprised we made it this late." Henry said and his family said their goodnights and heading through the house to head to uncle Niguel's.

"Okay, baby, let's go." I said to Davie softly, tapping his legs. He shook his head and I smiled before slipping my arm under his knees and holding the other around his back.

"I'll take him if you want, San." Brittany offered and I shook my head. "Babe, you drove here right after coming from an interview, and it's your family. You should spend as much time with them as possible, I'll be quick." She said quietly to me and I finally nodded with a small smile. "Come here, D." Britt whispered as she took him into her arms. "I'll be quick." She repeated and pecked my lips before leaving into the house.

"She's wonderful, Mija." Mami said. I lifted my head from looking at the flames and smiled.

"I know. She's amazing with Davie too, she's just…ugh, I really like her." I said quietly and glanced around my family, all smiling at me. "What?" I chuckled.

"What made you bring her here, Santana?" Tia Karmen asked. I furrowed my brows at the question. "I don't mean that in a negative way, sobrina. I'm just wondering because you never brought that Sam boy."

"I don't know…" I shrugged. "I wanted her to meet everyone and she wanted to meet all of you."

"You never wanted Samuel to meet the family?" Tia Karmen asked.

"I guess not. I didn't know how'd you all feel about him and he never brought it up. He only talked about meeting Mami and Papi."

"Not even you brother." Antonio scoffed. "Prick."

"Tonio." Papi said firmly and the 28 year old shrugged.

"Anyway, so you didn't worry about us and how we'd feel about Brittany?" Mami asked and I shook my head.

"No, because I knew you'd all love her. She's just easy to bond with. Plus, if you didn't take to her you'd be getting a few tough words from _me_." I joked and the family chuckled, knowing full well it could happen.

"Do you love her?" Sabrina asked and I widened my eyes in surprise.

"W-we've…I think it's too soon to know if I _love_ her. I know I like her and I want to stay with her but I don't think I…" I paused, going over my thoughts before sighing. "I…I-I'm…I think I'm falling for her." I admitted slowly, honestly. I looked up when I heard the house door close and watched as Brittany came back to the group, smiling softly at me.

* * *

**A/N: So...? What'd you think of that one; let me know! **

**Review and Rate!**

**-B**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Over 100 reviews, 240 followers, and 100 favorites?! Awesome-sauce! Lol seriously though when people say that...nvm. Anyway, I love you guys, thanks for reading and supproting this fic! Let's get down to it my peoples! Some fluff and more Brittany/ Lopez family interaction. **

**Sorry for any errors there may be.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any songs in this fic.**

**Journey(Guest): Working on it! I was thinking of doing a chapter from Davie's perspective in a bit, I don't know.**

**Guest: Thanks so much!**

**kutee: I'm glad you're liking it. Thank you to CharmURangel too!**

**Gracksies: Thank you for reading, means a lot.**

**naynay1963: Don't know if Britt being ahrd to read is a good or bad thing. I kind of like that though. There will be a Brittany POV to come though for sure, that way you guys get more of an insight on things from her view. **

**LaurenKnight13: We'll see...;)**

**msHeatherette: That means a lot to me, thanks for the review!**

**ChuckleShan: Lol, thanks for the review. Cedes will come to her senses though. Some reasoning for her actions too.**

**HERE'S CHAPTER 14!**

**R&R**

**-B**

* * *

**Saturday, July 21****th****, 2012:**

I opened the en suit door to our room and held my towel around my body as I smiled at Brittany's sleeping figure. I woke up at about 9am to Davie asking if he could go outside with Sean and Marco. I had said yes and carefully slipped out of Brittany's arms, placing a light kiss to her cheek before going into the en suit and taking a shower. I was in there for about twenty minutes.

I quietly went to my suitcase, open and on the floor at the foot of the bed beside Brittany's, and grabbed a black bikini before going back into the bathroom. I dropped my towel and slipped the two pieces on before hanging my towel up on the rack and massaging my hair products into my locks. I brushed my hair out and looked through my makeup bag, only putting on eye liner and mascara before leaving the bathroom.

"Well this is a nice way to wake up." Brittany mumbled, smiling tiredly as she ran her eyes over my body.

_Thank god I brought sexy suits_, I thought and smirked at the blonde.

"Good morning, precioso." I whispered, moving to the bed and leaning down to kiss the blonde. She smiled against my lip and I pulled back giving her a wink before going to my suitcase and crouching down.

"Do you know how sexy you are; especially when you speak Spanish?" Brittany asked, sitting up and looking at me. I looked at her and tilted my head with a smile.

"I'm guessing, pretty sexy?" I asked and she nodded, patting the bed in front of her, as I stood up and pulled short jean shorts up my legs.

"Come here for a second." I crawled to her and she wrapped her arms around my waist, pressing a kiss to my chest. "Thank you for bringing me here." She said quietly, looking up at me. I smiled and leant down. I sucked on the blondes lower lip and she moaned, dragging her nails lightly up my back and down again. I shivered under her touch and pushed the blonde backwards, going down with her until I could hold myself up with my hands.

I slipped my tongue into her mouth and we moaned at the contact. She sucked lightly on the tip of my tongue and I whimpered, rolling my hips down. She gasped and her head went back as she held my hips. I leant down and started sucking and kissing Brittany's neck as my hips kept rolling against hers, _slowly_.

"San…" she breathed and I pulled back from her neck, hovering my lips by her ear.

"Eres tan _sexy_." I breathed and she moaned when my breath hit her skin. I brought my hand up and covered her mouth gently. "Shh, no tan alto." I husked by her ear. She moaned against my hand and I giggled quietly by her ear before pressing a kiss to her jaw as I rocked slowly against her. I watched her face and the next time I pressed down and her eyes rolled back while her nails dug a bit deeper against my skin. I replaced my hand with my lips and Brittany kissed my eagerly. "Tenemos que dejar de." I whispered against her lips, stopping my hips movement as I closed my eyes to calm myself.

"Y-you c-can't…" she struggled, "Not f-fair." She settled for and I giggled, nudging her nose with mine.

"I know, but if we didn't stop we'd have a search party looking for us." I said quietly, running my thumb over her cheek as I looked down at her. "And imagine what they're reaction would be when they found us." Brittany flushed and I chuckled fondly at her, pressing a lingering kiss to her lips before getting off her and grabbing a white tank top from my case.

"Y-you know th-that I'm going to g-get you back for this." She panted. I pulled the top over my head and looked at her in amusement.

"Are you really trying to start some kind of 'teasing war'?" I asked her and she swallowed before shrugging. "Well…before you try to start something like _that_, you should probably regain your breath first." I smirked and she glared at me. "I'll be outside." I winked and left the room with a smirk.

_She wants to play_, I thought, going down the stairs, _game on_.

* * *

"Santana, not so fast, we need it fluffy not battered to watery cream." I rolled my eyes at my mother's words and slowed my movements as I looked down at the white cream.

"You know they _sell_ whipped cream for a reason." I stated, giving my mother and my five aunts pointed looks.

"Si, sobrina, but this tastes better."

"Uh huh." I hummed skeptically and went back to slowly whipping the cream.

"Buenos Dias, Brittany."

I looked over my shoulder when Mami spoke, and widened my eyes as I stopped my hands movement. Brittany was standing at the kitchen entrance wearing very short shorts, and a black sports bra, her hair tied in a high ponytail, and runners on her feet.

"Buenos Dias." She replied to Mami and smirked at me. I ran my eyes down her body and back up, gulping when she came to me. "Morning, babe." She whispered and tucked my hair behind my ear. She held her lower lip between her teeth and smiled mischievously at me. "So, do you want some help? I was going to go for a bit of a run but I don't have to."

"Oh Brittany, we're fine Mija. We have Santana to help."

"Actually you can take her too before she ruins the cream." I blinked and closed my open mouth, sending a glare to my mother.

"Do you want to come, San?" she asked, running her fingers lightly up my arm. I looked down at her hand as it moved up and down my skin and swallowed, shaking my head.

"N-no, you go for your run." I got out and Brittany smirked at me, pulling her hand back.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah." I squeaked and she nodded, before waving to my family and spinning on her heel. I stared at her ass and legs as she left the kitchen, running a hand through my hair when she was out of sight.

"Are you okay, Mija?" Mami asked me with a chuckle. I looked at my aunts and mother all looking at me amused, before grabbing bottled water from the fridge and leaving them to laugh as I took multiple gulps of water.

"Mija!" I looked to the side at my Abuelas voices and smiled faintly as I made my way over to them.

"Como estás, Abuela; Abuelita?" I asked them both and mi Abuela, Maria Hernandez, smiled and patted the chair beside her.

"We're well, Mija." Mi Abuelita, Alma Lopez, replied with a kind smile.

"Why do you feel so warm?" Abuela asked with a concerned look. I shifted and took another gulp of water, shrugging. "You're not coming down with something are you?"

"No, I'm fine. Just a little flustered. Mami and the rest are being embarrassing as always." I explained and the two older Latinas nodded with knowing looks.

"It's all out of love, Santanita" Abuelita said and I shrugged.

"Is Davie at the basketball hoop?"

"Mhm, all the children are."

"Have you seen Monica or Bella?"

"Monica is inside with the twins, and Bella…" Abuela trailed off, looking to my other grandmother for assistance.

"I thought I saw her by the pool. Is she not there anymore?" she asked, looking towards the pool. I followed their line of sight and saw my cousins and their others by the pool.

"Okay, gracias." I said and kissed both their cheeks before heading over.

* * *

"Santana, come in the water. You're tan enough."

"No." I chuckled at Juan, Ferb's brother. He pulled himself out of the water and ran a hand through his hair on his way towards me. "Touch me and you'll regret it."

"Calm down, prima." He chuckled and pushed my legs off the lounger to sit in front of me.

"You're getting me wet!" I laughed and he chuckled before leaning back. "Juan! Get off me!" I exclaimed, laughing and he shook his head, water droplets hitting me. "You're done!" I told him and he chuckled, getting off the lounger. I jumped on his back and he laughed before holding my legs and moving to the water. "Shit, no, put me down." I squealed, kicking my legs.

"If you insist."

"NO!" I yelled and tried getting off his back. "Sabrina, get over here." I called and the girl looked at me and chuckled. She got up from sitting in front of Ferb and came towards Juan and I. "Cause you can't move any slower, huh, chica?" I huffed and she let out a laugh as she quickened her pace and held her hands out. I grabbed them and Juan made to jump.

"Do you really want Santana to go all Satan on you?" she asked him and he paused before letting me down.

"Exactly, Puta." I chuckled at my cousin as Sabrina held me. She shook her head at me in amusement and I jumped closer to her when water splashed on my back from Juan jumping in. We laughed and I looked over my shoulder at Juan. "Watch your back." I warned playfully and he splashed me.

"Hey, watch out for me, alright." I looked at Sabrina incredulously and she smirked before pushing me in the water.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed when I came up. Sabrina was hunched over laughing as Juan tried to stifle his laughter in the water. "Ferb I hope you enjoyed your time with your girlfriend because I'm going to kill her." I said and got out of the pool. Sabrina widened her eyes as her laugh died down to a chuckle and she started backing up.

"Santana, I sorry."

"Uh huh." I nodded and kept walking to her.

"Hey, no, stop." She said firmly and I arched a brow at her. She looked to Ferb and I shook my head at her before she started running away from the water.

"Hey!" I called after her and took off. She looked back and turned around, holding her hands out.

"Truce."

"Pfft, no." I chuckled and she groaned. "I get a free throw in the water."

"What, no."

"What, yes." I mocked and she narrowed her eyes at me. She crossed her arms and I rolled my eyes, shaking my head when she tried to run passed me. I grabbed her around the waist and she let out a laugh, holding my wrists as I pulled her to a stop.

"Let go of my girlfriend!" Ferb laughed and Sabrina held her arms out to him. He ran over and I held her back a bit before letting her go and falling to the ground laughing when Sabrina stumbled forward into Ferb. She sent me a glare and Ferb just chuckled before they went back to the pool.

"That's right Puta, walk away!" I called and Sabrina flipped me the finger with a smile. I gave it back and let out a laugh when Ferb pushed her in the water. I pushed myself off the grass and wiped my ass, looking back and jumping at Brittany standing there with an arched brow. "Hey…" I said with a smile and she just stared at me. "Britt?" I asked and she shook her head, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the house. "Ow, Jesus, loosen up, Britt."

"Stop talking." She said and I widened my eyes as we got in the house. She pulled me to and up the stairs before going to our bedroom and opening the door. She pulled me inside and closed the door before pressing me against it. "I think…" she started quietly as she stepped closer and pressed against me. "I think you need to be taught something."

"W-what do you mean?" I asked nervously, swallowing when she looked at me through her lashes.

"I mean, you can't be flirting with Sabrina or anyone else but me."

"I wasn't…"

"Stop." She ordered and I closed my mouth, totally turned on by this side of the blonde. Her hands ran up my sides and to my arms, before she brought my arms over my head. "Keep them there." She said, and I nodded. Brittany stepped back and I watched her intensely as she sat on the bed and stared at me, running her eyes over my body. I shifted under her gaze and she pulled her lower lip between her lip, tilting her head to the side. "Turn."

"W-what?" I stuttered with widened eyes. She motioned for me to turn and I swallowed, closing my eyes in embarrassment as I turned around.

"You can drop your hands." She said, and I did. I waited, and after a minute or so I opened my eyes and glanced to the side. "Don't move." She said and I froze, shivering from her sexy tone, and from being wet from the pool. I heard her get off the bed and held my breath, only to gasp when she gently but quickly pushed me against the door and pressed her front against my back.

"God, Brittany…" I groaned, resting my forehead against the wood door. Her finger ran over my sides and thighs, making my breathing get jagged and heavy. She pressed a kiss to my shoulder and I whimpered, pressing my legs closer together.

"Nope." She whispered and slid her leg between mine from behind. I groaned loudly, lightly hitting the door with my fists with desperation.

"Brittany, please…" I pleaded, wanting _something_. She hummed and kissed my shoulder again.

"Did you learn?" she asked and I bit my lip as I nodded.

_Fuck yeah I learnt something alright_, I thought. I didn't know the blonde could get any sexier until now.

"I didn't hear you, Santana." Brittany said and pushed closer to me.

"Fuck, yes, Brittany I did." I breathed.

"What did you learn?"

"I can't flirt with anyone but you." I told her and she hummed in acceptance.

"Good girl." She whispered, repeating my words from weeks ago, before stepping back from me. I let out a heavy breath and swallowed as I moved from the door, watching the blonde as she opened it. "I told you I'd get you back." She smirked and winked at me before leaving the room. I stared at the door with my mouth open before closing the door and locking it.

"This is fucking ridiculous…" I mumbled to myself as I climbed on the bed and lay down. I shifted uncomfortably at the stickiness between my legs and glanced at the door as I slipped my hand under my bikini bottoms. "Fuck…" I breathed in awe at how wet I was. "She's going to kill me" I muttered before closing my eyes and moving my fingers.

* * *

I walked down the stairs after Brittany left half an hour ago, and gave a tight lipped smile to my aunts, mother, Serena, Veronica, and grandmothers sitting in the living room.

"Uh, have you seen Britt?" I asked, clearing my throat afterwards when my cheeks warmed up.

"She's out with the kids in the tennis court."

"Okay, thanks." I muttered and head to the back door faintly hearing Mami's "_That girl will give me another grand-baby_." I paused and ran over her words, looking back before quickly leaving the house.

"Where've you been, Mija?" Papi asked, sitting around the sitting area with my uncles, grandfathers, Veronica's husband Dylan, and Serena's husband Tanner.

"I…had to call Cedes." I lied and he eyed me before nodding slowly.

"Your girl is very good with the kids." Tio Jeremias said his arm around his husbands, Gordon, shoulder. I nodded with a smile and waved before grabbing my jean shorts form the lounger I left them on and put them on while heading to the tennis court on the property. I came to the court and smiled faintly at Antonio and Monica playing against my cousin Nicolai and his girlfriend Brianna. Brittany, Sabrina, Ferb, Juan, Isabella, Mica, Tyson, David and Violet were sitting on the benches to the side with the kids either on their laps or sitting in front of them.

"Point, match, us!" Nicolai exclaimed, high fiving Brianna when Antonio hit the tennis ball out of bounds. It rolled to me and I picked it up, tossing it to Nicolai when he held his hand up for it. "Oh, you came to show everyone how it's done, prima?" he asked and I smirked.

"You play?" Brittany asked.

"Maybe…" I smiled sweetly at her with a head tilt.

"Maybe? Santana and Sabrina are unstoppable." Ferb said and Brittany arched a brow when she looked back at me. I felt a shock go through me at her look and I put my hands in the back pockets of my jean shorts.

"Really…" she said and Ferb nodded.

"Hey, me and Sabrina against you and Santana?" Ferb asked and Brittany shook her head making me narrow my eyes.

"How about you and me, against San and Sabrina? See if they really are unstoppable." Brittany said and Ferb nodded, patting Sabrina's thigh to get her up. She did and went to the court side closest to me as Brittany and Ferb took the opposite.

"Far or front?" I asked Sabrina and she looked at me pointedly. "Again I get far."

"It's how it works, Santana." She chuckled and I shrugged, accepting the racket from her. "Okay so rules, server hits three times whether getting a point or not, before serving right switches teams. Game's to twelve." Sabrina explained for Brittany and the blonde nodded.

"You want to serve, babe?" I asked Brittany and she shook her head. "Alright…" I winked and stepped behind the serving line as I bounced the ball once. "You're sure?" I asked with a smirk and Brittany narrowed her eyes at me. "Okay." I said and tossed the ball up before hitting it hard and watching it hit Brittany's corner before bouncing out of the court.

"Point Santana and Sabrina." Nicolai called and Davie ran to get the ball before tossing it to me. I smiled in thanks and he sat back down on the bench watching.

"You're sure you want to play us, Britt?"

"Serve the ball, Santana." Brittany said firmly and I chuckled before taking a second serve. It hit the court right baseline and Brittany took a couple quick steps back before swinging her racket and sending the ball to Sabrina. Sabrina hit it easily and Ferb jumped in, sending the ball to the far right corner. I ran and gave it a swift underhand hit back to Ferb and he lifted his racket quickly. Sabrina smacked it to the left corner and Brittany just made it, sending it back, but I smacked it to the right and got another point.

"Point Santana." Nicolai declared and Brittany shook her head at herself.

"Toss the ball." I called and Brittany tossed it to me carelessly. I smirked and tossed the ball up, bringing my arm up to look like I was going to hit it hard, but tapped it just enough to get it past the let line. Ferb and Brittany ran towards it, being faked by my stance, and my cousin brought it up high, enabling Sabrina to smash it down in a corner.

"Point Santana. Switch servers." Davie handed Brittany the ball and I twirled my racket in my hand winking at the blonde as I bent my knees watching her. Brittany tossed the ball up and hit it straight to me, getting it back when I hit it, and set it to the left while I was on the right.

"Hey." I called to Sabrina and she backed up and returned the ball. Ferb hit it and it sailed over my head. I looked at him with an arched brow and Sabrina chuckled. "Okay…"

"Point Santana."

I trailed off and tossed Brittany the ball. She served it harder and I hit it back. Ferb hit it to Sabrina and she hit to Brittany who tried smashing it to the left of me. I took a jumping step to the side and swung my arm, pointing it to Ferb and watched as he missed it, letting it go out after touching the court.

"Point Santana and Sabrina. Come on Ferb!" Nicolai called and he waved him off.

"Yeah come on Ferb." I teased and he glared at me. "You wanna switch?" I asked Sabrina and she nodded. I took the front and stared at Brittany with a confident smirk as she tossed the ball up and hit it. I brought my racket up quickly and let the ball tap against it before moving back a bit and watching Ferb lower his racket and hit it up. I shook my head at him and smashed it down, chuckling an apology when it almost hit him.

"Point Santana. Switch servers." Ferb groaned and Brittany tossed the ball to Sabrina before switching to front.

"Having fun?" she asked and I smiled, cupping the back of her neck and kissing her lips quickly before backing up and watching the ball shoot past the blonde.

"Point Santana and Sabrina."

"That's cheating!" Ferb said and I rolled my eyes.

"That's not cheating; you had to return the serve anyway, not Britt." I replied and he threw his girlfriend the ball as Brittany stared at me. I smiled seductively and she swallowed before I turned away from her and held one finger up to Sabrina. She nodded subtly and I smiled before turning back to the blonde and waiting for my cousins girl to hit the ball. It went up high and both Brittany and Ferb looked up before bringing their hands over their eyes at the bright sun and let the ball hit the court before bouncing out. I let out a chuckle as Sabrina did and held my hand out for the ball.

"Point Santana and Sabrina."

Brittany glared at me and pushed the ball into my hand. "Aw, B…" I teased and tossed Sabrina the ball for her last serve. I looked back at Sabrina as she served it and turned around when she hit it over. Brittany returned it hard and Sabrina hit it back. Brittany brought it up and Sabrina ran forwards, tapping it over before running back to her place and Ferb hit it over. I stepped and hit it further back. Brittany backed up and jumped to hit it, and I jumped a bit and brought it down over the net.

"Ugh!" Ferb groaned in frustration. Brittany looked at him weirdly and picked up the ball.

"Point Santana and Sabrina. I think you should try and get a point sometime soon." Nicolai said and Brittany made to hit the ball at him. He shrieked and ducked and the family laughed as he looked around. "Serve." He said to the blonde and she smiled before bouncing it and locking eyes with me. I arched a brow at her with a flirty smile and she closed her eyes before opening and tossing the ball up. I held my racket up and she hit the ball. I snapped my wrist, sending the ball back and she lunged forward hitting back over. Sabrina called it and hit it to Ferb who hit it back to me. I tapped it and Brittany tapped it back, so I hit it hard to the corner behind Ferb and held my hands up when we got a point. "Point Santana."

"Two more, baby." I smiled at the blonde and motioned for her to bring it as I took a few steps back. She huffed and tossed the ball up, hitting it down to Sabrina. The girl moved forwards and stumbled, missing the ball. I widened my eyes and ran for it, making the hit but Brittany hit it back over the net.

"Ha!" Brittany pointed at me and I rolled my eye with a smile.

"Serve it." I told her and she nodded, receiving the ball from Davie and served it. I hit it back quick and easy to Ferb and he widened his eyes, bringing his racket up to late.

"Point."

"So do you want to give up now or…?" I asked with a chuckle and switched places with Sabrina. Ferb threw me the ball and I bounced it. Brittany and Ferb stood side by side waiting for the serve and I shook my head with a smile. "Serving, match point." I said and tossed the ball up before hitting it straight between Brittany and Ferb. The both went to hit it and I crossed my arms, waiting. A loud clink came went their rackets hit and Nicolai called point when the ball landed on the court.

"Game!" he announced and I smiled at Sabrina and high fived her before walking to Nicolai and handing him my racket.

"Well, that was…fun." I said and sat on the bench. Davie smiled up at me and I ran my hand down his hair as Brittany and Ferb came back to the bench.

"Never again." Ferb muttered and Sabrina chuckled as she sat beside him. I held my hands out to the blonde and pulled her down beside me as Juan and Antonio got up to verse Nicolai and Mica. The game started and I turned to Brittany, putting my hand on her thigh as I leant to her ear. She looked at my hand and I ran it up her thigh slowly as I kissed next to her ear.

"Don't try to beat me, Britt. I always win…" I whispered and she let out a breath as I pulled back, taking my hand away from her thigh as well.

* * *

We had brunch at 11am after we were called from the tennis court, and then afterwards the kids started playing soccer while the adults talked together. Brittany fit right in, laughing and joking with my family while I sat beside her, watching with a smile on my face. We spent three hours outside just talking and laughing before everyone staying at Tio Niguel's left to take time to relax alone before they had to get ready to come back for dinner.

I was sitting with Mami, Papi, Tia Lenora, and Uncle Gordon as Brittany was playing soccer with Davie, Carly, Connor, Serena and Tanners six year old Pia, and Ferb. My cousin Elijah was also playing, along with his three year old Damian, Nicolai, and Antonio.

"I don't think the kids have had this much fun at gatherings until Brittany showed up." Monica said as she and Isabella joined us at the table.

Sabrina, Serena and Brianna were sitting by the pool and the rest of Mami's siblings and their children were somewhere inside the house.

"Children love her." Isabella nodded, sitting beside me. "Question…" she said and I looked at her. "If you two married…"

"Isabella." Tia Lenora scolded as I smiled shyly.

"I'm just asking a question, Mami." She said and then looked back at me. "So if you two married, would you have kids?"

"Of course they would, I need more nietos." Mami said and I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Really Mami?" I asked and she shrugged, sipping on her Pina Colada. "If I told you yesterday it was too soon to know if I loved her, why do you think I'd be thinking about marriage or more children?"

"It's a question, prima. I'm sure if I asked Brittany she'd give an answer."

"Ask me…?" We all snapped our heads around to Brittany, walking to us with a smile.

"Ask you if you two…"

"Tranquillo, idiota!" I hissed at Bella and she rolled her eyes. Brittany gave me a look and I mumbled an apology.

"Wow…" Monica chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, what were you going to say?" Brittany asked Bella as she sat on my lap. I looked at her in surprise and she smiled at me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she draped one arm around my shoulders before linking her fingers together in her lap.

"I was asking Santana if you two got married, if you'd want to have kids." Bella said with a shrug and I glared at her.

"Well we've been dating for a few weeks so I think it's too soon to think about that."

"See." I said, pointing at my cousin.

"But…" Brittany said, giving me a look. "Don't freak out, San; but if we did then yeah I'd want to give Davie a brother or sister." I smiled softly at her and she played with my hair as she shrugged to my family.

"_See_." Isabella mocked me. "Brittany didn't mind answering."

"Okay, well _obviously_ I want another kid, or two, but I don't know…" I said quietly, "You don't usually talk about that right away."

"I think it's better to talk about it earlier so you know if the other wants the same things." Mami said and I huffed. "I'm just saying, Mija."

"Yes, _mother_, I know." I said and she arched a brow at me, getting one in return from myself.

"Alright well let's go get started on the potatoes and rice then." Tia Lenora said and I tapped Brittany's thigh. She got up and took my hand.

"Brittany, can you stay for a moment, por favor?"

"S-sure." I looked between Brittany and Papi, before Papi nodded for me to go. I squeezed Britt's hand and kissed her cheek before following the women into the house to get started on dinner.

* * *

"She's been out there for an hour!" I said in panic. Mami slapped the back of my head lightly and I looked at her.

"You have a knife in your hand, Mija. Be careful." She scolded and I groaned.

"Santana, Brittany's fine." Monica said and I shook my head.

"He could be threatening her right now and we wouldn't know." I said, getting chuckled from the women around me. "I'm serious."

"Your padre wouldn't do that, Santana, and everyone knows it."

"Ah no, he threatened Sam. He always froze whenever I mention Papi."

"Well if he is threatening her, it's just so she will remember not to hurt you."

"She won't hurt me, and I'm a big girl okay. By the way I'm older than her so…"

"Age is nothing but a number, Mija. You're 25 and Brittany's…" Mami paused.

"21." I supplied.

"That doesn't mean she couldn't hurt you." She finished.

"He's just being a father, I'm sure Brittany will get a talking to from your hermano too before you leave." Tia said and I rolled my eyes.

"Great…" I mumbled, looking back out the window.

"Focus or you'll end up missing a finger." Mami scolded again and I put the knife down, and turned to her with my hand on my hip. "Don't look at me like that, Mija." She clicked her tongue and I took a breath before going back to cutting the damn potatoes.

* * *

"Damn, Brittany." Juan said. I looked up from putting the plates on the table outside and took a deep breath as she walked out of the house. Everyone was dressed more formal than last night, wearing nice dresses, skirts or dress shirts. I was wearing a red dress with a strapped v-neck and ruffles at the end of the dress above my knees, with black heels and my hair was in loose waves. Brittany, though…she took the prize.

She wore a black hi low cocktail dress that had a strapped v-neck and showed a bit of her upper stomach with a wide strap going up and down the small area. She wore silver heels and her hair was in a formal, messy up do.

She stopped in front of me and I swallowed, running my eyes down her body.

"Absolutamente hermosa" I breathed and she giggled wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Very much so." I nodded, holding her close. I sighed when she pulled back, holding my hands and smiled shyly at her as she took a moment to look at me.

"You look gorgeous, Santana." She said and I tucked hair behind my ear.

"Thank you." We stayed smiling at each other and my heart felt like it was swelling in size as I looked over the girl. A click when off and we looked to the side, my uncle Niguel lowering an expensive camera.

"You're both beautiful." He said and motioned to take another. I smiled at the camera and Brittany moved closer, kissing me right before the flash went off. "Perfect." Niguel chuckled and went to take more family pictures. Brittany's hand moved to my cheek and I smiled against her lips, pulling her closer to me.

"Ay dios mio, niñas! Keep it PG." We giggled and broke the kiss, looking sheepishly to my Tia Rosario and her husband Anson.

"Sorry…" Brittany said quietly with pink cheeks and I pecked her lips before seeing Antonio, Juan, Ferb, Tanner, and Elijah carrying out pieces of the dance floor we always had set up. "What's that?"

"We need somewhere to dance, don't we?" Anson asked and Brittany's eyes lit up. "You're a dancer I take it?" he asked with a chuckle and Brittany shrugged with a smile.

"Brittany's the best dancer." I told him and Tia. Anson raised his brows before smiling and nodding.

"Then I expect to see you on that floor tonight." He said before him and Tia went into the house.

"You know now you will have to dance with me." I told her and she smiled widely.

"I planned on it anyway." She winked.

* * *

"Oh look, look!" Mami exclaimed in laughter, flicking her hand to the dance floor where my grandparents were dancing. We were all sitting together like last night as we had music playing loudly, and couples dancing whenever they felt the need. I watched as my two Abuelos danced with their wives to the Latin music.

"They're good." Brittany said, leaning by my ear because the music was loud. I nodded and clapped along with my family as the song changed and the older Latino's got off the floor all smiles.

"Oh snap, check Ferb." I exclaimed, pointing at my cousin dancing onto the floor. He spun and winked at us as he moved his feet with the beat and held his hand out to Sabrina.

"You'd best be checking _only_ Ferb." Brittany said and I chuckled, turning her head to me and kissing her deeply. I pulled back when Juan and Nicolai whooped and laughed quietly at the blondes dazed look.

"Don't worry, baby. Only you." I told her and she nodded, licking her lips. I glanced at the dance floor, seeing Antonio and Monica, Serena and Tanner, and my cousin Monica and her husband, Justin, dancing.

" Santana, get up there." Uncle Anson said and I shook my head slightly. "Chica, you _know_ I'll drag you on up." He said and I chuckled, shaking my head when he got up. "Let's go, if you don't mind Brittany."

"Not at all." She laughed and I narrowed my eyes at her as I took my uncles hand.

"Just remember I'm quiet old." He chuckled, swaying backwards and then forwards. I moved forwards when he would move back, and back when he'd come forwards, before he took my hand and spun me. I let out a laugh as he spun my back and then held his arm over my head, turning me. I stopped spinning, and crossed my legs as I walked to the side before he turned me and we went back to swaying back and forth. The family was cheering and clapping, moving in their seats, and I looked to the side seeing Brittany bringing Davie to the dance floor.

She winked at me as I continued dancing, and held Davie's hands as she twisted her hips and moved him backwards. Davie was beaming as he moved to the beat as best he could and I threw my head back with a fond laugh as I watched them. Anson spun me as Brittany spun Davie and I ended up dancing with my son as Brittany dance with my uncle.

Davie was wearing khaki knee length shorts and a light blue dress shirt with converse shoes and looked absolutely adorable. I held his hands over his head and he danced to the music as I twisted my hips and stepped with him. The song ended and Davie hugged me before hugging Brittany when she pulled back from hugging my uncle, and ran back to the kids. Anson chuckled and complimented Brittany on her dancing before going and sitting back down.

I listened to the intro of the next song and Brittany tilted her head to listen. She smiled and held her hand up as she wrapped an arm around my waist, and I placed my hand on her shoulder while letting her hold my other.

"Oh, all professional huh, Hermana" Antonio asked holding Monica. I rolled my eyes at him and he chuckled. "Dance off?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Sure." Brittany nodded.

**Oh yea…**

"But you're going to lose." She added with a smirk, pulling my tighter against her, before I kicked my right leg out and hooked it around her left, flipping my hair out of my face as I winked at my brother and his wife.

**When I'm with you a chain reaction  
Like a rush of satisfaction  
Suddenly coming over me**

I unhooked my leg from the blondes and twisted my hips left to right before Brittany spun me around, holding my hands as they were crossed over my stomach. She let go of on and spun me to face her before holding my waist and rolling her body once. She pushed me out, our fingers interlaced, and I popped my chest out and back before spinning out to stand with my back to the blonde.

**Your eyes telling me that you hold the key  
The key to unlock my fantasies  
Baby this is where I want to be**

Brittany stepped to me and grabbed me hand, holding it over my head as I spun to face her, and pulled me against her before I ran my hand down from her cheek to her neck. Brittany dropped quickly before slowly coming up and running her hands up my thighs.

**My heart is beating so hard it's frightening  
Feels like I'm hit by lightening  
Every time I watch you move**

We come together in the tango stance and Brittany led as she moved backwards. She held me as I slid my right leg out, and pulled me back up, so she could twist before pressing my back against her front and running my hand from the back of her neck around and down my body. She ran her hands up my sides and I stepped away from her, glancing over my shoulder with a smirk.

**You're so in tune with your body  
And I can see that no one else will do  
Cause I'm so into you**

I turned to face her and kept moving backwards as she stalked towards me. I rolled my body and Brittany pulled me close by my hips, nudging my nose with hers as she smiled as the chorus came.

**Alabao, you got the touch  
Alabao, you got the motion  
Alabao, just can't hold back any more**

She held my hands and we moved back to where we started the dance, twisting our hips to the beat and glancing at Monica and Antonio with smirks. Brittany brought our hands up and turned around before bringing them down around her, and I slipped away from her, circling her slowly as I ran my hand around her shoulders and back.

**Alabao, you lift me up  
Alabao, you knock me down  
Alabao, you're the one that I adore**

She spun and lifted me off the ground a foot before I landed and brought my left leg up behind me and back down. We kept eye contact the entire time. Brittany brought my hand up to her shoulder and lay it there as she rolled her hips in a circle, holding my other hand over her heart.

**You can take care of my affliction  
Satisfy my addiction  
You know what you have to do**

She wrapped an arm around me and I dipped and dipped lower with two bass beats before she slowly brought me back up. I trailed my foot up her leg and hooked it around her waist before sliding it down and twisting my hips down her body.

**When your body wants my affliction  
You take me in a new direction  
One where there's only you and me**

She held the nape of my neck gently as I came back up before holding our hands above our heads and slowly swaying with me to the beat.

**And then we raise to the moment  
And I can feel your love all around me  
Now it's time to give it all**

I cup the nape of her neck as we sway together until the chorus comes back around and Brittany takes my hand from her neck and spins me out quickly.

**Alabao, you got the touch  
Alabao, you got the motion  
Alabao, just can't hold back any more**

We danced quicker than before, twisting our hips and sliding our hands along each other's arms and bodies.

**Alabao, you lift me up  
Alabao, you knock me down  
Alabao, you're the one that I adore**

**Just one look in your eyes and I'm in heaven  
There's so much that I want I go insane**

Brittany dips me and our eyes lock as she brings me back up and spins me so my back is to her front. I swallow and turn my head slightly to the right as she brushes the tip of her nose over my shoulder, and take her hands, holding them against my stomach.

**make me yours right here now and forever  
I can take all the pleasure and the pain**

She kisses my shoulder softly as she wraps her arms around my stomach, holding me close to her. I gasp quietly with intense want as Brittany puts her hands over mine and lightly drags her nails over my skin up to my elbows, breathing hot air against my neck.

**Alabao, you got the touch  
Alabao, you got the motion  
Alabao, just can't hold back any more**

I spin away from her and she glides over to me. I take her hips and pull her closer to me before letting my left hand trial up her side and cup her cheek as she closes her eyes. We move slowly with the beat, expertly.

**Alabao, you lift me up  
Alabao, you knock me down  
Alabao, you're the one that I adore**

**Alabao, you got the touch  
Alabao, you got the motion  
Alabao**

She flutters her eyes open and smiles softly at me. I let my hand drop from her face and take her hands, bringing them over my head as I spin around, pressing my back against her, before spinning back out and smirking.

**Alabao, you lift me up  
Alabao, you knock me down  
Alabao, you're the one, one that I adore, one that I adore**

We danced closely with each other, making the other look amazing, forgetting about where we were and who's watching; eye's only focused on each other as the song comes to a slow finish. Brittany spins me into her and we pant, open mouthed, staring lustfully at each other's eyes. We snap out of our trance, swallowing and looking away from each other when the family clapped for the performance. I smile embarrassed and hide my face in Brittany's neck as she chuckles and hugs my waist**.**

* * *

**A/N: Song is Alabao by Enrique Iglesias**

**Translations:  
Absolutamente hermosa- **absolutely beautiful**.  
Tranquilo, idiota!- **quiet, idiot!  
**Como estas- **How are you?**  
Buenos Dias- **Good morning**.  
Nietos- **grandchildren.  
**sobrina- **niece.**  
Eres tan, sexy- **you are so sexy.**  
No tan alto- **not so loud**.  
Tenemos que dejar de- **we need to stop.

**Let me know what you thought :) Review please!**

**-B**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Just a heads up guys, I don't know if I'm going to post next weekend because my exams are starting shortly and I really need to start studying, so I just wanted to let you all know. Also, I want to thank everyone who follows, favorites, and reviews this story, it's amazing. For people reading my other story 'You're Safe With Me' I know, I suck. I feel horrible about not having updated for so long but I have an insane case of writers block for that one. I'm not giving up on it I just need some insperation so hopefully i will have it updated soon.**

**Chuckleshan: I'm working on getting more Davie in there.**

**Gracksies: Lol, thank you!**

**NayNayBabyy: Thank you :)**

**LaurenKnight13: Thank you! I don't know who I want to say I love you first though ;) And yes it'll be something when they really do get together finally.**

**Guest: Glad you liked it.**

**castlewalls7: Thanks, if only they had danced like how I pictured this going down on Glee, Lol.**

**Munchkin Licker: I try ;)**

**Luceradorada: Thanks!**

**naynay1963: I'm glad you like it, and yes the teasing will stop...sooner or later :) But yeah, I'm thinking on a way to work in the brittany and Mario talk.**

**Singlevow: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it, and hope you keep reading :)**

**Okay now for the chapter! I apologize for any errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any songs in this fic.**

**-B**

* * *

**Sunday, July 22****th****, 2012:**

"Britt…" I chuckled, cracking my eyes open slowly and looking over my shoulder at the smiling blonde as she runs her finger tips over my arm. I hummed in contentment and let my head fall back to my pillow, closing my eyes. "What time is it?" I asked her and she ran her fingers down to my wrist and up to my inside elbow.

"9:02." She said and I groaned.

"It's too early."

She chuckled and stopped tickling my arm, making me groan in protest.

"Shutties" she whispered and shuffled forwards, slipping her arm under my own and over my side as her front pressed into my back. Her hand rubbed over my covered stomach and I stared at the closed bedroom door with wide eyes.

"Where's Davie?" I asked quietly; shakily, and Brittany pressed a light kiss to my shoulder as her hand slipped under my shirt. I gasped and the blonde giggled.

"With the boys. Marco and Sean came to get him around 8:30." She said between kisses along my skin. I took in a sharp breath, closing my eyes when her hand almost touched my boob, and knew she had a smirk on her face. "When are we leaving?" she asked and I swallowed, her fingers brushing the underside of my boob.

"Noon." I said and she hummed, pulling me closer to her. I gasped with my mouth open when my ass pressed against her hips and felt a quick tingle move through my body.

"So we have a while then…" she said quietly, her hand moving lower on my stomach. My stomach flexed under her touch and I held back a moan by biting my lip when her fingers brushed just above my shorts hemline.

"Britt…" I breathed, my stomach flipping. The tips of her fingers went just beneath the hem and I whimpered, turning my head into my pillow. "God, I can't handle this…" I groaned quietly and Brittany giggled by my ear, pressing a kiss to my neck and making my eyes roll back. Her hand slipped a tiny bit lower and I grabbed her wrist, struggling to hold back a moan. "S-stop…I'm going to."

"To what, baby…?" she husked in my ear and my grip around her wrist loosened. I was extremely turned on at the moment. Brittany snapped the elastic of my panties against my skin and I yelped faintly before turning to face her and crashing our lips together. "Mmm" she hummed against my lips and I slipped my tongue inside her mouth as our legs tangled together.

"You can't…tease me like that." I got out against her mouth and held fistfuls of her shirt in my hands as I rolled my hips slightly. My hips and Brittany's met and I moaned into her mouth, grinding my pelvis against hers as she massaged my tongue with her own. My leg slipped between hers and we gasped when our thighs brushed each other's covered cores. She rolled her hips and I bit my lip, holding her gaze as she held my hips and flipped us so I was beneath her. "Fuck, B…" I breathed, looking up at her. She licked her lips and leant down, placing a kiss to my lips.

"Is this okay?" she asked, grinding her hips, lightly against mine. I tilted my head back, lips parted, as I bit down on my tongue.

"Y-yeah…" I nodded and let out a breath when she rolled her hips down again. "Fuck!" I breathed and lifted my hips the next time Brittany ground down. "Oh god!" I moaned as Brittany sucked in a sharp breath. Our hips moved with each others, as Brittany and I made out, muffling our moans with each other's mouths. I felt the growing sensation in my lower area and held Brittany's lower lip between my teeth as we rolled against each other.

"I…" I nodded quickly, cutting the blonde off, and grabbed the nape of her neck, pulling her lips down to mine. I sucked on her top lip as she sucked on my bottom and felt the coil inside me snap when our pelvis's pressed against each others for the last time. My lips parted wider as my eyes widened and my head tilted back. Brittany's head hid against my neck as I felt my body tingle and twitch at my climax. "God…San…" Brittany moaned quietly against my neck, before her strength gave out and she collapsed on top of me. We panted faintly in sync, my eyes staring up at the ceiling as I held my arms around Brittany.

"Did we really just…?"

"We did." She nodded, swallowing and I blinked repeatedly as my cheeks started to heat. I looked at Brittany and she pushed herself up to look at me. We looked at each other's eyes, smiling sheepishly at one another before breaking out into giggles. "Wow." She giggled and I nodded, laughing with her.

"I've never done that." I admitted and Brittany titled her head at me with a smile and curious look.

"What…like do that with clothes on?"

"No I've done that…" I roll my eyes with a smile and Brittany smacks my arm lightly. "I meant…_finished_…with clothes on."

"Oh! Me neither…" she smiled shyly and I stared fondly at her. She shifts and furrows her brows. "Maybe we should get ready…it's kind of uncomfortable right now, you know?" I laughed and nodded at the girl, watching her with affection as she got off me and went to her suitcase. "Do you want the shower first?"

"You can go babe, I had it yesterday." I told her and she looked at me from the ground, smirking mischievously.

"Well…we could just share it. Reduce amount of water we use." I swallowed at her suggestive wink and smiled shyly.

"Take your shower, Britt." I told her and she chuckled as she got up with her change of clothes and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"San..." I looked up from drying my legs and to the bathroom door at hearing Brittany's call.

"Yeah?"

"Are you almost ready? I really need to brush my teeth…"

I chuckled and started drying my hair as I opened the door and kissed Brittany's cheek. She was dressed in a jean skirt, black flip flops, white tank top with a nice grey zip up over top; her hair in a messy bun.

"Come in then." I said and tossed the towel in the hamper. Brittany looked over my body, only covered with light pink lace panties and a matching bra, both having black trim, and I rolled my eyes with a smile. "You have all the time to stare, babe, but didn't you want to get ready?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…okay." She nodded as I grabbed my toothbrush and put paste on it before handing the tube to her. "Thanks."

"Mhm" I hummed, starting to brush my teeth. Brittany put the paste down on the sink and stood beside me as she brushed her teeth. We stared at each other in the mirror and my lips turned up in a shy smile before I glanced away from her. Brittany bumped my hip with hers and I shook my head at her before spitting in the sink and rinsing. Brittany did the same when I lifted my head from the sink and grabbed the rest of her things. I took mine from the bathroom and followed the blonde out, both our suitcases on the bed. Brittany smiled at me and I chuckled as I put my things away and picked simple black sweats and a red crop top to wear. I changed and slipped on some low top black Keds before brushing my hair and pulling it into a ponytail.

"So what's the schedule today?" Britt asked me as I zipped my suitcase up. I put it on the floor, only having my purse out and grabbed Davie's case.

"The men make breakfast and then we all just relax before leaving at noon. Then we head home. Most to the airport but some just drive home like we are." I explained and Brittany nodded as I opened Davie's case.

"I already packed his things." She said and I looked up at her, smiling and shaking my head as I zipped the case back up.

"You're too much, B." I said and held my hand out as I waited by the door. Brittany put her suitcase by mine and took my hand.

"Do you want me to put the cases in the car first?" She asked and I shook my head as we left the room.

"We'll do that later." I told her. "Right now, I want to show off my beautiful girlfriend to my family." Brittany smiled shyly and I chuckled at her, leaning up on my toes and kissed her cheek before we went down stairs. The living room, kitchen, and dining room was packed with the family. The kids were watching TV in the living room with my cousins as my aunts, mother, sister in law, and grandmothers all sat or stood in the dining room talking. The men were in the kitchen and a few outside by the grill making breakfast as me and Brittany stepped in view.

"Buenos Dias, love birds!" Mami exclaimed with a teasing smile. I shook my head at her and Brittany giggled as she pulled me over to my family and started hugging the older women.

"How'd you sleep, Brittany? Santana didn't keep you…"

"Mami!" I exclaimed with heated cheeks. The table chuckled at me and Brittany gave me a wink as she sat down beside mi Abuelita.

"Oh hush, Mija. I'm only teasing, come and join the family." She said and I huffed as I walked over to Brittany. I was going to lean against the back of her chair but she pulled me onto her lap and wrapped her arms around me, resting her chin on my shoulder. I smiled over my shoulder at her and she kissed my cheek, making the women coo us. "I don't think I've seen you this soft, Mija."

"She's always soft with Brittany." Antonio called from the kitchen and I gave him a sharp look, getting a smirk in return.

"Antonio, we don't need to hear that." Tia Nina said to my brother and I groaned, turning in Brittany lap so I could hide my face in her neck. She chuckled and tightened her one arm around me, running her other hand over my thigh.

* * *

"Breakfast is served, mi familia!" Tio Niguel announced and everybody cheered as they got up from their seats. Brittany kept her arm around me and I smiled at her, nudging my nose with hers before giving her a quick peck.

"Do you want me to grab your plate?" I asked and Brittany smiled cheekily and nodded.

"Please." She added and I nodded before getting up and calling Davie over, telling him to sit with Brittany. I got in the family line, holding two plates, one for Britt and the other for Davie, and dished their food up before going to them and setting their plates down.

"What do you want to drink?"I asked, running my hand over Davie's hair as he sat on Britt's lap.

"Orange juice?" he asked and I nodded before looking to Brittany.

"I'll take an orange juice too, San. Thank you." She batted her lashes at me with a smile and I rolled my eye with a smile before grabbing their drinks.

After dishing my plate and getting a glass of apple juice, I took mi prima, Bella's seat, across from Britt and Davie, with a wink at the girl and started eating.

"Mami, are we leaving after this?" Davie asked, chewing a piece of sausage.

"Swallow first little man." Brittany chuckled and Davie smiled sheepishly at me mumbling an apology. I looked at him and Brittany warmly, and reached for my drink, bringing it to my lips. I took a sip and put it down, watching as Brittany cut Davie's food for him before handing him back his fork and nodding for him to continue eating.

"Mami?"

"Yeah, baby?" I asked, tearing my gaze from the blonde looking at me with an amused look and to Davie.

"Are we going after this?" he repeated.

"A little while after." I nodded and looked over my shoulder at my uncle Jeremias husband Gordon. "What time is it?" I asked and the black man look at his watch.

"10:23, sweetie." He smiled and I thanked him with a soft smile.

"Thank you Tio." He chuckled and nodded before grabbing his dishes and putting them in the sink to wash them. I turned around to Davie and Britt. "An hour and a half before we're leaving."

"How long is that?"

"Three TV shows." I explained for the Latino and he nodded, taking a bite of his toast. "So, Britt…" I started with a sly smile. She looked up at me and smiled with an arched brow. "Am I taking you home with us or dropping you at yours?" I asked quietly with a smirk and she opened her mouth as her cheeks went pink.

"None of that at the table." Mami said, smacking me lightly at the back of my head. I sent her a harmless glare and she smiled, winking at me before getting up form the table and going into the kitchen.

"You're not sick of me yet?" Brittany teased and I scoffed, giving her a pointed look.

"I'll never get sick of you." I admitted and her expression softened as she gave me a small smile and a nod.

"You two are disgusting." Violet commented as she came into the room with her dirty dishes.

"Wait until you have a boyfriend Violet…or girlfriend." I teased and she narrowed her eyes at me, making Brittany and I chuckle. "Get moving, prima!" I told her and she rolled her eyes with a faint smile before going into the kitchen.

Everyone ate, holding conversations, for about twenty more minutes before Davie said he was finished and climbed off Brittany's lap. I nodded and took my last sip of apple juice before standing up with my dishes. Brittany got up too and followed me into the kitchen as Davie went back to the rest of the kids, carrying hers and Davie's dishes.

"Thank you." I said, taking the dishes from her and putting them in the dishwasher. I closed the machine and turned to Brittany, smiling softly at her as she held her arms out. I chuckled and stepped into her arms, wrapping my own around her waist as I rest my head against her chest. "So…did you like coming here?" I asked, looking up at the blonde.

"Duh, I loved meeting your family. They're awesome, just like you and D." she smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"You're such a suck up." I teased and she glanced around making me tilt my head, before she pulled my closer and lowered her hands to my ass. I gasped and she smirked as she gave me a quick squeeze. I felt my face heat and ran my hands from her back to her hips, and up to her collar bone. She smiled faintly at me and I cupped the nape of her neck as I leant on my toes and pressed our lips together. She hummed against my lips and I smiled into the kiss, my feet now flat on the ground as I pulled Brittany down.

Her tongue touched my lip and I shook my head making the girl whine.

"San…" she pouted against my lips. I giggled and pecked the puckered lips, holding her chin and bringing her in for another kiss.

"Family can walk in." I told her between kisses and she groaned. She pulled back and I smirked up at her as her eyes fluttered open dreamily.

"Come for a second." She said, taking my hand and pulling me from the kitchen. I arched a brow at the girl when we got to the bathroom off the kitchen, and opened my mouth to ask her what she was doing before she pulled me in and attached her lips to mine. I moaned against her lips and she pushed me back gently against the counter, closing the bathroom door with her foot before lifting me onto the edge and standing between my legs.

Brittany nipped at my lip and I groaned in arousal, letting her slip her tongue into my mouth and caress mine with hers. I cupped her neck as we kissed and Brittany's hand ran all over my legs, moving from my calves to my thighs, around to my ass and back. My right hand moved from her neck and down to her chest, squeezing her one breast, making Brittany moan into the kiss. My center was throbbing with intense want, and I shifted forwards to get closer to the blonde. Brittany wrapped one arm around my waist and the other guided my legs around her waist before she lifted me from the counter and held me in her arms with her strength. I moaned at how hot it was and wrapped both my arms around her neck as she sucked on the tip of my tongue.

"Fuck, Britt…" I moaned quietly, running my thumbs over the back of her neck as we broke our kiss and she went to my neck. I tilted my head to the side to give her more room for her to kiss and suck. "Ay dios mio…" I moaned when she ran her tongue up the side of my neck. I pulled my head back and captured her lips with mine, uncrossing my legs from behind her as she kept me steady until I was standing. "You're so fucking sexy right now." I breathed against her lips and got another moan from her.

"I want you so bad…" she admitted and every one of my sense heightened at her words. I stilled and Brittany kept kissing me before pulling back in confusion. I ran my eyes over her swollen lips and her darkened eyes, even her heavy breathing chest before pushing her back against the door and attaching my lips to her neck. My thigh slipped between her legs and I pushed against her, sucking on her neck as her head tilted back, hitting the door with a light thud. "S-Santana…" she got out and my want intensified at her voice.

"What do you want, baby?" I husked against her skin and she whimpered, grinding herself against my leg. I looked down, watching her hips move back and forth and moaned at the sight before running my tongue up her neck and nipping lightly at her skin.

"Fuck!" she yelped quietly and I smirked, kissing along her jaw. "You…I want y-you." She breathed jaggedly.

"Yeah?" I asked with my husky voice. She moaned, digging her nails into my lower back as she nodded. I was giddy with excitement at the moment. I knew Brittany was the reason for it, but maybe the fact that we were in my aunts bathroom with my entire family around, a chance of getting caught doing this was adding to it.

Brittany whined my name and I placed my last kiss to her jaw before capturing her lips with mine. My hand moved between us and I toyed with the zipper of her skirt, just about to undo it when we heard someone call my name. We froze, holding our breath and I looked at Brittany, her eyes wide and dark as her lips were parted by her panting.

"_Santana_?" I widened my eyes and pulled Brittany from the door, quickly checking over us both, making sure we looked as presentable as possible, before opening the door quickly.

"Monica!" I said overly cheerful, and cursed myself internally when she narrowed her eyes. "What did you need?" I asked quickly and she chuckled, looking at me in confusion.

"It's almost 11:20. Everyone's getting ready to start leaving." My eyes widened at her words. _No way in hell Brittany and I had been making out for 40 minutes_; I told myself and shook my head. "We were trying to find Brittany too but we…"

"I'm here." She said, peeking her head over my shoulder and waved embarrassedly to my sister in law. Monica widened her eyes and looked between us with her mouth open. I held my lower lip in my mouth as Monica shook her head with a chuckle.

"Wow…you two…"

"Don't." I said firmly. Annoyed about being interrupted for one, and embarrassed about the situation I was now in. "Just don't" I huffed and gave Monica a pointed look when she lifted her hand to her mouth to hide her smile and stifle her laughter as I took Brittany's hand and led her away from the woman.

* * *

Forty seven minutes. That's how long it took for me, Davie, and Brittany to say goodbye to my family. Brittany and Davie took the suitcases out to the vehicle as I stayed in trying to politely refuse taking left over's home. It didn't work because I was holding two plastic bags full of containers with Spanish dishes when Brittany and Davie came back in.

"Bring her to the next gathering, you hear me?" Mi Abuelita said firmly as we break our hug. I smiled and nodded before being engulfed in a hug by my Abuelo.

"Ah, Abuelito; usted me está aplastando!" I chuckled, hugging the older man.

"You be good, Mija." He chuckled.

"Si" I nodded and he held me at arm's length before kissing my forehead and going to Davie. Brittany stood on the other side of Davie, receiving and returning the hugs my family all gave her in goodbye; exchanging smiles and words with them. Most of the family had already left, leaving mis padres, Tia Lenora and her family, Tio Niguel and his family, Antonio, Monica and the kids, and my grandparents.

"You come back next time, Brittany." I heard mi Abuelita say to the blonde and Brittany smiled and nodded before hugging the woman and whispering something to her. Abuelita glanced at me and nodded to Brittany before kissing her cheek and letting her husband say goodbye to my girlfriend.

"I'd say it's been another successful gathering, wouldn't you?" Antonio asked, resting his arm over my shoulder as he looked at me with a grin. I rolled my eyes and nodded, watching my Abuelito pat Brittany's shoulder before stepping to the side.

"Ready to go, Britt?" I asked and Brittany looked at me with a smile.

"Yup." She nodded and Antonio held me back when I went to leave. I sent him a confused look and he winked at me before going to Brittany. My eyes widened in realization and I went to protest but Antonio was already motioning for Brittany to follow him. She gave me a reassuring look and kissed my cheek as she passed me, telling me to go to the vehicle. I pouted, watching Antonio and Brittany stop in the living room and sighed as I looked to Davie.

"Let's go, Mijo." I smiled faintly and he gave his grandparents and great grandparents hugs and kisses before coming to the front door and following me out. I waved at my family and they all called a goodbye before the door closed and Davie and I walked to the Porsche. "So, did you have fun?" I asked, opening the back door for the Latino.

"Yeah! Better than last time." Davie nodded furiously and I smiled warmly at him, waiting for him to put his belt on before kissing his forehead and closing the door. I opened the driver seat door just as Brittany came outside, and arched a brow at her as she walked towards me, chewing her lower lip.

"I don't think we can be together anymore, San…"she said quietly and I dropped my mouth open as I stared at her incredulously.

"What did he say?" I hissed storming passed the blonde.

"Santana, stop." Brittany said pleadingly but I kept going, furious. How fucking dare Antonio butt into my life and make Brittany feel uncomfortable. I clenched my jaw when Antonio and his family came out and he grinned at me, furrowing his brows when I moved faster.

"What's with…"

"What did you do?" I snapped, making Antonio and Monica widen their eyes.

"What?"

"Santana!" Brittany said, grabbing my hand from behind me.

"Why would you…"

"Babe, I was kidding!" Brittany said, stopping me mid sentence. I looked at her slowly and she was holding her bottom lip between her teeth with her brows raised and the corner of her lips curled upwards. I looked back at Antonio, holding a knowing smirk and Monica who looked clueless, before pushing Antonio back.

"You're both horrible!" I exclaimed with a small chuckle as Antonio and Brittany let out their laughs. Brittany wrapped her arms around me and I crossed mine over my chest with glare at my brother.

"It was a joke, Hermana. Just wanted to see how you'd react." Antonio shrugged.

"You…are an ass." I said.

"Brittany agreed!"

"Yeah well she's an ass too." I mumbled and Brittany let out a whine in protest. "Don't whine at me, Brittany. You scared the crap outta me with that." I said and shot Antonio another glare before pulling from Brittany's arms and walking back to the SUV.

"San…! It was a joke, baby." Brittany said quickly, running after me. I smiled lightly before making my face serious and I opened my driver door, closing it when Brittany came to the side. I gripped the wheel and turned the vehicle on, waiting for her to get in before huffing and looking over my shoulder. I groaned at Antonio's car being in the way and crossed my arms as I shot him another glare as he passed the window. "Santana, you're not really mad are you?" she asked quietly and I glanced at her before rolling my eyes and leaning my elbow on the door to hold my head up.

"I didn't know if you were serious or not."

"I wasn't!"

"Well you're a good actress." I said plainly, holding back a smile at her frown.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled and I shrugged. "Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you by doing that. Forgive me?" She asked, leaning closer to me with a pout. I stared at her lips, willing myself to keep a straight face, and looked away from her. "Santana!" she whined and I let my smile slip, getting a smack to the arm when Brittany realized I was playing with her. "Don't do that!"

"Yeah, now you know how I felt." I said, sticking my tongue out at her. She narrowed her eyes and leant over the console.

"Close your eyes for a minute, D." she said and I furrowed my brows before Brittany grabbed the nape of my neck and crashed our lips together. I held back a moan and Brittany sucked on my lower lip. I bit her bottom lip and pulled back a bit before letting her go with a smirk.

"Can I open now?" Davie asked and I looked back at him, chuckling when I saw he was actually covering his eyes

"Yeah, baby, you can look." I told him and he dropped his hands, smiling faintly. I winked at him before turning around and looking in the review mirror to see Antonio pulling out of the way. "Two hours and we're home." I said and Davie cheered as Brittany took my right hand and leant her head back on the head rest.

* * *

A little over two hours and we were back in LA, pulling up to Brittany's condo. Brittany had held my hand the entire ride, going from just having our fingers linked, to drawing shapes and letters on my palm as a game and making me guess.

"What's this one?" she asked and I furrowed my brows as I turned the car off with my left hand before turning to her.

"Letter or shape?" I asked and Brittany shook her head. "Britt, you have to tell me that!" I protested and she giggled, shaking her head.

"Close your eyes, and pay attention." She said and I huffed but listened anyway. My eye closed and I waited before focusing on the way Brittany dragged her finger tip over my palm. "There's three different things." She said quietly and I nodded, furrowing my brows as she continued.

"S…and B." I told her, opening my eyes and caught Brittany staring at me softly with a smile.

"You missed something."

"Kay, go again." I said with a playful eye roll and closed my eyes as Brittany repeated her movements for a third time. "Oh…S and B with a heart around them?" I asked quietly and Brittany nodded slowly with a shy look. I ran my eyes over her face and lifted my hand to bop her nose with a gentle smile saying, "You're cute." before getting out of the car and going to the trunk.

"D…" Brittany whispered, leaning over the console and poking Davie's leg gently as I watched form the back, taking Brittany's case out. "Hey, I'll see you later okay?" she asked and I heard Davie mumble and 'okay' before 'I love you' and seeing him unbuckle himself to give Brittany a hug. "Love you too." She said to him and glanced at me when Davie sat back in his car seat, before getting out. I closed the trunk and carried her case to the side of the car where Brittany was watching with her keys in her hand. "Thanks again for bringing me, San. I had a lot of fun."

"I'm glad, plus you made it even more enjoyable. Not just for Davie and me either." I told her and went to bring her case up the few condo steps before Brittany stopped me.

"I can handle this." She chuckled and I shrugged with a smile as she took it from me. "Text me when you get home okay?" she said and I huffed dramatically getting her to smack my arm playfully. "I want to make sure you get there in one piece."

"Okay, fine!" I laughed, grabbing her hand when she came to smack me again, and pulled her closer. She slowly smiled shyly at me and I rolled my eyes with an amused smile before puckering my lips and tapping them with my finger. Brittany shook her head and I pouted, beaming when she copied my gesture for a kiss, and pressed my lips against hers. The kiss was simple, not tongue or moaning, but it was perfect for the moment. Brittany pulled back first and I pecked my cheek before whispering in my ear for me to call instead of texting and then went into her home. I spun on my heel with a smile and went back into the car, rolling my eyes at Davie's teasing kissy noises with a smile, and drove us home.

* * *

Davie and I got home and fell into our normal routine. I watched in amusement as he ran into the living room and put on some cartoons, while I brought our cases to the laundry machine and threw our clothing form the weekend inside. After that I put Davie's case in his closet and mine in my own before going to the kitchen as I dialed Britt's number on my cell.

"_It's Brittany, bitch_."

"Oh my god, Britt." I laughed at how she answered and she soon joined me with her own chuckle. "You're such a dork."

"_But you love it_." I paused at her words but quickly recovered and smiled shyly as I looked down.

"I do." I nodded and heard the blonde let out a breath, probably holding it because of her choice of words. "So we are home." I informed her, setting my phone down on speaker so I could move around to gather things to make a snack for Davie and I.

"_Good_." I smiled at the phone and started cutting thin slices of cheese before putting them on a plate with sliced pickles, and starting to cut spicy hot rods. "_So…what are you doing_?"

"Britt," I chuckled.

"_What_?" she asked innocently, making me shake my head.

"Baby, you can come over if you want." I said, putting the meat on the plate and wiping down the counter space I used, putting the cutting board in the sink.

"_But then you'll get sick of me because I'm always with you_."

"Britt…" I said firmly taking the phone off speaker and putting it to my ear. "I don't think I'll ever get sick of you, B. You're stuck with me so get your ass over here and let's get our cuddle on." I finish, grabbing the plate of snacks and heading into the living room.

"_By cuddle_…"

"I mean cuddle Britt, get your mind outta the gutter." I chuckled, picturing Brittany's flustered cheeks.

"_I just needed clarification_." She said and I shook my head, getting Davie's attention and put the food on the coffee table. "_You're sure_?"

"Britt, I gave you a key for a reason. You can come over whenever you want."

"_You gave me a key when I offered to watch Davie_." She corrected and I dropped on the couch.

"Davie has a key, I didn't need to give you one. It was my way of making sure I'd see you often." I explained with a smirk as I grabbed a piece of meat. "So are you coming? You can stay over." I sang and Brittany chuckled on the end of the line.

"_I'll be there in fifteen_."

"Awesome." I beamed and we hung up. "Mijo, you want to watch a movie?" Davie looked at me as he chewed on a pickle and nodded, jumping from his spot and went to the TV stand to find a movie.

"Is Britt staying over again!?" he asked and I nodded. "I can show her my new dinosaur onesie then?"

"Of course." I told him with a smile and watched with a chuckle as he put a DVD on the coffee table before running in his room. "It's only 3 Mijo!" I called after him in amusement, shrugging and grabbing another piece of meat when he didn't reply.

* * *

"You can just order something, San." Brittany said as she came into the kitchen. I looked up from sautéing vegetables and shook my head, watching her come towards me. Brittany got here two and a half hours ago so it was 5:30pm now and I was making chicken fajitas.

"You like chicken and Davie wanted taco's so chicken fajitas are perfect…kinda." I explained and relaxed against Brittany when she wrapped her arms around me from behind. I smiled when her chin rested on my shoulder and turned my head to look at her, kissing her cheek.

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Did you really mean only cuddle?" Brittany asked with a playful smile and I let out a laugh, nodding.

"Yes, I meant actually cuddling. Fully clothed cuddling." I added when Brittany opened her mouth. She pouted and I chuckled scooping the vegetables in a bowl and put them on the island counter beside the fajita wraps and the grilled chicken.

"Well boo…" Brittany whined quietly and I snorted at her, turning to face her.

"You didn't really think I meant sex?"

Brittany's eyes widened and she shook her head making my brows furrow in confusion.

"Not...that, but more like maybe what happened this morning." Brittany said nervously and I opened my mouth in realization before smirking inwardly and plastering a challenging look on my face as I crossed my arms.

"So you don't want to have sex with me then?" I asked and Brittany shook her head with wide eyes.

"I do! I mean, if you wanted to then we so would because I like you so much, but I…" she paused, furrowing her brows in thought as I held back my smile. "Well I don't think…you know with Davie only a little ways away that…"

"What about at my Tia's?" Brittany's face flushed with a sheepish look."You were…basically _begging_, Brittany." I told her quietly, standing less than an inch from her. She swallowed and I let my smirk show faintly as I rest my hand on top of hers on the counter and ran it up her arm slowly. "Do you remember?"

"Y-yes." She nodded.

"And my entire family was only a short ways away." I whispered, my breath hitting her lips as she breathed heavily, her eyes fluttering shut. She whimpered faintly and I giggled, pulling away from her and sent her a wink when she opened her eyes in confusion.

"You can't tease, Santana!" She pouted and I gave her a sly look with a smile.

"Well I'm not going to do anything in the _kitchen_, babe." I told her and she groaned. I rolled my eyes in amusement and stepped to her, kissing her lips quickly. "Don't take this the wrong way, B, but I'm kinda glad we didn't finish at my Aunt's. I want it to be special and not rushed because we're worrying about being caught in the bathroom at my family's reunion. "

Brittany smiled softly and nodded, taking my hands and pulling me to her gently before capturing my lips with her own.

"I totally agree." She breathed between kisses. I sucked my bottom lip when we pulled back, looking at the blonde through my lashes and with a shy smile before looking to the food. "I'll get Davie." She said and I nodded, stopping her quickly before she left the kitchen, and pulled her head down so I could whisper in her ear.

"We can so reenact this morning later, though…_Later_" I told her and winked at her before going back to the food, glancing towards her when she nodded with pink cheeks and went to get Davie. I shook my head at myself with a stupid smile as I fixed Davie's supper.

* * *

**A/N: So...what'd you think? Too much teasing? I really can't say I'm sorry though, Lol. Let me know what you thought! But once again, there might not be an update next weekend. Hopefully I can get it down but just a heads up. Stupid crap exams *Sigh***

**R&R please!**

**-B**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: UPDATE! So just get to it, Wednesday 19th is the earliest I will be posting next time because that's when Exams are over and I'm free from the hell called high school. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of the songs in this fic.  
Sorry for any errors.**

**Tayloreastley: I'm glad you like it so much!**

**LaurenKnight13: Thankss for the luck, I so need it. I'm thinking you'll like this chapter ;)**

**Steph(Guest): Teasings so fun though! I'm glad you like it :)**

**Twinklepanda2: Thank you!**

**Munchkin licker: Lol, awesome!**

**Singlevow: You're review just made me laugh, Lol! Thanks for the GL.**

**Guest: Right you are ;)**

**Luceroadorada: :D Yay!**

**Guest: 'Yes. Just yes' Lol, love that.**

**Thanks to everyone for your reviews, favs, and follows. Super cool. And yeah you probably jsut want to get to the chapter so fine *sigh* go ahead. Hope you like it! Chapter 16!**

**R&R**

**-B**

* * *

**Thursday, July 26****th****, 2012:**

"Davie!" I called from the foyer as I pulled my keys from my purse. Now that the Latino was out of school and his week and a half of soccer day camp was over he would come with me to the studio or wherever I had to go; like today. I leant against the door as I fixed my heeled boots, finishing my outfit consisting of skinny jeans and a thin white long sleeve v-neck, before straightening up and looking at my son when he came out of his room. "Do you have something to play or read?" I asked and Davie nodded, brushing his hair form his eyes. I chuckled and he smiled goofily at me as he pulled his small backpack on.

He wore knee length jean shorts, white converse shoes, and a red button up shirt with a white shirt underneath. I opened the penthouse door and let him out before following and locking the door behind us. We walked down the hall to the elevator, waving to the elderly neighbor living in the other penthouse on the floor, and got inside.

When we were ready in the car I drove us to PrimeFusion Record Studio after stopping at Starbucks and getting each of us a muffin and drink.

I turned the car off and glanced in the review mirror at Davie when he unbuckled his seat belt, before getting out of the car and opening his door for him. I helped him down with my hand that wasn't holding my purse and our breakfast, and locked the vehicle as we walked towards the building.

* * *

"What floor?" Davie asked, looking at me with his big brown eyes.

"4." I told him and watched as he pushed the buttons, making the doors close and the room start to move. Davie leant against the wall of the elevator as did I and he looked at me with a smile, making me chuckle and pull him to my side. "So what'd you bring?" I asked and Davie shrugged.

"Just my DS and some games."

"What games?"

"Pokémon, Mario World, Crash." He said and I nodded, looking to the side when the elevator doors opened. I motioned for him to follow me out, and held my hand on his back as we walked onto the floor. "Are you singing?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No, I need to meet with Sebastian, Holly, and Mercedes to talk about the next video."

"Cool!" he exclaimed and I chuckled nodding, "What song is it for?"

"Either Animal or Kiss Goodnight. We might not make a video for either though and just wait until I come up with a new song. It depends." I explained as we came to one of the meeting offices. I opened the door and Davie slipped through, waving at the three adults before jumping onto a couch and pulling out his gaming device form his backpack.

"How are you girl?" Holly asked, pulling my chair out for me. I smiled and thanked her as I sat down beside her, across from Mercedes and near Sebastian.

"I'm good."

"I haven't seen you since Let's Play's video was released." Holly said and I nodded. "Everyone loved it, eh?"

"They seemed to have." I chuckled and Sebastian shook his head with a smile. I glanced at Mercedes and she gave me a faint smile. Things were still a little weird after our little argument a few weeks ago. I was still pissed about her telling me I should give Sam another chance or get in public with another guy; like really?

"Okay, so Kiss Goodnight was released only last week and is already up in the top 10 hits, and Animal is still strong at number 5. Which one do you think you want to do?" Sebastian asked and I sucked on my lower lip as I shook my head slowly.

"No idea." I admit before leaning my elbows on the table and holding my chin in one hand. "You have ideas for each video though right?" I asked and Sebastian nodded quickly. I nodded to him to go and he crossed his arms as he leant back in his chair.

"Okay, well for Kiss Goodnight we could have you and…" he paused, glancing at Mercedes, Holly, and myself. "First I need to know if we're doing this video with you and a man or woman."

"Oh, um…"

"Brittany was really good." Holly said with a slowly nod, "If we make it a female thing again then we should get her back in here."

"Well yeah, I would want Britt to be the girl." I said quickly and Sebastian nodded.

"Okay…so my idea for Kiss Goodnight was that basically it can be like we said earlier, going back from an on set shot to you in the recording booth. I was thinking that you and, I guess, Brittany can be out in the dark on like a sort of date. You'd just be wondering and having fun together and then at the bridge you'd take her up onto the roof of a building where there will be lights and a nice romantic set up. We'd finish the video with you and her up there or with you finishing your last note in the booth." Sebastian said and I nodded, looking at Mercedes who was writing the ideas down.

"What about Animal?" I asked and looked to my side when I saw Davie coming over. I smiled at him and lifted him onto my lap before turning my attention back to Sebastian.

"For Animal we could have you and Brittany in one of the dance studio's doing choreography."

"Very steamy choreography." Holly added quickly and I gave her a pointed look, subtly nodding to Davie. "Sorry." She mumbled and I shook my head in amusement.

"Well yes…" Sebastian said. "We could either go with her trying to teach you the steps and it just turning into something else, or you two actually working together, kind of playfully like a dance off but moving together."

"So Puck wouldn't be in it?"

"He's working on his own video for Miss Independent but we could probably get him to do his parts, shot in the booth and add it into the video."

"Do the first one, Mami." Davie said, looking at his game as he played. I arched a brow at him with a smile and looked at Holly and Mercedes nodding. The three nodded and Mercedes went back to writing the ideas and necessities for the video.

"Awesome, I love how we always get this down so easily." Holly said, pushing away from the table. I chuckled and she gave me a wink and high fived Davie before leaving. "Hasta Luego!" She called back and Davie looked at me with an amused smile.

"She's weird." He said with a giggle and I nodded, kissing his forehead.

"Alrighty, then I should go after the blonde and figure these things out. I'll see you at the dinner tonight?" Sebastian asked as he stood up and I nodded, patting Davie's legs for him to get up. He hopped off my lap and stood by Sebastian, slapping his hand against the man's before Sebastian hugged me and left the room, leaving me and Davie with Mercedes.

* * *

"Grab your backpack, Mijo." I told him and grabbed my purse as he did so. He skipped to the door and opened it, looking back at me as I came up behind him.

"Santana, can I talk to you for a moment." Mercedes asked and I sighed before giving Davie a smile and turning to my Agent.

"What?" I asked and she sighed heavily.

"Look I'm sorry for upsetting you okay? You know I have your best interest at heart."

"Mercedes, you told me to get with a guy because people will think I'm gay." I stated quietly, glancing at Davie, not paying attention to us. "Firstly that basically implied you have something against that…"

"Kurt's my best friend, Santana; I'm not against homosexuality." She shook her head. "I was speaking, not from your friends perspective, but from your agent. You hired me to make sure you got to the top, and I'm just trying to keep the tabloids and paparazzi off your back and from spreading rumors about you and Brittany around."

"You need to understand that some people, yeah, they'd be shocked or have a change of heart if I was gay, but my true and loyal fans wouldn't cut me because of my sexuality. Hell most of my fans are girls who are constantly commenting and tweeting about my booty. I'd say I'd be fine." I hissed quietly and Mercedes shook her head, running a hand through her hair.

"I know but why take that chance by hanging around so much with Brittany. You could still hang out with her but wouldn't it be easier your think if you had a man?" I scoffed in disbelief and shook my head, getting more than fed up.

"Look, I love you Cedes. I really do, you're an amazing friend and phenomenal agent but you're getting too close to over stepping your boundaries as both with this." I told her. "I don't care if I lose some fans okay, because if they have a problem, then screw em. I would be more focused on how my friends and family would react, and seeing as my family is perfectly fine with my uncle being gay and having a husband, I'm thinking they'd take it pretty well." I laughed faintly and Mercedes just listened. "As for Brittany, yeah, _something_ tells me they'd love her too. I know that you and the rest of the group wouldn't care and I hate to say it but from your _agent point of view_, if you want to keep _advising_ me to get a man to hold onto in the public, then you can find someone else to represent."

"Santana!" Mercedes gasped and I shrugged, pulling my purse further up my shoulder.

"I would love to keep you as my agent, because like I said you're probably one of the best if not _the_ best and wouldn't want anything to happen to our friendship but I won't stand for you trying to force me into a publicity relationship. Maybe you should rethink your views and advice before dinner. Give me your answer then, I need to know if I should be looking for a new agent." I finished and turned away from the girl, taking Davie's hand and smiling at him reassuringly as we walked to the elevator.

* * *

"Where do you want to go, Mijo?" I asked tossing our breakfast garbage in a can as Davie put his game in his backpack.

"Can we go to the park?"

"If you want." I told him and held my hand out for his before we headed out of the building and to my Porsche.

"Oou, no! Can we go see Britt?" he asked with a wide smile. I chuckled and opened the back door for him, closing it when he got in before getting in the driver seat and putting my belt on.

"She's at work, baby. She might get distracted if we're there."

"But the last time I was there with her she was fine, and that was so long ago!" he whined. I looked at him in the review mirror and groaned at his pout, making him smile, knowing he won.

"Fine, but if she gets mad at me I blame you." I told him and he giggled as I pulled out of the parking lot. We drove, listening quietly to the radio, singing along when Kiss Goodnight came on, and pulled to the curb in front of the dance studio within 25 minutes. "Are you leaving your backpack?"

"Yeah." he nodded and waited for me to get out and open his door when it was safe to do so before hopping out and running to the studio door. We slipped inside and I smiled politely with a wave at Patricia, the older lady behind the desk.

"Hi, Patty!" Davie beamed and the woman chuckled warmly and said hello to him with a smile before greeting me.

"How are you two doing?"

"We're doing well, how are you?" I asked and the woman smiled with a shrug.

"I'm fine, though I must say answering phones is quiet dull." I laughed and Patricia asked me if I'd like a coffee.

"No thank you."

"Oh, you're just here to see Brittany? I could get her if you like?" she said, getting up from her chair.

"Oh no, don't worry about it. I think I'll sneak him into her little room." I said playfully and she chuckled quietly nodding and motioning for us to go ahead. "We'll see you later." I told her and escorted Davie down the studio hall where music was coming from different doors. I opened the door to the first room I'd been in, in the studio, and Davie widened his eyes before running to the one way window, that had just been installed a few days ago, and watching Brittany instruct her dancers.

Brittany had looked just as excited when she first told us the studio was getting a few put in, before pinning me on the couch and pressing her lips to mine; after Davie went to bed of course.

I sat on the couch and smiled as I watched Davie; his head moving side to side as he watched the dancers do their moves.

"Wow…" he breathed and I chuckled as I pushed from the couch and went to stand behind him. I could hear the faint beat and lyrics to Usher's 'OMG'. Brittany led the group, standing in the front and center, closest to the mirror/window, and moved perfectly. Her movements were fluid and graceful, like most of her dancers, but she seemed to be on a different level entirely. I looked around at the other dancers for less than a second before my attention was locked on Brittany and how her body moved.

She moved her lips with the lyrics of the song, and I smiled faintly at how her lips were in a smile and how much it showed that she loved what she was doing.

Brittany rolled her body, turning to face my right, as she looked in what was the mirror for her, and thrust her pelvis with the rest of her dancers before running her hands to frame her chest only by her baby blue sports bra. Black low crotch pants and white Nike high tops finished her outfit while her hair fell straight on her shoulders. I felt my face heat up when she slowly came up from the ground, running her hand through her hair as her hips swayed to the beat before she did a fist pump and turned to her group.

"She's good." Davie commented and I looked down at him and nodded before looking back up through the window. Brittany was nodding and talking with her dancers as they left, laughing and waving before going to the IPod dock and turning it off. She grabbed a white hand towel and dabbed her neck and forehead as she headed towards the door connecting the studio and the room Davie and I were in. Davie pulled me to the couch and we sat down, looking as casual as possible; smiling widely when Brittany came in and jumped in surprise.

* * *

"What are you doing here!" Brittany exclaimed with a smile and laugh. Davie jumped up from the couch and ran to Brittany, throwing his arms around her waist as I stood up.

"You were super good, Britt!" he said enthusiastically.

"I'm not bad…"

"You're awesome!" Davie countered and Brittany chuckled and nodded, running her hand over his hair as she looked at him sweetly.

"Well thank you, D. That means a lot."

"You're welcome. Oh and we're here because I asked Mami if we could come." He shrugged simply and took Brittany's IPod from her hand. "Can I play angry birds?"

"Sure, you remember the code?" she asked him and he nodded as he pulled from her and ran over to the couch, jumping on it and collapsing onto his butt. Brittany and I smiled at him before catching each others look. I slid over to her with a sly smile and wrapped my arms around her waist as I looked up at her. "I'm all sweaty, San…" she said with a scrunched nose. I rolled my eyes and pecked her lips, nudging my nose against hers.

"I don't care." I told her quietly and she smiled shyly, "Besides you looked super sexy out there." I whispered, nudging noses again. Brittany giggled and I winked at her as I pulled back and sat in a chair at the table. "So are you finished now?"

"Santana." She said giving me a pointed look over her shoulder as she grabbed water from her mini fridge. "You know I have minimum two classes each day. I have one more class of my own, and then I have to take Mike's last one before I'm done."

"When's that?" I asked with a pout. Brittany chuckled with an eye roll and sat on my lap shrugging.

"It's only 45 minutes so I should be done by 4:30." She told me, tilting her head back to let the hydrating liquid run down her throat. I licked my lips, watching her swallow and she pulled the bottle from her lips, double taking at me and giving me a smirk. I gave her a sheepish look and she chuckled before looking over at Davie.

"Oh wait!" I exclaimed and she looked back at me with wide eyes. "Are you going to be ready in time for dinner?" I asked with slight panic, and Brittany let out a short laugh.

"Yeah, baby, I'll be fine." She nodded, "Well I may be a few minute late, maybe 10 or 15, so I'll just cab it there and hitch a ride back with you."

"Ugh, fine." I groaned and Brittany smacked my hand, resting across her thighs, playfully.

"It works out perfectly. I want my outfit to be a surprise anyway." She smiled widely and I pouted.

"That's not fair."

"How?"

"Because…it just isn't."

"You're such a child. Davie is more mature than you." She teased and Davie looked upa t hearing his name.

"Mami is a kid. Sometimes she says I cheat at Wii but she's just a sore loser." He smirked and I gaped at him before glaring playfully. He mirrored my look before I chuckled and he grinned, going back to his game.

"I love seeing you two like this." Brittany whispers in my ear. I gasp when her lips brush my ear and feel her smile before taking the bottom between her teeth and pulling lightly.

"Britt…" I breathed in warning. She chuckled and nodded, getting off my lap and taking another long drink of her water before putting it back in the fridge. I stared shamelessly at her ass when she bent down and held my bottom lip between my teeth as I watched her straighten back up and look at me. She arched a brow in amusement and I let go of my lip with a shrug and a wink.

Since Sunday, it's basically been a constant battle of teasing. Lingering touches, playful bites...even a fair amount of sexting; not completely dirty but enough to make me want to run to wherever she was and jump her. I guess we've been more open about…sex…after our little conversation on Sunday. Never the less it has been a very hard time since then trying to keep my hands off her when she's close.

I watched Brittany as she glanced at Davie, making her way towards me, and sucked in when she ran her hand lightly up my arm until she was standing behind me. Her leant down brushing her lips against my ear and I bit my lip holding back a moan.

"What'd you do after I left last night, baby?" she whispered and I widened my eyes, my body heating up instantly at her sexy voice. I thought back to the night before at how Brittany and I were making out on my bed after Davie fell asleep in his room; hands roaming and mouths placing hot, needy kisses to each other's visible skin. She left with a sly smirk and I had groaned loudly, sexually frustrated, and throbbing with want. "Did you finish by yourself?"

"I uh…I-y-yeah." I nodded slowly; dumbly and Brittany chuckled breathily by my ear before pressing a kiss to my jaw. I closed my eyes before slowly opening them and glancing at Davie, engulfed in Brittany's IPod.

"Did you think about me?"

"Ye-yes."

"And how I ran my tongue up your neck…how you _moaned_ my name…_arched_ into me?" I nodded quickly and Brittany hummed. "You wanted me to touch you didn't you."

"_Brittany_!" I groaned quietly.

"You want me to touch you now don't you?"

"Oh my god…" I breathed, turning my head from her and tilting it back.

"How hard did you come, San?" she asked in a whisper before nipping at my neck. I yelped and Brittany shot up from me, stepping back and turning around as Davie looked up with a confused look.

"Are you okay, Mami?"

"Y-yeah, Mijo." I told him before swallowing. "I'm fine." I added and gave him a faint smile. He arched his brow and shook his head.

"You're red though."

"Oh, San, are you okay?" Brittany asked innocently, holding her hand against my forehead. "You do feel a little _hot_?"

"I'm fine." I told her and she smirked before shrugging. "Uh, okay, Mijo we should go. Abuelo and Abuela are coming to pick you up at 3." I said and he nodded, getting up and giving Brittany back her IPod.

"Have fun, D!" Brittany said and Davie smiled. "I'm stuck at a grown up dinner…" she pouted and Davie laughed.

"That's because you are a grown up." He said and Brittany stuck her tongue out at him before giving him a playful wink. "Bye, Britt." He waved with a smile and she waved back to him before he ran out. I glared at Brittany and she smiled and skipped to me, kissing my lips quickly before winking and going back to her fridge.

"I'll see you at 5, babe."

"Yeah, yeah." I waved her off and she chuckled, taking a sip of her drink. "I'm going to get you for this."

"Uh huh, whatever you say." She nodded before waving slyly and slipping into her studio room.

* * *

"_Did I hear wrong or did you actually fire Cedes_?" Quinn asked over the speakerphone. I rolled my eyes, as I slid my tight black pencil skirt up my smooth legs.

"I didn't fire her, Q. I told you what she said to me a few weeks ago. I just told her that I won't accept her trying to tell me who I should be in a relationship with and that either she keep stuff to herself or to let me know if I have to find someone else to rep me." I explained and took my light green sleeveless blouse off its hanger and slipped it on.

"_Why don't you just tell her about you and Brittany? I mean you've been going on how many dates now? You introduced her to the family_!"

"Yeah well I don't want her to blow a gasket, plus I already have something worked out." I said, tucking the shirt in. I grabbed nude stilettos and slipped them as I looked at myself in my full length mirror, bringing my hair over my shoulders and fixing some waves.

"_Maybe if you told her she wouldn't_…"

"That's the thing though." I said, grabbing small silver earrings from on top of my dresser, putting them in before putting on a silver bracelet. "I don't want her to just be like '_Oh yeah, I'm fine with it_' because she knows about Britt and I. I want her to realize how much of a bitch she was saying those things and apologize."

"_Cedes is as stubborn as you, Santana_."

"Yeah well if she wants to keep her job then she can suck it up and admit she was wrong." I said simply, and turned to the side, checking out my profile before grabbing my black clutch and the small wrapped present, and going to my phone.

"_You wouldn't fire her_."

"I know that and you know that, but she doesn't." I chuckled and I could just picture Quinn shaking her head as I smiled and left my room, turning my lights off.

"_I'll let you go then. You're on your way out yeah?_"

"Leaving as we speak." I told her before we exchanged our goodbyes and I left the penthouse.

* * *

I pulled into the expensive restaurants parking lot, and noticed Kurt's vehicle along with the open space next to it. The group was celebrating Blaine's birthday at H a fabulous Italian restaurant. I parked and turned the vehicle off, grabbing Blaine's gift before getting out and walking to the front entrance.

The places décor was beautiful with marble statues and nice grey, and white colors on the walls. There were beautiful mirrors and antiques giving the building it's expensive look. I walked towards the host and told him I was here for the Anderson party, before being escorted to a private area where my friends were sitting. The table had people: Kurt, Blaine, Puck, Quinn, Mercedes, Sebastian, and Artie.

Kurt spotted me first and let the table know I was here, making me roll my eyes with a chuckle when they all called my name in greeting, besides Mercedes.

"Happy birthday Blaine!" I sang with a playful smile, putting his gift on the table as he got up. I gave him a hug and kissed his cheek before taking my seat beside Kurt, Blaine taking his across from his boyfriend.

"This is a tie isn't it?" he asked with a chuckle and I shrugged with a smirk.

"Maybe…" I teased and the table chuckled. I looked to Kurt, and he leant closer to me to whisper.

"Brittany is just going to sit across from you. Don't worry, nobody knows she's coming tonight but Blaine and I seeing as I booked this and it's his birthday."

"Thanks." I whispered back and he nodded.

"So…what's with you and my girl Mercedes?"

"I don't really feel like talking about it right now." I shrugged and he nodded in understanding before sitting properly and lifting his glass of wine to his lips.

"Do you want me to pour you a glass?" Blaine asked and I handed him my empty wine glass with a thank you, taking it back when it was half full. "When's…" he subtly glanced to the space beside him, "Getting here?"

I smiled with a quiet chuckle.

"Hopefully soon. She said she'd be a little late because she took a friends class." I explained quietly for only him and Kurt to hear and they nodded.

My phone buzzed and I pulled it from my clutch, sliding my finger over the screen and smiling at Brittany's text, saying she was here.

"Okay, so she's actually here." I chuckled and Blaine smiled. "I'm just going to get her." I said and excused myself from the table, leaving my clutch, and making my way outside the building. I clasped my hands in front of me as I looked to the left seeing a cab pull up, and smiled, slowly walking over as the door opened.

"Thank you." I heard Brittany say before she got out. I dropped my jaw as I took her in. A tight, strapless, navy blue dress, coming just above her knees, hugged her body perfectly while her black heels made her legs look even better than they usually do. Her hair was curled nicely, and her eyes popped because of her lightly smoky eye makeup.

"You look gorgeous, Brittany." I breathed, checking her out shamelessly.

"Thank you; and you look all kinds of sexy." She giggled and I smiled, taking her hand. "Does everyone know I'm even coming?" she asked as I held the door open for her and gestured her in before following.

"Uh, Kurt and Blaine do. No one knows your mine though. I wanted to tell them tonight though, if you want to I mean."

"Of course I do. I think they'd figure out anyway." She shrugged.

"Why?" I asked with an arched brow. She smirked slowly and leant in by my ear.

"Because I don't think I'll be able to keep my hands off you in this outfit." She husked and I held my lip between my teeth to keep from making any noise as she pulled back.

"Well you're sitting across from me…"

"Boo." She pouted and I smiled fondly at her, lacing our fingers together. "What about Mercedes though?"

"Oh…well I kinda gave her the option to never again bring up any relationships of mine or I'll get a new agent." Brittany let out a snort and I narrowed my brows at her, pulling her to a stop right outside the entrance to the private area. "What?"

"You're not going to fire her." she shook her head and I smiled faintly.

"That doesn't mean I can't give her a tiny scare and bring her to her senses." I said. "Oh and we got Blaine a sexy ass watch. Just so you know."

"San, I didn't get him any…"

"Hush." I said, looking at her pointedly. "It's from us both. You're _my_ girl so the watch is from me _and_ you; okay?" I asked and Brittany smiled sheepishly as she nodded.

"Okay."

"Okay, now let's get our party on." I chuckled and Brittany rolled her eyes as I led her by the hand to our table.

* * *

"Brittany!" Quinn exclaimed with a smile as the rest of the table turned to us with matching smiles. Mercedes arched a brow in confusion, eyes flicking down towards our hands, and I held her hand closer to me as we walked to the table.

"Hey, Quinn." Brittany greeted before addressing the rest of the table with a wave. "Happy Birthday!" she said to Blaine with a smile and he chuckled, thanking her.

"Oh, Brittany, you're sitting by Blaine." Kurt said and she nodded, reaching to pull out the chair.

"Ah!" I said, gently pulling her hand away and pulled the chair out for her with a sweet smile. Brittany's cheeks tinted pink and I chuckled lightly as I pushed her chair in when she sat down.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." I said quietly, pecking her cheek quickly before sitting in my chair. I scoot in and looked up, seeing everyone's eyes on me. "…what?" I asked with slight heated cheeks. Brittany smiled softly at me and I shot Kurt a glare when he nudged me.

"Anything you want to tell me?"

"Kurt!" Quinn said quickly in protest.

"Fine, us; anything you want to tell us?" he reworded and I shrugged, glancing at Brittany with a knowing smile.

"Spit it out, Lopez." Puck spoke up and I chuckled.

"Okay. Britt and I are together…officially." I told them and Brittany smiled…proudly…at me with her head tilted to the side a tad.

"Seriously?" Quinn gasped with a wide smile before looking to Brittany. She nodded and Artie and Puck cheered, lifting their wine glasses.

"About fucking time, eh?" Puck asked with a laugh and Britt and I chuckled as the rest of the table lifted their glasses in cheers.

"Wait, how long have you been…?" Mercedes asked and I lifted my glass to my lips, taking a sip before answering her simply.

"We've been official for just under three weeks."

"But we've been going on dates since like the second week of June?" she asked and I nodded.

"You should know, I mean _you_ asked _me_ out." I teased and Brittany blushed nodding.

"You two are disgustingly cute." Quinn said and I smiled at my blonde.

* * *

"Yeah, I'm going to be trying to dance as I follow some girl around for the video." Puck said about his 'Miss Independent' music video.

"Key word is _trying_, eh, Puckerman." I teased, getting a laugh from the table and a finger from Puck accompanied with a grin. The dinner has been awesome so far. We've been laughing and telling stories the entire night, and Brittany has fit right in. By now we were all finished our food, myself having gone for some pesto dish while Britt went for traditional spaghetti; plus the cocktail shrimp appetizer we're shared.

"Well what about you, Miss Take Over."

"Aw, baby, I already took over." I winked and Puck waved me off, drinking his beer. I leant back in my chair, listening as Quinn started talking about this customer who hired her to redo her house design only to keep arguing and protesting with what the blonde suggested.

"Babe, just bitch her out." Puck said and Quinn shook her head.

"No way, I've never turned down a challenge before, not gonna let this stuck up woman win." She said, sipping her wine. I nodded at Quinn's words and felt something touch my leg. I looked at Brittany and Blaine and inwardly shrugged just thinking one of them probably just brushed my leg accidentally.

My eyes widened when I felt a foot run up my calf and I glanced at Brittany, seeing her looking at Quinn, listening to her story, but holding a faint smirk on her lips. She looked at me and winked as her foot brushed higher to the inside of my right knee before going down.

I shook my head at her subtly and she nodded, pulling her chair further in and leaning her elbow on the edge of the table, resting her chin in her hand as she stares at me with a smirk; running her foot back up my leg.

I cleared my throat quietly and sent her a warning look before crossing my legs. Brittany arched a brow at me and kicking my left ankle lightly, silently telling me to uncross my legs. I shook my head and Brittany shook her head, pulling her phone out from her silver clutch and typing. My phone buzzed and I slowly looked at the message, narrowing my eyes at it.

**New Message: Britt-Britt**

**Fine, no sweet lady kisses tonight.**

I gave her an 'Are you serious?' look and she nodded with a serious look, making me groan quietly and uncrossed my legs. Brittany smiled slyly and I gasped when her foot moved my legs further apart before running down the inside of my leg.

Her foot ran up slowly and I shifted subtly to the edge of my chair, slightly widening my legs, holding my chin my in hand as I held back a whimper at her foot touching the inside of my thigh before being pulled back. I looked at her in confusion and she smirked as she typed on her phone.

**New Message: Britt- Britt**

**What panties are you wearing?**

"Dios mio…" I breathed and Kurt turned to me with an arched brow. I pulled my phone to my lap, swallowed as I stared at him, and waited until he shook his head in amusement and turned back to the rest of the group before sending a reply.

**Compose Message To: Britt-Britt**

**Britt…**

**New Message: Britt-Britt**

**Santana…**

I groaned quietly, but couldn't say I wasn't turned on at the moment and replied to her question.

**Compose Message To: Britt-Britt**

**Black with lace.**

I sent it and glanced up at Brittany, watching as she bit her lip and looked at me through her lashes before going back to her phone.

**New Message: Britt-Britt**

**Mmm sexy…want to know what I'm wearing?**

**Compose Message To: Britt-Britt**

**Yes.**

I waited a little for her reply, lifting my hand for my glass of wine, and took a sip, looking down when my phone buzzed.

**New Message: Britt-Britt**

**Nothing ;)**

I almost choked on my drink, putting my glass down and swallowing before coughing as the table looked at me with concern.

"You okay, Lopez?" Puck asked and I nodded quickly.

"I'm fine." I told him, and they watched me carefully before nodding and resuming in their conversation. I looked at Brittany with wide eyes, silently asking if she was serious and she nodded with a smirk, before nodding to my phone.

**New Message: Britt-Britt**

**How long do I have to wait until you get the hint and take me home? **

"So _yeah_!" I exclaimed, standing from my chair, and getting everyone attention. _No way I'm passing this up_, I thought as I grabbed my clutch. "Happy Birthday kid, you know I love you, but we's gots to be going." I said, holding my hand out to Brittany. She gave the table a polite smile and let me help her up before giving them a wave as I said a quick goodbye and pulled her from the room after calling "Enjoy the gift!" to Blaine.

* * *

"Oh my god, hurry _UP_!" I groaned at the red light we were stopped at. Brittany giggled at me and I glanced at her before putting pressure on the gas when the light went green.

"Someone's eager, huh?"

"Hell yeah." I stated with a single nod, "And I have every right to be. You've been teasing me non-stop for _days_ Britt; and god you look _so_ fucking sexy in that dress." I moaned and Brittany smirked at me.

"Yeah? What about out of it?"

"You're going to kill me, I swear." I mumbled and turned onto her street, pulling up to her curb and shutting the vehicle off quickly before getting out and basically running in my heels to her side to open the door. She giggled as she got out and thanked me as she passed me to go unlock her door. I locked my Porsche as I followed her quickly, closing the door behind me when we got inside her condo.

I turned around and narrowed my eyes at Brittany being gone before pouting.

"Brittany!" I whined and heard her quiet chuckle from the stairs. I took them two at a time and went to her room, stopping in my tracks at seeing her sitting on the bed with her legs crossed, smiling seductively at me.

"Come here, Santana." She husked and I slowly walked towards her, focusing on her eyes and how they've darkened. "I want you…" she started, making me shiver as she ran her hands up my thighs and pulled me closer by my hips. "To undress yourself; can you do that for me?" she asked and I nodded, starting with taking my bracelet and earrings off, tossing them on her desk, and seeing them land on the top of her key board.

I lifted my shaky hands to the top button of my shirt, and slowly undid the first button, licking my lips as Brittany leant back to watch me as I continued. I pulled my shirt off of me and let it drop to the floor, smiling faintly when Brittany's eyes locked on my chest covered by my bra, and hooked my thumbs in my skirt, teasingly pushing it down.

"Ugh, hurry." Brittany groaned quietly and I clicked my tongue at her, getting her eyes to meet mine. I winked at her and she gripped the bedding in her fists as I stepped out of my skirt and slipped my heels off. She ran her eyes down my body before letting out a heavy breath and smirking at me. "Now undress me." she said and my eyes widened.

"W-what?"

"Undress me." she repeated, standing up and turning around, holding her hair away from her zipper. I swallowed and lifted my hand, taking hold of the zipper before pulling it down slowly. I bit my lip when I didn't see a bra, and held the zipper at the end of the trail. "Close your eyes, Baby."

"Why?" she didn't reply and looked over her shoulder, holding up her dress, motioning for me to close my eyes. I let them close and felt a quick breeze from the drop of her dress before feeling her move closer to me. I forced myself to keep my eyes closed as Brittany unclasped my bra in an easy flick of her wrist before hooking her fingers in my panties.

I felt her kiss my shoulder before she pulled my panties down, my hands on her shoulders as I stepped out of them.

"Open your eyes." She whispered and I snapped my eyes open, gasping as I looked at her revealed breasts. She smiled softly and my eyes traveled lower, a whimper slipping past my lips at her smooth center.

"You're so fucking beautiful…" I breathed, bringing my eyes back up to meet hers.

"So are you" she said quietly, looking over my body. "So _that's_ what your tattoo is?" she asked with a smirk. I shook my head and stepped closer to her, cupping her cheeks with both of my hands, and captured her lips with mine, moaning when she slipped her tongue into my mouth, and pulled me flush against her at the same time.

I shivered as Brittany's hands ran up and down my back while our lips stayed connected; out tongues running over each other's slowly. Brittany ran her hands over me ass, and down to the backs of my thighs before grabbing them and lifting. I jumped a bit, wrapping my legs around the blondes naked waist and moaned when she held my bottom lip between her teeth as she held me; bringing one of her knees onto her bed.

I was slowly lowered onto the bed, Brittany following my down, and I shifted beneath her getting comfortable as the blonde reconnected our lips. My nails lightly raked up and down over her back as she trailed her lips over my jaw and to my neck. I moaned when she sucked firmly on my pulse point, and ran my hands down to her ass as she began rocking against me.

I breathed her name, turning my head to claim her lips with mine, and Brittany moaned into the kiss just as our lips touched. "I need you." She whispered, pulling her head back to look at my eyes. "Can I touch you…?" she asked quietly.

I nodded my head and lifted up to press our lips together. Brittany smiled down at me and nudged my nose with hers before whispering for me to lay my head down. I let my head fall back onto her pillow, and my eyes fluttered shut as I took long breaths. Brittany kissed my shoulder then the side of my collarbone, before the spot right at the top of the valley of my breasts.

"Britt…" I breathed through my struggling breaths and my breath caught when Brittany cupped both my boobs, kneading them softly. I groaned at the amazing feeling of her hands on my body and opened my eyes with a pleasured hum when lips wrapped around my right nipple.

"Mmm" Brittany hummed, getting me to look at her, biting my lip at her dark blue eyes looking at me through her lashes as she sucked; squeezing my other boob with her hand. She let me go with a wet pop and smiled at me as she shifted to my other boob.

I arched my back when she took my left nipple in her mouth, and tangled my left hand in her hair as my other one went in mine.

"God, Britt." I breathed, licking my lips as I let my head lay back against the pillow. Brittany pulled back and I pulled her head over mine, crashing our lips together.

"I haven't even touched you really." She giggled, and I smiled at her. "I'm going to now though." She smirked and I bit my lip as I nodded slowly at her. Brittany pecked my lips before kissing down my shaking body, and stopped when she was positioned between my spread legs. "You're so wet, Santana." Brittany husked, rubbing her hands teasingly up and down my thighs.

I groaned and she chuckled before lowering herself. I gasped when she blew lightly at my center, and closed my eyes with anticipation.

"Oh fuck…" I moaned, long and loud, as Brittany ran her tongue flat against my folds. My hands went to her hair and tangled in it while Britt licked my center. "Baby…" I breathed heavily and Brittany grabbed my thighs and licked my folds, making me shudder and moan. I moaned as she sucked on my clit and threw an arm over my eyes. My jaw fell open when she pulled back and blew lightly against me, and my breathing picked up rapidly. She reattached her lips to my clit as she entered inside me with two digits and started pumping. "Fuck." I breathed out and lifted my hips to match her thrusts. I felt Brittany smile against, and curl inside, me. "Close…" I got out quietly, unknowing if Brittany heard me.

She slipped her fingers out from inside me and grabbed my thighs as she licked my folds and slipped her tongue inside. "Dios mio." I whimpered and held my hands over my eyes. She kept her tongue moving in and out and circled my clit with her thumb, sending me over the edge. I cried her name and shuddered as the aftershocks moved through my body. Brittany pulled her tongue from me and reattached her lips around my bundle, as she dipped her two fingers inside me. My eye widened when she started pumping again, and I let a guttural moan from my throat as I rolled my hips and grabbed a fist full of the blonde's hair, holding her in place. "Fuck Brittany….Mmm." I licked my lips and dropped my mouth open, arching far off the bed as my second orgasm rushed through my body, harder than the first.

I screamed in pleasure as Brittany added a third finger and squeezed my left breast as she kept sucking my clit. My sensitivity very high and making me squirm and try to close my legs as Brittany continued to lick and suck.

"Come for me San; one more." Brittany husked, looking me in the eye, before returning to my sensitive center, and I found it to be undeniably the sexiest thing I've ever witnessed. I sucked in a sharp breath as I felt my third wave of ecstasy coming close and bit my lip as my body shook. Brittany kissed her way back up my body and I pushed the heels of my palms against my eyes.

Brittany giggled and pulled my hands from my face so she could press her lips to mine. I slipped my tongue in her mouth soon after and only pulled back when we needed air. Brittany fluttered her eyes open and smirked at me as she brought her fingers to her lips and sucked on them, moaning. I stared at her in awe and she winked at me before laying beside me.

"You're so amazing, Britt." I told her, swallowing as I caught my breath. She giggled and ran her finger up and down my stomach as she smiled at me.

"Was it good?"

"Good? Baby that was…nothing can even _compare_ to that. I've never come that hard before; not even close." I told her and watched her hand move over my skin. We listened to our breathing for a few seconds before I actually got my breath back and straddled her waist; smiling at her wide eyes.

"Your turn." I told her and she licked her lips as I leant down and captured her lips in a kiss. She smiled against my lips and held my lip between her teeth as I pulled back. "Ready?" I asked with a smile. She nodded quickly and I giggled at her eagerness. "Okay," I lowered myself down her body. I smiled slyly at her as I cupped her breasts and squeezed. She arched into my touch and let out short breaths. A moan left her throat when I wrapped my lips around her left nipple, and she tangled her hand in my hair, holding me against her chest.

"Fuck San…" she breathed out and whimpered when I moved to her other breast. My hand trailed up her side, and I knead her left breast as I sucked on her right. She arched her back and looked down at me with dark eyes as I finished sucking and circling the hard nipple with my tongue, as I squeezed her left. I kissed both her breasts and she pulled me up to kiss her lips as she rocked into me. "Please" she whispered our foreheads together. I nodded and pecked her lips once more before leaving wet kisses down her body.

I kissed the inside of both her thighs and looked up through my lashes at Brittany, as I placed a kiss directly on her center. "Fuck…" she gasped and I smiled, letting myself run my tongue through her folds.

_Holy fuck did she taste amazing_, I thought. Her legs quivered as I licked her folds and I held them down against the bed. I sucked on her clit and she let out a strangled moan.

I gently took her bundle between my teeth, and flicked my tongue over the tip, making her writhe beneath me.

"I-I'm close" she got out and I pulled back, running my two fingers through her folds before I slipped inside her. I pumped my fingers and curled inside her smiling as she rolled her hips with me. "Ugh… so… _God_!" I watched as she grabbed at the blanket, and threw her head back as she clenched around me. "Santana…" she moaned loudly and I helped her ride out her orgasm. She let out heavy breaths as I continued to pump my fingers inside, wanting to make her feel as good as she made me feel, and dipped my head back down, sucking on her clit as I continued to pump. I looked at her through my lashes; her eyes wide and lips parted as she let out moans and jagged breaths.

"Correte para mi, hermosa." I breathed against her clit, pumping in and out quickly. Brittany clamped her eyes shut and tilted her head back, pulling on the beds blanket as she panted and moaned.

"Mmm _fu-uck_…" she groaned, letting go of the blanket with one hand to run it through her hair as she rolled her hips against my hand. I kept my fingers moving as I moved up her body and kissed her lips. "Hmm…" she hummed, bringing her arms around my neck. Our tongues battled for dominance and eventually slowed before we broke for air. I stared down at Brittany, panting, as she held onto me as she tightened for the second time around my fingers. "Dejar ir, Britt." I whispered and she stared at me with her lips parted. I curled my fingers and Brittany's jaw dropped, her eyes widening as she tightened her hold around my neck, pulling me closer to her as she came.

"San…" she moaned loudly in pleasure as she clenched and unclenched around my fingers. Her body shook with aftershocks as I helped her ride out her orgasm, slipping my fingers from inside her and bringing them to my lips. I moaned at the taste and fluttered my eyes open as Brittany lifted her head and slipped her tongue into my mouth.

I held my hands against the pillow on each side of her head as we kissed, our head tilting to the sides to deepen it.

* * *

"That was…the _sexiest_ thing I-I've ever…just wow." Brittany chuckled breathlessly when I pulled back from her lips. I smiled down at her shyly and she ran her hands down my arms and back up to cup my cheeks.

"Are you sure?" I asked nervously, "Because I didn't really know what I was doing…" I admitted and Brittany shook her head with a smile.

"You were perfect. That was honestly the best experience I've ever had…_sexually_." She giggled and I beamed at her, crashing our lips together as I hovered over her.

Her hands wondered over my body as I caressed her tongue with mine, and she smacked my ass playfully, making me yelp and smile against her lips. She squeezed and smacked my ass a couple more times, before we were giggling against each other's lips.

"Britt..." I half yelped, half moaned when she dragged her nails up from my ass to my lower back. Brittany opened her eyes and smirked at me.

"You want to go again?" she asked and I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"That's not what I was going for but I can go again." I nodded and Brittany beamed as she wrapped her arms around me and flipped us over in one fluid movement. I stared up at her with lust and she trailed her finger teasingly down the valley of my breasts.

"Ready for round two?"

"Oh yeah." I breathed and Brittany smirked as she leant down.

* * *

**A/N: Finally right?! So some more Brittanie, plus Brittana finally went the distance. **

**Translations (google translate)...**  
**-Correte para mi, hermosa: Cum for me, beautiful**  
**-Dejar ir, Britt: Let go, Britt**

**Once agin, just wanted to give you guys this because you're all kinds of awesome, and I came to the conclusion I won't be posting until Wednesday the 19 at the earliest. **

**R&R, Follow, Favorite please!**

**Oh and Brittany dancing to OMG in this chap...I picture her and her dancers like in this video, watch?v=aYSZxFEwds4 All rights for this vid totally go to Jasmine Meakin (She's so good!) Check it out.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay! So it's time for the update, woooo! Lol, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, I'm glad you all liked it so much. Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I've been pretty stressed but I'm back! And for readers reading You're Safe With Me, I've been working on the next chapter of that one also, so an update should be out really soon; sorry for making you wait. So here is chapter 17, hope you guys like this one. Sorry for any errors or mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any songs in this fic.**

**Naynay1963: Lol, thanks for the review and Britt's 21, Santana's 25 :)**

**Heyalovexo: I try ;) Thank you.**

**Hlnwst: Thanks!**

**Blueskkies: I'm glad :)**

**ChuckleShan (Guest): Thanks for the luck! And yeah she was a bit distracted but Santana will def. have another conversation with Mercedes. A little soon for any ring though ;) Maybe later.**

**Singlevow: Yeah? I hope it was alright and thanks for reading the fic.**

**AndCueLainy: That means a lot, thanks!**

**Luceroadorada: Thank you ;)**

**Duata: Awesome, I ****_so_**** wanna got to Brazil, and thanks for reading it!**

**LaurenKnight13: I'm glad it turned out so well. Britt and Davie have a specail relationship, so I try to make it seem, I'm glad peolpe are liking them.**

**Guest: I know, I feel awful for not updating YSWM, I blame the writers block. Thanks for the review!**

**Channy2425: I'm glad, thanks.**

**-B xo**

**Read On!**

* * *

**Friday, July 27****th****, 2012**:

I fluttered my eyes open as I let out a small yawn and went to stretch, only to be held from doing so from behind. I looked over my shoulder slowly and smiled fondly at Brittany's content expression as she slept. The blonde was acting as the big spoon at the moment, her arms wrapped around my mid section as we molded together.

I slowly, careful not to wake the girl, shifted so I was facing the blonde, and held my head up with one hand while my other lightly brushed up and down her arm. My mind went back to last night and how utterly amazing it was being with Brittany. She was gentle and loving…perfect. I smiled faintly and ran my eyes over the blondes angelic features. My hand lifted from her arm and I ran my finger slowly down her hairline, cheek, jaw, before I pulled back when she scrunched her nose. I bit my lip in amusement and waited until she relaxed and ran my finger down her nose and my thumb over her bottom lip, cupping her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and rubbed my thumb over her cheek, as I smiled at her.

"Hey…" I greeted shyly. Brittany blinked and smiled at me as she pulled me closer and buried her head in the crook of my neck.

"Morning." Came her muffled reply. I chuckled and draped my arm over her side. She smiled against my skin and started placing kisses to my neck.

"Brittany." I giggled, "Stop it!" I squealed when she nipped at my skin. Brittany giggled into my neck and pulled back kissing my lips quickly as she smiled warmly at me.

"Are you still sore?" she asked with a smirk and I groaned, turning my face into her pillow and making her laugh.

"I wasn't sore, I was…a little achy." I corrected, peeking at her. "It's your fault."

"Uh no, you were struggling while I had you pinned." She smirked, tickling my side. I batted her hand away and shuffled closer to her to rest my head on her chest. "Besides, it was fun. Like a little wrestle match."

"Pfft, you weirdo." I snorted in amusement. "But…" I trailed off, running my hand over her stomach and began walking my two fingers towards her bare chest. "It was so worth the work out." I husked, brushing my first finger lightly over her right nipple. Brittany smiled mischievously at me and I smirked, gently pushing her flat on the bed and straddled her hips.

"Aren't you too tired for round 4?" she teased and I rolled my eyes with a smirk as I leant down and captured her lips.

* * *

"Fuck…" Brittany breathed as I crawled up her body. I giggled with a smirk at her heavy breathing and dropped on the bed beside her, watching her regain her breath. "Either you've so been with a girl before me, or you're just like…a sex _goddess_." I let out a laugh and Brittany smiled breathlessly, basking in her post orgasm high.

"Call me a sex goddess then, because you're my first take at lady sex." I winked and Brittany let out a deep breath with her eyes closed and lips in a soft smile. "And you thought _I_ couldn't handle round 4." I scoffed playfully, running my hand, that wasn't holding me up, through my hair as I looked at the blonde.

"Just give me a minute…or two." She chuckled and I shrugged with a smile. "Okay." She nodded after a moment and let out a sigh as she sat up in the bed. I watched the blankets fall to her lap, revealing her naked torso and pulled my bottom lip between my teeth as I stared with appreciation. Brittany laughed lightly and I glanced at her eyes, smiling sheepishly at her catching my stare. "How about you take a shower while I make us breakfast?" Brittany suggested with a tilt of her head.

"How about _we_ shower _together_ and _then_ make breakfast."

"San, I'm not going to be able to stand by the time we get out." She laughed and I joined in, nodding. "Get your sweet ass up and in that bathroom so I can cook for my girl."

"I like that."

"What?"

"Calling me your girl." I told her and she smiled before pecking my lips. "Nooo." I whined, reaching out for her as she pulled back, making her chuckle.

"Come on, San." Brittany smiled and got out of bed. She stretched her arms above her head and I arched a brow as I tilted mine taking her in, in all her glory. Brittany looked back at me and shook her head in amusement before grabbing some clothes from her dresser and going to the bathroom.

"I thought you didn't want to join me?" I asked with a smirk and Brittany shrugged.

"I was going to wait until after you showered but seeing as you're not moving I'll just take mine now."

"Ugh, Brittany!" I groaned, dropping down on the mattress as Brittany went into the bathroom.

* * *

I got out of the shower after washing my body and hair, and dried myself before wrapping the towel around my body and leaving the bathroom. I went to my the drawer of Brittany's dresser that held my own clothing and grabbed a simple pair of light blue skinny jeans, plus a black bra and panties. I put my panties and bra on before putting the towel in Brittany's hamper, and slipped on my jeans.

"_What are you doing here_?!"

I looked towards the bedroom door in confusion at Brittany's squeaked voice and furrowed my brows. I walked slowly over to the door and leant against the frame as I listened to hushed voices coming from down stairs.

"_I told you, you can't just come over and walk into my house_." Brittany hushed and I strained my ears to hear better.

"_Brittany_…"

"_ I have company_."

"_Oh really! Whom, may I ask_?" came a female voice.

"_Doesn't…no you can't go up there_!" I backed away from the door quickly at hearing quickened footsteps coming up the stairs and went back to Brittany's dresser, pulling out her blue UCLA sweater with the letters in cursive yellow printing on the chest. I pulled it over my head and was tying my hair in a ponytail just as Brittany came in her room and closed the door behind her. "Hey…" she breathed heavily.

I arched a brow at her with a small smile and replied with the same greeting.

"What's going on?" I asked. Brittany looked at the door and shook her head before taking a breath. "Britt…?" I asked quietly, moving towards her. She sucked on her lower lip and gave me a nervous look before opening her mouth.

"My parents stopped by." We stared at each other for a while before I let out a small laugh at her look.

"You say it like something's wrong with that." I told her and she gave me a pointed look.

"Nothings wrong per say. I just wanted to spend breakfast alone with you after last night." She said, "I love my parents but they always just come over whenever, and I was not expecting them in the least today."

"Brittany, calm down, baby." I chuckled, cupping her cheeks. "We can still have an awesome breakfast with them here." I told her and she pouted.

"They make it their goal in life to embarrass me in front of my friends. And they'll try even harder because you're my girlfriend."

"Well my family did the same to me when we visited. Now you'll see how it felt." I teased and Brittany groaned. "Come, I would love to meet them. Jarrod and Susan, right?"

"Yeah." She smiled sweetly and I chuckled as I took her hand and led her out of the room.

* * *

"I told you we should've called."

"Oh hush, she's our daughter, besides we always do this. It's no big deal."

"You just want to know who she has over."

"And is that so wrong?"

Brittany sent me an 'I told you!' look as we came down the stairs, and held my hand tighter when we walked into the kitchen.

A blonde man and woman looked up from the table and widened their eyes at us before smiling and getting up. Brittany's mother, Susan, came quickly over and clasped her hands in front of her with a beaming smile as she looked at us.

"Oh Brittany she is beautiful." Susan said and I smiled, looking at Brittany as he cheeks turned pinkish. "I'm Susan, Brittany's mother." I took Susan's outstretched hand and shook it politely with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Susan. I'm Santana."

"Oh, I know. You're my favorite young artist." She nodded and I smiled with a thank you. "This is my husband, Jarrod…" she introduced, holding her arm out to Brittany's father as he came over, holding his hand out.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too." I nodded and Brittany glanced around at us all.

"So are you two friends or…"

"No, Mom." Brittany muttered, "San's, my girlfriend." She said with a shy smile and Susan's eyes lit up as she looked adoringly at the two of us.

"I knew it, Honey. Magazines never lie!" Susan said to Jarrod and he shook his head with a small smile. "You two make an adorable couple, by the way."

"Thank you." I chuckled, nudging Brittany when she looked to the ground.

"Oh, don't mind Britty. She thinks we embarrass her."

"You do!"Brittany exclaimed and held her hand out towards her mother, looking at me. "You see this."

"Britt, they're not doing anything."

"You're such a suck up." She whispered to me and I winked before she pouted and went to the stove. "Well, mom, dad, thank you for stopping by but Santana and I are having breakfast before I have a class."

"They can stay, Britt." I told her and she dropped her shoulders as she looked at me. I chuckled and shook my head before turning to her parents. "Can I get you something to drink? Coffee?"

"Oh, coffee would be lovely." Susan nodded and Jarrod mirrored her movements.

"Cool." I smiled and went to Brittany's coffee machine, starting it up before pulling out four coffee mugs. Brittany glanced at me and I gave her a playful wink as I turned the machine on before turning around to face her parents. I smiled gently at them as I leant against the counter and the two returned the gesture.

"So, Santana, you have a son." Susan stated and I nodded, putting my hands in the front pockets of Brittany's sweater.

"I do; Davie." I told them and Susan smiled widely, pulling the chair beside her out and motioning for me to take it. I smiled and walked over, sitting down slowly before crossing my legs.

"Would you mind telling me about him?"

"Not at all!" I chuckled, "Call me biased but he's the perfect little boy."

"Oh nonsense, I always say the same about our children." She smiled and looked to Jarrod. The man nodded in agreement before Susan spoke up. "What's he like?"

"Well he'll be turning seven in November, he's very much into soccer, and recently I've found out he's quite the dancer." I said, looking pointedly at Brittany. She looked over her shoulder with a smirk and I rolled my eyes with a smile as I turned back to her parents.

"What about his father?"

"Mom, I think that's enough." Brittany said, walking to the table and handing Susan and Jarrod their coffee.

"It's fine, Britt." I reassured her and she, with her eyes, asked me if I was sure. I nodded and she let out a breath before nodding.

"I'll grab your coffee."

"Thank you." I smiled faintly, waiting for her to hand me it before taking a breath. "Mark died when I was pregnant. He was in an accident with a drunk driver going home the night we found out." I explained softly, glancing between my girlfriends parents as I lifted my coffee to my lips.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." Susan said, holding her hand over her heart with an apologetic look.

"That must've been extremely difficult for you." Jarrod added and I nodded.

"It was. I was a wreck for a while but I pulled myself together to take care of myself and Davie."

Brittany came and sat down across from her father, at the other end of the table near me, and took a sip of her coffee, giving me a soft smile.

"Only a strong woman could deal with that, Santana." Susan said.

"Thank you, but it wasn't that I was strong. It was more that I forced myself. Mark was the strong one, he always took care of me and so I had to take on his role for both myself and the baby. It was easier having my family and friends; everyone was so supportive and helpful. I wouldn't have made it without any of them." I admitted with a shaky breath. Brittany squeezed my hand before getting up and going to the stove, her mother doing the same.

I watched them with a small smile before turning and catching Jarrod looking at me.

"Would you mind stepping out with me, Santana?" he asked and I took a breath as I nodded, lifting my coffee with me as I stood up and followed Jarrod out to the small backyard.

* * *

"I'm guessing this is going to be that talk you give to whoever is with your daughter?" I asked with a chuckle and Jarrod smiled as he nodded, putting his one hand in his pocket as he holds his other around his coffee mug.

"Brittany is my second child, my first daughter so we have a special relationship I'd like to think."

"Of course"

"I don't want her to get hurt. Now before you tell me you won't and that you care about her, just let me finish okay?" I nodded, crossing my arms over my chest and watched him. "You're a very successful woman, Santana, I'm sure you could be with whoever you choose and you picked Brittany. I can see that she cares deeply for you, but as a father I can't help but worry about how she's going to react about being in the spotlight by default because you two are a couple." He says, running a hand through his short hair.

"Brittany's been in the spotlight since we met. Random articles started coming out about us being together even though we had just met and she took it pretty well I think." I told him with a shrug, "And I am successful and yes I may be able to pick whoever I want to be with, but I want Brittany. I've wanted Brittany since I first saw her, only it may have took a while for me to realize it. I think you should know too that Brittany was the one to make the first advancement; I'm glad because I don't know if we'd be together now or if I'd still be with my ex. I would hope that it's the first."

"I'm glad to hear all that but…I want to know you're serious about her. I want to know that you'll take care of her and be there when she needs you. You have a son and that's your main priority so I guess I just want to know where Brittany will stand when time goes on. What it's going to be like for you both in a month from now."

"Davie will always be my first priority." I said with a nod. "But Brittany is right there next in line." I added, looking up at her father. "Brittany is so special to me for so many reasons. She made me realize that I never really loved my ex boyfriend just by the way I felt whenever I was with her; I never felt a fraction with Sam than what I did, do, with Britt. She's amazing with Davie and he loves her. That tells me right there that she's someone I need in my life. Davie doesn't trust or grow close with people quickly but yet he took an instant liking to Brittany and now the two are basically joined at the hip." I chuckled and noticed Jarrod's lips turn slightly into a smile.

"She…she makes me feel safe. I know that I can give myself to her and that she'll do everything to make sure that nothing bad happens to me; or to Davie." I admit, smiling to myself. "When Mark died I didn't let anyone in until Sam and even then it was like I was pushed towards dating him. But with Brittany…she makes me feel how Mark made me feel; if not more. I loved Mark with everything I had, and now the love I held for him, I'll always love him but Brittany…I'm falling in love with her." I said shaking my head.

I looked at Jarrod and he was smiling softly, nodding.

"It's crazy that we've only known each other for three months but I am. I'm falling for her hard and fast and I couldn't not if I tried. She's my best friend and I want her in my life for a long time. I want her in mine, _and_ Davie's lives so you don't have to be worried about where my head will be in a month. I won't be changing my mind any time soon."

"Well…" Jarrod started, nodding his head as he walked towards me. He stopped beside me and smiled warmly. "I believe you, and I trust you, Santana." He said, putting his hand on my shoulder before going back into Brittany's condo. I smiled at the grass and looked around, my heart feeling warm and doubled in size at finally admitting everything to someone. I glanced over my shoulder at hearing my name and smiled shyly at Brittany standing in the doorway of the back door with a smile.

"Are you coming in, or staying out here?" she teased and I chuckled, walking up to her. She watched me closely with an arched brow as I looked behind her for her parents before cupping her cheek with my free hand and pressing a loving kiss to her lips. She moved hers slowly with mine, and I smiled into the kiss, widening my smile when she slipped her tongue into my mouth.

I pulled back after a few more seconds and Brittany fluttered her eyes open, smiling shyly at me.

"What was that for?" she asked quietly as I ran my hand over her cheek.

"I…" I started and paused, looking down before shaking my head and looking back up at her. "I just wanted to kiss you, that's all." I said and she flicked her eyes between mine before nodding. She motioned for me to come back in and I nodded, watching her as I closed the door behind me with a sigh.

* * *

The four of us were sitting in the kitchen eating the breakfast Brittany made; eggs, bacon, toast, and cut fruits. We talked about Brittany's dancing, my music, Davie, Jarrod and Susan's evening with their friends a few nights ago, and were now on the subject of family.

"So tell us, Santana." Susan said, holding her hands around her glass of iced tea. I looked away from Brittany and to her mother with a smile, nodding my head for her to go on. "When is Brittany going to meet your family?"

"Oh, she already has." I smirked, letting out a chuckle at Susan and Jarrod's wide eyed look directed at their daughter.

"When was this, Brittany?" Susan asked with a smile forming. Brittany groaned and glanced at me with a smile, shrugging at her parents.

"Last weekend; we left Friday and came back Sunday afternoon."

"And you didn't tell us!?"

"No, I didn't think I needed to, Mom. I am an adult." Brittany said with a smile and an eye roll. Her father and I chuckled and Brittany looked at me. "It was amazing though."

"It was." I nodded. "Everyone loved her."

"Who did you all meet?"

"Oh you know." Brittany waved off and I shook my head at her in amusement. "I met her parents obviously, her brother and sister in law, niece and nephew, grandparents, her 16 aunts and uncles, and all her cousins." She said in a breath and I looked at her fondly before looking at her parents, looking between us with huge eyes.

"How big is your family, dear?" Susan asked with a chuckle.

"In total there are 50 of us."

"Oh my…and all of you were together for a weekend?"

"Mhm."

"Where was this?" Jarrod asked.

"Santa Barbra."

"You went to Santa Barbra without telling me?" Susan asked Brittany with a gasp and I chuckled quietly, lifting my glass of water to my lips. Brittany shook her head and reached for her water, frowning at the empty glass.

"San…"

"Yeah, yeah." I chuckled, getting up. Brittany smiled sweetly at me and I held back from leaning down and kissing her as I took her glass and went to fill it up. I pulled the glass from the fridge after it filled the thing with water and paused at faintly hearing my ring tone from my clutch by the front door. I walked to the table and handed Brittany her drink. "I'll be right back." I told them before going to my purse and pulling out my phone. I looked back at the Pierces in the kitchen after seeing Mercedes' name on my screen and flicked my finger across the screen as I went upstairs to Brittany's room. "Hello?"

"_I want to apologize_." She sighed and I arched a brow as I went and sat on the blonde's bed. "_I know I've been a complete bitch and I crossed the line with what I said about Sam and other guys, and I'm sorry."_

"Well I'm glad you're apologizing but something tells me you're only doing it now because you know that Brittany is actually my girlfriend." I said, waiting for her reply.

"_Of course it's going to seem like that now, but I really am sorry. I knew the second I said what I did that it was wrong but I couldn't take it back because it was already said. Nothing would've changed that, Santana._" Mercedes said and I nodded slowly.

"So what's your reason for pissing me off the second time around?"

"_You and I are the same. We're both stubborn as hell and don't back down even if we're wrong_."

"See no that's where _you're_ wrong." I said, "First off I would never tell someone that they should get back with an ex or find someone just for publicity, and second if I knew I was in the wrong I would do something about it."

"_I was just doing my job. I know that you're strong and you were right about your fans and forgetting them if they don't support you but it's my job as your agent to try and make sure you don't have to put up with any of that. That's the only reason I ever suggested that_."

"I understand that but you went one step further with saying I should basically stay away from Brittany."

"_I never_…"

"Technically you did in different wording, and at that point we were going on dates and I really liked her. So hearing you, one of my best friends saying that, what am I supposed to think? I know you're my agent but friendship comes before work, Mercedes. Plus what you said was exactly what Sam tried forbidding me to do before I dumped his ass." I reminded with a clenched jaw. _Idiot trout mouth_, I thought with an eye roll.

"_I know! Look, you're not firing me and I'm not quitting. I apologized and I know you already forgave me, if not then you will because that's just how close we are. I'm not letting my stupidity ruin my career or my friendship, okay?_"

"You probably shouldn't be tellinh things to me, Wheezy." I said with a smirk, looking at my nails. "_I_ hired _you _not the other way around."

"_Shut up, bitch_." I chuckled and rolled my eyes, knowing Mercedes was smiling on the other end of the line. "_You do know that I'm happy for you though, right_?"

"Yeah…I kinda knew that even when you would avoid looking at us at dinner." I said nodding.

"_And you know that _I_ know you wouldn't actually fire me_." There was the smirk in her tone.

"It would depend on my mood." I teased and Mercedes laughed.

"_Are we good_?" she asked hesitantly over the phone and I sighed.

"We're good, Wheezy." I replied.

"_Thank God_."

"Yes well I have to go; Britt's parents are here and I excused myself form them to take this call."

"_Oh, okay, say hi to Brittany for me. Tell her I'm sorry too_."

"Will do; later." I said before hanging up and pushing off the bed to go downstairs.

* * *

Brittany, myself and her mother were sitting on the blondes couch as her father occupied the chair to the right as we all talked. It was around 12 already and Brittany had her class at 1.

"Well we should get going, Honey. Britt does have to work." Jarrod said, standing up and holding his arms out for his daughter. Brittany chuckled and stood up, giving her dad a big hug as her mother stood up beside me.

"Come here, Santana." Susan chuckled and I smiled, standing up and giving her a hug.

"I was amazing to meet you two." I told them honestly, pulling back from the hug and smiling as Jarrod pulled me into him.

"We'll see each other again soon." Susan said as Jarrod let me go and went to his wife, holding Brittany against her. "Maybe next time with Davie and your parents."

"I'd love that." I nodded as Jarrod led his wife to the door, following Brittany. Brittany said a quick and quiet goodbye to her parents and blew them a kiss before shutting the door and letting out a sigh before turning to me with a smile. "What?" I asked with a smirk and she walked up to me and scooped me in her arms bridal style, making me giggle into her neck. "Britt, put me down!"

"Fine." She said and dropped me carefully onto her long couch before laying on top of me with a smirk as she came down.

"Your family is amazing, Britt."

"That's just my parents, San, everyone else is nuts." She chuckled, looking at me as I played with her hair. I smiled shyly at her and she ran her fingers over my wrist before linking our fingers together, holding them over the couch. "What were you and my dad talking about?"

"Oh you know, the same thing you talked to my dad about probably."

"He threatened you?" she asked with wide eyes and I widened mine in return. "I'm kidding." She laughed quietly, smiling at my narrowed eyes.

"Don't do that." I said, tugging lightly on a strand of hair.

"Ow, Jesus, Santana." She said, looking at me with narrowed eyes. I stuck my tongue out and she snapped at me playfully. "Seriously though, what did he say?"

"He just wanted to make sure I was serious about you and wanted to know where we're going to be in a month or so from now; that this isn't just some short term thing." I explained and she nodded.

"What'd you say?" she smirked and I groaned dramatically.

"I don't want to repeat everything." I told her, looking at her eyes, "It's all mushy and corny."

"I love mushy and corny." She smiled and let go of my hand, shifting until her body was between my legs and her hands were over my stomach right below my chest; chin resting on them. "What'd you say?"

"Ugh, Britt!"

"San, just tell me. Or no kisses."

"I'll get those kisses anyway. You and me both know you can't hold back."

"Wanna take that chance?"

"No." I mumbled and she smirked in victory making me huff. "Fine, but not teasing me."

"I won't." she said with a shake of her head, waiting.

"I just told him that you know…I'm serious about you too and that he doesn't have to worry about where we'll be in a month from now because I…" I paused, chewing my bottom lip nervously.

_Is it too soon_, I asked myself. I don't remember saying I love you to Mark or Sam until at least three months of being a couple. Then again I didn't really love Sam in the first place. Brittany tapped her finger against me and I blinked, shaking my head getting out of my trance.

"You…?"

"I uh…I-I'm falling for you." I said quietly, not looking at the blonde. I glanced at her quickly and she had her eyes down cast as she nodded her head slightly with her lips turned upwards a tiny bit. "It's too soon, I know. Forget that I…"

"I'm falling for you too, San." She said cutting me off and I looked at her carefully. "I'm pretty sure I fell for you the first time I heard your voice on the radio, and when I saw you in the dance studio. My heart wouldn't stop racing and I'm sure you remember me looking like an idiot dropping my bag." She chuckled shyly.

My eyes closed somehow and I shook my head before opening them and smiling faintly at the girl.

"You're falling for me?" I asked, wanting to make sure I wasn't making this up and Brittany nodded with a smile, moving her hands and crawling higher until her face was above mine.

"Hard and fast." I smirked at her and she rolled her eyes with a smile. "Get your mind out of the gutter." I let out a chuckle and Brittany ran her finger lightly over my bottom lip. "And you're sure you're falling for me?"

"Of course I'm sure. If I wasn't why would I tell your father or my family?"

"You told my dad you're falling for me?" she asked in surprise.

"I might've…"

"And your family; when?" with a beaming smile.

"Never mind that."

"San…!" she whined. I shook my head and she huffed, glaring at me playfully. I chuckled at the look and cupped Brittany's cheeks, tucking some hair behind her right ear watching her eyes soften.

"Can I kiss you now?" the words left my lips quietly as I glanced to hers and Brittany nodded, looking at my mouth before back to my eyes as she leant down; meeting me halfway.

* * *

5:20pm and Davie and I were in the kitchen making dinner. Well, I was making dinner as Davie watched with wide eyes. I glanced, from dicing onions, up at him and chuckled quietly as he watched my hands, holding his chin in his own. He flicked his eyes up to mine and smiled before pointing to how I quickly and smoothly cut the vegetable.

"How do you do that?" he asked and I smiled.

"When I was your age, Abuela started making me join her in the kitchen while she cooked supper so I could learn for when I was older and had my own children." I explained, and stopped cutting to bop his nose playfully. "So I could cook for you." I smiled cheekily and Davie giggled, shaking his head.

"Is that why I'm here?"

"Mhm." I nodded and went back to watching my movements. "No son of mine will grow up not knowing how to cook a decent meal for himself. This way when you get married and have babies you can cook for your family."

"My wife can cook." Davie shrugged and I looked at him with my jaw dropped before pointing at him as he smirked. I shook my head at him and he giggled while I dumped the onions in a frying pan to sauté.

"Come here, Mijo." I told him and waited for him to jump off the stool and round the counter. "You can watch the time for me okay?" I asked, sitting him on the island beside the sink. "In five minutes tell remind me of the rice, okay?"

"Okay." He nodded and put his chin in his hands, elbows on his knees as he stared at the timer on the oven. My phone rang and I quickly washed my hands and dried them before pulling my phone from my bra and bringing it to my ear after unlocking the screen.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Sweet Cheeks._"

"Hey, Holly." I chuckled and set my phone on speaker before putting it down on the counter. "What's up?"

"_Have you talked to Brittany about featuring in your video_?"

"I haven't yet no." I informed her.

"_Well what's with the wait? Mercedes and I talked and we're hoping to start the video mid August, and have it complete and out before September_."

"I'll talk to her." I nodded and Holly was quiet. "You still there?"

"_Oh, you didn't mean right now? I just assumed she was there with you_." I rolled my eyes with a small smile at the smirk in her voice and cleared my throat.

"No she's not with me right now."

"_I thought you two were doing the dirt_…" I quickly grabbed my phone, taking it off speaker and glanced at Davie, arching a brow at me. "_Don't tell me you haven't hit_…"

"Okay, Holly! I'll talk to her and text you when she gives me an answer."

"_Awesome, later_!"

"Yeah, bye." I mumbled and hung up, placing my phone down.

"It's over!" Davie exclaimed, pointing to the time, and I looked over my shoulder to see it had indeed been five minutes.

"Good job, Mijo."

"Can I watch TV now?" he asked with a pout and I chuckled as I shook my head.

"No, it's ready so you can watch TV for a while after we eat." Davie groaned dramatically and I shook my head, helping him down from the counter before grabbing two plates and dishing up our food.

* * *

"Buenos noches, Mami…"Davie yawned, rolling over in his bed as I smiled at him and turned off his lights.

"Night, Mijo. Love you, baby." I said quietly and closed his door slowly after hearing his reply. I stretched my arms over my head as I yawned and dropped them to my sides as I went to the kitchen and made sure all the food was put away before finishing the dinner dishes.

Today was actually really tiring. Meeting Britt's parents, the talk with her father, Mercedes, and it was just one of those days where you seemed to be exhausted by the end. It was a good day though. I wiped down the counters and hung the dish cloth over the sink before turning the lights off and making sure the front door was locked; then I went to my room.

"Oh thank you god." I whispered, walking towards my bed. I flopped down on it, face against my pillows and hummed contently. I shifted in the bed until I had my covers over my body, and pulled my phone from my bra, leaving it on my lap as I sat straight and slipped my bra off under my shirt. I tossed it towards my hamper and dropped back to the bed as I glanced at the time.

9:48pm. _How the hell am I tired at 9:48pm_. I groaned, thinking I was getting old already, and stared at my phone. My mind drifted to Brittany and how I wanted her here with me, laying beside me with her arms around me; our legs tangled together. I smiled at the thought and slid my finger over my screen, going to messages and my chat with Brittany.

I hovered my fingers over my phone and widened my eyes before smiling when a message from Brittany popped up.

**New Message: Britt-Britt**

**I'm bored :(**

**Compose Message To: Britt-Britt**

**Me too, but I'm tired so it's kind of sucky.**

I let my head hit my pillow and closed my eyes, waiting for my phone to beep, opening my eyes when it did quickly after I sent my text.

**New Message: Britt-Britt**

**Aw my poor baby ;) Why are you so tired?**

I chuckled quietly and exited the chat to phone the girl instead, letting my eyes close once again. She picked up on the first ring.

"_Hi_." She said playfully and I smiled widely, keeping my eyes closed.

"Hey, to answer your question, this day has been quite eventful." I explained and Brittany chuckled.

_"How's that?"_

"Well first I met your lovely parents." I smirked and pictured Brittany rolling her eyes. "Then Mercedes called and we talked about everything, which by the way she wanted me to apologize to you as well. It's just, I don't even know why I'm tired."

"_You're getting old, babe_."

"So mean." I chuckled and Brittany joined me.

"_I'm just kidding, San. You're far from old. It's fine to be tired too, babe, especially when you do what you do for a living_."

"Britt, it's barely 10. When I was in high school this is the time I'd be going out; not going to bed." I told her.

"_It's like that for everyone, and you're a mother so you spend all of your time taking care of a child. You're bound to have days like this where you just want to stay in bed."_

"Mhm, something's missing though."

"_What_…?"

"You." I smiled, holding the phone to my ear. "How am I supposed to sleep when you're twenty minutes away when you should be right beside me, cuddling."

"_I never knew you were into cuddling so much, San. It's so cute_."

"Shut up." I chuckled, turning onto my side, and looking at the empty space beside me. "Seriously though, I want to cuddle."

"_Really_?" She asked and I smiled, nodding my head before realizing she couldn't see me.

"Yes, really. I mean I could probably just fall asleep hearing your voice but it's like so much better with you actually here." I admitted quietly, shyly. Brittany was quiet for a long moment and I frowned at the fact. "Britt…?"

"_Yeah, hold on a second, San."_ I pouted and sighed, drawing my fingers over the empty space of my bed. "_San_…?"

"Yeah, Britt?" I asked.

"_I'm going to hang up now_."

"What, why?" I asked with a sad pout. Brittany chuckled quietly and I smiled faintly at the sound. "Britt…?" I asked, furrowing my brows when she hung up. I groaned and put my phone on my night table after turning over and sat straight up when I heard soft footsteps coming o my room. "Mijo, why are you…?"

"Hey." Brittany whispered, peeking into my room. I smiled widely at her and she chuckled, slipping into my room and closed the door behind her before dropping a small bag by the foot of my bed and climbing up beside me.

"Did you just come from home?" I asked, waiting for her to get under the blankets before snuggling against her. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to her shaking her head.

"I was visiting my friend Sugar when you called. We were supposed to have a 'slumber party' but I told her I that you were being a baby and I had to come here." I gasped in offence and smacked her lightly and she grabbed my hand with a smile.

"You didn't actually say that did you?" I asked and Brittany shook her head laughing quietly.

"Of course not. I told her I wasn't feeling that great and was just going to go home."

"And…?"

"She didn't buy it. She just looked at me with a smirk and told me to say hi to you before throwing my overnight bag at me." Brittany said, running her other hand over my arm draped across her stomach. "So hi."

I giggled against her and she looked down at me with a smile before kissing my forehead and letting her head rest against the pillow.

"Thank you for coming over."

"I love coming over here."

"Why?" I asked teasingly and she turned onto her side so she could face me; our noses less than an inch apart.

"Because you and Davie are here, and right now because I can do this." She whispered and pressed her lips against my own. I smiled into the kiss and cupped the back of the blondes neck, pulling her closer to me to deepen the kiss as she pulled my closer by my waist.

"As much as I love doing this…" I trailed off.

"You're tired." Brittany nodded, resting our foreheads together. I nodded and Brittany sighed lightly. "So am I." I turned over so my back was facing the blonde, and Brittany automatically shuffled forwards, wrapping her arms around me as her front pressed firmly against my back.

"Oh, would you be in my next music video?" I asked through a yawn and felt a kiss against my shoulder.

"I'd love to." Brittany nodded, "Wait…are we going to kiss in this one too?"

"Probably."

"Sweet." I chuckled and Brittany did as well, nuzzling her head into the crook of my neck. "Night, San."

"G'night, Britt." I said softly, letting my eyes flutter closed with a small smile.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo? Good? Crap? Lol, let me know. Next chapter next week! Hope you liked this one.**

-**B**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: *Sings* Update!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and favs aaand follows. It's awesome! I would reply to them but I'm exhausted for some reason... Anyway I appreciate everything and hope you like this next chapter. Oh! And I updated YSWM a few days ago, for everyone waiting for it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any songs used in this fic. **

**I apologize for any errors or mistakes.**

**-B**

* * *

**Thursday, August 9****th****, 2012**:

"I mean…" I started to Quinn, holding my fork out as I shrugged my shoulders. "You'd think I'd perfectly fine meeting her _friends_, seeing as I already met her _parents_, but I'm freaking out, Q!" I whispered in panic. Quinn arched a brow at me, pausing from bouncing Cecilia in her lap, and shook her head at me, sitting the baby down properly on her bum. I took a bite of my salad, swallowing and watched Quinn, sip her water.

"Santana, you're overreacting." Quinn stated and I widened my eyes in disbelief. "Haven't you met any of them before?"

"No! If I had I wouldn't be driving myself crazy right now." I told her, "The only time I've ever seen one of them was like the second time I ran into Britt; at the beach. I caught a glimpse of her friends, I barely remember what they look like. I only know that there's this _really_ short chick." I shrugged and Quinn snorted a short laugh as she brought Cecelia's hand from tugging on her hair.

"Honey, stop." She said, to her daughter and Cece pouted. I smiled at the girl and Quinn rolled her eyes with a smile. "It's just a birthday party, Santana. You'll do fine."

"You are horrible at making me feel better, Quinn." I muttered, taking a drink of my iced tea.

"I find it unbelievable that you haven't met any of her friends and you've been together for almost a month but dated for a while before that. What's with that?"

"I don't know." I shrugged, poking at my food. "When she met you guys it was because of work and because _you're you_ and _needed_ to meet her, but I guess we just never got to meeting her friends."

"Well nevertheless, you'll be fine." Quinn nodded.

"Ugh, I just wish I wasn't a freak. Normal people don't act like this, Q." I told her and Quinn smiled.

"They do when they're about to meet the people who are closest to whomever they love."

"I…uh…it's too soon for that. I know I'm falling for her and I've told her that but…it's only that _beginning_ to love someone feel, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand. You can't love anyone until you've seen their good and bad."

"Brittany doesn't have anything bad about her. She's like…well she's perfect." I chuckled and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you're a love sick puppy alright."

"Shut up." I laughed quietly, shaking my head. Cece looked up from her food and smiled at me. "You're so cute, mi pequeño ángel." I cooed, blowing her a kiss.

"I can't wait until you have another baby." I glanced from Cece to her mother and smiled shyly, shrugging.

"We'll see…"

"Would you?"

"Like…with Britt, you mean?" I asked and Quinn nodded with a curious smile. "I think so…I mean, I think I could see us with a baby but only time will tell." I said quietly, looking at my purse when my phone started to ring. I held a finger up to Quinn and she nodded as I took out my phone and brought it to my ear. "Hey, Britt." I smiled.

"_Hi, San_!" I arched my brow at her sounding out of breath and looked at the time on my phone before bringing it back to my ear.

"Did you just finish your class?"

"_Oh, no, we're taking a break but I just wanted to ask if I could get ready at your place for the party_?"

"Of course, Britt, you don't have to ask."

"_Just wanted to make sure_."

"You're adorable, B."

"_Why thank you, Ms. Lopez. I do believe you're making me blush_." She teased playfully over the phone and I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"Okay, dork, what time should I expect you?"

"_Um…around 5?_"

"Okay." I nodded, "Just come right in, I may be showering so…"

"_Ooh, maybe I'll join you_."

"You'd like that wouldn't…"

"Santana." Quinn interrupted with a knowing look. I averted my eyes sheepishly and cleared my throat with a faint chuckle.

"Yeah, we probably shouldn't be talking about this while I'm in public with Q and Cece." I told the blonde and she chuckled over the line.

"_Okay, then I'll see you at 5_."

"Okay, Britt."

"_Oh and baby, stop stressing about the party. Everyone is going to love you_."

"I don't know…"

"_They'll love you_." She said firmly and I smirked at her tone. "_I have to get back to my class_."

"Alright." I sighed dramatically, earning a giggle from both Brittany and Cece. I winked at the baby and she hid her face in Quinn's neck. "I'll see you then, Britt."

"_Bye, San_!"

"Bye, Brittany." I chuckled and put my phone back in my purse, not able to help the stupid grin on my face. Quinn sat in her seat smirking at me and I rolled my eyes with a smile. "What?"

"Nothing, but I better be named godmother after your guy's baby." She smirked and I shook my head at her.

"Kurt already called it." I shrugged and Quinn widened her eyes. "I'm kidding!" I added quickly with a laugh and she huffed, giving her attention to her baby in her lap.

* * *

"Hey, wait!" I called after Quinn. She, carrying Cecelia, and Davie turned around and Quinn shifted her child in her arms. "Don't let Puck put on any movies over PG-13, please." I begged my best friend and Davie looked sheepishly at me as Quinn nodded with a chuckle.

"I promise. That man already knows what'll happen if Davie and Beth wake up screaming." She said and I nodded.

"Okay…thank you."

"Santana, relax. " Quinn said sternly and I let out a breath. "They're going to love you." I glanced around the hall and nodded, wiping my hands on my jeans nervously.

"Alright. Mijo, be good."

"Si, Mami. I'm always good." He replied with the Lopez smirk.

"Yeah, yeah" I waved him off playfully, before winking at him. "Have fun!" I called and the two nodded. I watched as the three made their way down the hall and closed the door when they turned the corner towards the elevators before looking at the clock in the kitchen and cursing under my breath at the time. About fifteen minutes until Brittany should be here.

I ran to my room and grabbed my gift for Brittany's friend, Mike, and looked at it.

A 'Step-Up' box set. I chewed my lip as I looked it over nervously and whined in frustration as I put it in a small silver gift bag with red tissue paper. If Brittany hadn't told me Mike was a dancer, and her co-worker at the studio, I probably would've went with some expensive leather jacket or a friggin tie. Thank god she "hinted" about the movie box set.

Next, I went to my closet and looked through my outfits, having no idea what to wear.

"God, what's wrong with me?" I grumbled quietly to myself. _Fuck it_, I thought and grabbed a nice pair of dark skinny jeans and a light purple, ruffled top with no sleeves. I looked over th outfit and nodded in approval with a small smile as I lay the clothing on my bed and picked knee high, heeled black boots before heading to the bathroom for my shower.

* * *

My eyes closed as I ran my hands through my hair, lathering it with shampoo, when I faintly heard the bathroom door open. I smiled faintly, turning around to rinse my hair free of the shampoo and wiped my eyes afterwards, sliding the shower door open a tad to see Brittany smiling at me as she stepped out of her jeans.

"Hey, _baby_." I greeted with a sly look. Brittany smiled mischievously as I beckoned her in the shower, and quickly finished stripping her clothing before stepping inside with me. I let out a small grunt when my back pressed up against the cold shower wall, and held the nape of the blonde's neck as I deepened the kiss.

Brittany's hand ran up my body from my waist, grazing my breasts, enticing a quiet moan from my lips before she let them stay pressed against the wall near my head. It's been two weeks since our first time together, two days since the last time we had sex.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed, staring deep into Brittany's sparkling eyes as she pushed her fingers inside me. I whimpered when she pulled out and she smirked mischievously at me before pushing her fingers back in. I tilted my head back as my eyes closed with pleasure, and held my arms around Brittany's neck as she pumped her fingers inside me. "Fuck, Brittany…Faster."

"Faster?" she asked, picking up her speed and I nodded my head, biting down on my lip. My breathing picked up as Brittany's speed did, and I started letting out repeated moans of pleasure as my head dropped to her bare shoulder. "Come for me, San." She whispered, her arm, once holding me up, now cupping my cheek as her body pressed right against me to keep me standing.

I could feel my peak coming closer, quickly, and thanked god that Brittany basically had me pinned, otherwise I'd be collapsing to the floor any second. My eyes widened before they fluttered closed as I let out a long moan when Brittany attached her lips to my neck, sucking on my skin.

"S-so close, Britt…cl-close…" I breathed with shaky breathing. Brittany nipped at my neck the same time she pulled her fingers out before sucking hard and thrusting her fingers in hard and deep. "FUCK!" I screamed, my nails digging into the girl's shoulders as I held on for stability. Brittany chucked against my neck and pulled back, nudging her nose with mine before licking my top lip with a smirk. "God, you're so…ugh!" I groaned and crashed our lips together, sucking on the tip of Brittany's tongue. She moaned loudly and I smiled in victory knowing how much she loves when I do that.

Brittany pulled out and thrust back in two more times, our kissing slowing to more soft, passionate kisses, when I felt my coil snap and my climax hit me hard. I moaned loudly as I held Brittany's bottom lip between my teeth, and Brittany kept pumping her fingers, helping me ride out my orgasm.

"Mmm…" I hummed as Brittany pecked my lips twice before resting her forehead against mine, removing her fingers from inside me. I licked my lips as I fluttered my eyes open and smiled sweetly at Brittany, running my hand through her wet hair.

"Hi." She smiled bashfully, and I giggled, kissing her lips quickly before flipping our positions. She let out a squeal and I gave her a playful look as I kissed both her breasts and got to my knees. "San…" she trailed off, running her hand through my hair as I ran my hands up and down her thighs.

"Hmm?"

"You don't have to, baby."

"Do you want me to?" I asked, glancing at her through my lashes. Brittany took a breath before nodding and I smirked as my hands went to the backs of her thighs. "And I want to, too."

"Okay." She breathed and I grinned widely at her before guiding her left leg over my shoulder. I blew lightly against her clit and giggled when she shivered, before wrapping my lips around her small bud and sucking. "Ooh God…" she moaned loudly and I looked up at her through my lashes, smirking against her at how her head was tilted back against the shower wall. I kept sucking as I ran my eyes down her wet body and held her hips. I shifted, bringing Brittany's hips further from the wall and ran my tongue through her folds, slowly, before pushing my tongue inside her.

I moaned at her taste and her grip on my hair tightened. I groaned at the periodic pain before focusing on making Brittany feel good. I pushed my tongue as far in as I could before pulling it back into my mouth and humming while I brought my two fingers to her center. I ran my fingers through her folds, watching her bite her lip in anticipation, and pushed the tip of my one finger inside before sliding the two in all the way.

"Santana…" she panted as I pumped my fingers in and out of her, "B-baby, I'm gonna…"

"You're gonna what, Britt." I asked, pressing a kiss to her thigh as I continued moving my hand. She whimpered as she let out moans and I took her nub into my mouth, sucking as I pumped in and out of her quickly.

"SANTANA!" she screamed, digging her nails into my head as she came. I pulled out of her and slowly removed her leg from over my shoulder, getting back to my feet before being pulled into a heated kiss. The water in the shower was basically cold now, and pouring down on us, cooling our bodies from how hot we were.

Brittany broke the kiss and let out a beautiful chuckle as she ran her hands from my cheeks to my shoulders. "We're supposed to be getting clean."

"We did." I nodded before smiling slyly, "We just did it while getting a little dirty at the same time. Personally I think we deserve some kind of prize."

"You're such a dork."

"But you love it." I said, smiling warmly at her.

"I do." She nodded and her eyes softened; her right hand coming up to cut my cheek. I leant into her touch and she smiled faintly.

"Turn around, B." I told her softly and she looked at me before doing as I said. I squirted some shampoo in my hand before washing her hair, massaging her scalp and chuckling when she hummed in content.

* * *

"Is this too _little_, or too _much_?" I asked, turning to face Brittany after fixing my purple top. We got out of the shower a while ago and I had straightened my hair before curling it slightly for perfect waves. My makeup was simple but nice and went well with my outfit.

"You look _perfect_, Santana. Don't worry so much." Brittany said and I looked up from my heels to her. I ran my eyes down her body and held my lip between my teeth as I came back up, seeing her smiling in amusement. Now _Brittany_…_she_ looked perfect. A cute, sexy, pink dress that came down to above her knees hugged her body perfectly, and made her ass and legs look _phenomenal_. "You're staring, babe."

"Well yeah, have you seen you?" I asked with a playful smirk, walking over to her. She quickly flicked her eyes down and up my body before turning back to my length mirror and putting in her earrings. Her hair fell straight on her shoulders and she had nude heels on. I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind, watching as she put her earrings in and rested my chin on her shoulder when she looked over her dress. "You look gorgeous." I told her honestly and her eyes met mine in the mirror.

"You're my girlfriend. You have to say that." She teased and I shook my head.

"I'm not just saying that; I'm being completely honest." I said and she smiled shyly, tucking hair behind her ear as she looked down.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome." I whispered and kissed her bare shoulder before stepping away from her towards Mike's gift. "Um…are you positive he'll like this?"

"Yes, Santana." Brittany chuckled, and grabbed her purse. "_I_ was going to originally give that to him but you were driving yourself crazy. He'll love it."

"What if someone else gives it to him?"

"They won't." she shook her head as we walked out of my bedroom. "Whenever we have parties for birthdays, everyone picks what they want to get the person so we don't have doubles. No one else is getting that."

"What'd you get him?"

"He's been going on about these stupid new shoes, so I got him those. It's a good thing too because his shoes for the studio are like…seriously destroyed." She chuckled as I locked the door behind us. I smiled and laced our fingers together, looking at Brittany with a shy look. "You're cute."

"Yeah, I know." I sighed and Brittany laughed, squeezing my hand and making me smile.

* * *

We pulled to a red light in Brittany's red 2013 Jeep Wrangler, and I looked up from her hand in my lap, palm up from me drawing on her hand with my finger. We've been in the vehicle for less than twenty minutes and with each minute I start to feel my nerves come back.

"San…loosen up, Hon."

I snapped my eyes to Brittany at the term of endearment and smiled before widening my eyes and loosening my hand around hers.

"Sorry…" I mumbled and Brittany gave me a quick arch of her brow.

"Are you okay? As much as I'd love for you to meet everyone, if you're not comfortable with it we can go back."

"No!" I said quickly, shaking my head. "No, I want to meet your friends; I'm just…what if they hate me?" I asked. "I know you say they won't but I can't help but wonder about it."

"Hey, first of all everyone's dying to meet you because well, hello you're Santana Lopez. Second, I know them and I know they'll take to you immediately." Brittany said, pulling to the curb of a bungalow before turning the car off and shifting to face me more. "And lastly… they know how much you mean to me, and if I mean anything to them they'll give you a fair shot before they decide how they feel about you."

"What if they don't like me though?" I asked quietly. I don't want anything to come between Brittany and I. I swallowed nervously, and looked at the blonde.

Brittany shook her head faintly and gave me a small smile.

"Santana, listen to me. I'm guessing you're thinking that if they don't like you that that'll come between us but…Hey…" she called lightly, cupping my cheek. "Nothing will come between us. Ultimately our relationship is between you and me. And guess what, you're not getting rid of me anytime soon." She teased, making my nerves dissipate with her smile.

"I really, _really_ like you." I said quietly and Brittany smiled shyly before I leant in and gave her a soft kiss. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Just being you. You always know what to say." I explained. Brittany looked at me and I smiled faintly before looking at her lips as she leant in slowly.

"_Brittany_!"

"Ugh…" Brittany groaned quietly, making me chuckle. She looked passed me and lifted her hand to wave to one of her friends before looking at me in question. "Ready?"

I nodded and Brittany waited a second before getting out and coming around to open the door for me. I smiled sweetly at her and took her hand, letting her help me down before grabbing Mike's gift and waiting for Brittany to grab hers. She took my hand and led me towards the house as I followed behind her, nervously looking over her shoulder.

* * *

"_Finally_, you're here!" I winced a bit at the light brunettes high pitch voice and pouted when Brittany's hand left mine because of the hug she was pulled into.

"Hey, Sugar." Brittany chuckled and pulled back, smiling at me. The girl, Sugar, looked me over before looking at Brittany with a knowing smirk. "This is Santana. San, this is my friend Sugar Motta."

"Nice to meet you." I nodded, and Sugar let out a giggle, making me furrow my brows in confusion and look to Brittany. She shrugged and we looked back to Sugar. Who names their kid Sugar in the first place.

"You seem nervous." Sugar stated.

"Oh…um, kinda." I replied awkwardly and smiled faintly in thanks when Brittany took my hand again.

"Well everyone's super cool, and like your biggest fans. I'm like number one by the way. I totally think we should take pics later on." I looked at the girl with an unusual look before nodding slowly. "Awesome! Well come on!" she exclaimed and linked her arm with mine before leading me in the house. I looked back at Brittany, following with an amused look.

Sugar stopped in a living room holding four people, staring at me with wide eyes. She let go of my arm and clapped her hands before giving me a smile and disappearing into another room. Thankfully Brittany came beside me as soon as Sugar left and waved at the group.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, Britt" A freakishly tall boy said as he stood up. I narrowed my eyes at him, something about him familiar and looked to Brittany when she leant to my ear.

"He's the one who hit you with the football."

"Oh really?" I trailed off, looking him up and down. He smiled nervously at me and I held back a chuckle, turning my attention to the short brunette I remembered, coming to the tall boy's side and clinging to his arm.

"This is Finn Hudson, and his girlfriend Rachel Berry." Brittany introduced, pointing to the couple in front of us before nodding to the boy behind them on the sofa with brown hair wearing a green shirt. "That's Rory Flanagan, and Tina, Mike's fiancée." She added gesturing to an Asian girl standing to the side of Rachel. "Guys, this is Santana."

"Hi…" I greeted, waving awkwardly to them all. Finn and Rory smiled, as Rachel and Tina looked me over. I subtly shifted to Brittany and she put her hand on my hip reassuringly. "Um…thanks for…inviting me?"

"Of course, we've wanted to meet you since Brittany stayed with you at the beach." Tina said with a smile. I nodded faintly, not knowing what to say or do, and looked to Brittany. "She was fan-girling the entire night afterwards." She added and I smiled.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, Britt was obsessed." Finn nodded.

"You make me sound like a creepy stalker." Brittany muttered beside me.

"Of course not, Brittany. We totally understand why you were acting that way. If that poster you kept in your room said anything…"

"Poster?" I asked and Brittany's cheeks flushed. "You had a poster of me?"

"_Posters_. Her entire wall senior year was covered. Even her room in her condo but she took them down because, and I quote "Santana would think I'm crazy if she ever saw this."." Tina chucked.

"Aw, Britt." I teased, chuckling when she held her hand up and walked away towards the coffee table where gifts sat on top.

"Well you would've." She said and I smiled with a shrug. Finn and Rachel retook their seats and Tina held her hand out towards the kitchen.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Oh I can get it." I shook my head and Tina smiled.

"You're the guest, Santana. Plus not every day we get a celebrity in here."

"Well get used to it." Brittany said, kissing my cheek before pulling me by the hand towards the kitchen. I smiled to the ground as she led me and giggled with the blonde when we got to the kitchen.

* * *

"See, not so bad." Brittany said quietly, holding her arms around my waist.

"You were right, but they could hate me and just be acting like they don't." I told her playfully and Brittany let out a laugh.

"You're silly, San." I hummed and leant up, giving the blonde a kiss.

"Whoa, not what I expected to see." Brittany and I pulled from each other with shy smiles and looked to the tall Asian man smiling between us. "Hey, Britt." He greeted, giving her a hug before turning to me and holding out his hand. "I finally get to meet you. I'm Mike."

"Santana." I replied and shook his hand. "Happy Birthday, by the way." I added and he smiled; a genuine smile.

"Thanks; 22 and I'm already feeling old."

"Imagine how I feel, I just turned 25 a few months back." I joked and Mike laughed with a nod. I looked at Brittany and she was smiling and looking between Mike and I.

"You guys go sit down, I'll grab you a drink. Beer, wine, or some punch thing Rachel brought?"

"Uh…"

"Wine?" Brittany asked with a smirk directed at me. I smiled at her and nodded, thanking Mike before Brittany dragged me out to the living room with the rest of her friends. I chuckled lightly as Brittany sat in a large fabric chair and pulled me onto her lap with her. Her arms wrapped around my waist and she smiled up at me, making my heart flutter.

"You two are super cute together." Tina said in awe and I smiled thanking her.

"So who made the first move?" Sugar asked, coming into the living room.

"That was all Britt." I nodded and Sugar cheered.

"That a girl, Brittany."

"Shut up…" she smiled shyly and I crossed my legs, running my fingers over her hand on my thigh.

"You two are together though, like official right?" Rachel asked and Brittany and I nodded.

"Yup, and I plan on keeping it like that." Brittany smiled widely at her friends as I looked at her fondly.

"Here you go." Mike said, handing me and Brittany a glass of white wine each.

"Thank you."

"So…"

"Karaoke?!" Rachel asked with a beaming smile, making her friends groan.

"No, Rach; besides Santana would kick our asses." Finn huffed and I smiled faintly as I sipped my wine.

"I thought you thought I was the best singer you've ever heard, Finn." Rachel challenged and I lifted my brows in amusement.

"Rach, she's Santana Lopez!" Finn said, holding his hand out towards me. Rachel huffed and Finn glanced at me giving me an awkward smile.

"Anyway…" Tina drew out as she stood up. "Maybe we should let Mike pick what we do." She said and looked to her fiancée. "What do you want to do, Mike?"

"Um…I don't know, we have Pictionary…"

"Yes!" Brittany, Sugar and Rachel exclaimed. Brittany and Sugar wore excited faces while Rachel had a look of pure determination.

"Santana?"

"I'm down, though I haven't played this game for years."

"Awesome." Mike winked playfully, "Just gives us an advantage."

* * *

"Okay…go!" Brittany shouted, pointing at Finn for him to start drawing on the white board. We were split in two teams: Shooting Stars, which was Rachel, Finn, Rory, and Sugar; and Unicorn Persuasion which was Brittany, myself, Tina, and Mike.

I was sitting on the arm of the chair Brittany was sitting in, my legs crossed and holding my wine glass on my thigh as we all watched Finn draw on the board.

"Cake!" Rachel shouted a guess and Finn shook his head and started adding lines and circles to his drawing.

"That's a total cake, Finn." Sugar said making the boy shake his head furiously.

"It's not a cake!" he groaned and looked to Rory for help.

"Um…" he started with his heavy Irish accent. "A Frisbee with spikes?"

"Really?" Finn asked looking incredulously at the boy. Rory shrugged as Rachel and Sugar whispered quietly about what it could be, while Brittany stared at the hour glass.

"TIME!" Brittany, Mike, and Tina exclaimed and Finn threw the marker down.

"Crown, you guys. It's a crown."

"How the hell is that a crown, Finn?" Rachel asked pointing at the drawing. "Where's the cushion for the head or the diamonds?"

"Right here!" Finn said loudly, pointing at a few of the circles. I titled my head, trying to see a crown in the drawing, and shrugged, not able to see it. "Whatever, your turn."

"If we lose, I swear…"

"It's a game, Rachel." Brittany said.

"You're only saying that because you guys are winning!" Sugar pointed out and Brittany smirked as she shrugged.

"We're winning because we're just that good." Mike teased and Brittany high fived the boy.

"No, you're winning because you have Santana." Finn said.

"Yeah, you so lied about not being good at this." Rachel said and I chuckled.

"I never said I wasn't good. I said I haven't played it in a while."

"Can we just go now?" Tina asked, handing me the marker. I took another sip of my wine before handing it to Brittany and moving to the stand up white board. Rory held out the cards and I picked one looking at the word.

_Gorgeous_.

I arched my brow at the word and pursed my lips as I thought of a way for me to _draw_ gorgeous.

"Ready?" Rory asked and I smirked, pointing to Brittany with a wink.

"You got this, babe." I told her confidently and she clapped her hands excitedly as she shuffled to the edge of the chair. "Okay." I nodded to the Irish boy and watched him turn over the timer before facing the board.

I moved my hand in order to draw a stick figure in a dress and another stick figure with long dark hair holding the first figure from behind. I looked at Brittany and she narrowed her eyes at the drawing before I shook my head and added a speech bubble above the dark haired figure.

"Oh!" Brittany exclaimed with a beaming smile. "Gorgeous?"

"That's my girl." I said proudly, putting the cap back on the marker before tossing it to Rory and going back to Brittany when she jumped up and wrapped me in her arms.

"How the _hell_ did you get _that_!" Rachel exclaimed with wide eyes and I pulled back from Brittany's lips and gave the brunette a smile.

"I was hugging her from behind when I told her she looked gorgeous tonight. So that's what I drew."

"Wow." Tina nodded with a smile. "You are good."

I let out a small laugh and turned back to Brittany, pecking her lips before sitting down and pulling my girlfriend onto my lap.

"You better get this." Sugar said firmly to her team as she popped the cap off the marker and looked at the board. "Flip it!" she ordered Mike and he turned the timer over. I watched her draw two horizontal lines and color the area between black when Brittany leant by my ear and whispered what her guess was.

"Black belt" She told me and I smiled at her, knowing she was totally right. I nodded and she smiled before looking at the opposing team and watching them struggle.

"Line" Rory guessed and Sugar rolled her eyes.

"Cigar!" Rachel shouted quickly and Sugar shook her head, and drew a tiny stick person on the side, drawing an arrow from the belt to the person.

"Trench?" Finn guessed slowly.

"No, shut up, Finn." Sugar said and I stifled my laughter along with Brittany, Tina, and Mike.

"Running out of time here." Tina sang and Rachel sent her a deadly look. She held her hands up in defense and leant against Mike, watching the timer.

"Come on!" Sugar stomped her feet, violently poking the belt and the stick person.

"Cigarette, tie, road…"

"African American!" Finn shouted and Rachel smacked him with a couch pillow as I quietly snorted a laugh at his guess.

"Time!" Brittany and Mike exclaimed. Sugar hung her head and dropped the marker after putting the cap on, before flopping on the couch beside Rory.

"I give up; you guys suck." Sugar said and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"What kind of drawing is that anyway?"

"It's a black belt." Brittany said, getting up to go to the board, and Sugar held her hand out to the blonde, nodding.

"See!"

"How is that a black belt? Why didn't you draw a belt, and then color it black?" Finn asked and Sugar glared at him.

"African American, Finn. That's all I have to say." She hissed and he shrugged.

"Okay, Britt. Let's do this." Tina said, handing Rachel the timer. Brittany smiled excitedly as she took a card, and furrowed her brows before her face lit up and she nodded. I watched her as she put the card down and spun on her heel to face the board.

"Ready?" Rachel asked, "Well go anyway." She added quickly the same time she flipped the timer. I smiled in amusement and looked at Brittany, watching her draw a long vertical line and a shorter horizontal line attached to the other. She drew a sort of bowl near the bottom of the board with hearts in and around it.

"Heart pool?" Mike asked in confusion and Brittany chuckled as she shook her head.

She added some more hearts in the bowl thing before drawing a stick figure girl between the pool and the…ladder.

I furrowed my brows at the drawing in thought and put my chin in my hand. Brittany added three short lines going from the body to the ladder before looking at Mike, Tina, and me.

"Um…" Tina started before shrugging. "Sorry, no idea."

"What? It's easy!" Brittany said and I glanced at the timer, seeing Rachel staring it down. "San?"

"Can you add something to it, Britt?" I asked and she chewed on her lip before widening her eyes with a smile and turning back to the board.

"Better hurry…" Rachel sang and I rolled my eyes with a small smile as I watched Brittany draw two girls and a thought bubble with a heart between them. I smiled and she drew an arrow from her second drawing to the main and it clicked.

"Falling in love." I stated right before Rachel called time, and Brittany jumped in her spot.

"Yes!"

"_HOW_?!" Rachel exclaimed in frustration, looking back and forth between me and Britt. I smiled widely at the blonde as she ran at me, and giggled when she dropped into my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Well…" Mike started as Brittany caressed my cheek. "I'm thinking we won."

* * *

"Oh…that's from me." I told Mike when he grabbed the gift bag. I gave him a nervous smile as Brittany ran her nails lightly up and down my arm, and he smiled in return.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Santana."

"I wanted to." I nodded and he looked at the gift before opening it slowly. I let out a nervous breath as he pulled out the box set. He looked at me and I lifted my brows.

"Thank you, this is awesome, Santana." He smiled widely and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in the first place. "I've wanted to get all of these for a long time." He nodded as he stood up and walked over. He held his arms out and I looked around in confusion, making Brittany and him chuckle as everyone else smiled. I got up and widened my eyes when Mike hugged me, patting him lightly on the back before he let me go. "Thank you." He said earnestly and I nodded with a small smile.

"You're welcome." He nodded and sat back down, going to put the box set on the floor before pausing and putting it on the coffee table, and patting it lightly. I chuckled quietly and Brittany nudged me with a smile.

"What's this Britt?" Mike asked with a grin and Brittany shrugged.

"Open it and find out."

Mike shook his head at her and started unwrapping the gift. I looked at Brittany, watching happily as her friend opened her present, and smiled at her look.

"Holy shit…are you serious?"

"Well yeah." Brittany nodded as Mike looked from the black Nike high tops with white trimming, to Brittany with wide eyes.

"Britt these are like over $150."

"You're my best friend so whatever, I wanted to get you these. You're other shoes is crap too so…"

Mike shook his head in disbelief and got up, pulling her into a tight hug. I watched fondly at their interaction, loving how Brittany didn't seem to care about how much she spent on her friend and just that he wanted them so bad.

"Thank you." He said and Brittany nodded, pulling back from him. Mike sat back beside Tina as Brittany sat on my lap, and I watched as Mike put his gifts together. "Thank you all for this. I love you guys, and Santana, you'll be seeing a lot more of us now, you realize?"

"I'm looking forward to it." I said honestly and Mike smiled with a nod.

"Again, just thank you guys for everything." He said when Tina handed him a wrapped CD/DVD. "What's this?"

"Part two of your birthday present." Tina said, glancing around with a smile. Mike looked at her in confusion but got up and went to the player, putting it in before taking a seat back beside his fiancée.

We all looked to the screen, and I widened my eyes when I realized what the gift was.

"What uh…Tina, what is this?" Mike asked slowly and I looked at him as Brittany did. Tina smiled nervously and took his hand, making him look at her.

"I'm pregnant." She said and Brittany and her friends widened their eyes in surprise as Mike's lips turned up into a smile. He threw his arms around her and Brittany let out a breath as she leant against me, looking at me with an unbelieving smile.

'_Wow'_ she mouthed and I nodded.

"I didn't know if you wanted me to tell you with everyone here but…"

"I love you." Mike said and I looked down as Brittany interlaced our fingers together. I looked up at her and she smiled sweetly at me before leaning her head on my shoulder as we all sat with the soon to be parents.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you thought! Hope you liked it.**

**Translation (Google Translate)  
**mi pequeño ángel-My little angel

**-B**


	19. Chapter 19

**First of all, I want to say that part of not updating was that the news about Cory really affected me; more so than I ever thought it would, and that all my love goes out to hims family, friends, and fans. My prayers were out there. Second, I just watched Naya on Jimmy Kimmel, and I could slap that man with a phone book for only talking with her for 4 minutes while Larry David got a whole 15 or so. But damn did she look amazing. Lastly, I want to reply to you're reviews but I'm just to damn tired right now and I apologize. But here's chapter 19!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any song sin this fic.**

**-B**

* * *

**Monday, August 13****th****, 2012**:

I woke up to feeling soft lips press against mine, and smiled as I opened my eyes seeing Brittany's blue orbs staring back at me.

"Hey…" I greeted, wincing at my raspy sleep voice. Brittany chuckled and pecked my lips and ran her hands under my tank top, over my stomach.

"Morning, baby." She smiled. I lifted my hands to put them on her bare thighs and lightly ran my fingers over her skin as I looked at her.

"You're so beautiful." I muttered quietly and watched as Brittany smiled shyly and ducked her head with pink cheeks. I sat up and wrapped my arms around her waist, hugging her tightly as I sighed contently with my head in the crook of her neck.

"Stop being cute, San, we need to get to the video…"

"No." I said and kissed her neck lightly, smiling when she hummed.

"San, it's your video."

"We should just stay here and snuggle."

"As much as I'd love too, I don't want people coming after me because I kept you in bed." Brittany laughed, running her hands through my hair as she pulled her head back to look at me. I pouted at her and she rolled her eyes before pecking my lips and making me smile. "Up, we can't be late."

"You're way too happy when you wake up." I mumbled as she got off me and the bed.

"Santana, it's 3:50 in the afternoon." Brittany said and I shrugged.

"So…"

"Get up, silly." She chuckled as she lifted my t-shirt over her head and tossed it at me. I grabbed it off my head and stared at my girlfriend pulling on a new shirt before slipping on sweats and tying her hair up. She looked back at me and I snapped my eyes away from her as I got out of bed, stretching as I let out a yawn. "You still haven't told me what this video is…"

"It's a surprise." I smiled slyly at her.

"Can you please tell me?" she asked, sliding closer to me so she could wrap her arms around my waist. I shook my head playfully, running my hands up her forearms and to her shoulders. "How do I know you aren't going to make me run around with my boobs and ass on show?"

"Oh believe me that would _not_ be happening." I told her firmly and she chuckled quietly. "This…" I said, grabbing her ass and pulling her closer to me with a smirk, "And the girls are for my eyes only."

Brittany shook her head in amusement at me and I grinned widely at her as she pulled away from me and went to my bedroom door.

"I'll wake up Davie. Don't make me come back here to get you." She warned playfully, pointing at me. I smirked and crossed my arms as I titled my head at her, wiggling my brows suggestively.

"Oh yeah…are you going to punish me?"

"Santana…"

"Yeah…?" I asked with a smirk.

"Get ready." Brittany ordered lightly, blowing me a kiss and leaving after I pretended to catch it and brought my hand to my lips.

"God I turned soft…" I muttered to myself as I looked around my bedroom.

* * *

"Your mother is being a turtle; moving as slow as humanly possible."

"I heard that." I said as I walked into the kitchen. Davie and Brittany snapped their heads around to look at me and I arched a brow at them.

Davie pointed immediately at Brittany and she dropped her jaw at him before looking sheepishly at me.

"Nice to know why he called me a smurf when I needed to use a stepping stool last weekend." Brittany stifled her laughter as Davie smiled at her.

"That one was all him, baby I swear." Brittany said and I narrowed my eyes at the both of them before rolling them with a smile and heading to the front door.

"Has Kurt called to complain about our time?"

"Yes actually." Brittany nodded, skipping over to me and kissing my cheek. "I told him we lost track of time…" she whispered in my ear and I glanced at her with a chuckle as she winked. "He hung up before I could go further."

"Genius." I stated, bopping her nose. She giggled and swatted my hand away before linking our fingers as we waited for Davie. "Are you going to stay over tonight?" I asked, looking at our hands as Brittany swung them between us slightly.

"If you want me to although I was going to see if you wanted to stay at mine instead." She replied, "I have a surprise I want to show you. Something I got yesterday."

"I don't know if I should nervous or excited." I said warily and Brittany clicked her tongue at me. I opened my mouth in disbelief and pointed my finger at her accusingly. "This is why you don't talk to my mother so much. You're picking up her habits."

"I am not."

"You just clicked your tongue at me. Pretty soon you're going to be smacking the back of my head and calling me Mija." I told her and she went to argue but shut her mouth and shrugged with a sheepish smile.

"Okay no; I would never hit you or call you my daughter, that's wrong, and she's nice to talk to. She tells me all the stories about when you were little and ran around the house without clothes."

"Oh my god, that woman." I breathed, shaking my head.

"She sent me a picture."

"What?!" I exclaimed, and grabbed Brittany's phone she held out to me. Sure enough there I was at 3 years old, completely nude, standing in the kitchen and smiling up at my mother as she took a picture. "That's it, no more." I said and Brittany took her phone back before I could delete the picture.

"Don't you dare." She said sternly, putting it back in her pocket. "I love that picture, it's my background on my laptop."

"Next time I'm at their place I'm finding all those pictures and destroying them." I muttered with a scowl and Brittany giggled as she cupped my face and kissed me. The scowl on my face quickly faded and was replaced with a soft smile as I pulled Brittany closer to me by her jacket the same time I opened my mouth. She ran her tongue over mine and I moaned quietly, tilting my head to the side to deepen the kiss further.

"_Ew_!" Davie exclaimed, and Brittany and I pulled back, giggling and smiling sheepishly at Davie. He spread his fingers covering his eyes and grimaced. "You can't kiss near me."

"Oh really?" I asked and he nodded firmly. I looked at Britt and she smiled, tapping her lips. I pecked her lips, smiling and rolled my eyes at Davie's protest. "Come on, Mijo." I called him over and opened the front door, letting him and Brittany go first before following.

* * *

It was almost 6 in the afternoon by the time Brittany, and I got to the studio. After leaving the hotel we went through the drive-thru at Burger King to get a quick dinner before I ran into the ice cream parlor and bought cones for each of us, which afterwards I dropped Davie off at my parents for the night.

Today was the first shooting for the video and we were going to be working on the booth scenes until it was dark out at around 8:30; 9.

I pulled carefully into the parking lot of PrimeFusion, security holding back a few fans standing near the building, and parked the SUV as Brittany took Davie's garbage he left in the car and put it in the bag.

"Okay, let's go." I said and got out of the vehicle, as Brittany tossed our garbage in a can before coming over to me, smiling at me as she took my hand. I smiled at her and ran my thumb lightly over the back of her hand, holding the front door open for her before following inside, taking a moment to wave to my fans.

When we got to the fifth floor the two of us walked to the dance studio Brittany had first been inside, walked up to Sebastian.

"So we're starting on the booth shots?" I asked and Sebastian nodded.

"Until it gets dark." He said, both of us watching Brittany wave and greet some of the other dancers. "We're just going to have you run through the song a couple takes and then we're heading over to the other lot."

"Lot?" I asked with my head tilted to the side. "I thought Holly was actually closing off a strip and we were just going to shoot it there?"

Sebastian chuckled and I arched a brow.

"That was the original plan, but you know Holly. She wants everything over the top. She had a set built." My eyes widened at his words and he nodded.

"Jesus, how long had that taken?"

"She had five different teams of like fifteen working on it. They swapped out shifts so we could have it done within a few days."

"The girl's crazy." I mumbled and Sebastian nodded. I pulled my phone out when it buzzed and checked the screen, seeing a message from Kurt, opening it.

**New Message: Kurt**

**Are you here yet?**

**Compose Message To: Kurt**

**Of course. I'm talking with Seb about the video.**

I put it back in my purse and looked to the side at Brittany, looking at the ends of her hair and smiled softly at the sight before catching her eyes and seeing her bashful smile.

"Britt, get your ass over here and join in." one of my dancers, Zachary called, and Brittany pecked my cheek before going over and jumping in the dance.

"Have you told her yet?" I jumped in surprise at Holly's close voice and looked back at her as she pulled back from me.

"Told her what?" I asked slowly, knowing what she was speaking of.

"That you love her?"

I widened my eyes and glanced at my girlfriend before looking back at Holly and pushing her back faintly as I followed her.

"You know everyone says that but we've only been together for a month." I said quietly and Holly just arched her brow at me with an amused smile. "Don't you think it's too soon to think I love her, let alone _tell_ _her_ I love her?"

"There isn't an amount of time you have to wait before saying I love you, Santana. If you feel it, let her know." She said and I sighed, crossing my arms as I watched Brittany dance around with a few other dancers/extras.

"We've established that we're falling for each other…"

"Awesome, then you're getting close."

"Well yeah, but…Don't you tell someone you love them at like…the three month line?"

"Do you want to wait two more months before telling her you love her?" Holly asked and I chewed on my bottom lip as I watched Brittany. I smiled softly as Brittany clapped her hands, laughing with the group of dancers, and dropped my shoulders. "I didn't think so."

"What if I scare her off?" I asked. Brittany did a double take and caught my gaze before her lips turned slowly into a shy smile, making my heart flutter and my breath hitch.

"If you think she doesn't feel the same way then you're delusional." Holly chuckled, patting my shoulder. "The booth is ready; I'll meet you up there." I nodded, still looking at Brittany, glancing shyly at me as she listens to what Zachary is saying to her, and let out a heavy breath.

* * *

"Are you heading up now?" Brittany asked me, circling her arms around my waist from behind. I relaxed into her arms and looked up at her, nodding. She pouted and I chuckled, turning around in her arms and cupping her cheeks.

"You're cute, you know that?"

"I do actually." I rolled my eyes at her playful cockiness and lean up, kissing her. Brittany smiled against my lips and I sighed contently before my feet were flat on the ground again and I was staring up at the blonde; her eyes fluttering open.

"You're kisses taste awesome…" she sighed dreamily and I snorted a chuckle as she smiled and looked to the side. Brittany tensed in my arms and I followed her gaze to Sam staring at us. I tore my narrowed eyes from him, instead, looking up to Brittany and giving her a reassuring peck on the cheek.

"If looks could kill…" Brittany started quietly and I shook my head, stopping her from finishing.

"Hey." I said, cupping her cheeks, making her look at me and not Sam. "He isn't going to do anything. If he knows what's good for him he'll stay away from you while he's here."

"You threatened him didn't you?" she asked with a playful smirk and I shrugged with a proud smile.

"Maybe…" Brittany chuckled shook her head faintly at me. "I'm only going to be one floor up, last door down the left hall. You can come up if he is being an ass. Or just talk to Seb and he'll do something about it." I said softly, tucking some hair behind her ear before looking at her eyes, peering down at me, sparkling.

"Okay…but now you go. I'm going to get in trouble for keeping you." I gave her a quick peck and caresses her cheek lovingly before grabbing my purse and leaving the studio, not before giving Sam a warning look.

* * *

**I don't want a kiss goodnight  
I just want to stay here forever  
I don't want to close my eyes  
I just want to stay here forever…**

I must've sang this song six times through since leaving Brittany down a floor, two hours ago. When I came up, Kurt pulled me into another room and quickly did my hair and gave me a change of clothes to switch into; black skinny jeans, black heeled boots, and a nice white blouse top, longer in the back than the front.

We ran through it with different camera angles, different lighting, and all that crap. It was pretty exhausting to be completely honest. The good thing was this was the last booth shot before I got to relax and head to the set Holly had built.

**Forever, oh oh, ooh oh**

"That's a wrap!" Holly called after the music completely faded. I took my head phones off and hooked them on the music stand, smiling politely at the cameramen in the booth as I carefully slipped out and into the more open area of the room. "Tired?" she asked with an amused grin. I rolled my eyes with a smile and dropped down onto the couch in the room, running a hand through my hair.

"Yes actually. Physically and mentally." I told her as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at me in question.

"And why's that?"

"I was thinking about the whole 'I love you' thing, and then fucking Sam showed up right before I came up. Brittany seemed nervous about him. I told her it was okay and she could come up with me but obviously she didn't and I've been wondering how it's going down there."

"Listen, Honey…" she started and got interrupted by a scrawny man barging into the room with a panicked look.

"Ms Lopez, Ms. Holliday, you should go down to the studios." He said quickly and I widened my eyes and jumped to my feet, grabbing my purse and things as I followed him out of the room with Holly.

"What's going on?" I asked quickly and he swallows as the three of us stepped into the elevator.

"It seems, Sam Evans and Brittany got into a little disagreement and…"

As soon as the doors opened, I ran out of there and to the room all the dancers and Brittany were in. I pushed them open and widened my eyes as Sam lunged at Brittany.

Brittany grabbed him as he tried to tackle her, and struggled to get him off her while some of the dancers started to pry him from her.

"You ruined everything, you fucking slut!" Sam shouted as three of my guy dancers held him back from Brittany being blocked by two guys and a girl. "You're manipulating her just for your own benefit!" He shouted and pushed the guys from him, slipping from their grasp and moving towards Brittany.

"Hey!" I shouted, my jaw clenched and my blood boiling. I stormed up to the group, pushing Sam back and watched him stumble backwards. everyone snapped their eyes to me, glaring at Sam, as he steadied himself. "What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" I growled at him as he looked at me with his jaw tightened, hands balled into fists by his sides. "Did you not understand me telling you to stay away from her?"

Everyone seemed to take a subtle step back as I confronted Sam, and I stepped forwards and poked his chest hard when he looked at Brittany behind me.

"No. Don't even look at her." I snapped. "You look at her again and I'll make you wish you didn't."

"Stop protecting her." He scoffed and I lifted my brow at him incredulously. "You always fight for her, even when we were together. I was your boyfriend; you should've been there for me. Not her!"

"Obviously she had her reasons…" Brittany mumbled and Sam went for her. I was pulled back as he shoved her, and ripped myself from the dancer holding me to grab the back of Sam's shirt and pull him back; cracking my fist against his jaw.

"Son of a bitch!" I hissed, cradling my hand in my other, brought to my chest as Sam held his hand over his jaw.

"What the hell?!" he groaned, holding his jaw as he sat on the ground looking up at me. I shook my hand out and narrowed my eyes at him in a glare as Brittany looked at me.

"Do not touch her." I said firmly and Sam clenched his jaw. "You know what? I really don't even need you to come back here." I shrugged and he furrowed his brows in disbelief. "Ever." I added and arched a brow when he opened his mouth.

He was cut off by the door opening and Sebastian coming in followed by Dave and Azimio. I moved back and Brittany moved beside me, taking my hand gently in hers to look at it as Sam was roughly pulled to his feet by the two men and held as Dave looked at me.

"What happened?"

"Sam was trying to fight Brittany and I may have punched him in the jaw." I shook my head and looked back at Brittany. She shook her head and ran her fingers lightly over the back of my hand. She glanced at Sam with her jaw set and Dave motioned for Azimio to take him out of the room.

"Did he hit you?" My head snapped around to Dave at his question and he gave me an apologetic look.

"He moved like he was going to a few times but he didn't. He tackled me once, and tried to again before Santana came in, but he mostly just yelled at me about trying to fool her and that I wasn't good for her."

"Okay…"

"You're not taking him to jail right?"

"Of course they are, Britt. What he did was against the law; harassing you and raising his hand to you." I said quickly, looking her in the eye.

"He's just upset and hurting."

"I don't care if he's hurting. You're upset and I'm fucking upset. He could get his by a bus and I would still be focused on you." She smiled faintly before chewing on her lip and I stepped closer and caressed her cheek with my good hand.

"I don't think he'll try anything again though. I don't want to have to deal with him anymore." She whispered to me and I gave her a small upturn of my lips and nodded before looking at Dave and thanking him for handling the situation.

I watched him leave before Holly walked up to us with her arms crossed and a concerned look on her face. I turned to Brittany, eyes down cast and chewing on her bottom lip, and took her hands in mine, getting a faint smile.

"I know this will make me sound like a bitch but are we still shooting today?" she asked and I gave her a look as Brittany glanced at her. "What, I told you. But seriously, we can reschedule."

"No, I still want to do the video. I'm fine." Brittany said, and I eyed her carefully.

"Are you sure, B? It's not a problem if we…"

"San, I'm fine." She nodded and squeezed my hands before pulling away and grabbing her things, walking to the studio room door as I watched her with a sigh. Holly looked back to me from Brittany and gave me a sympathetic smile before holding her arm out and pulling me into her side as we headed after Brittany.

* * *

"Alright, run the music back to the beginning. Everyone get back to your places!" Holly shouted, standing behind three different camera monitor screens. We were back at the lot where we filmed 'Let's Play' and Sebastian was right about this set being huge. There were so many parts to it; a street block, another street block off of the first one, a little park set, and another street block. It basically was a 'U' shape but the corners sharp.

The first verse Brittany and I were walking together, hand in hand, down the sidewalk of one of the blocks with extras passing us, making it seem like we were actually on public blocks, even with cars driving by. We must've had about 60 something extras for this entire video.

The thing about the set was that it was outside so we actually had the night time lighting instead of using effects.

Brittany and I were sitting on a set bench, waiting for everyone to get in place, wearing comfortable and casual outfits.

I was sporting dark blue jeans, brown wedge heeled boots, a white v-neck long sleeve shirt, and a brown pleather jacket; my hair in perfect waves, but over my left shoulder.

Kurt had Brittany wearing light blue jeans, black flats, a black braided belt, and a nice, fitting, grey knitted sweater. Her hair was in a ponytail, with a braid through her bangs, tucked behind her ear.

"Girls, come on!" Holly called and we jumped and smiled at each other as we got up and went to our starting spot. "Now just act sickeningly cute like you do anyways. In five!" she shouted, and I rolled my eyes with a smile as Brittany gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, slipping her hand into mine and holding onto my arm with her other hand so she was close beside me.

**I don't wanna kiss good night  
I just wanna stay here forever  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I just wanna stay here forever**

I sang quietly with the lyrics as Brittany and I walked slowly together, smiling softly at her as she smiles shyly and ducking her head. I pulled her hand, making her come closer to me, and lightly nudged her shoulder with mine, getting her to look at me.

**Lying here in silence  
So in love but so afraid  
I'm not gonna deny it  
I have never felt this way**

We walked along the sidewalk and slowed down making it look like we got lost in each other's eyes, before moving quicker with smiles when two of the extras, an older couple, excused us.

** Time is slipping away  
And we both know that I can't stay**

Brittany looked away from me, looking around at the buildings and stores beside her, as I watched her fondly.

**And time, is not on our side  
So let's make the most of our last night**

**I** **don't wanna kiss good night  
I just wanna stay here forever  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I just wanna stay here forever**

She tapped my arm and I looked at her eyes, following her hand as she points to one of the store windows, and chuckle making her smile and continue walking down the set. She glances at me with a playful smile and I arch a brow before letting her pull me into one of the buildings.

The video would flip to the booth recording part at this point, and Brittany and I waiting for a crew member to give us fricken cold ice cream cones; hers blue as it was cotton candy, and mine cream sickle like I actual get.

**Cause I know in the morning you'll be gone  
How am I supposed to carry on  
I don't wanna kiss good night  
I just wanna stay here forever  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I just wanna stay here forever**

We leave the 'ice cream parlor' giggling and holding our cones, our hands still linked together, and Brittany kisses my cheek before carrying on, leaving me smiling like a fool before catching up to her.

**We're not gonna surrender  
Let's stay awake till the sun comes up  
Just one night have to remember  
Save your tears, cause you know it rains this time of the year**

Brittany playfully runs from me, looking back over her shoulder as I shake my head with a laugh trying to catch up, and wrap my free arm around her waist when I get her. She runs her hand from my neck to my shoulder, looking between my eyes, and smiles shyly as she turns a little, me doing the same, and leans her head on my shoulder as we walk.

**It's time, so let's do this right  
Cause we ain't got all night  
It's time to hold you tight  
Cause we're only minutes from goodbye**

**I don't wanna kiss good night  
I just wanna stay here forever  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I just wanna stay here forever**

We turn another corner onto the block with another entrance into a set building, our ice cream cones gone, and stop in front of it, looking around before smiling at Brittany and taking her hand to lead her inside.

"Alright!" Holly shouted and the music cut off. Brittany and I came back out onto the set and looked at Holly. "Okay, we just need to get the cameras set up inside and then we'll have you go in."

"Okay." I nodded, looking at Brittany. She glanced at me and smiled, sliding over and wrapped her arms around me from behind, placing a kiss to my exposed neck. I giggled at the touch and Brittany smiled, giving my neck a little nip.

"Okay, that's enough of that, mushy crap." Holly joked and looked behind us, nodding. "Okay, they're set. Let's roll! Take it from 5 seconds back. This is where you take her hand and pull her inside." I nodded and Brittany moved to my side from behind me. "You get onto the roof and then just wing it. Make it cute and simple. No kissing until the last chorus." She said firmly and I smirked and looked at Brittany. She gave me a sly grin and Holly groaned as she turned and walked away. "Play it back!"

We ran again from the mark Holly gave and I led Brittany back in the building. I widened my eyes at the inside, looking like an abandoned building and looked at her, wearing the same expression.

**Cause I know in the morning you'll be gone  
How am I supposed to carry on  
I don't wanna kiss good night  
I just wanna stay here forever  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I just wanna stay here forever**

We walked up three flights of stairs, plaques on each level that jumped from 1 to 5, before roof.

**Now the night is over  
We both know what it means  
Lying here, watching the sun come up  
It's like waking from a dream and yeah!**

I pushed the door open, Brittany's hand still in mine, and smiled widely at the set up. The crew had laid out a maroon blanket on the ground, with pillows and folded blankets on top of it. Flowers were along the edge of the roof and I squeezed Brittany's hand, getting her attention.

"Stay here." I said quietly and let go of her hand before going to the other side of the roof entrance, a cameraman skillfully following me for the shot, and crouched down, grabbing a plug in cord and plugging it into the outlet. I looked up and around when the roof lit up with white Christmas lights, and smiled widely as I got up and poked my head around to see Brittany looking around in awe.

**I don't wanna kiss good night  
I just wanna stay here forever**

I slowly walked over to her, hands in my pockets and Brittany looked at me and my sheepish smile before beaming and practically dragging me over to the comfy set up.

**I don't wanna close my eyes  
I just wanna stay here forever**

I followed her sitting down and sang quietly along with the song, while taking her hand in mine and holding it as I looked around. I lifted my brows in surprise when she pulled her hand away only to lean into her touch when she cupped my cheek. We stared at each other softly and I glanced down at her lips, before leaning in slowly when her lips twitched into a smile.

**I don't wanna kiss good night  
I just wanna stay here forever  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I just wanna stay here forever**

My hand shot to her thigh when your lips touched, and stayed there easily as we kissed softly, totally PG, maybe PG-13. My heart fluttered in my chest as our lips moved, and giggled against Brittany's lips when she ran her thumb over the side of my neck while pulling back with my bottom lip playfully between her teeth.

She smirked mischievously at me and I smiled at her before dropping my jaw and pouncing on her when she hit me with one of the pillows from behind her. She let out a squeal as I tickled her sides, wrapped her arms around my neck, burying her face into the crook.

**Cause I know in the morning you'll be gone  
How am I supposed to carry on**

I ran my hands from her back to her waist and pulled her back from me with a smile. She smiled up at me and nudged her nose with mine, making me scrunch mine and her chuckle.

**I don't wanna kiss good night  
I just wanna stay here forever  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I just wanna stay here forever.**

I shifted to sit on my ass and Brittany snuggled into my side, her head on my shoulder as we looked at our linked hands in my lap; the song coming to an end.

**Forever, Ohh oh, Ohh oh.**

"Brilliant!" Holly exclaimed with her megaphone, making Brittany and I jump from our little world and look around. She was standing at the roof entrance with her arms open and a beaming smile as she came over to us, her cameramen leaving the roof and going to the set. "I love you when you're brilliant."

I rolled my eyes and Brittany chuckled beside me, running her thumb over the back of my hand.

"I'm always brilliant." I said and Holly arched a brow as she cocked her hip. "What? Am I not?" I asked, looking to my girlfriend. She smirked and shrugged. My eyes stayed on her lips and her smirk grew. It was the simplest things Brittany does that have such an impact on me.

"Hey, horn ball," Holly called and I snapped my eyes to her in a harmless glare as Brittany snorted a laugh. "Come here for a second." She called and I huffed but nevertheless pushed myself off the roof floor and walked over.

"What would you like?" I asked and Holly shook her head with an amused smile. "Holly!" I whined and she chuckled.

"Okay, I just wanted to see if you told her."

_Oh_…

"Not yet, no." I mumbled glancing around.

"Why not?"

"Because I haven't found the right time, okay?" I snapped quietly though it didn't seem to affect her at all.

"Well I'd say this is a pretty good time. When the rest of us leave of course." She shrugged. "It's a romantic set up, there's a boom box right over there…it's perfect for the old 'I love you' bomb."

"Maybe…"

"Maybe nothing. Don't make her wait too long to hear how you feel." She argued with narrowed eyes. "I'll have the crew start taking the set down tomorrow at 9 so you have time to do whatever you want to do. Have fun." She winked before calling Brittany and giving her a wave while telling her good job.

I watched as she left, my cheeks heated, and jumped when Brittany wrapped her arms around me from behind.

"What's got you all jumpy?" she whispered in question, kissing my cheek. "So, shall we get going?"

"Do you um…maybe want to hang out here for a bit?" I asked nervously, looking at her when she stepped back with her head tilted.

"I thought we were going to go to my place to snuggle and watch a movie?" she asked with a pout and I nodded and stepped back to her, holding my arms around her waist.

"No we are, I just…you know what; forget I mentioned it. Let's go." I said and Brittany eyed me suspiciously.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, but no Disney tonight. I don't think I can handle singing animals or any princesses tonight."

"San…" Brittany whined and I huffed, glancing at her with a glare. She bounce happily on her feet and engulfed me in a tight hug, kissing my cheek with a beaming smile. "You're the best girlfriend _eva_! Let's go!"

* * *

I think I've reached my limit of Disney movies for at least a couple years. Sitting and watching Aladdin, and then Toy Story was too much. Not to mention the entire time I was thinking about Holly's words and how I can't wait too long to tell Brittany I love her.

_Holy shit_, I thought, lifting my head form my hand with wide eyes, _I just admitted to it_. A small smiled formed on my face as I rest my head back against her couch, and scrunched my nose at Buzz and Woody arguing as Brittany skipped into the room holding a newly filled bowl of popcorn.

I groaned when she plopped down, bouncing the couch a bit, and she chuckled, putting the popcorn in my lap and pulling my legs up onto her lap so I was sitting sideways on the couch.

"_You are a tooooy_!" Woody said to Buzz on the screen and I left my head fall back before lifting it and shaking it at Brittany.

"Britt…" I said but her attention was on the movie. I huffed and tried again, still nothing. I narrowed my eyes at her and grabbed a piece of popcorn, throwing it at her head. She blinked in surprise and turned her head to me, arching a brow with an amused smile. Her smile faltered and she furrowed her brows when I leant forwards and grabbed the remote, turning the movie off and rubbing my temples.

"Why'd you turn it off?" she asked with a pout and I pulled my legs off of her lap and pulled them under me as I sat facing her.

"Brittany, baby, I know you love Disney, and I like it too, but if I watch anymore my head will literally explode." I said softly, rubbing her arm slowly.

"Okay…" she said, swallowing some popcorn with a shrug. "We can watch something else."

"Can we just talk?"

"Talk…?" she asked slowly and I nodded nervously, glancing at her. "Sure, San."

"Okay." I breathed and opened my mouth to start, only to have a wave of panic rush through me and have me clamp it shut. Brittany lifted a brow expectantly and I swallowed and shook my head. "Actually, I'm kind of tired." I lamely lied, and Brittany chuckled and nodded.

"You're sure you don't want to talk?"

"Yep, I'm sure." I nodded and got up from her couch, grabbing our wine glasses and bringing them into her kitchen before placing them in the dishwasher and going up to the bedroom. "Fucking Holly!" I growled quietly, ripping my clothes off and leaving me in my lace bra and thong. I went to Brittany's dresser and opened a drawer for a shirt as I muttered under my breath about how I couldn't just say three little words.

"Please tell me you're not covering all that." Brittany's voice came from her doorway and I looked over at her, her eyes locked on my ass. I looked down to my backside and smirked a bit as I pulled a long t-shirt over my head before walking over to her and pulling her towards the bed by the bottom of her sweater. Brittany smiled goofily as I smirked seductively at her, and stood in front of me knelling on her bed as I unzipped her jeans. She kicked them off as I lifted her sweater gently form over her head, and crawled onto the bed as I moved back to the head of it.

"Come here." I whispered with my smirk and she crawled towards me, moaning into my lips when I pulled her down. I flicked my tongue over her top lip and grinned when I was giving immediate entrance. Brittany's tongue ran over mine and we moaned into each other's mouths as my hands moved around her back and unclipped her bra before tossing it aside carelessly.

She pulled me to sit up in her lap and I held my arms around her neck, exposing more of mine to her as she trailed her lips down my jaw and to my pulse point while taking my bra off skillfully. I fell back against the bed and felt heat pool between my legs at Brittany's hungry look and darkened blue eyes.

Her hands palmed my boobs as I arched my back, running my hands up and down her arms. I watched her as she leant down, kissing the tops of my boobs, and gasped with my lips parted when she flicked her tongue over my left nipple, grinning at me as she ran her tongue down my body.

I groaned as I watched her moving down my body, and hummed with my eyes fluttering closed when she pressed a kiss to my tattoo before nipping at my hip bone. I yelped and she giggled while I chuckled, glancing down at her, running her hands over my thighs.

"Are you wet for me, baby?" she asked in a sexy whisper, her index fingers running teasingly above my thong hem and hooking into it. I nodded my head and Brittany's grin grew as she started slowly pulling the thong from my body. I lifted my butt off the bed and she slipped the underwear from my legs, running her hands from my calves to my hips. "You look so sexy right now." She husked and hooked my legs over her shoulders before holding my hips down and running her tongue flat over my center.

"Ohh god…" I moaned loudly, arching my back high off the bed until I was sitting upright, my hand tangled in Brittany's hair as she lapped away. "Yes! Oh, Brittany, right there!"

She giggled against me and the vibrations had my eyes rolling back as I laid back down against her bed.

"You taste so fucking good, Santana."

_She used my full name_, I thought, turned on even further, and looked down at her as I brought her hair back from her face. I felt myself getting closer to my peak when Brittany stopped licking and started sucking my clit as she pushed her two fingers inside of me.

"FUCK!" I screamed, grabbing the bed sheets with my fists as I bit my lip; my eyes tightly shut. Brittany pumped her fingers quickly and curled at just at just the right times, always hitting my spot and making me quiver beneath her. "God, you're so…_fuck_… amazing." I got out between moans, tightening my hold on the sheets as Brittany moved her fingers faster.

Brittany held my clit between her teeth and gently pulled her head back slightly, making me bite my lip from screaming in pleasure as waves of ecstasy ran through my body. Brittany pumped her fingers, coming to a stop, helping me ride out my orgasm, and looked at me as she pulled her fingers out and sucked them into her mouth, moaning. I whimpered at the sight and dropped my head back against the pillows as I tried to get my breathing back.

"You were very…vocal." She giggled, crawling up my body, kissing me deeply when she was straddling my stomach. I hummed into the kiss and cupped her cheek as our tongues danced together.

"That's…um, new to me." I admitted, through my panting. Brittany wiggled her brows with a smirk and I sighed with a smile at her. "Come here…" I whispered, beckoning her closer. She furrowed her brows and I grabbed the backs of her thighs and lifted my head as I pulled her panties from her body, with some help from her before scooting lower on the bed, and guiding Brittany to position herself above my head.

"Santana…" she breathed, looking down at me, her hands holding onto her head board. I grinned slyly and nodded for her to lower herself, and moaned against her as I sucked on her clit. "Fucking hell…" she breathed, hanging her head to look down at me as I worked. I opened my eyes, sucking, and stared up at Brittany's fluttering closed. She bit her lip to hold back a loud moan and I ran my hands from her thighs to her ass, raking my nails back down lightly and smiling when she arched her back.

I slipped my right hand up her body and squeezed one of her boobs, getting a moan of pleasure from her parted lips. Brittany grabbed my hand when I began bringing it back down, and opened her closed eyes, locking them on mine, as she brought my hand to her mouth and sucked on my index finger. I paused my mouth and just watched her, getting incredibly wet from the sight, and shifted to get myself from under her to between her and the headboard. She let go of my finger with a wet pop and I grabbed the back of her neck and crashed our lips together as I wrapped my arms around her, moving us both to I was hovering over top of her laying on the bed.

My kissed trailed from her mouth to her neck and down her collar to her left nipple which I took in my mouth as I pushed two fingers inside her entrance.

"Santana…" she moaned as I pushed in and pulled out repeatedly, switching from her left to right nipple all while looking up at her. "I-I'm going to c-come." She panted and I picked up my pumping speed, curing my fingers and hitting her spot, making her arch her back and tilt her head back. "C-c…here." She got out and I move further up her body and pressed my lips against hers, letting her take control.

I tapped my fingers against the top wall inside her and she froze under me, the veins in her neck popping out as she dug her nails into my shoulder blades, arching her hips into my hand as she came with such intensity she couldn't make any sounds. I watched her come undone in awe and slowly slipped out of her, hearing her faint moan, and sucked on my fingers, moaning at the taste of her.

She stayed panting under me, eyes closed, and head turned to the side as I stared at her.

She was so beautiful, inside and out. Like the perfect person. I felt my heart swell as I ran my eyes over her features and couldn't stop those three little words from spilling form my mouth.

I froze at my admittance and watched Brittany turn her head and slowly flutter her eyes open. I swallowed and Brittany's eyes searched my face before a soft smile made its way across her lips.

She lifted her head weakly from the bed and cupped my cheek as she kissed me. It was short and sweet, holding so much passion in that simple act before she pulled her head back and sighed. Her next words made all the nervousness, panic, and fear drain immediately from my body.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I hate Trouty, and they said it! Some may think that it's too early for the I love you's, and that's totally fine, but I think that if you feel it and it's strong enough, then there really isn't any reason for you to wait before letting someone know; much like Holly said. So let me know if you hated this, or liked it, it's really up to you; and I'm reading this Authors Note and I realize the tone comes off a little blah, but I'm jsut so tired, Lol. G'night lovely readers. **

**Song(s): Kiss Goodnight by Tyler Shaw.**

**-B**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Update!**

**StephaniieC: Thanks for the review :)**

**Naynay1963: Sam is a douche, yes! And I didn't feel Brittany should crack him one, that's San's job. Protect her woman!**

**Chuckleshan: No you didn't miss the surprise, I just didn't put it in ;) I'm glad you liked it.**

**Guest(s): Thank you guys!**

**LaurenKnight13: I'm so glad you liked it. Santana punching Sam was one of my favorite parts.**

**NayaSnixRivera: Thank you; and hmm...Next chapter or the one after that for sure.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any songs in this fic. **

**I apologize ahead of time for any errors there may be. Enjoy!**

**-B**

* * *

**Thursday, August 30****th****, 2012**:

"Why can't I come?" Davie pouted as he sits on my bed watching me pull my long, grey American tank top over my head. I looked at him in my mirror as I glanced over my outfit, making sure my top went well with my dark skinny jeans, and navy blue pumps, matching the blue on the flag on my shirt.

"Tonight's just me and Brittany, Mijo." I explained, fixing my straightened hair and bangs.

"But you always get to see her." He whined, brushing his bangs from his eyes.

Time for another hair cut, I thought as I looked in the mirror at him, wearing his dinosaur onesie.

"Well, she is my girlfriend." I smiled playfully and turned around, walking to my bed.

"But she's my best friend." He argued, folding his arms with his brows furrowed. I gave him a sympathetic look and crouched down in front of him, taking his hands in mine.

"Hey…" I said when he looked away from me. I turned his face gently and tilted my head. "It's just tonight, Mami just wanted to have a special night with Brittany. You know she likes basketball, right?"

"Soccer's better." He mumbled and I smiled with a chuckle and nod.

"Agreed, but she likes it so I'm taking her. Just one date night, and then the next time we go out, you can come. Besides; you and Brittany had your own little date on the weekend. You went to her classes and then for pizza and even ice cream!" I said with a smile, clapping our hands together. "And you didn't even invite me." I added with a playful glare. Davie smiled and shrugged.

"It was only for me and Britt."

"I know. Brittany's just too awesome, but we have to share, right?"

"Fine…" he grumbled quietly and I bopped his nose before holding the back of his head and kissing his forehead.

"And we need to get Kurt to cut your hair." I whispered and Davie groaned, flopping back onto my bed. I let out a small laugh and lifted him up off the bed, tapping his butt while telling him to get going. Davie ran out of my bedroom and I smiled after him, grabbing my army green, mid waist jacket and my black tote purse.

I walked out of my room, looking in my purse for my wallet, and checked that the game tickets were there before lifting my head when the front door opened and Puck came inside with Beth and Cece.

"My favorite girls!" I greeted with a beaming smile, holding my arms open for Beth as she ran to me and hugged me. "I haven't seen you in forever." I said, kissing her forehead and tucking her blonde hair away from her eyes.

"You saw us like last week." Beth giggled and I scrunched my nose at her, making her smile and run over to Davie, setting up one of his many game systems. I got up from the ground and smiled playfully at Cece, holding my hands out for her as I walked to her and Puck.

"Beth, hold your sister while I give Santana a hug." Puck called and I waved my hand dismissively, taking my second Godchild in my arms.

"Not you." I chuckled, smiling at Cece, wearing a sun dress much like her mother wore in school, her red hair with a cute bow. "You're so cute, Ce." I cooed, running my finger over her cheek. She giggled, and kept quiet. "Still shy like your daddy, I see." I teased, looking at Puck.

"I am not shy." He protested with his chest puffed out, and I rolled my eyes harmlessly.

"Please, you barely spoke to anyone in middle school. You only became the obnoxious, loud mouth you are today, in junior high." I said and he shrugged, running his hand over his mohawk. "Are you going to cut that thing off already?"

"No way." He scoffed and gave me a wink before walking over to the couch, where the two kids were playing Mario.

I looked back at Cece, and kissed her cheek with a loud 'Muah' and gave her an Eskimo kiss making her giggle and cover my mouth with her hands. I kissed them and she pulled them away, shaking her head with a cute smile.

"Ugh, you're too cute." I said and put her down, watching her run to her dad and climb onto his lap.

"Shouldn't you be going? Game starts in less than an hour." Puck said, holding his watch up and tapping the face.

"Oh!" I exclaimed and nodded, quickly going over and kissing Davie's head before Beth and Cecelia.

"Ahem…" Puck cleared his throat, tapping his cheek and I rolled my eyes but gave him a quick peck on his cheek before thanking him and leaving my home with a goodbye.

* * *

I pulled up in front of Brittany's condo, and turned the vehicle off before getting out and going to Brittany's door. After three knocks it flew open and Susan beamed at me.

"Santana!" she greeted cheerfully, holding her hand over her heart, before pulling me into a motherly hug. "Lovely to see you again, dear."

"You too, Susan. How are you?" I asked with a smile as we pulled back and she shrugged, leaning against the door.

"I'm doing quite well. You look beautiful."

"Thank you." I chuckled and waved to Jarrod as he poked his head out to see me. He smiled and came to the door, giving me a warm hug before crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at me.

"So you're taking my daughter to a Lakers game, huh?"

"I am." I nodded and he shook his head.

"And here I am stuck watching it on her TV." He muttered, glancing at me with a playful smile when I let out a laugh.

"If I'd known, I would've gotten tickets for the two of you as well."

"I'm just messing with you, Santana." He chuckled and squeezed my shoulder gently before pointing a finger at me. "But I may take you up on that offer one day."

"Of course." I smiled and Jarrod gave me a nod before heading into the living room. I looked at Susan, looking at me with an amused smile and I chuckled.

"Food is the way to every man's heart, except that one." She said, pointing her thumb over her shoulder. "Now sports, _that's_ the way to go. You're a sneaky one, Santana." She chuckled and I smiled sheepishly.

"I try." I shrugged and she let out a laugh before Brittany spoke up, coming into the room.

"Oh god, you're not scaring her are you?" she asked her mother, smiling at me as I looked over her; white high top sneakers, jean short shorts, a Lakers jersey over a white t-shirt, and her hair in a ponytail.

"Oh hush, Brittany. We're just talking and I do not scare anyone." Susan said and Brittany rolled her eyes before smirking at me when I looked at them.

"See something you like, San?" she teased in front of her mother and I widened my eyes and shook my head, glancing at her mother, watching me in amusement.

"Shouldn't you two be going?" Jarrod called and I nodded, saying a quiet goodbye to Susan as Brittany stepped passed me and headed to the car. Susan let out a chuckle as she closed the door, and I followed Brittany, opening her door and closing it before getting in the driver seat and letting out a huff.

"In front of your mother, Britt?" I asked and she chuckled, leaning over the console and kissing me softly. I leant further towards her as she pulled back, and pouted as I opened my eyes.

"I love you." She said with a smile and I smile shyly at her.

"I love you too." My chest fluttered every time we exchanged those words in the past 13 days; whether face to face, over the phone, or even through text. I loved saying it just as much as I loved hearing it. "Okay." I said, shifting in my seat and turning the SUV on. "Shall we?" I asked and Brittany rolled her eyes at me playfully.

"You're such a dork."

"But you love it."

"I do." She nodded, smiling softly at me, and I blushed, glancing at her as I pulled from the curb and started on our way.

* * *

One of the perks of being a celebrity, and well Blaine knowing some people who work at the Staples Center, is getting amazing parking. We pulled into the reserved spot with half an hour before the game starts and I turned off the car.

Brittany was waiting at the back of the Porsche as I locked it and beamed at me when I got to her, throwing her arms around me and kissing my cheek. I looked at her in surprise when she pulled back, with a smile, and took her hand, leading her towards the stadium.

"What was that for?" I asked and Brittany squeezed my hand.

"For this date. I know you don't like basketball and…"

"It's not that I don't like it. I just don't really understand it, haven't watched it before." I said quickly and Brittany chuckled.

"Nevertheless, you know I love the game and you're doing this for me. It means a lot to me to go to my first game with you."

"Seriously?" I asked in surprise, "This is your first time actually going to a game?"

"Mhm; that gives you some bonus points." She winked and I grinned proudly.

"Awesome." I chuckled, and bumped her hip with mine. We got inside after five minutes or so, having to wait with the crowd, and I was thanking God or whoever was up there that no one seemed to recognize me or at least not scream and start a riot.

When we got inside, the place was still packed, but there was enough room so people weren't bumping into each other, and so Brittany and I could still keep our hands clasped together.

"Should we find our seats first, or get our drinks and snacks?" I asked her, pulling her down to talk by her ear. She nodded and I pulled back.

"Drinks first." She said with a smile and I smiled at how cute she was being, looking around in amazement with wide eyes and a large smile. I chuckled and she looked at me in question, still with her smile. "What?"

"You're just being all sorts of adorable right now." I told her, and led her towards our gate number where vendors were set up.

* * *

"Can I get a medium box of fries, water, and a lime slushie, please?" I asked the man behind the counter and dropped Brittany's hand to pull out my wallet.

"Let me pay for the food, San." Brittany said and I shook my head, giving her a look that made her huff and put her wallet in her purse though holding a small smile.

"I asked you out, so I pay." I told her, handing the man twenty five dollars. This place was fucking expensive.

"I get to pay at half time then." She insisted and I shook my head slightly with a light chuckle and shrugged.

"Whatever you say, babe."

"You're change." The man said and I waved my hand, refusing the money. It was only three dollars.

"Keep the change." I said with a polite smile and handed Brittany her slushie before we left and headed through our gate. We walked through the tunnel into the opening of the stadium and holy shit. I looked around with wide eyes at all the people wearing Lakers jersey's or Miami Heat jersey's and moved closer to Brittany.

"Where are we sitting?" she asked me, leaning down by my ear.

"Court seats, 24 and 25." I told her and her eyes widened.

"_Court_ _seats_?" she asked in awe and I smiled slowly at her, nodding. "Have I told you I love you?" she asked and I chuckled, motioning for her to come on. We walked along the floor and I gave a few smiles to the people who did recognize me, or seemed to with their eyes popping out of their heads, and did an internal victory dance when I found our seats.

"Oh thank god." I breathed, and sat down in seat 25 as Brittany took 24 to my right. "Is this okay?" I asked her, turning my head and she nodded furiously like a child getting ready to be given a truck load of candy. I smiled in amusement as I sat back, crossing my legs, and put my water on the floor beside my chair. Brittany crossed her legs as well and moaned after taking a sip of her slushie, holding it out to me.

"Taste this." She said and I smirked and leant towards her, giving her a kiss. She smiled against my lips and I pulled back and nodded.

"Delicious." I stated with a wink, and flicked my hair over my shoulder.

"Shit, it's starting!" Brittany said excitedly, squeezing my forearm as she watched the yellow and purple, and red and black jersey's come onto the court. I shook my head at her reaction and took a bite of a fry as I watched the ref walk onto the court and hold the ball between two tall players.

The ball was thrown up and the two men jumped; the player from the Lakers tipping it back to one of his team mates.

"Yeah!" Brittany cheered and I looked at her with a soft laugh, getting her to double take and smile sheepishly. "I get into it."

"Oh, I can already tell." I teased and she glanced away from me with pink cheeks.

"Shut up." She mumbled harmlessly and took another sip of her slushie as her eyes went back to the game.

* * *

"That was _not_ a foul." Brittany grumbled, shaking her head as the Heat got two free throws. To be honest, I found basketball quite pointless, though I would never tell Brittany that. All the players do is run back and forth constantly, and throw a ball in a hoop, really anyone could do that.

But then I look to Brittany and see how into it she is and I know I'd totally come back just for her. The people around me, Brittany included all cheered when the second free throw didn't make it in, and I smirked. Brittany was clapping along with others and looked at me, smiling shyly, and looked back at the court.

I looked around and caught one of the Heat player dunk the ball into the hoop and lifted my brows impressed before turning to Brittany.

"Hey, that was pretty good." I said quietly and she looked at me incredulously with her mouth open.

"Are you serious? You like the _Heat_?" she hissed in a whisper, glancing around. I rolled my eyes at her reaction and shrugged.

"Well they're _winning_, and I like cheering for winning teams." I replied just to get a disbelieving look. "What, I like to win." I said defensively and she shook her head at me.

"We are no longer on speaking terms." She said and I snorted a laugh, getting a smile.

"Sure, Britt."

"Fine, but just don't let anyone else hear you say that. We _are_ on the Lakers side." She informed me, nodding her head subtly behind her. I glanced behind us and winced at everyone wearing _something_ Lakers related, or just something purple or yellow.

"Got it." I nodded and sat back in my chair, as I grabbed my water and unscrewed the cap, taking a sip.

Another 17 minutes went by and it was halftime. Almost everyone was getting out of their seats to do whatever and looked to Brittany, stretching her arms out in front of her. She sighed contently and turned to face me with a smile.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" she asked and I looked at my water bottle, barely any left, and showed her it. "Anything else? Like skittles, or M&M's?" she asked and I chuckled, shaking my head at her.

"No thanks, B."

"You eat too healthy." She said with narrowed eyes and I let out a short laugh, leaning forwards and pecking her lips.

"I get enough sweetness from you." I whispered, centimeters from her lips, and gave her another quick peck before sitting back slowly.

"I'll be right back." She said, her eyes locked on mine.

"Kay." I nodded, smiling softly at her and watching her as she gets up and heads out of the gate we came in through. I sighed and sat back in my chair, bringing my phone from my purse and dialed home, waiting.

"_Lopez, you enjoying the game?_" Puck asked and I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"What are we in high school, enough with the Lopez, and yes actually it's…interesting."

"_Oh bullshit. Do you know how many times the camera has gone to you and Brittany_?" he asked and I arched a brow and looked around subtly. "_You look bored out of your skull, well when you're not watching Brittany that is._"

"Not true. I'm getting into it a bit."

"_Oh yeah, what player have you been watching_?"

"Uhm…the one with the arm tattoos. Number 6?" I offered and Puck gasped loudly.

"Lebron James?_ A _Heat_ player! Santana, that's just wrong!_" he stated and I ran my hand through my hair as I sighed. "_And how's Brittany with dating a _Heat_ fan_?"

"She's not a moron like _you_ and completely fine with it." I said playfully and imagined him rolling his eyes. I chuckled and looked towards the gate to see if Brittany was coming back yet. "How long is each game though?"

"_48 minutes_." He said quickly and I shook my head with a small amused smile. "_You won't be out of there for another…say seventy minutes though. With all the breaks during commercials and shit_."

"Okay, anyway I was calling to see how everything was going?"

"_I have two kids of my own you know. What's one more_?" he chuckled and I arched a brow.

"When that one more is my kid it's a whole damn lot. I swear to god, Puckerman, if you let him watch any damn horror movies, you are done; do you hear me?" I said firmly.

"_Yeah, yeah, I hear you. God, you're such a mom_."

"No shit, Noah." I rolled my eyes and heard him chuckle on the other side. "Don't be messing up my…" I froze when I felt water spill onto the forearm of my jacket, and looked to my left at the red head holding her hand over her mouth with wide eyes, a red cup in her other hand.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" she said quickly and grabbed all of the napkins her friend was holding as I sat there looking at my soaked jacket arm.

"_Santana_?" Puck called and I shook my head and glanced at the girl as she started putting napkins on my arm and the arm of my chair and floor.

"Yeah, I'll see you in a bit." I said and hung up, putting my phone in my purse as the girl continued to apologize.

"…so sorry, I tripped and…"

"It's fine." I said, waving my hand dismissively and she snapped her head up with her brows lifted. I gave her a reassuring smile and she blushed deeply, getting off her knees and sat in the chair beside me. "Ah, so you're my mystery neighbor?" I said with a light chuckle as I crumpled the napkins and put them in the empty fry box at my feet.

"Y-yeah."

"And you missed the entire first half?" I asked, taking my jacket off, and folding it in my lap.

"Um, yeah. My friend can't read a GPS."

"Hey!" the guy beside her said in protest, leaning forwards to look at us. "We're visiting from London." He said and I lifted my brows, intrigued. "On my defense everyone drives on the other side of the road." He added before leaning back.

"London, wow." I nodded with a smile and the girl just stared at me with her brown eyes. I arched a brow with a faint, amused smile and she shook her head furiously.

"Sorry, it's just…you're Santana Lopez."

"Crap, I was hoping you didn't know me." I teased and she blushed further.

"Know you? She freaking loves you." Her friend cut in and she turned around and elbowed him in his side. "Ow! Well you do."

"Shut up, Leo." She hissed and glanced back at me with a shy smile. "Would it be okay for a picture?" she asked and I shrugged before giving her a playful wink. Her eyes widened before she ducked her head while getting her camera out from her purse. She eyed me as she shifted her body to face mine, and I leant closer to her and smiled at the camera, waiting for the flash.

"How's it look?" I asked, leaning back from her and she nodded.

"Perfect, thank you."

"No problem…?" I trailed off and she jumped when Leo nudged her with an eye roll and quickly said her name. "Well, it was no problem, Stephanie." I said and she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Your water, my lady." Brittany said, holding out my drink and I looked away from the two teenagers and smiled at Brittany, thanking her with a smile as I took it. "Who are they?" she asked quietly, sitting down in her seat and I shrugged.

"Stephanie and Leo; from London." I said with a wiggle of my brows and Brittany rolled her eyes with a smile, and looked down to open her bag of skittles. I held my hand out and she smirked and poured some in her hand, only giving me the green and brow ones. I smiled at her and put one in my mouth as I flipped my bangs from my face.

* * *

I watched as Lebron made a three pointer, my chin in my hand, elbow on my crossed knee, and chuckled quietly as the people around me groaned. Heat was winning by 11 points and we were almost into the four quarter already.

"Um, Santana…" I lifted my head and looked to Stephanie, nodding for her to go on and looked down at her hand, holding an open bag of fuzzy peaches towards me. "Do you want some?" she asked quietly and I smiled and held my hand out, thanking her with a smile when she poured some for me. "You're welcome."

I turned back to the game and watched Lakers get a basket, and slowly glanced at Brittany when I felt her eyes on me. Turned out they were on Stephanie.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a chuckle at her narrowed eyes. She looked away from the teenager and to me and shook her head.

"I don't like her." She said quietly and I tilted my head and sat upright, facing her.

"Who?"

"Hermione over there." She growled quietly and I furrowed my brows and followed her glare.

"Stephanie?" I asked in a whisper and she nodded firmly. "Okay…? Why, what's wrong?"

"She's flirting with you." She said and I bit my lip to stifle my laughter. Brittany glanced at me and I shook my head slightly, keeping her gaze.

"She is _not_ flirting with me, Britt."

"Oh really? She touched your arm when the Lakers blocked a shot, leant closer to you when you held your chin in your hand, gave you candy! She's always staring at you and blushes whenever you freaking move." She said in one breath, her eyes narrowed and once again locked on Stephanie.

"Britt, come on; seriously." I said, pulling on the bottom of her jersey to pull her focus from the girl on the other side of me. "Brittany, look at me." I said with a firmer tone and she pulled her eyes from the girl and looked at mine. I took her hand and gave her a small smile, shaking my head. "Let her look. Let her try and flirt. I'm not going to do anything back." I said softly, running my thumb over the back of her hand.

"I just don't like it. She's practically undressing you with her eyes." She mumbled; glancing passed me.

"Hey; she's like 18. She's no threat to you; no one is for that matter. You have my heart, body and soul, Brittany. Only you. I mean we can switch seats if it really makes you uncomfortable." I offered, shrugging. Brittany shook her head faintly and I nodded. Just before I was going to look back at the game, Brittany's eyes hardened and I glanced behind me to see Stephanie avert her eyes and glanced around, doing a double take at the box screen in the middle of the ceiling.

I smiled slyly as I faced Brittany and caught her gaze, nodding towards the group of screens.

"Guess who's on camera?" I whispered with a smirk and Brittany looked towards it, a smile crossing her lips. "Are you going to kiss me now, or…?"

Brittany cupped my left cheek and leant in, pressing her lips against mine for the kiss cam, and the crowd burst into applause, causing us to smile and giggle into the kiss. Brittany's tongue poked my top lip and I nipped at her bottom, before sucking on it and holding it playfully between my teeth as I pulled back from the kiss.

We got whoops and hollers as I let go of her lip, and Brittany blushed, glancing around sheepishly as I chuckled and looked up at the replay. I felt my cheeks heat as our kiss replayed and looked at Brittany with a smile. She looked at me and I lifted a brow, tilting my head subtly towards Stephanie. Brittany blushed further and shrugged, making me smile wider and sit back in my chair as I chuckled at her.

"Everything good?" I asked teasingly and she nodded, bringing her straw to her lips and sipping while shrinking shyly in her seat.

* * *

"Go, go, go, yes!" Brittany exclaimed when the Lakers got a basket, tying the game; only 10 seconds left on the clock. The score was 83-83, and even I was on the edge of my seat. So I admit the game is actually pretty intense, and I may just have to come again or watch it on TV.

Everyone watched as Lebron dribbled the ball, down the court, passing, and followed the ball with each throw. I glanced at the clock 3 seconds, and looked back to the court, shifting forwards in my seat and watched as one of the Heat players got the basket right before the buzzer.

"No!" Brittany drew out in defeat as I stopped myself from fist pumping, and held her head in her hands. I teasingly patted her shoulder and she glared harmlessly at me with a faint smile. "Looks like your team won after all."

"Mhm, Mama knows a winner when she sees one." I smirked, and Brittany chuckled quietly as everyone started getting up and ready to leave the stadium. I looked up at a tap on my shoulder and Brittany tensed under my hand at Stephanie and Leo.

"It was nice meeting you." She said shyly and I nodded with a polite smile, waving at her and Leo before they left. Brittany followed them with her narrowed eyes, and I stood up and stretched my arms over my head. She looked back at me and I smirked down at her, holding my hands out to her. She huffed and let me help her up, before I stepped into her arms, and let out a content sigh.

"Ready to go home?" I asked and she nodded, kissing my forehead before taking my hand and leading me out of the stadium.

It took us half an hour to maneuver our way out of the stadium, the kiss cam having brought a lot of attention to us, having Santana Lopez and her girlfriend Brittany Pierce at the game, and another 15 minutes to get out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

"Are your parents still at your place?" I asked, dividing my attention between Brittany and the road. She nodded with a groan and I smiled faintly, turning a corner.

"Yes, they're staying the night because I need to drive them to the airport tomorrow. They're visiting my grandma for a week." She said, turning her head to look at me. I nodded at the information and Brittany reached her hand over and took my right from the wheel, linking our fingers together. "Why; did you want to pick up Davie and spend the night?"

"We could've done that, or you could've come to ours. I've gone without my cuddle mate for a few day, and I'm quite upset." I joked, giving her a wink. She smiled and brought my hand to her lips, kissing the back of it, before holding it against her cheek. I smiled at her and turned again on the road, looking carefully over my shoulder before switching lanes.

"I always sleep better with you, you know." She said shyly. "You make me feel safe; protected…like nothing can hurt me." My heart swelled at her words, because she makes me feel the same way.

"Me too, precioso." I told her, and she blinked slowly at me. "I'm guessing you're tired?" I chuckled, caressing my thumb over her cheek and she nodded faintly. "Close your eyes, B. I'll wake you up when we're at your place."

* * *

I pulled in front of Brittany's condo, and turned off the SUV as I looked at the sleeping blonde in my passenger seat. She was breathing evenly with her lips parted, and looked absolutely beautiful; even when she's sleeping.

I unbuckled my seat belt and leant forwards, looking out her window to see the living room light on, and got out, quietly closing my door before rounding to her side and opening hers.

"Britt…" I whispered softly, tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear. She nuzzled against the seat and I smiled fondly at her and leant over, unbuckling her seat for her as I grabbed my phone and dialed Brittany's home number.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, Susan, it's Santana." I said quietly, and looked back at the house.

"_Hello, dear. Why are you whispering_?"

"I'm…well we're outside and Britt's totally tired out from going total sports fan at the game so I was hoping you could open the front door so I could get her in bed?" I asked nervously and waited.

"_Of course, dear. I'll be right there_."

"Thank you." I said before hanging up and tossing my phone on my seat. "Britt…?" I said again and she didn't reply, not a change in her breathing either. I carefully slipped my arms under her knees and between her and the seat and brought her out of the car and into my arms, bridal style. I closed the door slowly by backing up against it, and looked up when the front door opened, revealing Susan in a yellow robe.

"You two are adorable." Susan whispered, holding her hand to her heart as she stepped aside letting me pass, and I smiled. Jarrod looked up from the couch and chuckled quietly to himself when he saw me carrying Brittany towards the stairs, her head turned into my chest.

When I got to her room, I quietly shushed the fat, black and white cat sitting on her bed, Mr. President, a stray that followed her to her car on her way to work a few weeks back; my surprise. Supposedly when I was supposed to meet him he was hiding under Brittany's bed and she couldn't get him to come out, so she kept quiet and told me I'd get the surprise another day.

"Ey, Abraham Lincoln, scoot." I told the cat and he meowed and moved closer to me. "Ugh." I groaned quietly and crouched sort of to pull back the blankets of Brittany's bed before laying her down. She let out a tired sigh and I took her shoes off before I grabbed Mr. President and kneeled on the floor beside Brittany, making the cat poke her cheek.

She scrunched her nose and I chuckle into the cats fur before poking her again and watching her eyes flutter open slowly.

"Hey, sleepy head." I greeted softly and she looked around with furrowed brows before locking onto Mr. President and rubbing her eyes, sitting up.

"Did you carry me up here?" she asked and I nodded, getting up and kissing the cat on his head.

"Yup, and I would've changed you too but you would've woken up anyway." I shrugged and she nodded. "Besides, this way I get a kiss goodnight after our awesome date." I winked and leant forwards, my lips puckered. Brittany chuckled and met my lips with hers, giving me three pecks before pulling back altogether and taking her hair from its ponytail.

"Thank you for tonight, San. You always go all out when you take me out."

"That's because there's nothing too good for my baby." I told her with a cheeky grin. She rolled her eyes with a smile and pulled her jersey and shirt over her head before sliding her shorts off her legs.

I looked at the clock on her night table, 9:02pm, and put the black and white cat on the bed before running my hands through my hair.

"Okay, well I should go and let Puck get Beth and Cece home."

"Text me when you get home, okay?" she asked, taking my closest hand in her own and looking up at me with her blue eyes.

"I always do." I smiled and gave her a lingering kiss before caressing her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said softly and I nodded before saying goodnight and leaving her room, heading down stairs and saying goodnight to her parents.

* * *

"Finally, I need to get these two to bed." Puck said getting off the couch with Cece in his arms, and ran his hand over Beth's hair, waking her up gently. "Come on, princess, we're heading home." He said and Beth nodded, shaking Davie up and saying goodbye before following Puck to me and giving me a hug.

"Goodnight, mija." I said, kissing her forehead and ran my hand over Cece's hair before thanking Puck sincerely and closing the front door behind the three. Davie walked up to me, rubbing his eyes, and I smiled softly, scooping him into my arms and carried him to his room.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" he asked quietly, his head resting on my shoulder and I stopped and nodded, turning his bedroom light back off and went to my room to go to bed; not before texting Brittany.

* * *

**A/N: Just a cute little date night. Jealous!Britt and more Daive interaction. Oh and let's just say Lord Tubbington is at home with Brittany's parents. Mr. President and Lord T may just meet... ;) but who knows.**

**Until next time ;)**

**-B**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Okay, I'm late by like a week, forgive me :) But I won't keep you waiting any longer, here is chapter 21. Actually first I wanna say how adorable Naya was during her livestream, Sorry Premier on the radio. So freaking cute, like totally squealing over here when I was watching her. Some people obviously don't like her song because they have different tastes in genre or it's not what they were expecting from Naya, but it's only one song. **

**Moving on to her TCA get up...she looked like cat woman -_- but she worked it so I'm fine, Lol. Just had to be said.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any songs in this fic and I apologize for any errors; my from always ends up form. Hate that.**

**Chuckleshan: Lol, LT would so be jealous of Mr. President. Totally going to name my cat that when I get one. **

**Sarah Pimz:Aw, thank you, Lol. Doubt it'll get that many but I'll keep my fingers crossed.**

**StephaniieC: Oh I think Santana will just be straight to the point, get away from my Britts, Lol. And yes, I love the name ;)**

**Guest: Thank you xD**

**Desshaje: So do I, thanks btw!**

**Sheashoeaddict: Reviews like this that just make me laugh because I can picture the tone. Thanks so much!**

**Twinklepanda2: Glad you like it**

**-B xo**

* * *

**Tuesday, October 9****th****, 2012**:

"Hurry!" I exclaimed with a chuckle as Davie and I ran from the car to his school. It was a month into the new school year, grade 2, and pouring outside. Davie was laughing and pulling me to the school as I tried to keep up in my heeled boots, holding my purse over my head to try and keep my hair dry.

I opened the door and Davie smiled at me as he went inside, myself quickly following.

I dropped my hand and shook the water droplets from my purse as I followed him slowly, running to his class. He stopped at the door and gave me an enthusiastic wave before grinning at two of his friends, Potter and Zoe, and started chatting them up as they went inside. I smiled at him and waved politely to his teacher Mr. Thomas, as he came to his room, before turning around and walking out of the school.

"Hold up!"

I looked over my shoulder and smiled widely, chuckling at Jonathon jogging up to me with an umbrella in his hand. He twirled it in his hand and pushed the door open, opening it and holding it over our heads.

"Couldn't let you get your hair all wet now could we?" he asked with his charming smile and I rolled my eyes as we walked together under the umbrella.

"Where were you five minutes ago when I was ruining my purse?" I teased, and he chuckled, nodding. "So…" I began with a sly smile, "How's the new addition? Five months right?"

"Robin, is doing amazing. She's the perfect little girl." He smiled, digging into his pocket.

"Awe, who picked the name?" I asked, poking his shoulder. He gave me sly glance and shrugged before handing me his phone. "She's adorable…" I cooed, looking at the picture of the five month old brunette, smiling widely at the camera.

"Thanks."

"How's Jessica?" I asked with a smirk and he let out a laugh.

"She's doing great. I happen to be an amazing husband and take the night shifts with Robin so she can get some rest for the day."

"She's a lucky woman, Johnny." I teased as we stopped by my SUV driver door. "Thanks for the…" I waved at the umbrella and he nodded. "And tell Jess and the baby girl hi for me."

"Will do, have a good day, Santana." He lifted his hand in a wave and jogged over to his car as I closed my door and started my Porsche.

* * *

I walked into the labels building and waved to Dave and Azimio as I went for the elevator, double taking before smiling in amusement at Kurt shoving the staircase door open with a huff. His hair had a few strands out of place and he pulled on the bottom of his jacket before running his hands down the front of it and straightening it out while coming over to me.

"Elevators are getting worked on." He grumbled, fixing his hair, and I chuckled, shrugging as I turned to walk with him towards the building entrance. "How's Davie doing so far?"

I gave him a smile as he held the door for me and walked him over to my SUV.

"He's doing amazing. He loves his class and already made quite the lot of new friends."

"That's great! More friends to go to his party." Kurt said and I rolled my eyes towards him as I unlocked my vehicle, and went to the driver side.

"It is great, but that means I'll need even more adult supervisors. Care to volunteers." I asked with a sweet smile, batting my lashes at him. Kurt chuckled and we got in the SUV.

"As much as I'd love to dress up as a Dinosaur…"

"It's probably going to be superheroes now." I cut him off, pulling out of the lot. Kurt slapped his hands on his thighs and gave me a questioning look. "Britt took him to Comic Con last week and even bought him a few comic books. He's been going on and on about this guy called Eagle or something."

"Okay, there is no hero called Eagle." Kurt stated, giving me an incredulous look.

"Well what the hell do I know? I don't know any superheroes besides Superman, Cat woman, and Magneto, though he's like a villain." I said lifting my shoulders. "I told you Brittany was the one to take him."

"Well Jesus, Santana, take an interest." Kurt scoffed and leant back in his seat. "_Eagle_, Pfft. He was either talking about Robin, Falcon, or Vulcan."

"Oh! Vulcan, that's it!" I exclaimed with a nod and Kurt looked at me skeptically.

"Mhm, and how do you know that?"

"He has those wings thing, right?"

"No! That's Falcon." Kurt said, holding his hands out in disbelief. "Vulcan is Cyclops' brother and has a blue uniform. Falcon has the suit wings with the silver neck line. He used to be part of the Avengers, and the sidekick to Captain America." I looked at him with lifted brows and shook my head.

"And you know this why?" I asked carefully, turning

"Blaine. We watched a lot of super hero crap when we first started dating." I rolled my eyes at him and turned onto another street. We were heading over to the shopping strip in search for an outfit to wear to the 'October Victoria Secret Fashion Show' being held two weeks from now.

I'd been to two shows previously, having performed at them both, but this time the invitation was offering me to walk the stage with the girls. The night Mercedes called me, Brittany and I were sitting on my bed. I was reading a book while she sat behind me, massaging my shoulders like the perfect human being she is. Her hands had paused when she heard the invite and I looked back at her to see her arched brow. I had chuckled at her, telling Mercedes to go on, and almost choked on nothing when she mentioned me walking on the runway with the girls. Brittany on the other hand had to stifle her laugh by biting her lip, and let her hands get back to work. Let's just say she was quite fond of the idea and expressed how much after we got off the phone.

In the end I accepted the invite to the show, because who doesn't love underwear and lingerie, but declined the offer to walk with the girls; the only person with rights to see me like that was Brittany. That's what I told her when she pouted at me decline…and there's round two.

"You know, walking the runway with the models is a huge compliment, Santana." Kurt said and I rolled my eyes with a faint smile, turning into the parking for the strip mall.

"I already told you _and_ Mercedes, all this…" I started as I motioned to my body, "Britt's eyes only, got it."

"Well and me." he grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"To an extent yes. May I remind you, you're capital G gay." You tell him and he snorts a laugh, nodding his head.

We got out of the vehicle and walked side by side with our arms linked into the first expensive ass store. Unlike April's, this place didn't smack you in the face with lavender, it was a barely there hint of vanilla; perfect.

"Brittany's meeting us at lunch?" Kurt asked and I nodded, looking at some of the clothing as we pass. "Okay, so I was thinking for you, a two piece with some bright heels."

"Are you saying that because it popped into your head, or because you went looking previously and found what I'm wearing?" I asked him, turning my head to him with a knowing look. He gave me a sheepish smile and I shook my head at him. "You are horrible. Take me to this outfit." I said, sweeping my hand out.

* * *

"Okay, see the pants are tight but not deadly and stop above your navel, and then with this shirt tucked in and these gorgeous pumps. It's perfect!" he exclaimed, clapping and looking at me. I looked from him to the outfit and shrugged. "Okay, try it on!" he told me quickly and I huffed as I pushed out of the comfy chair to get up.

As I started unbuttoning my top, Kurt pulled the curtains of the changing area closed.

"Whoa, your stomach looks better than before." Kurt noticed and I chuckled while draping my shirt over the arm of the chair. "Did you take up spinning or something? What have you been doing?"

"Brittany." I gave him and his cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment as I laughed, shrugging.

"Too much, Santana, too much." He mumbled and I smiled at him, slipping out of my flared pants and my pumps. I took the black dress pants Kurt chose and slipped them on, leaving them unbuttoned as I slipped on the white button up shirt, the sleeves cutting off before my elbow. Kurt came over and tucked it in properly as I glanced around and let me button the top before the pants.

"Okay, and this!" He exclaimed, holding up a black and white, small poka dotted, scarf. I grimaced at it and Kurt clicked his tongue, putting my collar up and tying the scarf around like a tie, making it a bow in the front. I swatted the scarf from my face as Kurt folded the collar down and stepped into the bright blue, suede pumps to go with the outfit before looking in the mirror. Kurt stood behind me, smiling widely at the outfit, and I arched a brow, turning my body slightly to see the side view and hummed.

"It's cute."

"We have a winner!" He clapped and I shook my head in amusement, stepping out of the shoes and letting him deal with them. "Great, now we can just shop for ourselves until lunch and bring Brittany back here after."

"Wait, you found her something already too?" I asked in surprise and Kurt scoffed.

"I'm amazing, Santana. Of course I found something for her. And you two will look beautiful together." He smiled proudly and I gave him a suspicious look, before we chuckled and gathered the outfit to take it to the cashier.

* * *

Kurt and I spent two hours walking through stores, buying clothes for ourselves, my case for me and Davie. It was 11:30am and we had half an hour to get to the restaurant where we were meeting with Brittany.

"I think Blaine might ask the big question." Kurt said quietly, all of the sudden, as we walked passes a jewelry store. I stopped and looked at him with my brows lifted and a smile. He slowly nodded, smiling and I pulled him into a celebratory hug.

"That's amazing, Kurt!"

"Well I don't know for sure but I was on our computer and he had a tab open for wedding bands, and I'm pretty sure he was talking to my dad on the phone a few days ago…" he said bashfully. I pulled him into another hug and he laughed, hugging me back before we pulled away.

"Awe, my favorite gays!" I exclaimed happily, holding my hand over my heart. Kurt rolled his eyes and I swatted his shoulder. "Don't roll your eyes at me, you could be getting married soon. I call Maid of Honor." I said seriously and he hushed me, shaking his head with a small smile.

"Don't get my hopes up."

"Wha, you don't get my hopes up." I retorted, poking his chest playfully. "Aw, see a few months ago you were teasing me about a wedding, now I can tease you!" I teased and Kurt rolled his eyes, holding his phone in his hand.

"Or I can still tease you about getting married, just now to sweet Brittany." He said back and I widened my eyes a bit before smiling sheepishly and carrying on walking. "Oh my god!" he exclaimed, catching up with me. "You want to marry Brittany, don't you?"

I let out a chuckle and shrugged, "I'm in love with her so obviously I can see a future with her, but no wedding bells any time soon." Kurt just smiled widely at me and I rolled my eyes, glancing to the side and focused on a glass display case holding engagement rings. _Of course those would be there…_

"No time soon my ass." Kurt chuckled and bumped my hip with his, bringing my gaze from the case.

"You're getting it in my head!" I accused, pointing at him, "Stop talking about weddings, you're freaking me out." I told him and he held his hands up in playful defense.

"What's wrong with wanting to marry Brittany?"

"Nothing's wrong with it, you idiot." I said, rolling my eyes, "But we've been together for four months. I'm not proposing after four freaking months. A year, maybe ten months but that's it. And why do I have to propose?" I asked in afterthought, folding my arms over my chest, causing my shopping bags to hang by my stomach. Kurt arched a brow with a smirk at me and I lifted my brows at him expectantly.

"Because I know deep down you wanted to be the one to ask her out first, one to make the first physical move, and first to say I love you."

"I was the first to say it." I told him with a smirk and Kurt nodded.

"You did, but Brittany was the one to officially ask you to be her girlfriend, so you want to be the one to ask her to marry you and be your wifey."

I stopped walking and gave him a shake of my head with my nose scrunched up.

"Never say wifey again." I told him and he chuckled as I started walking again, heading into another one of our favorite stores.

* * *

"You know…if you let Blaine propose then it'll prove he's the masculine gay." I said smugly, ripping off a piece of a breadstick and plopping it in my mouth. Kurt lifted a brow and nodded before folding his arms on the table in front of him and leaning forwards.

"And if you propose that makes you the butch lesbian." He retorted and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Then I'll wait for her to ask."

"No you won't." Kurt laughed and I rolled my eyes, ripping off another piece of the breadstick. "I told you, you want to be the one to get on one knee so you won't let her get there first." He said, his eyes following someone behind me with a twitch of a smile. I furrowed my brows and looked behind me, jumping in surprise at Brittany standing off behind me, holding out a lollipop, with a sweet smile.

"Jesus, Britt." I chuckled lightly and reached for her free hand, pulling her to me and lifting my chin for a kiss. She smiled and softly pressed her lips to mine in a lingering kiss before pulling back and winking. I blushed and looked at the lollipop in her hand, chuckling and thanking her for being cute as I took the gift.

"You're so very welcome." She said playfully, taking the seat beside me, while taking her army green jacket off. I watched her fondly, holding my chin in my hand, as she let out a breath before turning to me and smiling. "Hi."

"Hi." I smiled and Brittany giggled at me, leaning in and giving me a quick peck on the lips before looking at Kurt and greeting him.

"You two make me sick." He stated with a serious look. Brittany frowned and I narrowed my eyes at Kurt, giving him a hard kick to his skin. "Ow!" he hissed and Brittany's lips turned upwards in amusement as I hissed for him to apologize. "I was only joking, Britt. You girls are just disgustingly cute together is all." He reworded, sending me a glare as he rubbed his shin under the table. "Now do you have something to say, Satan?" he asked through his teeth, giving me an expectant look.

"Nope." I said with a pop, smiling smugly at him, putting another piece of bread in my mouth.

"San…"

"Mhm?" I asked, looking at Brittany. She glanced at Kurt with a nod and I dropped my shoulders. "He deserved it." She arched a brow in challenge and I took a heavy breath with a scowl as I looked to Kurt, smirking back at me. "I'm sorry." I muttered before looking to Brittany for approval. She smiled and kissed my cheek, making me smile and Kurt roll his eyes.

"I'll be right back." She told us and got up to go to the bathroom probably. When she was out of sight I kicked Kurt again and he yelped.

"Make her frown or pout again and your shin will be forever bruised."

"Damn, Santana, she has you..." He said, rubbing his sore shin again.

"Shut up." I told him and he smiled faintly in amusement. "And if you whine when she comes back…"

"You'll apologize because she will tell you too." He laughed and I groaned, shrinking in my chair. "Oh, Santana, you poor, whipped Latina."

* * *

Brittany and I walked hand in hand behind Kurt, down the sidewalks towards the same store my outfit for the fashion show was bought from.

Lunch was nice and went by quickly with Kurt making teasing comments about me going soft and Brittany having me wrapped around her finger. I wasn't as annoyed as I let on because I know I'd do basically anything for her so let Kurt poke fun.

It was a half passed 1pm, and after the shopping for Britt's dress, I was picking Davie up and the three of us were heading over to Antonio and Monica's for dinner for 5.

"Oh my god, look!" Brittany squeezed my hand and I followed her gaze to a group of teenage girls staring at us in awe. I smiled, giving them a polite wave and chuckled when they squealed and bounced around together.

"You do have guy fans right?" Brittany asked me quietly and I looked at her in amusement, looking at the group of girls.

"You get so jealous, precioso." I smirked, caressing the back of her hand with my thumb. She scoffed and I chuckled a bit, pulling her after Kurt, already disappeared into the store.

"I wasn't jealous." Brittany said and I shrugged. "Seriously, San. It was only that one time…"

"Mhm. It's fine, Britt." I told her, giving her a kiss on the cheek and leading her back to the changing area. Kurt was already standing there with an employee holding a cute black dress with sleeves and a rounded neck line, and black heels.

Kurt did a double take at us and beckoned us over, smiling in appreciation at the employee before sending her off.

"Brittany, what do you think?" he asked, holding it up for her to see. I took the same seat I had before and watched Brittany look at the dress with a smile.

"It's beautiful, Kurt."

"Do you like it enough for the fashion show?"

"Kurt, you act like you're my stylist." She chuckled and I smiled, watching her fondly as she glanced over at me with a sheepish smile.

_Ugh, she's so cute_.

"Yes well, try it on. And the shoes." He said quickly, and clapped his hands for her to get going. Brittany widened her eyes at his rushing her and I stifled a laugh, holding my hand out for her jacket and purse. She gave me a gracious smile before going into the back behind the curtain and getting changed.

Kurt turned to me and wiggled his brows as he walked towards a jewelry case, turning his attention to the glistening jewels behind the glass barricade.

"Uh…San, can you zip me…" Brittany started poking her head out form the curtain and I nodded, starting to push out of the seat but Kurt pushed me back down with a stern look and went to help my girlfriend himself. Brittany chuckled quietly as Kurt ushered her back behind the curtain and I huffed, slouching in the seat.

"Perfect." I heard Kurt say proudly as I held my head in my hand, elbow on the arm of the chair, and turned my head to see Kurt step out holding his arms out. "You are going to love me." he said with his smile and stepped to the side, clapping for Brittany to come out. I rolled my eyes at him and looked at the curtains as Brittany slipped passed them. My jaw completely dropped and I straightened in the chair.

Okay now to picture me, think back to all those movies where someone is totally checking another someone out and they start at the feet and slowly rake their eyes up, yup, me right there. I slowly trailed my eyes from Brittany's adorable black heels, up her perfect long legs up to the mid thigh where the dress started. It hugged her body tightly, accentuating her beautiful figure and chest. My eyes continued to travel up her body until we were staring at each other, and I swallowed, Brittany's lips turning into a smile.

"What do you think?" She asked me quietly and I open and closed my mouth like a damn fish, my brain not functioning properly at the moment. Brittany tilted her head a tad with her smile widening and Kurt nudged my shoulder.

"You look absolutely amazing, Britt. Tan perfecto." I breathed, looking her over slowly. She chuckled quietly and a smile pulled at my lips at the sound.

"Well this is awkward. I'm going to look for a necklace to go with the dress." Kurt announced and I shrugged, getting up and slowly walking to Brittany. Kurt hurried out and I breathed out a 'wow' as I my eyes ran back up to meet hers.

"I can't look that good." She chuckled and I lifted my brows in disbelief.

"Britt, you…I can't even find the words. _Nothing_ I can say would serve you justice." I told her honestly and she ducked her head as she blushed. "I'm going to kiss you." I said and Brittany lifted her head, letting me capture her lips with mine.

The kiss got heated very quickly, opened mouthed and hot with some clashing of teeth as Brittany started backing up, holding her arms around my neck, and guiding me back with her into the changing room. I took my hands from her waist, keeping our lips together, as I pulled the curtain shut behind us before grabbing her hips and backing her against the back wall of the changing room.

Brittany arched her back and craned her neck as my lips trailed over her neck, kissing, sucking, and nipping her skin. Her hands grabbed at the back of my top and pull at it, making me smirk against her skin and nip at her collar.

She let out a small yelp and I chuckled, giving a kiss to the place I nipped before pulling back and reattaching our lips. Brittany ran her hands over my clothes shoulders and down my chest, taking the first button of my top in her fingers to undo it, breaking our kiss for air and rested her forehead against mine as she did so.

"Britt…" I breathed, shaking my head. Brittany paused and looked at me in confusion, looking between my eyes.

"I thought we…"

"No, I mean, just you." I said, lifting my chin and giving her a quick kiss. She tangled her hands in my hair, keeping my lips on hers and my hands ran up her back to the zipper of the dress and slowly unzipped her, breaking our kiss and smiling widely as our heads rest against each others. I watched the dress fall from her body and bit my lip at her pink bra and panties, running my hands down her back and hooked my thumbs in the hem of her panties.

"Kiss me." she said quietly and I looked at her and nodded, leaning forwards and pressing my lips to hers.

"We have to be quick." I whispered against her lips and she nodded, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. "And quiet." I added when she moaned, my hand slipping into her panties.

"…Okay." She nodded and I pulled my head back, looking behind me, to ensure the curtain was still closed, before running my fingers through her wet folds, watching her head tilt back and her eyes slowly flutter. I rubbed her for a few moments before kissing her to muffle her moan when I slipped two digits inside her and started pumping.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, holding me closer, and wrapped her left leg around my waist as I picked up my pace. She moaned quietly, my lips on her neck, and turned her head into my neck, panting against me as I curled my fingers inside her, hitting her spot. Her nails pinched through my shirt and I hissed lightly, pressing her further against the wall.

"S-Santana…" she panted over and over, her lips brushing against my neck. My right hand moved from her waist to the wall she was pressed against, and my forearm pressed against it as I quickened my pumping. Brittany's breathing picked up quickly and her pitch grew higher, trying to muffle her sounds by biting down on my neck.

I groaned at the sharp pain, and shifted my fingers inside her, pumping upwards and hitting her spot repeatedly, getting her high moans.

"Uhm…Santana? Brittany?"

We both groaned quietly at Kurt's call and I moved my head to suck on her pulse point. Brittany threw her head back, lightly hitting the wall, and her fingers in my hair tightened their grip, sending a sharp pain to my head. I winced but kept sucking, giving her a little nip as I curled my fingers, feeling her finally clench around them as she came hard. The veins in her neck strained as she held in her moan, and I tenderly kissed her skin as she came down from her high.

"You better not be doing anything in there!" Kurt hissed as I pulled my fingers from Brittany. She whimpered at the lost but quickly started pulling on her clothing while I looked around for something to wipe my fingers with. Brittany arched her brow at me and I smiled sheepishly at her, biting my lip when she took my hand and sucked on my fingers with her eyes closed, humming happily.

I stared at her with my lips parted, knowing that would never not turn me on, and held back from going for round two at Kurt's call. I growled in annoyance under my breath and Brittany hushed me with a giggle, kissing me quickly before grabbing the dress and shoes and pulling me from the changing room.

"Oh my god, are you serious!" Kurt gasped, staring at us incredulously.

"What are you talking about, Kurt." I asked, playing innocent and he narrowed his eyes at me as Brittany stifled her laugh, holding out her dress and shoes. He took them from her with a scrunched nose and I smiled smugly at him.

"Quickie in a changing room, classy, Santana." He muttered and I shrugged.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I was just helping Brittany unzip."

"Uh huh, that big ass bite mark on your neck says otherwise." He replied and my hand slapped over my neck. I looked at Brittany with wide eyes and she waited until Kurt headed for the cashier before pulling my hand away and gasping.

"Shit, San, I'm sorry." She said, trying not to laugh and held her hand over her mouth as I moved from her to a mirror. I dropped my jaw at the dark read bite mark on my neck, and looked back at Brittany, giving me an innocent smile.

"You were pretty into that weren't you?" I asked, slightly teasing, but seriously curious at the same time.

"I-I don't know. I just thought you were _really_ hot." She admitted with pink cheeks and I stepped towards her.

"No!" Kurt interrupted firmly, getting Brittany's and my attention. He was standing a few feet behind her, pointing at us with narrowed eyes. "Three feet away from each other. Now go so I can pay for this." He ordered and I glared at him, taking Brittany's hand, and led her out of the store and too her car.

* * *

"Are you sure we weren't supposed to bring anything?" Brittany asked as both us and Davie stood waiting at the front door of my brothers house. I gave her a reassuring smile and nodded, holding my hand on Davie's head.

"I'm positive, Hermosa."

"Yuck." Davie grimaced and I chuckled, running my hand down his head. He smiled up at me and Brittany and she winked at him, standing on the other side of me.

The front door opened and Antonio shook his head at me, leaning against the door frame.

"Always trying to outdo me." he said, gesturing to my outfit, dark blue skinny jeans, a white long sleeve top, and a thin, accessory scarf, purple and light grey, and grey ankle boots. I frowned and looked over myself, before glancing back at him.

"I'm not dressed up." I told him in question and his smirk faltered. "Are you?" I asked, looking at his black pants and tucked in blue shirt. "Sad." I teased and put my hand on Davie's back, gesturing for him to go inside. "And you remember my beautiful girlfriend." I smiled sweetly at Brittany wearing dark jeans, a grey t-shirt, brown belt, army green jacket from earlier, and knee high brown heeled boots; her hair in a messy bun.

"You disgust me, Hermana." Antonio mumbled, smiling at Brittany and motioning us in. He gave her a playful wink and I elbowed him in the gut as I passed, shooting him a glare. He chuckled along with Brittany as she laced our fingers together and we walked further into the house, and into the living room across from the kitchen.

"Santana!" Monica greeted, her arms open for a hug as she came over to us. I smiled and hugged her tightly before letting go and watching her hug Brittany. "You both look amazing."

"You do too." Brittany smiled. I nodded, making note of my sister in laws cute purple sundress.

"Thank you, take a seat, dinner's ready." She smiled and Brittany shook her head before offering to help bring the food out. Monica glanced at me with a smirk and nodded to Brittany, thanking her and leading her into the kitchen as I watched.

"Tia Tana!" Carly and Connor exclaimed, running at me, followed by their father, carrying Davie under his arm. I beamed at them and crouched down, almost stumbling onto my ass when they crashed into me.

"Oh, todos ustedes son crecido!" I cooed, looking at them both, their big brown eyes looking back at me as they beamed. "You're going to be bigger than Davie soon." I said, directing the tease to my son, casting him a playful glance. Davie huffed and Antonio put him down in amusement, both of us watching as he glared harmlessly at me while heading to find Brittany. "Kitchen, Mijo!" I told him and he, turned and headed for the kitchen. I chuckled and smiled at my niece and nephew before standing up and putting my hands in my pockets.

"So how's it going with you and Brittany?" Antonio asked, having stood in front of me while watching his twins go to their drawing and coloring table in the living room.

"We're good. Great actually." I sighed happily, smiling faintly at him. He eyed me in amusement and nodded, patting my shoulder and led me a few steps off to the side as I furrowed my brows at him.

"So uh…have you two finally…"

"Ay, Antonio!" I exclaimed, punching his shoulder a grimace. "_No es asunto tuyo!_ Estupido…"

Antonio laughed, shielding his head as I raised my hand to back hand him and I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest in annoyance.

"Jeez, Hermana, I'm just being a concerned older brother."

"Wha-how the hell are you being a concerned older brother by...asking about my sex life. Ugh, you sicken me." I told him honestly and looked over my shoulder in case Brittany or anyone else was near.

"Ew, no I don't ever want to know about your sex life. I only wanted to know if you hopped that obstacle yet; going without…that…can be stressful. Keep the deets to yourself." He said; looking slightly grossed out. I scoffed and pushed him back a bit.

"I'm not talking to you about this. Play with your children." I said and left him to go to the kitchen.

"…too soon?" Brittany whispered to Monica. I arched a brow, slowing my walk into the kitchen and both of them jumped and looked at me with wide eyes. "Baby!" she exclaimed in surprise as I cautiously walked over to the island with my eyes narrowed on them both, Davie setting the table. "What are you doing?"

"I came in here because estupido out there was pushing the boundaries of our relationship." I explained, still eyeing the two. Monica cleared her throat and grabbed the glass dish of rice, going to place it on the table, leaving Brittany and I. "Were you talking about me?" I asked her and she lifted her brows, shaking her head. "Mhm…" I hummed suspiciously.

"I was talking about…um…cats." She said and I snorted a laugh.

"No you weren't." I called her out, shaking my head. Brittany nodded, persistent, and I leant on the island, holding my chin in my hand.

"Don't lie, Britt-Britt…" I sang quietly and she narrowed her eyes at me. I tilted my head to the side with my sweet smile, showing my dimples, and Brittany huffed, making me grin larger.

She's got the pout, I got the dimples.

"Fine, we weren't talking about cats." She said and I nodded. "I was just asking her if it was too soon to…"

"Dinner!" Monica interrupted, giving me a smirk as she put her hands on Brittany's shoulders and led her to the table. I glared at her and clicked my nails on the counter before pushing away from it and going to the table for dinner.

* * *

I flicked the lights off in my room before going to my bed, crawling from the foot to the head and getting under the covers.

Somehow Brittany had managed to avoid tell me what her and Monica were gossiping about, my evil in law always saving her from my questions. The dinner itself was delicious and the visit was refreshing. The kids, well Davie, got us to play Just Dance, and Britt's, Davie and I kicked ass against Monica and Antonio, just like I knew we would. The twins were put to bed around 7:30pm and Davie fell asleep on one of the couches an hour later, leaving us adults to talk about our lives; again Brittany dodging my questions.

We ended up leaving their house closer to 11pm and came home; I was exhausted.

"Come here." Brittany mumbled tiredly, holding her arms open for me. I smiled softly in the dark and snuggled into her, resting my head on the pillow as I let out a content sigh.

"Seeing as Monica won't interrupt now, are you going to tell me what you were talking about?" I asked quietly and Brittany hummed, sounding on the verge of sleep. I chuckled quietly to myself and snuggled further into the blonde, placing a kiss to her bare shoulder before closing my eyes.

"Goodnight, mi amor. Te amo." I whispered and Brittany's arms tightened around me as she mumbled a response, making me smile.

* * *

**A/N: Again "SORRY" about the wait, Lol. That was bad but I love her song. Hit me up with whatever you want and I'll will try my hardest to not forget to update this weekend. Oh and the outfits for Santana and Brittany you can find on google if you want. Just type in their names with formal and you should find them, you'll know it when you see it; unless you already know what I'm talking about.**

**I'm thinking maybe...Eight or so more chapters, maybe less? We'll be jumping dates so I don't spend too many chapters in one particular month. Fast forward -**

**Translations (Google Translate):**  
-**No es asunto tuyo****_!_**** Estupido**: None of your business! Stupid  
-**Hermana**: Sister  
-**Mi amor. Te amo**: My love. I love you.

**Until next time!**

**-B**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews for last chapter! And for all the followers and favs, I haven't thanked you for your support in a bit, so thank you everyone! A heads up for this chapter, seeing as this is the fashion show, lol, surprise, the models I talk about are the actual Victoria Secret Angels, hopefully you know who they are and what they look like. Otherwise you could just search em on google, just their first name with victoria secret beside it. **

**I just wanted to have a little fun with this chapter, but it has reason so just enjoy it. Some more Kurtana and Quintana, felt like Santana and Quinn haven't interacted much in a while. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any songs in this fic. Also, the models mentioned in this fic, don't own them either. If I did...well yeah ;) Sorry for any errors there may be! **

**Channy2425: Ikr! Lol**

**LeighKelly: I'm glad you liked it! And Kurtana is so fun to write, Lol; especially the hero part. **

**Naya's Snixxx: Awesome! A little surprise chapter then, Lol. ANd I'm thinking about it, like 95% sure I will be.**

**brittanagleek25: Thank you!**

**Luceroadorada: Lol, yw, and thank you!**

**StephaniieC: All things must come to an end, sadly :( BUT I can assure you there is a happy ending! and thanks for that correction!**

**AprilStewartL: May just take you up on that ;P**

**Now back to the story! Chapter 22!**

* * *

**Friday, October 26****th****, 2012**:

"Yes, gracias, Mami…tell Davie I love him and give him a kiss goodnight before bed for me." I said into the phone, holding it to my ear as Kurt tucked in my shirt properly. "Love you too, bye." I said and locked my phone, tossing it on my bed as I let out a sigh. It was the evening of the fashion show and I had Davie over with my parents for the weekend; they wanted to take him out for the day tomorrow anyway.

It was forty minutes until we had to be at the fashion show and Brittany wasn't even here yet. I was a little unsettled by it.

"Stop squirming." Kurt chastised me and I huffed, rolling my eyes at him and got a smack in reply. "She'll be here, besides, you're not one to get antsy."

"I know, and that just adding to everything right now." I groaned, waving my hands around. "She hasn't even called though to tell me if she was going to be late, or if she wasn't going to come." I added and Kurt gave me a look.

"She's running late, Santana, relax."

"Okay." I nodded, taking a calming breath. I didn't know why I was acting like that. It was probably because I was excited to finally be taking Brittany to an event as my date so everyone would officially know it. Yes we've been seen plenty of times but was like…the event. I just wanted to show off how amazing she was.

I lifted my chin, letting Kurt put on the poka dotted scarf, and lowered my chin when he was done, wetting my lips when he started fixing my wavy hair. I looked to my bedroom door when I heard the front door open and smiled before letting it slip away when Quinn walked through the door.

"Oh, so glad to see me, I see." She scoffed and I rolled my eyes with a faint smile, scrunching my nose at the scarf around my neck as I looked in the mirror.

"She's just in panic. Brittany's not here yet."

"Oh, boohoo. You should only be worrying if it was your wedding."

"Shut up, Q!" I shouted, a tiny bit of playfulness in my tone, as I threw a tube of lipstick at her. She laughed and managed to catch it, walking over and put it back on top of the dresser. "Don't you look nice, try hard." I smirked and she rolled her eyes, tapping my cheek.

"I'm just happy I get a night out and that you're taking me to a fashion show."

"Puck agreed because it's lingerie didn't he?" I asked and she sighed, nodding.

"He said it's a win-win situation." She said, sitting on my bed and crossing her legs while trying to keep her purple dress from wrinkling. "Anyway, did she call?"

The smile from my face faltered and I shook my head, pointing to my phone beside the blonde. Quinn picked it up and handed it to me, getting quiet thanks as I took it. I furrowed my brows at the screen, no missed calls and no texts, and dropped my hand.

"She's probably coming up right now." Kurt said, coming back to me and covering my eyes before spraying a hold spray. I scrunched my nose at the overbearing odor and wafted the air in front of me, away from me.

"Or she's had enough of you." Quinn said with an evil smile. I glared at her and she chuckled, telling me she was kidding.

"Yeah well that's not funny." I mumbled, looking back down at my phone. Why didn't she at least call… "Oh my god, it's her!" I exclaimed, tossing Quinn the phone and holding my hands over my mouth. Quinn and Kurt looked at me like I was nuts and I lowered my hands, clearing my throat before waving Quinn to answer it and put it on speaker. "Hey, babe." I greeted, taking my heels from Kurt and slipping them on.

I arched a brow, looking at my phone in Quinn's hand after not getting a reply and called Brittany's name.

"_S-sorry, I um…I need to talk to you_."

"Oh, shit." Kurt muttered and I lifted my brows and walked to Quinn, holding my hand out. Was I nervous? Fuck yeah I was. I lifted it to my ear and walked out of the bedroom, leaving Kurt and Quinn to do whatever, clean up I guess.

"What's up?"

"_I'm not going tonight_." She said and it felt like someone punched my stomach as a bunch of thoughts ran through my mind.

"Uhm, o-okay. Did I do something…?" I asked nervously, my eyes closed as I tried to rack my brain and figure out if I did something to make her upset.

"_What? No, of course not, San, I just…I'm in Miami_." She said after a heavy breath. I tilted my head to the side in confusion and crossed my arm over my chest as I held the phone.

"What! How are you in Miami?" I asked in alarm. "Britt?" I said and felt my heart break at hearing her voice crack when she tried to reply. "Brittany, what's wrong; why are you crying?" I asked quickly, my voice full of worry. I could only hear muffled crying sounds and I looked behind me, Kurt and Quinn standing at the door of my bedroom watching me in concern. "Preciosa, what happened?"

"_M-my…she's in the hospital_." She got out through her crying and I closed my eyes, shaking my head as I took a breath.

"Who…?" I asked softly and Brittany took a shaky breath before I heard the airport intercom calling a flight to board.

"_My grandma. I already lost my grandpa, I can't lose her too, San_." She told me quickly, her voice weak and scared through the phone. I ran my free hand through my hair and shot Kurt a firm look when he began to protest, getting him to clamp his mouth shut quickly.

"You're not going to lose her, B; she has doctors looking after her to make sure she'll be okay."

"_But_…"

"No buts, Britt. Just…go and see her okay?" I said and Kurt and Quinn furrowed their brows at me. I waved them off and turned, waiting for Brittany.

"_I'm s-sorry, San…_"

"Brittany, you are not apologizing this." I told her with a faint smile. "When did you even leave?"

"_My mom called at lunch_. _We just landed like 5 minutes ago_"

"Uh…okay, just um…be safe okay? And like, say hi to your family for me?" I asked and smiled when Brittany let out a small and light chuckle before a sniffle.

"…_Okay_." She breathed before another call came over the intercom. "_That's me. I love you_."

"Te amo, preciosa." I said softly and Brittany hummed quietly. "I'll see you when you're back, Britt."

"_Okay_." She said and I whispered a soft goodbye before hanging up and looking at my phone. I let out a heavy breath and looked at my two friends waiting for me, giving them a tight lipped smile.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked in worry, coming up to me and putting her hand on my arm. Kurt followed her, looking at me carefully as I fiddled with my phone in my hands.

"Uh, Britt's grandmother is in the hospital." I told them quietly, looking up at the end. Quinn and Kurt gasped and I nodded. "She didn't tell me what exactly happened but took a flight to Miami to see her like at lunch and she just landed. I think her parents and Emily are over there too." I told them and Quinn pulled me into a hug. I smiled faintly, returning the gesture and cleared my throat after pulling away.

"We should get going." Kurt said and both Quinn and I looked at him. He paused and shrugged, holding his brush out. "I love Brittany, and I hope her grandmother is alright but time is running out. There is fashionably late and then there is annoying as hell wait." He said and I chewed on my bottom lip, glancing at Quinn.

"Do you think I should go? To Miami I mean?" I asked her quietly and she lifted her brows. "I know that I haven't met her grandma, and that she has her family but something is just tugging at me, like I feel I should be there for her." I explained and Quinn nodded in understanding.

"Honestly, I don't know. Did she hint that she wanted you to come?"

"…I don't know…but she sounded so broken and was crying." I replied and Quinn gave me a sympathetic smile before looking to Kurt.

"I can call Mercedes and get her to inform the Show of your absence?" he offered and I rubbed my arm uncertainly.

"She would've told me if I should've come, right?"

"Maybe…" Quinn said quietly and I nodded slowly before taking a breath.

"Let's go then." I said and Quinn and Kurt looked at me. "The show." I clarified and Kurt nodded and went to grab a few things while Quinn studied me. "I'd be weird for me to just show up." I told her, myself not quite believing my words, and walked to the front door, Kurt coming after and looked at Quinn with an arched brow. "Come on, Fabray."

* * *

The drive was quiet on the way to the Fashion Show, Kurt sitting beside me and fixing my hair while Quinn looked at me, myself looking at the phone in my hands. I was still unsure of whether I should try and get on a plane to be with Brittany, or just stay in Los Angeles and enjoy the fashion show.

"Stop thinking so hard." Quinn said and I look up from my phone, giving her a pointed look.

"My girlfriend's grandmother is in the hospital. If it was Puck, you don't think you'd be like me right now?" I asked her and Quinn chewed on her bottom lip.

"Well you can't be there for everything, don't let this cloud your head." Kurt said softly, and Quinn nodded.

"I know…" I sighed, leaning further back into the seat of the Escalade we were in. "I just wish I knew for certain if she wants me there, or if she doesn't, you know? I would drop you two at the show and head straight to the airport as is."

"And I'm sure Brittany knows that. She probably just doesn't want to bother you by asking you to come. She knows that you aren't like everyone else, you have other responsibilities, like making appearances."

"Ugh!" I groaned, turning my head away from the two, to look out the window. I watched the different buildings and landscapes go by for another ten minutes before we pulled up behind a few escalades up ahead.

The noise from outside the car was the same, or rather similar, to that at the THA's; fans, photographers, and interviewers all calling out to the models and celebrities getting out and walking down the white carpet.

"Shit, what do I say if they ask about Brittany?" I asked with panic, looking at Quinn and Kurt. How was I going to show up without my girlfriend by my side when everyone knows about my plus one? Kurt put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a small smile.

"Just tell them the truth; she is visiting family."

"Okay…" I breathed, turning to look back out the car window as we pulled to the white carpet.

"Who is this, let's find out." I heard from a reporter and found Kurt's hand, giving it a squeeze before the door opened and everyone went off. "Santana Lopez has finally arrived!" the guy says in his mic, smiling at me and holding his hand out for me to take.

I gave him a polite smile and accepted his hand, looking over myself before looking back at Kurt getting out and helping Quinn.

"You made it!" the guy said happily and I smiled at him, nodding.

"I did!"

"And you look absolutely stunning, this evening."

"Aw, thank you." I smiled shyly, letting out a little chuckle and flipping my hair over my shoulder as Kurt and Quinn came to my side.

"So, I'm sorry, but we were thinking Brittany would be coming with you?" he said somewhat confused. "IS she running late or…?"

"Uhm, no, she's visiting with her family. She won't be here tonight, sadly." I said professionally, with a small frown at the end. The reporter nodded and swept his hand out towards the trail of white carpet.

"Well she will be missed, enjoy your night." He said with a wide smile and I thanked him, linking my arm with Quinn and leading her and Kurt down the carpet.

* * *

"You're so beautiful, I love you!"

"Your voice is perfect!

"I love you so much!"

"Marry me, Santana Lopez!"

I looked up from signing autographs and gave the good looking boy a soft smile, taking his pen and signing his CD case.

"Sorry, I'm taken." I gave him with a playful wink and he stared at me with his lips parted in awe as I moved down the line. I'd been signing things for like ten minutes and taking photo's once in a while with fans, playfully warning them not to mess up my hair or Kurt will have a word with them.

"Santana" Quinn called and I looked over my shoulder, arching a brow in question. "It's her." She called and I dropped the pen in my hand, picking it up and signing the CD before excusing myself and briskly walking over to the blonde.

"Britt?" I asked after bringing my phone to my ear.

"_Hey_…" she said quietly, her voice so vulnerable like a small child.

"Baby, what's up? Have you seen her yet?"

"_No, not yet_." She sighed and I pictured her running her hand through her hair. "_We're heading over now, Emily and me; we had to drop our stuff at the hotel first and wait for Kevin to pick us up."_

"Ms. Lopez can we get a few moments?" a woman asked, holding a mic with a camera man behind her. I gave a polite nod and lifted my finger signaling one moment before walking passed Quinn, Kurt taking an interview discussing how he comes up with my outfits, and wet my lips.

"_Oh, Santana, go take the interview_." Brittany said softly and I shook my head, before realizing she wasn't there.

"What, no. They can talk to me when I'm off the phone. I want to talk to you, and you called so…"

"_San_…"

"Britt." I said firmly and she chuckled a bit.

"_You're quite stubborn,_ Ms. Lopez."

"When it comes to time with you then yes, I am." I said with a smile, looking over my shoulder when I felt a tap. Quinn motioned to the woman asking for the interview and I shook my head subtly. Quinn gave me a pointed look and I glared at her, mouthing for her to fuck off, before watching her huff and walk away.

"…San?"

"Sorry, yeah?"

"_San, just go_." She finally laughed and I let out a small sigh as I smiled into the phone.

"You know…If you asked me…"

"_You would've dropped everything and came, that's why I didn't tell you. As much as I want you to be with me, you love the fashion shows, so why would I keep you from that_?"

"Wait, so you did want me to come?" I asked quickly and Brittany hummed in response, "Brittany, you know I'd rather be with you in a fucking garbage dump then be here while you're going through something." I whined quietly, glancing around in case people are listening. No one needs to know Santana Lopez is wrapped around Brittany Pierce's finger; nope.

"How romantic."

"Shut up, you know what I mean." I muttered with a small smile.

"_Uh huh_…" she said before trailing off. I heard a faint exchange of words before Brittany came back and told me they were there and she had to go.

"Okay, but if you need me don't like…" I let out a sigh with a little chuckle and shook my head at myself, hearing Brittany's quiet laugh on the other end of the phone. "Just call me, if you want. Like don't hesitate…" I got out, laughing at myself quietly and Brittany hummed.

"_Goodbye, Santana_." She said softly and I smiled, tilting my head as I turned around to face my two friends and the interview lady still waiting.

"Bye, Britt." I chuckled and waited for her to hang up before huffing and walking over to the group waiting for me. "Sorry about that." I smiled apologetically and the lady waved it off with a smile.

"No problem at all. Do you mind?" she asked, gesturing to the camera behind her.

"Not at all." I shook my head, holding my hand out for my clutch, and taking it from Quinn.

"First off, you look amazing, but you always do anyway."

"Oh, thank you." I laughed and the girl smiled.

"I want to see what you're feeling about the lack of magazines covering you and your romance with Brittany." She said before holding the mic out for me. I lifted my brows and brushed my bangs from my eyes, my lips parted.

"I can't really say that I actually thought about. I haven't been paying much attention to the magazines or media gossip, but that's good I guess." I said with a chuckle, "Everyone wants to get the shot that will have the most effect on people and I understand that it's their job to try and figure out what's happening in people's lives so I won't be surprised if we're front page like…tomorrow."

"Okay, so how's the relationship been progressing thus far?"

"It's going great. Brittany's so perfect. She's so sweet and I'm always, as I'm told, acting like a love sick 12 year old." I told her, flipping my hair and looking at Kurt before looking back to the reporter laughing.

"What's the sweetest thing she's done for you?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't even know. She does the cutest things just for no reason. She'll bring me flowers when she comes over, or, just a few days ago she made dinner for Davie and I. I think the sweetest thing though, is when she takes Davie out. I mean, yeah I'm not invited," we chuckled, "But I love that they're so close."

"And you've exchanged I love you's?" she asked slyly and I smiled bashfully, playfully glancing away before nodding with a smile.

"We have." I say shyly before laughing quietly.

"Aw, she must be special to make you smile and act like this without being here; am I right?"

"Next to Davie, she's my everything. I love her to death." I admitted.

"Oh, Santana Lopez, are we talking wedding bells soon to come?" she asked, intrigued and leaning closer for the scoop. I shrugged with a mischievous smile and she gasped.

"I don't know…hopefully some day. We'll see if I can get her to stick around a little longer." I joked lightly and the lady chuckled, nodding.

"Well thank you for talking with me."

"Oh, it was my pleasure." I said before Quinn pulled me off and after Kurt.

* * *

"You did _not_ tell me you were thinking about marrying Brittany!" she squealed and I rolled my eyes, pulling her hands from my arm and moving back a step.

"Kay well Kurt got it in my head." I muttered and Quinn beamed, "That doesn't mean I'm going to propose any time soon. I'm just thinking of the possibilities and seeing if I could see it."

"And can you?" Kurt asked knowingly and I huffed with a faint smile. "You're hopelessly in love."

"Okay, we should be talking about you and Blaine." At the mention Kurt's smile dropped and he rolled his eyes with his arms crossed. "What…?"

"Yeah, Blaine came home with a small box, the one that's for rings and I thought he would ask me, there I am holding back from squealing and ravishing him,"

"Oh god, Kurt." Quinn grimaced with me and he kept talking.

"And then he showed me. They were fucking earrings. For my mother, well step mother. My dad asked Blaine to order them so Carol had no way of finding out. Her Christmas gift."

"Wait, I thought you said he had a tab open to wedding rings."

"That happened to be one of those pop up ads that ruin people's lives." He muttered in annoyance and I kept from laughing by biting my lip and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"At least now you have the chance to be the masculine gay…" I tried and Kurt gave me an evil glare; one that says 'I'll kill you right now'. I help my hands up and linked my arm with Quinn's, seeing her holding in a laugh and smiled as I led her into the building, Kurt mumbling and following behind us.

We walked into the building and to the runway where almost all of the first three rows were already filled. I spotted our seats, the four in the middle of the runway. I went first, leaving Britt's seat at the end and Quinn sat beside me, Kurt on the other side of her.

"Who's your favorite model?" Kurt asked with excitement and I looked over at him with an arched brow.

"Seriously, you're gay." I reminded him and he gave me the finger to which I smiled. "Am I supposed to have a favorite, because I was thinking about this, these girls are supposed to be the most beautiful women in the world. Britt could easily be up there."

"Oh god, Santana. Stop already with the biased crap."

"What?! She totally could be an angel." I argued and Quinn rolled her eyes. "So to answer your question Kurt, Brittany."

"As sweet as that is, I meant Victoria secret girl. Mine's Alessandra. She's gorgeous."

"Gay." I said, pointing at him and he moved to get up out of his seat. "Seriously? I can snap you in half, doll face."

"I hate you." He said and I smiled.

"Really? Do you really, because I can get you to Aless." I smirked and Kurt widened his eyes.

"Don't fucking lie to me, Santana."

"You do remember I preformed here twice right?" Before I was finished my sentence, Kurt was pulling me up and towards the backstage with Quinn calling after us with quick following footsteps.

* * *

Kurt let me go when we got to the back where it looked like a mad house, men and women in black directing who to go where, calling and talking into earpieces.

"Where the hell is…_Santana_!" Bernie, one of the stylists, exclaimed with a smile. I smiled and waved, chuckling when he came over with his arms open to envelope me in a hug. "I thought you weren't walking the stage, gorgeous. Shame by the way, you would rock it." he stated, nodding and looked towards Kurt and Quinn. "I remember you. Burt right?" he asked holding his hand out to Kurt as the boy shook his head.

"Kurt; Burt's my father."

"Precious." Bernie smiled and held his hand out for Quinn's.

"Quinn."

"Ooh, that's different. I love it." he said and Quinn nodded with her brows lifted, glancing at me in question. I held my laugh back and smiled at Bernie when he turned to face me. "So, did you just change your mind? I'm sure we can fit you in somewhere…" he said, looking around, his finger to his chin in thought.

"Ah, no, I just want to say hi to the girls. If that's okay, I have a fan for Aless." I chuckled, motioning to Kurt but Bernie looks to Quinn.

"Oh, you're into Alessandra? How cute."

"Wha-No! He is, I'm married." Quinn said quickly with a fearful and panicked look while I burst out laughing, holding my hand over my mouth as I waved my hand in front of me apologetically. Bernie mumbled and 'Oops' before looking to Kurt and me and motioning for us to follow him through the crowded backstage.

I winked at Quinn and she rolled her eyes, staying close behind me as I followed Bernie. We walked through an area full of clothing and I had to force Kurt behind me to keep him from stopping and drooling, before Bernie walked through dark curtains opening up into a space for sitting. I immediately spotted Alessandra and a few other girls I knew and watched them turn to see who came in.

"Girls, you have visitors." Bernie said before looking back at me with a sly smile, patting Quinn's shoulder before leaving us with the models. They stared at us, all in their designated bras and panties, and both Quinn and Kurt shifted behind me, leaning forwards and whispering what was happening, jumping from me when Lily and Chanel ran at me, throwing their arms around me.

"Oh my god, Santana Lopez!" Lily exclaimed, bouncing on her feet as she held her hand on my left shoulder, Chanel standing to my right beaming.

"Hey." I chuckled and rolled my eyes when they hugged me tightly.

"I thought you weren't walking with us?" Chanel asked, stepping back with her arms crossed and head tilted in confusion.

"I'm not,"

"Ugh, you're no fun." Miranda stated playfully from her seat in front of a makeup table. I glared harmlessly at her and she sent me a playfully wink.

"I came to see you all in your ridiculous outfits." I told them and got chuckles from the models while Kurt gasped in offence, Quinn pinching my back. "Ouch!" I hissed, glaring at her. She rolled her eyes with a smile and stuck her hand out to Chanel who looked at her in surprise.

"I'm Quinn, friend of the devil." She introduced herself and Chanel laughed, taking her hand and nodding.

"Chanel."

"I'm Kurt!" the boy exclaimed quickly, pushing passed me and waving giddily at the models. They eyed him and he cleared his throat, taking a step back towards me. I sent him a smug smile and patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"My stylist." I provided and all the girls eyes lit up, making Kurt let out a breath of relief. "And a fan of Aless." I added cheekily and watched the tanned brunettes brow arch with a smirk. She walked over and held her hand out to Kurt, winking at him when he shook it, staring at her in awe.

"You're just amazing." He said and she chuckled while I groaned and walked further into the room, swatting at Rosie. She moved over with a playful eye roll and I sat down beside her, crossing my legs and looking at Quinn.

"Are you coming in, Q, or…?" I teased and she nodded slowly, making her way over and sat beside me, also next to Adriana who looked at her with a faint smirk. Quinn slowly turned her head to me with wide eyes and I let out a chuckle, my elbow resting against the back of the couch and my head against my hand watching Kurt fan girl over Alessandra.

"Have you seen Candice yet?" Lily asked, sitting at a makeup table, but facing me with a sly smile. I narrowed my eyes at her and dropped my hand from the back of the couch as I shook my head.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Just wondering."

"She was pretty heartbroken with the whole Brittany thing." Alessandra chuckled as she walked to her seat on one of the couches, Kurt following her. Kurt stopped and looked at me in shock as Quinn dropped her jaw and I leant forwards, thinking I must've not heard right.

"Wait, what?" Quinn asked, still looking at me and I glanced at her before looking at Aless. The tanned girl chuckled to herself as I looked around the room at the other five models, trying to hide their smiles.

"Chanel…" I directed, looking at her. She lifted her eyes to mine, letting her bottom lip go from being held by her teeth and arched a brow at me. "What is she talking about?"

"Uh…I don't…"

"Don't even." I cut her off, pointing at her as I stood up. She looked around for help and I tilted my head at her as I stopped in front of her, my arms crossed.

"Fine." She sighed before flipping her hair over her shoulder and shrugging, "She liked you."

"I mean it was pretty obvious, I can't believe you didn't realize." Miranda spoke up, looking over her shoulder at me. "You don't get over someone right away either, so watch out." She said with a smirk. I looked at Quinn with wide eyes and she brushed her hair from her eyes while blowing out some air, shaking her head faintly.

"Well this will be interesting." Kurt said from his seat, the arm of the couch, beside Alessandra; the model nodding in agreement. He smiled proudly at himself and I rolled my eyes, looking to the side when the curtain opened and Candice stepped in with Erin, both stopping in their tracks.

"Santana" Candice said with her accent, a little shock in her voice. I couldn't help but smile at her, having that whole innocent, shy thing going on. She smiled at me as Erin walked over, saying a quiet hello with a smirk and glance towards Candice. "How are you?" she asked, holding her hands in front of her, smiling softly at me, in her yellow set.

"I'm doing well." I chuckled, and held my hand out to Kurt. Candice looked at him and smiled politely, nodding when I introduced him before doing the same to Quinn.

"Are you going on the runway with us?" she asked, walking towards me and tilting her head.

"I'm not, no."

"Shame." She said with a smile before walking to a makeup table. I looked at Quinn and she smiled at one of the models before getting up and pulling me to the side with Kurt talking excitedly to Alessandra.

"What the hell, Santana!" She hissed and I narrowed my eyes at her, pulling my arm away.

"_What_?" I grumbled, rubbing my arm where she gripped me.

"She's flirting with you."

"She's being Candice." I said, rolling my eyes.

"No," Quinn said firmly, "She has a crush on you and you're letting her flirt while you have a girlfriend who's away in Miami dealing with her grandmother in the hospital."

"She was always like that." I told her and Quinn folded her arms over her chest.

"Doesn't matter, she's flirting and you know Brittany gets jealous easily."

"I'm not doing anything!" I tell her, holding my hands out. She glances behind me and I follow her eyes, Candice smiling at me with a small wave, sitting in my spot. Quinn and I both waved and when Candice looked back to Rosie Quinn slapped my hand down and glared at me. "You need to calm the fuck down, Fabray. You know I love Brittany, I wouldn't hang around Candice if I felt she was acting too friendly. She's just that kind of person with everyone."

"She's too friendly with _you_; happily…dating Brittany."

"Exactly. I'm happy with Brittany, so chill the fuck out. These girls are my friends so back off." I hissed and brushed passed her and sat in her seat, giving her a short glare. Candice smiled widely at me and turned in her seat, and touched my shoulder, making me look at her and smile faintly.

The rest of the girls are probably just thinking she likes me when really she's friendly with everyone. It's who she is; the playful, sweet Victoria Angel.

* * *

"So, where's this Brittany character?" Candice asked, "I was expecting to see her here with you tonight."

"Yeah, she's visiting with family; kind of a last minute thing." I nodded, picking a fluff off my pants. Candice rolled her eyes when I glance at her, and looked below my face, lifting her hand and touching the scarf I was wearing.

"This looks cute on you." She said and I nodded, looking at her eyes and how they rose a little higher than my scarf. She looked at my eyes and smiled softly before the two of us were split apart by Quinn squishing between us. I sent her a 'what are you doing?' look and she sent me a glare before looking at Candice, brushing her hair from her face before glancing at Quinn. I smiled faintly at seeing the tad of annoyance in her features and rest my head against the couch as I watched Quinn.

"Can I just say you are adorable."

_Well that's not fucking weird_, I thought with a scrunched nose. Candice lifted her brows before chuckling quietly and thanking her.

"Quinn, you remember you're married right?" I teased and she slowly turned her head to me with a glare.

"Shut up, I'm not…just shut up, Santana." She growled and gave Candice a quick smile before looking at me again. "I'm keeping you two separate." She whispered harshly and I rolled my eyes.

"You're acting like I'm going to cheat on Britt. I would never do that." I whispered back and Quinn sighed.

"It's not you I'm worried about, per say." She whispered, subtly nodding to Candice, looking at the ends of her hair.

"Girls! Time to prep!" Bernie announced, coming into the room. I widened my eyes, startled, as did Quinn leaning against me, when the models jumped up and a bunch of people rushed in with outfits.

"Oh my god, that's so cute!" Kurt exclaimed, pointing to the outfit given to Alessandra. She chuckled and shook her head at his actions before going to her 'team' to help her get ready.

"Oh, Santana, this is for you." Bernie said, handing me a few hangers. I stared at him incredulously, shaking my head and looked at Quinn and Kurt both looking confused.

"No, I said I wasn't doing this."

"I know, but, Honey, you have too! Behati somehow managed to sprain her damn ankle and you're closest to her size. Please! We're desperate!" Bernie begged, holding his hands in front of him and pouting. And boy could he pout with those lips, fellow Latino right there. I looked at the revealing outfit and shook my head, holding it back out to him.

"Santana, come on!" Lily pleaded, pouting at me. All the girls turned to me with pouts, besides Miranda holding a smirk, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll give you a hundred dollars." Kurt said with a chuckle and Bernie lightly slapped his shoulder making Kurt look at his shoulder in disbelief.

"Never mind that! I'll give you a thousand dollars." He countered and I groaned, stomping my foot.

"Look, I would but as I told everyone already, this…"

"Is for Brittany, yeah whatever. Are you going to let the fashion show burn down because of that?" Kurt asked and I clenched my jaw at him.

"Gimme my phone." I said to Quinn, holding my hand out. She rolled her eyes and got it from my purse, handing it to me. I mumbled to myself, shaking my head as I sent a text to Brittany, telling her the situation.

**New Message: Britt-Britt**

**You're cute. You know you don't need my permission but I love that you cared to ask for it. Go for it, if you want of course. I'll see you anyway, totally watching on the tiny TV in the room. XO, you'll look super sexy! **

"Well you lucky bitches." I said with a smile, putting my phone away. "You have permission to see my awesome body." I said cockily with a smirk and pushed the hangers in Kurt's hands. "Let's go stylist."

Kurt's eyes lit up and I rolled my eyes with a smile, dragging him to a small empty spot.

* * *

"Shit, I shouldn't have agreed to this." I mumbled nervously as Kurt tightened the white wings behind me. My heart was pounding in my chest as I looked over my outfit for the Candy Land line; a white push up bra, white panties, white ankle boots with white, pink, and yellow striped knee length socks; a big colorful lollipop as my prop. I had a makeup crew work with Kurt to put shiny gloss on my lip, and change my eye makeup to something more cute and playful.

I rolled my eyes at the memory of Bernie saying that, and looked over my shoulder to see Kurt, groaning at the big white wings in the way.

"Kurt!" I growled and he came to my side from behind me, looking at me with a beaming smile.

"You're going on after Chanel, from the left. She's coming out the right." A woman said and I widened my eyes, shaking my head as Kurt led me to the left wing of the back stage.

"Kurt, I can't do this." I said quickly and Kurt nodded, pushing me behind some other model I didn't know.

"You'll do amazing, Santana. It's just like performing a concert, own the stage. Oh and for the pose hold the lollipop over your shoulder and throw them a wink how about?" he said and I groaned, looking behind me and spotting Candice wearing some blue and pink outfit. She looked up at me and gave me thumbs up to which I groaned helplessly and snapped my eyes around to the front when Britney Spears, Hold It Against Me, came on.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…" I said quietly to myself, my breathing getting heavier as the first girl went on.

"Strut!" Alessandra called to me, and I flipped her off without taking my eyes from the first girl in my line going on the runway.

Every thirty seconds another model would take the runway and strut her stuff down to the end before turning around, and basically meeting another girl halfway; that process repeated.

Nearing the end of the first verse the girl in front of me went and I literally stopped breathing for a moment before seeing Chanel holding her hand over her mouth and shaking her head slightly at me. I shook my head back and she gave me a thumbs up before going.

"Mother fucker…" I breathed and heard the crew member beside me tell me to go.

_Motherfucker!,_ I screamed internally as I stepped onto the run way, making sure not to trip because that'd be fucking mortifying.

Surprised gasps and murmurs met my ears faintly along with loud clapping as I turned onto the main runway, seeing Chanel almost at the front. I kept my pace and looked to the side, seeing Quinn holding up her phone, and smiling evilly. I glared at her before shaking my head faintly and looking forwards, forcing myself to smile and work the damn runway like Kurt told me too.

_Oh yeah, it's time_, I said to myself with a smirk and dropped my hands from my hips, bringing my hand with the lollipop to my shoulder as I strut to the end of the runway like I owned the bitch.

I got to the end and put my weight on my left leg, smiling at the fucking hundreds of camera before throwing a wink towards them and turning to head back. I looked at Alessandra walking towards me, and shook my head when she winked at me, looking over my shoulder at her with a chuckle when she smacked my ass playfully.

When I got back to the left wing I grabbed Kurt's offered hand and came down the stairs, shaking my head at his beaming smile and told him to get the fucking wings off me.

"You couldn't have made them any tighter." I said and he let out a laugh.

"You worked that stage like a stripper pole." He said and I lifted a brow at him. "That's a compliment."

"I never know with you, Kurt." I said thoughtfully and he rolled his eyes with a smile before putting his hand on my lower back and leading me back to the changing room.

I got a lot of good jobs as I passed people and gave them thankful smiles, before stepping through the curtains, Chanel and Erin, changing outfits quickly with help.

"That was terrifying." I told them and they shared a smile before nodding.

"It's always nerve wrecking until you get up there and work it." Erin said before Chanel cut in.

"Much like you did, Mama." She teased and I rolled my eyes playfully before looking to Kurt. I furrowed my brows at him holding another outfit and looked at his face, shaking my head at his apologetic look.

"No." I said firmly and Kurt opened his mouth. "One only! That's what I said."

"Look this is for the Wild Ones line. That's the last line in the show so you have a while before you go on. Behati was only in two this show."

"Kurt…" I whined and he held his hand to the other, holding the hangers, in a pleading gesture.

"I love the rush and feel of getting a model ready. Please, for me?" he asked and I groaned, narrowing my eyes when Kurt pulled me into a tight hug. "Oh, I knew I made good with keeping you as a friend."

"Please." I scoffed, turning around for him to help me out of the stupid outfit.

* * *

"Where am I this time?" I asked, looking at Kurt in the mirror as he and others quickly worked to get me ready for the next line.

"Uh, last."

"What?!" I exclaimed in panic and the stylists jumped in surprise before scolding me.

"Relax." Kurt said and I stared at him in disbelief.

"Everyone's going to be focused solemnly on me!" I hissed and he shrugged.

"Candice is going on right before you." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Great, I have to go after _the_ model."

"_Hey_…" Lily, and Adriana said in protest, sitting at the tables cross from me.

"No offense." I chuckled and they waved me off.

"Look, you were perfect the first time."

"Beginners luck." Alessandra commented with a cheeky smile as she sat in the chair next to me. I glared at her and she chuckled, letting her people do as they please.

Kurt patted my bare shoulder, letting me know I was done and I watched him put a small, rounded, black cat ear head band on my head, fixing my hair before letting me up. I rolled my eyes as I touched one of the ears lightly, and looked up when I heard the call for the Wild Ones line to begin. I took a shaky breath and looked at Candice as she came in, giving my hand a quick squeeze as she went to sit down at the makeup tables. Kurt gave me an arched brow and I shook my head at him, walking out of the curtained area beside him.

We walked to the back where there was a TV showing live footage, what everyone at home is watching, and I crossed my arms as I stood by Kurt and other models.

There was a call for Erin to get in place and a few seconds later the song began and I looked at Kurt.

"Are you serious?"

Kurt shrugged and the lyrics to Rihanna's S&M started playing as Erin was halfway to the end of the runway, Chanel being sent out.

I looked around in amusement as some of the models were dancing to the song, and caught Candice looking at me, and cleared my throat when the bridge start with those…less than appropriate lyrics. I looked to the side when Kurt tapped my shoulder telling me it's almost time. Candice walked by to get to her side and I went to the other. She held her hands in her hips, wearing an outfit looking like peacock, and walked on the stage, with a confident smirk.

I waited, a little nervous again, and took a breath when they sent me on. I walked and turned onto the main runway and took a slow step before strutting down the walk with my hands swaying beside me with each confident step. I was wearing a black bra and panties, with a thin, long, black skirt and black knee high heeled boots. Candice did her posing taking more time than usual and only turned to go back when I was at the end. I posed, looking over my right shoulder, and gave a flirty wave before turning and lifting my brows at Candice.

She held her hand out to me with a wink and I rolled my eyes with a playful smile and took her hand, holding our hands up over our heads as we walked back down the runway. She looked at me and I dropped our hands, letting go altogether, when we got to the end of the runway, having to go different ways.

"Okay girls, go for the finale." A crew guy told us and Kurt took my head band and skirt before nodding for me to go. I sort of jogged awkwardly to Lily and took her hand so I was beside her. She laughed quietly, squeezing my hand reassuringly, and the music switched to Fall Like Dominoes by Nicki Minaj. All the models walked on one after the other all together and I smiled at Alessandra and Miranda walking beside Lily and I; Alessandra dancing with the music. Lily and Miranda started moving with the music, looking at me encouragingly and I rolled my eyes but held my free hand over my head and danced with the rest of them as the song went on.

Balloons were falling from the ceiling and I laughed with the rest, hitting them out to the crowd as we danced together. Miranda threw her arm over my shoulders and we all danced back off the stage, singing and laughing.

* * *

"You were a life saver!" Bernie exclaimed, hugging me as I stand in my own bra and panties. I lifted my brows with a chuckle as he pulled back, taking in my state of undress before nodding. "Brittany?" he asked, motioning to my body and I looked at Kurt with a smirk.

"Mhm." I hummed and Bernie high fived me before holding a clipboard to his chest.

"Seriously though, Santana, I owe you one big time."

"Oh I know." I nodded and gave Bernie a kiss on his cheek before he left. Quinn came through the curtains and I gasped dramatically, covering myself from her eyes. She rolled them and I dropped my arms with a chuckle, holding my hand out for my shirt form Kurt.

"You're girlfriend called." I snatched the phone from her before she was finished and hit redial, holding the phone to my ear as I put my pants on.

"_Hello, sexy._" She teased and I hummed.

"Hello, yourself. So did I do the show justice?"

"_Baby, you made the show._" She chuckled and I smiled.

"D'aw, thank you." I said sweetly, "How's grandma?" I asked and Brittany sighed lightly.

"_She's doing well. It wasn't a serious heart attack, which is good_."

"Brittany, that's more than good." I chuckled and she made a sound of agreement.

"_Yeah, but get this. When my parents visited her in August, that time I drove them to the airport, they went because she had a heart attack then. They didn't tell me_."

"They just didn't want you to worry?" I asked, letting Kurt fix my scarf.

"_I guess, they're doing some blood work and did some scan to see what was going on, we're waiting for results. Anyway, let's talk about that blonde that waited at the end of the runway for you_." She said with something in her tone. I paused chewing my lip and looked to the side.

"Candice?"

"_Candice, sure, why not."_

"Britt…"

"_I'm not jealous, I swear._" She said a little un convincingly, _ "I'm just saying. I mean it looked like her eyes were on you the whole time during that finale._"

"I don't even know where she was." I told her, Quinn and Kurt lifting a brow at me.

"_Well she definitely knew where you were_." She said with a hint of something. "_So…anything happen with this Candice before I came along?_"

"Oh god, Britt." I chuckled, "Nothing happened with anyone of the female population; until you came along of course." I added sweetly and Brittany hummed. Quinn and Kurt groaned with grimaces and I chuckled. "I told you, you're the first…and last." I added quietly.

"…_I uh, saw the interview_." She said after a beat and I furrowed my brows before lifting my brows in panic.

"Yeah, about that…"

"_Don't worry, San_." She chuckled, obviously hearing my panic, "_You don't need to explain anything or make up an excuse. We can talk when I get back if you want?_"

"Okay." Nodded with a sigh and a smile, running a hand through my hair. "When are you getting back?" I asked after a second.

"_I_ _was thinking about staying here a few days, until she can go home. My dad's going to stay back with her because he refuses to let her live alone in a different state. He's coming back when they can get down a plan to move her in with them._" She said happily and I crossed my free arm over my chest as I smiled fondly.

"That's awesome, Britt."

"_I know_…" she agreed through a yawn and I let out a quiet laugh.

"What time is it over there?" I asked, looking at my phone to see it was 10:35pm. She gave me a sheepish answer of 1:35am and I widened my eyes. "Oh my god, Brittany, get some sleep, Preciosa." I told her and she whined.

"_I know, but I wanted to talk to you first_."

"And we can talk again tomorrow, after you wake up from a good rest." I told her lightly. "Go to sleep, mi armor." I said softly and Brittany let out a quiet breath. "Britt?"

"_You seem to put her right to bed_." I lifted my brows at the voice and straightened my back. "_Santana, I'm guessing?_"

"Yes…?"

"_Oh, sorry, dear. Brittany's grandmother_."

"Oh, Gillian!" I said in surprise, "How are you feeling?"

"_I'm fine_." She chuckled quietly, "_You know I've never seen her _this_ happy before_." She told me.

"I've never been happier than when I'm with her. And Davie, has Britt mentioned him?"

"_Of course! She goes on about the both of you._" She sighed happily, "_Well, I should follow Brittany and get some sleep. Lord knows they won't let me out if I don't._" We chuckled together and I sighed.

"Well it was nice talking to you."

"_You too, dear. I hope to see you when Jarrod drags me down there_."

"I look forward to it." I said honestly and exchanged goodnights with the lady before hanging up and sighing, running my hand through my hair. I looked to Kurt and Quinn and they to me. "I'm tired, take me home." I said with a smile and they smiled at me, Quinn holding her hand out to me.

* * *

**A/N: Candice Swanepoel is the Candice in this story, like Aless is Alessandra Ambrosio, and Miranda is Miranda Kerr. Absolutely BEAUTIFUL women! Candice is freaking adorable. Like if there is ever a Naya and Candice picture taken, I'd probably combust spontaneously. Anyhoo! Let me know what you thought about it, and I was thinking if you guys wanted to give an idea for a future chapter before I finish the fic, give me your idea and I'll try and include it somehow if I can ;)**

**P.S Naya at VMA's. That girl is too perfect like I just can't with her *squeal***

**Thanks for reading, loves!**

**-B**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Update! You can all thank my friend, Chuckleshan, for the subtle update reminder!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs in this fic. Sorry for any errors!**

**Thanks for the reviews, loves!**

**-B**

* * *

**Wednesday, October 31****st****, 2012**:

"Mami!" Davie exclaimed, running out of his room in his Spiderman costume; supposedly next to Falcon he's the next best thing. I looked up from my laptop sitting on my lap, my legs crossed Indian style on the couch, and gave him a lift of a brow in question. "Can you tie this, por favor?" he asked me sweetly, holding the strings of his costume behind his neck.

"Sure, Mijo." I nodded and motioned for him to come in front of me. He padded over and turned his back to me, dropping his hand when I took the strings and tied them in a tight bow. "Is it too tight?" I asked and Davie shook his head, pulling his mask over his face.

"When's Britty coming back?" he asked, the questioned a little muffled by the plastic over his face. I smiled faintly and shrugged.

"She's visiting her grandma, making sure she's feeling well before she comes home." I explained and Davie lifted his mask up, looking at me with his big eyes.

"Are you fighting?"

"No, of course not." I said in shock and Davie narrowed his eyes at me. I mirrored his look and he slowly turned and headed for his room, leaving me to chuckle quietly as I watched.

I sighed and dropped my chin into my hand as I skimmed through my e-mails, tilting my head to the side as I did so.

Brittany was still in Miami, 5 days later, and I was itching to see her. We hadn't even talked much on the phone, more texting every few hours. On the other hand, I had been talking with a few of the girls from the fashion show and it was nice to keep in touch with them this time.

It was also nice to get an invite to Rosie's and Candice's Halloween party at their shared place. I obviously accepted because Davie was already going trick or treating with Jonathon's boys and sleeping over afterwards, while Puck and Quinn were both going out with their kids. Mercedes had her own thing going, probably sitting at home and planning events for me, so that left Kurt, who agreed immediately when I mentioned Aless. Blaine was coming too so it was going to be even more amusing watching Kurt gawk at Aless.

I looked at the clock, reading 5:30pm, and closed my laptop, putting it on the coffee table before getting up and calling Davie as I headed to the front door. I was wearing shorts and a simple t-shirt with my hair in a ponytail as I slipped on some converse shoes.

Davie ran out of his room with his sleeping back pack and his candy bag.

"Do you have everything?" I asked and he nodded quickly, itching to get out and get his candy. I rolled my eyes with a smile at his excited movements and opened the front door, calling out to him with a laugh when he bolted down the hall to the elevator.

* * *

"You're sure you want him?" I asked teasingly, looking passed Jonathon at the three boys looking at each other's costume.

"We'll be fine, Santana." Jonathon chuckled, leaning against the door frame wearing a farmers outfit.

"Good, you're still here!" Jessica said with a smile and I gasped, holding my hand over my heart as she carried Robin down the stairs, wearing a pink ballerina outfit.

"Oh my gosh, she's adorable." I cooed, accepting the baby from her mother. Robin looked at me, drooling over her closed fist brought to her mouth, and the corners of her mouth curved upwards as I smiled at her. She let out a tiny giggle and kicked her legs, making my heart melt and look at her parents in awe. "She's so cute."

"Thank you." Jessica chuckled, watching her daughter fondly. I huffed and handed her back to her mother, shaking my head at her.

"I always find myself around babies."

"And it just makes you want more, doesn't it?" Jess asked knowingly and I nodded slowly. "Would you want a girl or boy?"

"Ohh, I don't know. I think boys are easier until they're teens, so maybe a girl." I told her with a sly smile and Jessica nodded with a laugh. I smiled at Jonathon, shaking his head at us both, and looked at my phone, seeing the time. "I should head home and get ready for this party. Thanks again for watching Davie."

"It's no problem, the boys have been going crazy asking about their next play date." Jess said and I nodded, smiling at Davie when he looked back. He grinned at me and waved, and I waved to him, calling a goodbye before saying the same to the adults and Robin, and leaving the house, heading back to my car.

I closed the door and brought my phone to my ear after dialing Kurt's number.

"Almost ready?" I asked when someone picked up.

"Kurt's just getting ready now." Blaine said over his boyfriends phone and I nodded, putting the phone on blue tooth.

"Good, because I'm not ready either. I just dropped Davie off at his friends and I'm heading home now."

"Whenever I go places with the two of you it's horrible. I'm always stuck waiting for at least forty minutes after we're supposed to go." Blaine groaned and I rolled my eyes with a smile, turning a street.

"Oh shut up, Anderson. You love it and you know it. Besides it takes time looking as good as we do…well I do." I said in an afterthought and Blaine snorted a chuckle. "Besides we're not leaving my place until 7 so relax, kid. And tell Kurt he doesn't need to dress up for Aless! I'll talk to you guys later." I said and waited for Blaine to hang up before ending the call myself and heading home.

* * *

I walked out of my bathroom, my hair now in nice bouncy waves, in a strapless black bra and a black thong. My costume was laid out on my bed, a tight, strapless red dress, stopping just above mid thigh with black stilettos, a red horned tail, and a red devil horned headband. Going's as the Devil in a red dress; Kurt's idea. I grabbed the dress and slipped it on, carefully zipping up the dress and stepped into my shoes, as the front door opened and Kurt and Blaine's voices informed me of their arrival.

"Are you ready?" Blaine called and I rolled my eyes in amusement as Kurt replied instead of me, while putting my headband on and fixing my hair around it. I grabbed the tail and put it on, looking at it in my mirror and making sure it wasn't going to come off before leaving my room with my black jacket and black clutch.

"You know, you'd think after being your stylist for so long, I wouldn't surprise myself." Kurt said, nodding in approval of my costume before going into the bathroom with a kit. I arched a brow at his tux and cape and looked to Blaine dressed up as Superman.

"He's a vampire."

"Nice tights." I told him jokingly and sat down in the living room as we waited for Kurt to finish himself. Blaine glared at me harmlessly and sat down after moving his own cape from behind him, and crossed his legs. I shook my head faintly at his pose and he arched a brow at me.

"So have you talked to Britt today?" he asked and I took a heavy breath as I nodded.

"Well I mean we texted. I sent her a good morning and then we talked about her grandmother's progress for half an hour or so before she had to go." I shrugged and Blaine gave me a tight lipped smile.

"Trouble in paradise?" he countered and I shot him a look, making him hold his hands up in defense.

"No, it's just different dealing with this. I'm used to seeing Britt almost every day, and talking on the phone for sure every evening. But it's fine." I nodded and pulled my phone out, looking through my past texts; only a few from the past five days, maybe a total of 12 or so. It was hard being from Brittany. I looked at the last message from her, 'Have you fed Mr. P', and put my phone in my purse, looking behind me as Kurt came out of the bathroom.

"Oh lord." Blaine mumbled and I stifled my laugh at Kurt's face, paler than usual, his lips almost purplish and his eyes red from his colored contacts.

"You just look creepy, Hummel." I said and Kurt smiled proudly.

"Good, let's go." He told us and Blaine and I got up and went to the front door with him, locking the door behind us.

* * *

After a twenty minute drive, the three of us pulled up to a beautiful house. Obviously with both Candice's and Rosie's pay check they could afford this; being VS models and all. Blaine stared open mouthed at the house as we pulled into their long driveway, going around the circle of grass before parking next to a white Cadillac sedan.

"You're sure this is a costume party?" Blaine asked nervously and I rolled my eyes as I opened the back door and got out, fixing my dress as the two men followed my lead. We walked up to the front door, hearing music playing from inside, and I opened the door, stepping inside.

"You're just walking in?" Kurt hissed in question and I nodded, not bothering to look back as I spotted Miranda as a sexy nurse. She was dancing with some good looking guy and did a double take at me, smiling and excusing herself before coming over and giving me a one armed hug, holding a glass of wine in her other hand.

"Fitting." She commented, motioning to my costume and I chuckled, and pulled Blaine beside me.

"Blaine, this is Miranda, one of the models. Miranda, this is Kurt's boyfriend, Blaine." I introduced and watched as the two shook hands in greeting. "Where are the other girls?" I asked and the brunette held her hand to her chest in feign hurt.

"Trying to get rid of me already?" she asked and I rolled my eyes with a smile, before Miranda chuckled and took my hand, leading me through the many people at the party. I looked back a few times to make sure I didn't lose Kurt and Blaine, and Miranda stopped when we got to a large living room, Chanel, Lily, Adriana, Behati, and Erin talking to people. "Unless you're looking for Candice…" she trailed off with a smirk and I playfully glared at her, taking my hand from her and walked over to the girls, smiling widely when they noticed me and took turns giving me hugs in greeting.

"Hi, Kurt." Chanel waved politely and the stylist smiled happily, waving back before introducing Blaine to them.

"You look so cute together." Adriana commented and Kurt looked at Blaine adoringly, as he held his hand. I rolled my eyes and looked to the side when someone put their hand on my arm.

"You like white wine right?" Rosie asked and I nodded, thanking her as I took the tall glass from her hand. She took offered one to Blaine and Kurt and 'Superman' declined politely as Kurt took a small sip.

"So tell me when you bought this place." I said over the music and she laughed, holding her own wine to her chest.

"A month ago actually. I'm leaving the agency and moving to LA. Candice just wants a house in LA to stay at when she's here." I dropped my jaw at her words and she nodded slowly.

"Why are you leaving?"

"I was thinking of taking up acting, actually." She said quietly and I lifted my brows in surprise but with a smile.

"Seriously?" She nodded with a smile and I shook my head with a light chuckle, "That's awesome, Rosie!" She chuckled and tucked her hair behind her ear, biting her lip as I glanced around. "Make sure you introduce me to all the big time actors." I winked and she rolled her eyes, with a smile.

"Please, you know like everyone." She said with a smile and I shrugged, smiling in amusement when she playfully slapped my arm, and brought my glass to my lips. "So again with the no show huh?" she asked before taking a sip of her own.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in a chuckle and Rosie nodded and lowered her glass.

"Brittany; I thought for sure we'd meet here."

"Oh, she's still with her family. She should be coming home soon though." I said quietly with a nod and Rosie tilted her head with a questioning look. I shrugged and looked around, spotting Kurt talking with Alessandra who came from somewhere, and Blaine standing idly by looking awkward as ever.

"Oh, well I still plan on meeting her one of these days." I looked at Rosie with a small smile and nodded, lifting my glass to her, and letting her clink it lightly. She looked off to the side and excused herself before walking away and leaving me to look around.

I walked through the people in the house and found myself in the kitchen where men and women were setting up snacks and drinks, dressed in white uniforms. I jumped in surprise at a tap on my shoulder and thanked the man when he took my empty glass, swapping it for a new one.

"What are you doing in here?" Candice asked softly with a chuckle, coming in from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and smiled faintly at her before looking over her costume.

"Well don't you look like a 16 year old." I commented with a playful smirk and Candice let out a laugh, looking down at her sexy school girl get up.

"Well the other girls left me with no choice." She smiled and thanked the same man who gave me a drink, holding her glass in her hand before motioning for me to follow her, which I did. "Still no Brittany I see…" she said observantly and I nodded, tapping my finger against my glass.

"Yeah." I breathed and glanced at Candice when I felt her eyes on me. She smiled sweetly and I shook my head as I smiled faintly.

"You look quite sexy now don't you." She said and I lifted my brows and glanced at her running her eyes over my body. Something turned in my stomach and Candice met my eyes again, smiling shyly as she lifted her glass to her lips. I wet my lips and tilted my head as I held my bottom lip between my teeth, taking my eyes away from the girl.

* * *

"Oh come on, Santana, don't be such a prude." Alessandra whined as her and Lily tried pulling me off one of the couches to dance. I kept shaking my head, laughing, and struggling against them.

"I'm so not a prude, I just don't think it'd be fair to show you all up."

"Oh please." Chanel piped in with a playful smile, her hands on her hips. I stuck my tongue out at her and she waved me off with a laugh, pulling Blaine from his spot by Kurt and to the make shift dance floor.

"Santana, come on!" Lily drew out in a whine, pulling my arm. "You danced with us on stage."

"Weren't that great either." Miranda smirked and I glared at her. Just the relationship we had.

"Oh well now I'm really not going." I said and Alessandra smacked Miranda lightly upside the head. Miranda pouted and Alessandra smiled at her, bopping her nose before going back to trying to get me up while I looked between the two.

Miranda caught my look and averted her eyes, making me laugh.

"Damn Miranda, how cute." I teased before widening my eyes when I was pulled to my feet. I stumbled and Candice giggled, holding her hands on my waist. "Jesus, Candice." I breathed with a slight chuckle.

"Yes!" Lily exclaimed and took my hand while Alessandra took my other, and pulled me over to where Chanel and Blaine were dancing with a bunch of other people from the party. Lily turned around and swayed her hips with her tongue sticking out playfully, while Alessandra looked back to the couches and beckoned Miranda over. I danced with Lily, watching Miranda go to Aless, and gave the brunette a knowing wink.

She rolled her eyes and danced with her co-model, while I just smiled and looked at Blaine, now dancing with Kurt; Chanel with some other guy.

We danced for a few more songs before I walked back to the couch I was sitting at before, Candice and Erin talking in hushed tones. Erin spotted me and Candice shook her head, looking like she was arguing with the other blonde.

"I'm going to join the girls." Erin said as I sat down beside Candice, giving enough room to be respectful.

"What was that?" I asked and she shook her head, running her hand through her hair as she looked at me. I tilted my head at her tinted pink cheeks and slightly glaze eyes, snorting a laugh in realization. "You're drunk." I stated and Candice rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a lightweight, Santana." She smiled and I hummed in mocking agreement. Candice looked at me as I leant back in the seat, closing my eyes for a moment. "You're tired." She stated in the same mocking tone as I used before. I smiled and opened my eyes, shrugging.

"I guess."

"It's like barely 10."

"So, I can still be tired." I told her and she chuckled.

"I know…"

"It's probably because this party is boring." I said, hiding my playful tone, as Rosie walked by, and got a swat from the girl. Candice narrowed her eyes at me and I rolled my eyes with an amused smile, looking up at Kurt when he came over and dropped down beside me.

"I hate this cape." He grumbled and I smirked.

"Where's Superman?"

"Still dancing with the models. That boy has so much energy, like how?" he asked, looking at me and Candice giggled.

"I'll be right back." She said and we nodded, watching her go, and at the last moment before she turned a corner she looked back at us and smiled sheepishly.

"So, what's the scoop?" Kurt asked as soon as she was out of sight, facing me completely. I arched a brow at him and slowly leant away from him, shrugging. "What is going on with Candice and you? She's completely obvious with her feeling towards you."

"Kurt…" I sighed and the boy hushed me, holding his hand up. I looked at him incredulously and he lowered his hand.

"Don't say she's being Candice because she's totally into you."

"I wasn't going to say that." I rolled my eyes, lying, and brushed my bangs from my face. "I was going to say there _is_ no Candice and me. It pains me to say Quinn was right with her being too friendly with me…I mean she was checking me out a while ago." I said and Kurt lifted his brows, getting me to nod. "Yeah."

"Well just don't hang around her too much. Or at all." He finished, mumbling to himself and I gave him a pointed look.

"We're kind of in her house. I mean I can't just avoid her."

"Technically…"

"Okay, I can, but that's just so rude." I said and the boy nodded.

"Just don't be alone with her then." He shrugged and I nodded slowly, agreeing. He nodded towards the way Candice went, and I looked over there, seeing Candice coming back with two more glasses of wine.

* * *

"Come dance." Was whispered in my ear and I jumped, snapping my head to the side as Candice giggled and took my hand, getting up from the couch. I shook my head, cautious of her motives, and she pouted.

I swear to god I hate pouts.

"I don't want to." I said quietly and Candice rolled her eyes with a smile, taking my wine glass from my free and hand putting it on a table before pulling me up. I sighed dramatically, not able to hide the small smile I had when she laughed, and ended up following her to the dance area.

The song changed to Jason Derulo's 'Don't Wanna Go Home', and Candice turned around so she was facing me, and pulled me towards her as she backed up to get closer with the other girls. Kurt stopped dancing with Blaine and Alessandra and gave me an 'are you crazy' look to which I gave him a helpless shrug before stumbling forwards when Candice pulled me closer to her.

I awkwardly danced by just moving my body faintly with the music and looking everywhere but at Candice, totally getting into the music, and faintly heard Kurt say it was unbelievable. The chorus of the song came around and Candice stepped closer to me and threw her arms around my neck, making me look at her in shock before lifting my hands and taking her arms from around me. She pouted and I shook my head faintly at her before Kurt pushed Blaine towards me.

He bumped into me, not knowing what he was doing by the looks of how he was dancing, and I mentally thanked him, and turned somewhat to him as I danced.

I got through two songs without Candice being all up on me, and let Kurt drag me from the girls and the other people in the house, following him to the kitchen.

"You need to tell her to stop." Kurt said and I nodded, running my hand through my hair.

"Yeah, I know." I agreed before holding my hand out towards the kitchen door, "Did you see though how she kept trying to dance with me?" I asked him and he nodded. "She doesn't take no for an answer."

"Just take her into a different area and tell her she has to stop because you're with Brittany."

"Take her to another room?" I asked him incredulously, "Kurt she'll think I want to be alone with her, you idiot." I told him and he paused before nodding slowly.

"Yeah…whoops." He mumbled before narrowing his eyes in thought. I watched him with an arched brow as he tapped his chin, before he held his hand up with his brows lifted. "Ask her for a tour, I'll come with you."

"That's so lame." I told him and he narrowed his eyes at me this time.

"Well then let her flirt and hurt Brittany." I glared at him, taking a threatening step towards him and he held his hand against my shoulder, stopping me from getting closer. "Exactly, so let's go."

* * *

"This is my room." Rosie said, showing Kurt and I, with Candice beside me. So far the two have showed us the entire main floor, basement, and upstairs, bar their rooms and a few others. I nodded, looking at the amazingly decorated room and rolled my eyes as Kurt walked in and went to the closet.

"Oh my god, this is huge!"

"Wanky…" I mumbled in amusement, watching him and Rosie and Candice chuckled. Kurt kept looking around, going to her en-suit before popping his head out and shaking it at Rosie.

"I love your counter tops." He gushed, "Is this marble?" he asked and Rosie nodded, heading towards him. Kurt gave me a subtle nod and I widened my eyes in realization, before shaking my head. He gave me a creepy look and I huffed quietly before looking at Candice.

"Um, so what's next?" I asked and Candice smiled shyly and linked her arm with mine, leading me to another room. She opened the door and let go of my arm, stepping inside and letting me look at the bedroom.

"This is my room." She told me and I nodded, my gut telling me something was up.

_Okay now just tell her she is acting inappropriate_, I told myself and took a deep breath before turning around. I jumped back at her proximity and she tilted her head with a smile.

"Uhm…okay, look, Candice," I started, glancing around before looking at her, "You know that I'm with Brittany."

"Okay…?" she said slowly as I took a nervous step away from her.

"Yeah, so, the girls might've told me that you liked me…or still do." I told her and she furrowed her brows slightly as she held her lip between her teeth. I looked away from her lips quickly and looked to the door of her room, wondering when Kurt was gonna come back.

"Of course I like you, Santana." She said sweetly and I groaned inwardly, as I scratched the top of my head in growing frustration, not noticing her moving closer to me.

"No I mean…anyway, you have to stop with the flirting and touchiness." I told her, dropping my hand and crossing my arms over my chest as I looked at her seriously. "I love Brittany and I don't want to hurt her by making her uncomfortable with you always being so close to me."

"She's not even here." She said with furrowed brows and I lifted mine at her.

"That doesn't matter. I want her to be able to trust me and if I let you keep acting like you are, that trust is gone." I told her pointedly and she sighed with a faint smile as she ran her hand through her hair. I waited for her reply and she just looked at the floor before lifting her head and looking at me through her lashes.

"You know, people have slips."

"What does that have to do with any of this?" I asked with my brows furrowed at her. Candice chuckled and stepped closer to me, putting her hands on my crossed arms as she tilted her head at me.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, Santana."

"Whoa, wait…" I started, holding my hands up and walking passed her towards the door before turning around. "I am not cheating on Brittany." I told her, shaking my head like she was insane. Well she was insane for even thinking that. "Are you serious right now?"

"Santana, can you honestly say you're not attracted to me." she challenged, putting her hands on her hips and cocking her head to the side. I ran the tip of my tongue along the bottom of my top teeth and shrugged.

"You're my friend, and I only look at Brittany in the way your suggesting I look at you."

"That didn't really answer my question though did it?" she asked with a teasing smirk, walking towards me.

"Look, I told you what I had to, and now it's just getting uncomfortable, so I'm going to find Kurt." I said and gave her a single nod before leaving her room and heading to Rosie's, running my hand through my hair.

"Santana…" Candice called and I huffed and turned around.

I opened my mouth to ask 'what' and widened my eyes when she pulled my head towards her and crashed our lips together. I quickly pulled back, staring at her in disbelief and shook my head as I stepped away from her.

"Uh oh…" Kurt mumbled and I looked behind me, feeling my heart tighten at Kurt and Rosie standing in the doorway of her room, looking from Candice to me, and then to Brittany standing beside Blaine and Erin.

"Britt…" I breathed slowly and watched her shake her head with watery eyes before turning and pushing passed Blaine and Erin. "No, Britt…" I said quickly, moving passed Blaine and Erin as I headed after my blonde.

* * *

"Brittany, wait!" I begged her as I stepped out of the house, seeing Brittany unlocking her Jeep. I ran, as best as I could in my heels, over to her and rounded the front of her jeep; putting my hand on the driver door so she couldn't open it.

"Move." She said and I shook my head.

"Brittany, that was _not_ what it looked like." I told her honestly and she rolled her eyes, looking away from me and tried to open her door again. "Please just look at me." I pleaded, feeling my own eyes start to sting and water.

I swallowed when she looked at me with her jaw tightened, and opened my mouth to say something; nothing coming out. I just looked over her face, at the tear marks on her cheeks, and her red, watery eyes before taking in her black leather jacket, dark jeans, and black ankle boots.

She tried to open the door again and I shook my head, stepping towards her, only to have her put her hand up and give me a hard look.

"Britt, I didn't…"

"I saw what I saw, Santana." She snapped and I pulled my head back as I shook my head faintly. "I came back and the first person I wanted to see was you. So after I get home I go straight to your place and you're not there. I called Quinn to see if she knew and said you were here, so I came. Blaine and that other girl were looking for you and Kurt so I went with them and there you are kissing Candice." She said with tears running down her cheeks.

"No, _she_ kissed me; I pushed her away as soon as she…"

"You still let it happen, Santana!" she said loudly and I flinched. "I know that we haven't talked much while I was gone but really? As soon as I'm not there you're off with some model?"

"You know that's nowhere near the truth." I told her, upset that's what she thought. "The whole night, I was being careful around her because I knew she kind of liked me…"

"_Oh_, so you _knew_ she liked you and yet you _still_ went to her room with her?" she scoffed, shaking her head. I opened my mouth and shook my head, trying to figure out how to say everything without sounding like an idiot. "I can't do this, okay. I don't want to have to worry about…"

"You don't have to worry!" I told her, stepping closer to her and taking her hand. Thankful that she didn't pull back I smiled faintly as I looked at her eyes. "The _only_ reason I was alone with her was because I was trying to tell her that I love you and I didn't want her flirting with me. I told her that it's only you and she wouldn't accept it so I was going to find Kurt when she just kissed me." I told her quickly, desperate for her to believe me. "Brittany…" I said softly, dropping her hand to cup her cheek. She turned her head so I couldn't and I held back my tears as I settled for placing my hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry. For not stopping her sooner and…and for ignoring the signs; for you to have to see…"

"So you are sorry I saw the kiss, not for the actual kiss?" she laughed dryly, removing my hands from her shoulders and opening her door.

"That's not what I meant!" I told her and she ignored me as she started her car. "Brittany, _please_."

"I don't want to talk to you." She said, shaking her head, "I can't."

"Brittany…" I said quietly, looking at her in disbelief and hurt; feeling a tear fall and land on my cheek. She shook her head and barely glanced at me before pulling from her spot and driving down the driveway. I looked around with my lip quivering, and ran my hand through my hair, pulling my headband from my head and throwing it to the ground before crossing my arms and hanging my head as I cried quietly to myself.

"Santana!" I barely heard and shook my head as quick footsteps came towards me. As soon as Kurt's arms wrapped around me I lost control and cried harder against his chest.

"S-she left." I got out and Kurt tightened his arms around me.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm back at school in a few days and my classes are like legit hell, with that said, may not be able to update regularly BUT I will put so much effort into doing so, seeing as there are only a few more chapters until the end! Bitter sweet, I know, but I'm already working the outline for a sequel! **

**Anywhooo, like always, feel free to review and tell me what you thought of the chapter and remember if you have any ideas throw em at me. Uhm...anything else...nope. Okay so yeah, until the next update (Hopefully the weekend)!**

**-B **

**Muah!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: You didn't really think I'd leave you with that sadness did you? **

**One thing I ****_need_**** to say is DO NOT HATE CANDICE! Well you can hate the character but Candice is actually such an innocent sweetheart like seriously. I just needed someone to be kind of evil for a chapter or two, although your reviews about her were freaking hilarious. **

**Second, I would so love to reply to each of the reviews but I'm kinda pooped right now, event though it's like...3. BUt yeah, I loved all the reviews, making me laugh, so thanks for that.**

**Also, thank you guys so much for all the follows and favorites going on! I love you guys!**

**I know I'm probably forgetting something but whatever, Hakuna Matata (Hope you know what that means)! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs in this fic. **

* * *

**Wednesday, November 7****th****, 2012**:

"Have fun." I said before placing a kiss to Davie's head. He kept his arms crossed and glared at me as I sighed, gently uncrossing his arms so I could take his hands. He pulled his hands away and crossed his arms again, keeping his glare on me. "Mijo…"

"You said you weren't fighting." He cut me off and I glanced around before swallowing and nodding. "You hurt Brittany and you lied."

"I didn't lie to you." I told him firmly and he shook his head. "Mijo, when I told you we weren't fighting, I was telling the truth."

"So you made Brittany upset when she got home?" he asked with an arched brow and I shifted in my crouching position. "That was smart." He said sarcastically with the attitude he gained from me. I lifted a brow at him and he uncrossed his arms. "Now _I_ can't even see Britt." He said with a frown and I opened my mouth to reply. Davie mumbled a goodbye before I could say anything and grabbed the straps of his backpack as he turned and walked into his classroom, leaving me to feel even worse than I did before.

I got up from my crouching position and wrapped my cardigan around me as I walked out of the school and to my SUV. It had been exactly a week since the Halloween party; a week since Brittany and I have seen, talked to, or texted each other. Of course I tried calling and texting her but I'd either get voicemail or no reply.

_It was horrible, honestly_.

Kurt has been over basically whenever he has free time, trying to keep my mind of Brittany, never succeeding. Quinn scolded me already before trying to get me out of the house, and even Rosie and the girls have texted me to see how I was doing. I got a call from Candice which I let go straight to voicemail, but Kurt made me listen to it. She apologized and sounded quite genuine and sincere, even crying a bit, as she told me how sorry she is and hopes Brittany doesn't take it out on me. I guess I forgave her, seeing as I texted her saying I did, because she had been drinking quite a bit that night and I truly believed she wouldn't have tried anything while she was sober.

I've talked to Mike and Sugar a few times, seeing how Brittany was doing, and they both told me that she wasn't talking to anyone about what happened but that something was definitely off with her.

I walked down the steps to my Porsche and got inside, resting my head against the head rest as I started the vehicle. I was heading to my parents place for breakfast, a demand from my mother, and I was less than ready for the questions that I knew where gonna get thrown at me.

I drove in silence the whole way to their house, thinking about Brittany and if I messed everything up with that one stupid mistake. I carefully ran my finger under my eyes as I pulled into their lot, parking in the driveway. I pulled down the mirror and slid the cover back, groaning at my bloodshot eyes, and tried to fix my makeup as best as I could before the front door opened and I saw Mami waving me in.

I took a shaky breath and grabbed my purse as I opened my door, getting out and walking towards my mother.

"Oh, Santana, it's been…what's wrong?" she asked, quickly changing her tone when she got a look at me. I shook my head and rolled my eyes when she pulled me into a tight motherly hug. "Why are you crying, Mija?" she asked comfortingly, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"I'm not." I mumbled and she clicked her tongue, making me drop my shoulders.

"Well then, why _were_ you crying?"

"Can we just go inside?" I asked, pulling myself from her arms and moving into the house. I held my cardigan closed and went to the living room, sitting down on the couch as I let out a breath and held my head in my hand.

"I'll dish your plate and then we'll talk about what's going on." She said firmly and I waved my hand, already inside my own head.

* * *

"So tell me what's going on."

I snapped my eyes up from my phone, a picture I took of Brittany and me after waking up one morning, and locked my phone, putting it in my lap.

"What?" I asked, watching her put a tray on the coffee table before she handed me a plate of food and a coffee. "Gracias." I thanked her quietly and she nodded, taking her own before sitting on the love seat next to the couch.

"So, Mija, go on." She said, motioning for me to talk and I lowered my coffee cup from my lips and shrugged.

"What?"

"What's bothering you? Why is my baby girl crying?" she asked with concern. I gave her a small smile and shook my head, putting my coffee on the table before picking up my fork and looking at my food. "Santana, I know something's bothering you. You're wearing a capris and a cardigan."

I furrowed my brows in question as I chewed the hash browns in my mouth and lifted my shoulders.

"So?" I asked, holding my hand up to my mouth. Mami rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee, before sighing at me.

"When Mark passed away you went through your grieving stage just like everyone and you didn't want to wear sweats because that would make you look like you just didn't care about anything, and you didn't get to dressy because you didn't want to seem like you were fine with what happened; so you went in between capris and a cardigan. You only wear those things when something is on your mind and affecting you in a negative way."

I stared at her with my brows lifted and she nodded, eating some of her eggs on the plate.

"So don't try and lie your way out of this. Tell me what's wrong. I never gave you bad advice before."

I chewed on the inside of my cheek before shaking my head slowly, and shifting in my spot.

"You know that I'm friends with some of the models from Victoria Secret, right?"

"Oh yes, and I didn't know you were going to be modeling!" she exclaimed with a beaming smile and I shrugged.

"They managed to guilt me into it. Anyway, Candice, the blonde that waited for me at the of the show…I was at a Halloween party that she and another model, Rosie, were throwing and long story short…" I swallowed, pushing my food around on my plate, "She kissed me,"

"Oh my god…"

"And Brittany saw." I added quietly. "I tried explaining what happened, and I told her I didn't kiss her, I mean I pulled away as soon as it happened, but she said she didn't want to talk to me and left. We haven't talked or anything for a week." I finished, biting my lip to keep from letting my tears fall.

"Oh, Mija…" Mami breathed softly, putting her plate down before moving to sit beside me. I shook my head, and she pulled me into a hug, getting me to close my eyes and let my tears fall.

"I don't k-know if we br-broke up or not." I told her through my jagged breathing and she petted my hair, trying to soothe me.

"Did she say you two were done?" she asked me and I shook my head as I pulled back from her hug.

"No, but she said she didn't want to have to worry about me going with other girls whenever she's not around, and that she didn't want to talk to me. And she hasn't! A whole week, Mami." I told her, wiping under my eyes carefully. "I tried. I tried to call her and text her but she won't answer or text back."

Mami looked at me sadly, rubbing my arm comfortingly and I swallowed as I brushed my hair from my face.

"When she left me my heart just felt like it was ripped from me, you know?" I asked and she nodded, though I don't really know if she really did know. "But I don't even care about that, I just want to know how she's feeling. And I'm just clinging to that hope that it isn't over, because I don't know what I'd do if we were done." I choked out. Mami pulled her hand back and got up, coming back into the room seconds later with a few tissues. "I love her so much; at this point I can say more than I've loved anyone, besides Davie but more than Mark I think. And we've been together less then I had with Mark!"

"Mija, the timing doesn't matter. It's what you've done with the person in the amount of time you've been together." She said and I lightly wiped under my eyes with the tissue. "You and Brittany have been through quite a bit, having to deal with paparazzi, rumors, letting your feelings take over...love doesn't depend on time, Santana. Besides, the connection you two have is amazing and so rare."

"I know." I sniffled and nodded, holding the tissue in my hand, "I guess on top of everything I'm frustrated because I haven't been able to talk to her, only having gotten those few minutes before she drove off."

"Have you gone to her?" she asked me and I paused and furrowed my brows before shaking my head. "Well then you need to go get her."

"Now?" I asked in slight shock and watched Mami chuckle and shrug.

"If you want to."

"Well I want to see her but I don't want to ditch our breakfast." I told her slowly and Mami waved it off, making me smile a bit.

"We can have breakfast another day, when everything's back to normal with my soon to be daughter in law." I opened my mouth and Mami hushed me with a knowing smile. "It'll happen someday." She added and I took a breath and nodded.

"I hope so." I mumbled before Mami pulled me into a tight hug, basically squeezing the life out of me. "M-Mami…can't breathe…here." I struggled and she let me go, letting me gasp for air.

"You tell me when you're going to ask her, because I want to be the first to know." She said strictly and I rolled my eyes with a small smile.

"I have to make sure she's still my girlfriend first." I said and Mami opened her mouth in an 'O' shape before pushing me to go. "Jeez…" I drew out as I got off the couch.

"Don't waste time, Mija! Go and get my daughter in law!"

"Okay, you can't keep saying that." I told her and she clicked her tongue at me before giving me a kiss on the forehead and motioning for me to go.

"And change your clothes!" she yelled before I left the house, making me roll my eyes with a smile.

It was time to get my girl back.

* * *

I parked my Porsche at the curb of CG Dance Studio and looked at the door as I took a shaky breath.

After leaving Mami I had went home and changed from my capris and cardigan to dark skinny jeans that made my ass look amazing, a black tank top, and a white leather jacket with my hair straighten out. I took my keys from the ignition and grabbed my purse as I got out, locking my door as I headed into the building.

I walked inside and gave a faint smile to Patricia, when she lifted her head.

"Santana, how are you?" she asked with a smile and I shrugged.

"I'm okay, is Britt in her room?" I asked and she opened her mouth before looking to the side. I turned and Mike walked towards me, in sweats and a muscle shirt. "Hey…"

"Hey." He nodded and I smiled at Patty before following Mike to his room. He closed the door behind me and took a seat at his table. "What are you doing here?" he asked and I put my hands in my pockets.

"I need to see Britt."

"Santana…" he sighed and I shook my head.

"Mike, I know what she said okay, and it's been a week, I need to talk to her. I can't just keep going, not knowing where we stand."

"And if she says you're over…?"

"Then I'll break down and never love again." I said with a shrug and Mike cracked a small amused smile.

"Look, out of all Britt's past girlfriends and boyfriends, you're my absolute favorite and I trust you to not hurt her, but you kind of did and she's like my sister…"

"I didn't plan on hurting her, I didn't even know what was happening until Candice kissed me!" I told him and his eyes widened.

"You kissed another girl?" he asked, straightening in his chair.

"No!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up before taking a calming breath. "My friend likes me, or liked me, and I was telling her she had to stop trying to advance on me and was walking away when she just kissed me! I pulled away right after it happened and Brittany saw it happen."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, and I tried talking to her and she listened for a while but just kept getting the wrong thing from what I was saying before she left. I get that she was hurt and upset and probably still is but I need to talk to her." I said, glancing to his door. "So, is she in her room?"

"She's not here." Mike said and I dropped my shoulders and sighed, running my hand through my hair.

"Is she at home?" I asked and he parted his lips as he began to shake his head. "Mike…"

"Look, Santana, she's not in the best mood. I haven't ever seen her like this; she's closed off and just doesn't talk to me or anyone else for that matter. She was supposed to come in today but she texted me saying she was taking a sick day. I mean, I would've expected her to take a day off right when it happened but a week after…I don't know." He said, shaking his head as I stood there listening. "Maybe you should just give her more time to think."

"But I need to know what's going on. What if she never tries to talk to me?"

"Then obviously you're not together anymore."

"And so I'm just supposed to wait and see everyday?" I asked in disbelief and Mike wet his lips as he glanced at me. "I can't do that." I told him and he sighed, dropping his face into his hands.

"I want you two to be okay. I love Britt, and even you are growing on me." he chuckled lightly and I smiled a bit. "I also don't think there's gonna be someone who is as perfect for her like you are." He added softly, looking at me. I nodded slowly, chewing on my bottom lip. "I say wait a bit, but if you can't then there's nothing I can do. Just, Santana, don't hurt her again. I know you didn't mean to and it wasn't your technically your fault but Britt…nothing has made her like this before and I don't want to see her like this again."

"Either do I." I said honestly and Mike nodded.

"She told me she was doing her own thing today, but she should be home for lunch I believe."

"Thank you." Mike nodded as he got out of his chair and I gave him a quick hug, making him smile, before leaving his room and the building after saying bye to Patricia.

* * *

I drove to Brittany's condo, glancing at the time every minute or so, and parked behind her Jeep. It was 11:30 right now, I had left the studio and gone to get a little apology gift, to lighten the mood when she saw me. I looked at the cute, stuffed, light yellow duck in my passenger seat, and the long fake white rose that looked really real.

"God, I'm pathetic." I mumbled to myself before quickly checking myself in the mirror. I got out of the car, going to the passenger side and grabbing the big duck, the size of Cece, and the rose before locking the vehicle and walking up to Brittany's front door. I held the duck lower so people wouldn't be able to see it that well if they passed by and lifted my hand, pausing from knocking on the door.

I ran through a million thoughts and scenarios in my head, each just making me more nervous and want to run back to my Porsche. I closed my eyes as I let out a nervous breath and knocked on the door, swallowing before opening my eyes. I waited for a few seconds and looked down at the duck in my hand, scrunching my nose at how lame I look, and turned around to go put the duck back.

I froze when the door opened, my heart hammering against my chest, and slowly looked over my shoulder at Brittany standing in the doorway with a conflicted look.

"Hey…" I breathed quietly, staying in my position to hide the duck from her.

"What are you doing?" she asked and I parted my lips as I squinted my eyes and looked off to the side. I glanced back at her and she lifted a brow.

I sighed and turned to face her, holding the duck in my arms along with the long rose. Brittany stared at the duck and rose before looking at me and I gave her a nervous smile.

"I uh…I got you these." I said, handing the objects to her. "You love ducks so…"

"You brought me a fake rose?" she asked with a scrunched nose and I opened my mouth, shaking my head quickly as I took a step closer.

"Well yeah, but real flowers die and I thought that'd be kind of…not the best thing. I mean this looks like a real one and never die, plus I sprayed some rose perfume on it too so it smells like one." I told her before realizing how pathetic that sounded and closed my eyes, cursing myself internally. "That seemed like a better idea when I thought of it." I told her, slowly opening my eyes. Brittany nodded her head slowly, and I straightened when I saw her lips twitch upwards to smile.

She looked at me and I smiled faintly, putting my hands in my pockets.

"You can come in if you want." She said and I let out a breath of relief, getting another faint smile from her as I followed her inside her place, closing the door behind me.

* * *

I followed Brittany to the living room and waited beside the couch as she sat down on it, holding the duck in her lap after laying the rose on the table. I shifted, looking around awkwardly, and Brittany glanced at me motioning for me to sit.

"Oh!" I said and sat down, a small space between us. "So…are you okay?" I asked cautiously and Brittany pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, nodding slowly. "People seem to say otherwise." I said softly and Brittany clenched her jaw, looking down at the duck. "Britt, I…"

"I'm sorry I haven't called you back…or texted." She said and I lifted my brows in surprise. I was not expecting her to apologize for anything.

"No, that's okay, I mean I understand why you didn't." I told her and she stared at me. "And you shouldn't be apologizing; I should, I am." I said quickly, shuffling a little closer. "When I said I was sorry you saw the kiss, I didn't mean it how you thought. Well I meant that I was sorry you had to see it and that it happened in the first place, because I never wanted it to happen." I said seriously, not breaking eye contact. "And I'm sorry that I didn't distance myself from Candice when I realized she had more than friendly feelings for me. I was just being stubborn and not believing that she'd actually try anything."

I waited and Brittany just looked away from me to the duck and ran her thumb over the soft fabric.

"Britt…" I said gently, tilting my head to catch her gaze. She looked at me and I gave her a small smile. "I would never run off with some other girl, whether you're away or not." I told her and her lips twitched.

She nodded slowly before taking a breath, "I wasn't mad at you, well at first I was, for the kiss, but Candice was the one who kissed you. I was just hurt, and tired, and worried about my grandma; though she's out of the hospital and my dad's with her. I just needed time to think, not about my feelings for you or us, essentially. I was just jealous and thinking that I'm really nobody." She said quietly and I shook my head to say something, only to have her wave her hand to stop me.

"You're one of the most famous singers worldwide, and I teach dance at my friend's aunts studio." She mumbled. "There are so many other girls out there that are way more successful than me, prettier and smarter too, so I was just a little insecure, I guess..."

"Britt…you know that I wouldn't care if you were a custodian or a garbage collector; and you…" I said, looking at her softly, "You're the smartest, funniest, and the most beautiful girl I know and I wouldn't want anyone else. I don't ever want to lose you, B. You're the only girl I want, and the only one I'm _ever_ going to want."

"Me too…" she said quietly with a faint smile and my heart swelled as my eyes started to water.

"Ah man…" I breathed quietly, looking at my lap and shaking my head as I held back from crying of happiness. I chuckled shortly at myself as I wiped under my eyes, and swallowed as I looked back up at Brittany, smiling faintly at me. "God, I love you." I let out with a watery smile and Brittany smiled shyly, putting the duck on the table before wrapping her arms around me. I melted into the embrace and couldn't help a few tears from falling as I held Brittany tightly, tucking my head into the crook of her neck.

"I love you too, San." She said quietly and I let out a small chuckle as I pulled my head back, cupping her cheek lovingly. She smiled softly at me with slightly watery eyes and I shook my head, searching her eyes for the okay before leaning in and pressing my lips to hers. My heart burst of joy and we smiled into the kiss as Brittany tilted her head to deepen it.

I opened my mouth, letting Brittany's tongue dance along mine, and moaned quietly as I leant further into her. Her hands wandered from my shoulders down passed my chest and rested on my thighs before moving to my hips where they stayed. Brittany shifted, getting on her knees, and I tangled my hands in her hair as I leant back onto the couch, bringing her down on top of me.

I stared at her lovingly and she down at me as she hovered over me. I slid my left hand from her hair down to her cheek and wiped away a lone tear mark on her cheek before pulling my upper body up and kissing her softly.

Brittany hummed against my lips and her hands started pulling on my jacket and moved inside to start taking it off. I kissed the corner of her mouth before her cheek and jaw, moving down to her neck, as I helped get it off, letting Brittany toss it wherever. I sucked on her skin as I lifted them hem of my tank top higher and higher, getting Brittany's help to pull it over my head.

"I love you so much." I breathed, cupping her cheeks as I arched into her, kissing her quickly.

"Mmm, I love…" she started and moaned when I slipped my tongue into her mouth, "Too…" she got out and I giggled against her lips, feeling her smile. She ran her hands over my stomach and I gasped, my muscles flexing as Brittany gently pushed me down on my back. I looked up at her as I licked my lips and Brittany smirked faintly, running her hand through her hair before starting to unbutton her shirt. I watched her with anticipation and Brittany glanced at me through her lashes, biting her lip to hide her smile.

"You remember that shirt you ripped?" I asked suddenly and she paused and looked at me, nodding. "Yeah well…" I started and grabbed both sides of her shirt before ripping it, "Now we're even." I told her with a seductive grin and she stared at me with her mouth open. I chuckled and Brittany crashed our lips together, kissing me heatedly as she took her shirt off. I ran my hands up her back and played with the clip of her bra, nipping her bottom lip and holding it between my teeth lightly as I unhooked her bra.

"Eager are we?" Brittany breathed in amusement against my lips and I hummed with a smile and nod as I pulled her bra from her body, dropping it onto the floor. She giggled and slipped her hands behind me, flicking her wrist and unclipping my own bra before snaking it out from behind me with a smirk.

"You're so fucking sexy, you know that?" I asked breathlessly and Brittany nodded while biting her lip temptingly. I looked from her lips to her eyes, a deeper blue, before watching her sit up and start to undo my jeans. I bit my lip as my eyes locked onto her perky breasts, and moaned at the sight. Brittany glanced at my face before smirking and moving down my body, pulling my jeans down my legs. She took off my black Ked shoes before pulling my jeans off with my panties, quickly getting off me to slip out of her own shorts and thong.

She climbed back on and straddled my waist, looking down at me as I raised my hands to her thighs and ran up and over her stomach, giving teasing squeezes to her boobs before chuckling at her moan.

"I'm pretty sure there's more room in your bed." I said quietly, running my hands down her stomach and her thighs.

"Mhm…" she hummed, her eyes closed as she relished the feeling of my hands running over her skin.

"Although…we've haven't done it on the couch yet." I said with a sly smile as Brittany's eyes fluttered open. She nodded slowly, putting her hands over mine and bringing them over her breasts. I squeezed and she tilted her head to the side, letting out a content sigh as I watched her. "Come here." I said, and pulled her down against me. I held my arms around her and carefully flipped us over so I was on top and straddled her stomach as I placed soft kisses over her chest.

"Santana…" she breathed before moaning when I sucked on her pulse point. My left hand ran down her side, and slipped between us, slipping teasingly through her folds and making her jolt her hips up.

"Hmm…" I smiled against her neck and played with her clit teasingly as she quivered beneath me.

"S-San, please." She whined, dropping her jaw when I pushed the tips of my fingers inside her before pulling out. "Ugh!" she groaned and I giggled against her neck. "Stop teasing!" she told me and I kissed the base of her neck before poking my tongue out and running it slowly up the side of her neck, making her breathing get heavier.

I pushed the tips of my two fingers in again and sucked lightly on her earlobe, holding it between my teeth and I pulled out slowly.

"_God_…" she moaned, arching into me. "Please, San…_please_…" she breathed, dragging her nails over my sides. I shivered at her touch and kissed back down her neck, trailing lower until I got to her center. I looked up at her through my lashes and she fluttered her eyes open, looking down at me with her lips parted. I placed a kiss right above her clit, careful not to touch her there quite yet, before moving and kissing the insides of her thighs. She groaned in frustration and I smiled in amusement, biting the inside of her right thigh playfully, making her yelp.

"Patience." I whispered and she grabbed the edge of the couch, clenching her fist around it. I positioned her legs spread open, her left foot on the back of the couch, and her right over my shoulder, before blowing lightly against her center and watching her jerk her hips at the sensation.

"Ugh, I hate you…" she groaned and I smirked, leaning in and giving a quick kiss to her center.

"Do you really?" I asked as she moaned and watched her shake her head. "Baby, look at me." I told her and she opened her eyes, staring down at me as I ran my tongue slowly through her folds before sucking on her clit. I kept my eyes locked on hers and saw her jaw drop.

"Oh god…" she breathed, and I arched a brow when her head lolled back. I went back to lapping at her center and pushed my tongue inside her, rolling my eyes back at her taste. "Fuck, Santana" she moaned, her hand tangling in my hair as I pulled my tongue out and pushed it back in. "Y-yeah…"

I held her hips down when she started lifting off the couch, and hummed against her as I kept moving my tongue. I could feel her getting close, clenching around me once in a while and pulled my tongue back, wrapping my lips around her clit as I pushed my fingers inside her, getting a deep moan.

I pumped my fingers, watched her reaction and tilted my hand at a different angle so I was pumping upwards. She moaned deeply for a long period and started moving her hips to match my thrusts.

"I-I'm gonna c-cum." She panted and I picked up my speed, making sure to hit her G-spot a few times, knowing I did when she let out a round of high pitched moans. Her fingers tightened in my hair and I pushed my fingers as deep as I could, tapping against her spot as I sucked on her clit, instantly feeling her tighten around my fingers as she screamed my name.

I gave a kiss to her center as I pulled out, and sucked on my fingers as I moved up her body before leaning down and kissing her deeply.

Brittany opened her mouth and met my tongue with hers, moaning at her own taste as she grabbed my ass and pulled me into her. I rolled my hips against her stomach and moaned with Brittany as she squeezed my ass.

"I love when you scream my name." I told her against her lips and she trailed her lips over my jaw and along my neck, making me tilt my head to give her more room.

"Yeah?" she asked and I nodded, sitting upright as Brittany lifted her torso off the couch. I looked lustfully at her and she cupped my boobs, playing with them as she looked at me. "I love making you scream my name." she smirked and I lifted a brow.

"Oh really?"

"Mhm, and that's gonna happen right now." She said, kissing my collar bone. "I want you to ride my fingers, Santana." She husked quietly to me and I moaned at her voice as she ran her hand down my body to cup my center. I jerked my hips and Brittany ran her fingers through my folds. "Can you do that?"

"Y-yes." I nodded, extremely turned on, and Brittany slapped my ass with her other hand.

"Good girl." She said after I yelped. I grabbed her face and crashed our lips together, rolling my hips against her as our tongues caressed the other. I felt Brittany's fingers move lower before she pushed two inside me, and bit down on her lip as I groaned in pleasure.

I grinded down against her hand, moaning at the feeling of her inside me, and held her tightly against me as I did so. She started pumping her fingers and I gasped for air, resting my forehead against hers as I rolled my hips, cupping her neck. Brittany wrapped her other arm around me and ran her nails over my lower back and ass as she pumped her fingers in and out.

"You're so fucking good, Britt…" I breathed, and let her kiss me before pushing her to lie down. She did, slowly, and I pressed my hands against her stomach as I lifted my hips until the tips of her fingers were only inside me, and dropped back down, choking out a moan at the feeling. Brittany watched me as I did the same thing over and over and moved her free hand to my boobs, squeezing and rubbing them as I fucked her fingers. "Dios mio…_Fuck_…" I panted as I dropped down before grinding against her, hanging my head with my eyes closed. "Tan bueno…te sientes tan bien." I whispered through my breaths.

"Cum for me, San." Brittany said quietly and pinched my nipple. I grabbed her hand and wrapped my lips around her first finger, sucking and moaning as I grinded my hips against her. Brittany watched me with her lip between her teeth, and I felt my walls start to clench around her fingers. I started panting Brittany's name and she slipped her finger from my mouth and wrapped her arm around me, sitting up and holding me on my knees so she could control the speed.

"God, _Brittany_!" I moaned, "I fucking..._ugh_…_God_, I love you." I panted as I dropped my head onto her shoulder, my one hand holding the other shoulder as my other hand held the back of the couch while Brittany pumped her fingers harder and faster.

I kissed her neck right before my body started to shake, and screamed her name as I dug my nails into her shoulder. She groaned at the pain and bit my shoulder as she slowed her fingers until only the aftershocks were running through me. I released my hold on her shoulder and panted against her neck as she kissed my bite mark and pulled her fingers out. I whimpered at the feeling and Brittany wrapped her arm around me, hugging me tightly.

"That was…" I started and paused for a much needed breath, "Amazing." I finished and Brittany kissed my shoulder thrice.

"I hate fighting with you, but that was some hot make up sex." Brittany said with a giggle and I smiled, pulling my head back as I cupped her cheek.

"So this means you're still mine?" I asked, breathless and sheepishly, and Brittany let out a laugh, nodding with a beaming smile.

"And you're still _mine_."

"I always was."

"Forever and always." She said softly and I nodded, kissing her.

"Forever and always."

* * *

**A/N: There ya go, peoples! Everything is happy again, but now I must tell you that you shouldn't expect weekly updates and if I do update on Sunday it's a miracle. I mean I had two days of school and I already got so much homework. **

**Translations** **(Google Translate)**  
**Tan bueno…te sientes tan bien-**So good...you feel so good.


End file.
